


Ai yongon, ai natblida (My child, my nightblood)

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke freaks out and runs away, Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Jaha never made it to the ground, Lexa doesn't get shot, Nightbloods, Ontari wants to kill Clarke and the clexa child, Pike will be taken down, Some angst, Titus gets what he deserves, clexa won't die, more things happen, she's not in this story, takes place after the bedscene between clexa, there's another enemy, who is Alie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story, clexa has a child. One day they are walking around in Polis. Their child topples over. Black blood trickles down from their child's knee. To say that Clarke doesn't take it well is an understatement. </p><p>Set in the 100 world.</p><p>***TO THE PERSON WHO IS PUTTING MY STORY ON ANOTHER SITE; TAKE IT DOWN!!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts right after the clexa bedscene, that's where it picks up.  
> Octavia is besties with Clarke.  
> Jaha had the chance to float himself :)  
> Alie doesn't exist. 
> 
> On that note, enjoy. Maybe?

Lexa is smiling inwardly, while outwardly a stoic look is showing. She has to keep her composure as the commander. Her lips have a gentle burn on them, a pleasant one. Kissing Clarke was absolutely amazing. It is something she wishes to do every day. Clarke is right, they do deserve better. After she had kissed Clarke for the first time, she didn’t dare to dream to ever lock her lips with Clarke’s again. When Clarke kissed her, she was disarmed in the blink of an eye. Clarke has that effect on her. Feeling Clarke's soft fingers trace her skin sent shivers down her spine in all the right ways. 

She strides through Polis, proudly tilting her chin up just a tad. The people in Polis, her people, greet her politely. Everyone knows her. Octavia is pacing around while Indra is glaring at Octavia, most likely out of frustration. It is unfit for a warrior to pace around. They must be waiting for Clarke.

“Indra, Octavia.” Lexa acknowledges them.

“Heda.” _Commander._  Indra dips her head lightly.

“Hei, heda.” _Hello, commander._ Octavia replies. “I’m waiting for Clarke, we have to go.” Impatience is evident in her voice.

Indra glares at Octavia for her insolence. 

Lexa decides she will bring them to Clarke. “Mafta ai op.” _Follow me._ Surely Clarke wouldn’t take much longer. She wishes Clarke would stay here in Polis with her, but she understands Clarke’s loyalty to her people. If anyone can understand it's her, she carries the same weight on her shoulders. 

Octavia and Indra follow the commander wordlessly. Once they reach the elevator, the guards that were supposed to be guarding the doors step out of the elevator.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Lexa is not pleased seeing her guards leave from their duty.

“Heda.” _Commander._ One of the guards looks at the commander. “Titus told us to leave.”

“You do not take orders from Titus! You take orders from me!”

“Sha, heda.” _Yes, commander._

Lexa ushers them all into the elevator. She wants to know why Titus ordered her guards to leave. It makes her feel on edge. There is a pit in her stomach.

When the elevator reaches up, they all get out and follow their commander.

Lexa feels a fist squeezing her heart when she hears gunshots.

Indra instinctively reaches for the hilt of her sword.

With a quick pace, they hurry to the room where the gunshots are appearing from.

Lexa holds her hand out to open the door, but Indra stops her.

“Heda, with all due respect, allow me.”

Lexa holds her hand up and motions for another guard. Indra is already wounded too much she should not be fighting at all.

The guard opens the door and a bullet hits him in his stomach.

Lexa takes in the sight of the room. Titus is holding a gun. “Titus!” She growls at him. 

Titus flinches. “Heda.” He drops the gun.

“Lock him up!” Lexa commands. Her eyes are cold when two of her guards drag Titus away to lock him up.

Indra is standing next to the commander. “Treachery.”

Lexa nods. “His betrayal will cost him his life.” She remembers how blood must not have blood, but this situation has proved that certain things cannot go unpunished.

Clarke runs up to Lexa. She ignores the fact that Indra and Octavia are standing right there with a few guards, as she wraps her arms around Lexa. Her mind is racing with thoughts. If Lexa had been the one to walk through the door rather than a guard, it would have been Lexa who would have gotten shot. That would be awful. She didn't get the chance yet to tell Lexa that she loves her and she does, she really does. It's something she has been refusing to admit for a long time. 

Lexa stiffens at first, but relaxes quickly. With her eyes she tells Indra, Octavia and the guards that this is not something to be questioned.

Clarke lets go and looks over at Murphy, who is still tied up. "Titus was going to shoot me and pretend Murphy would have been the one who shot me." She never had a connection with Murphy, but he is innocent in this situation. 

“Breik em au.” _Free him._ Lexa commands.

Indra takes a dagger and cuts Murphy loose. “What do you want us to do with him, commander?”

“He is free to go.” Lexa gives Murphy a cold look. "Leave Polis."

Murphy sighs in relief as he walks past them.

 

 

* * *

 

Lexa calls upon the armies of the twelve clans to march to Arkadia. She gives everyone clear instructions not to attack innocents. Pike and his small army are the targets. Clarke is right next to Lexa as they march. Octavia and Indra are on their right flank. 

The warriors wash over Arkadia. The commander offered them all one last chance to surrender. Those who remained by Pike's side are squashed like bugs. 

Pike has been captured. Kane has been elected as the new chancellor of the Skaikru, making Skaikru the thirteenth clan to join the commander’s coalition. Pike received fifty shock lashes, courtesy of the Skaikru, before Kane handed him over to the commander.

Pike had nearly lasted until Lexa’s sword, but after 896 cuts of the 1000 cuts he had to receive, he died. Indra had been granted the first cut, for all the warriors she has lost. 

Titus is tied up against a tree, awaiting the same fate.

Lexa holds a knife out to Clarke. “Wanheda, yu beda kot em op fos.” _Commander of death, you should cut him first._ Titus had attempted to kill Clarke, it is only fair for the blonde to be offered the first cut.

Clarke takes the knife and nods briefly. “Jus drein jus daun.” _Blood must have blood._ She whispers it so only Lexa can hear her. It’s inevitable that sometimes blood must have blood. How ironic that Titus wanted to kill her because Lexa changed their ways, and now Titus is going to die through the way he wanted back so badly. 

Titus’ eyes are cold as wanheda makes the first cut, slicing the blade across his cheek.

Clarke hands the dagger back to Lexa.

Lexa hears her people gasp when she holds her dagger out to Octavia. “Okteivia kom Skaikru en Trikru.” _Octavia from the sky people and the woods clan._ She says it loud and clear, leaving no doubt that Octavia belongs to both. 

Octavia smiles as she is being acknowledged as a grounder as well, especially because the commander said it in front of everyone. She takes the dagger and makes the second cut.

The natblidas have cold expressions on their faces when they each make a cut. To them, the commander is the closest they have to a parent. Titus is guilty of treason for attempting to murder wanheda, which is a crime against their commander who always says 'Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op.' _Attack her and you attack me._

Titus dies before he received half of the cuts he has to receive.

Lexa scowls at his weakness. Weakness from the man who drilled her so often, telling her love is weak. When her sword goes through him, she whispers. “Yu gonplei ste odon.” _Your fight is over._

Titus and Pike are burned on a funeral pyre. Nobody sheds a tear for them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Heda, you requested my presence.” Octavia lightly dips her head to show respect. Her eyes stare at the candles in the commander's room. 

Lexa nods. “I must know something.” She clasps her hands behind her back. 

“What is it you wish to know, commander?”

Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. “I want to know more about Skaikru customs.”

“Okay sure, anything. I’ll let you know everything I know.” Octavia replies with a small smile. “Is there anything specific you wish to know?”

“How do you let someone know you wish to be theirs?” Lexa needs a decent answer to this highly important question. 

“Oh uh…” Octavia runs a hand through her hair. “You mean like a marriage?”

“What is this marriage you speak of?” Lexa is unfamiliar with the term.

“Well when two people love each other a lot, they get married.” Octavia replies. She takes her time to calmly explain it to the commander. “So yeah, that’s how.”

“I wish for Clarke to be mine.” Lexa admits. She knows Octavia has seen her with Clarke, and how at times they hold hands.

Octavia smiles at Lexa. “I’m honored that I’m the first to hear this. I won’t say anything to anyone.”

“Mochof, Okteivia.” _Thank you, Octavia._

“Pro, heda.” _You’re welcome, commander._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa makes her way to Arkadia with her fastest horse. Octavia and Indra are following her. She told Clarke she has business to attend to, and that she shall be back in a few days. She didn’t mention that she’s on her way to Arkadia. With her natblidas and a few guards, she ensured Clarke will be kept busy. The new supply of charcoal may help keep Clarke busy as well. This trip has to be kept as a secret. 

The gates of Arkadia open the moment Lexa arrives.

Kane is standing directly behind the gates. “Commander, welcome to Arkadia.” He smiles brightly. 

Lexa nods briefly. “Kane.”

“What has brought you here today?” Kane asks curiously.

“I am here to speak to Abby.”

“She is in the medical bay, I’ll take you there.”

Lexa follows Kane, with Octavia and Indra directly on her heels. She sees Octavia smiling shortly at Lincoln who is walking around. “Okteivia, bants.” _Octavia, leave._ She nods in Lincoln’s direction, to make sure Octavia won’t be confused as to why she is ordering her to leave. There is no need for the young warrior to stay at her side right now, they are not at war.

Octavia runs off towards Lincoln, who embraces her with a smile.

Kane offers the commander and Abby some privacy once they enter the medical bay.

Lexa commands Indra to wait outside. This conversation will be between her and Abby.

“Commander, what can I do for you?” Abby asks. “Do you need any medical supplies?” She looks tired. There are dark circles around her eyes. 

Lexa holds her hand up. “I am here as Lexa, not as the commander. My visit here is not about supplies.” There is no need for any formalities. 

Abby is struck by concern. “Is it Clarke? Is she okay?” Her exhaustion makes her look much older than she is. 

“Clarke is well.” Lexa replies earnestly. 

Abby smiles at that. “She seems really happy in Polis. I believe I have to thank you for that.”

Lexa shakes her head. “There is no need to thank me. Clarke is important. I would do anything to ensure her happiness."

“That’s good to hear, honey. Clarke speaks fondly about you each time I see her and each time I hear from her. May I ask what the reason of your visit is?”

“I wish to propose to your daughter.”

Abby’s jaw drops. “You want to marry my daughter?” Surprise seeps through her voice.

“I am here to ask for your blessing. It has been brought to my attention that this is an old Skaikru custom. I wish to honor that tradition, even though such tradition is not known to grounders.”

“I don’t know what to say, Lexa. It’s clear that you mean a lot to my daughter, but marriage is not the same as being in a relationship, it’s far more serious.”

“I assure you, I have been thoroughly informed. My proposal to Clarke will be sacred. If I have the honor of marrying your daughter, I will bind my life to hers.”

Abby takes a deep breath. “You really, really love my daughter, don’t you?” She looks into Lexa's eyes. 

Lexa replies with a slight nod.

“You have my blessing, but if you hurt Clarke… I know you’re the commander, but if you hurt my daughter I will hunt you down and make you pay.”

Lexa can hear the uncertainty in Abby’s voice. Threatening the commander means having the wish to die. She should have Abby’s tongue for this. However, this is different. According to the Skaikru customs, this is normal. She can see Clarke’s mother is nervous, yet clear about her warning.

“I ensure you I do not seek to hurt Clarke.” Lexa sees Abby visibly relaxing.

“Okay, wait here, I have to get something.” Abby smiles a little and walks off.

Lexa waits until Abby returns.

Abby holds a small box out to Lexa. “This belonged to Jake’s great-grandmother. It has been passed on from one generation to the other. I’m sure Jake would have wanted Clarke to have this. You can give it to her.”

Lexa’s eyes widen as she opens the box. “This will be important to Clarke like the watch she is wearing?” She knows how Clarke always wears her father’s watch.

“Yes, and it’s far more valuable. If Clarke ever…” Abby stops her last words.

Lexa tilts her head, asking a silent question, but Abby doesn’t get it. “You were about to say something. You can speak freely, as I told you, I am here as Lexa.”

Abby smiles sadly. “If Clarke would ever have a child of her own, she can pass it on, and then someday that child can pass it on to theirs.”

Lexa pockets the small box. She whispers a few last words to Abby before leaving. Once outside, Octavia and Indra are quickly by her side, loyal as always.

Lincoln’s eyes follow Octavia, and Lexa notices.

Lexa holds her arm out towards Lincoln and waits for him to grip her arm, which he does immediately. “Lincoln, you are welcome to return home.” She gives Indra a silent command with her eyes. “Trikru is your clan. You will be welcome in Polis.” Lincoln does not have to be an outsider, he is a good man. 

“Mochof, heda.” _Thank you, commander._

Lexa swears she can see the faintest of smiles on Indra’s face when Octavia happily mounts her horse with Lincoln.

Together they return to Polis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke enters Lexa’s bedroom. She laughs as she notices the ridiculous amount of candles. Lexa truly went all out tonight with her candle obsession. The candle makers must have had quite the field day to create so many candles for their commander. She's happy that Lexa returned. The few days Lexa had been gone, she had spent time with the natblidas and she made a few drawings. It is difficult for her when Lexa is gone, but she knows Lexa has certain duties as the commander, in the end Lexa always returns to her and that's what matters. The nights without Lexa, she slept while holding Lexa's pillow, because it had her smell on it. 

Lexa smiles as she walks over to Clarke. She has missed her beautiful blue-eyed blonde, who illuminates her world, merely by her eyes alone. 

Clarke weaves her hands in Lexa’s hair and kisses her sweetly and softly. Her lips part and she feels the brunette's lips slightly parting too. Their tongues meet and dance around. She gently bites Lexa's tongue, so Lexa can't pull away from their kiss. She sucks lightly on the brunette's tongue while it's stuck between her teeth, earning a whimper from Lexa. When she pulls away, they are both breathless. 

Lexa whispers against Clarke's lips. “Ai hod yu in, Klark.” _I love you, Clarke._

Clarke feels Lexa's breath ghosting over her lips. “Ai hod yu in seintaim, Leksa.” _I love you too, Lexa._ Her words are filled with truth. "I slept with your pillow in your absence." She admits while blushing. 

Lexa matches the red color on Clarke's cheeks with a blush of her own. "I had a shirt from you with me. I wore it when I slept." 

Clarke bites her lip. 

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand in hers. She drops down to one knee, this reminds her of the day she swore fealty to Clarke. Though this is about to be much more special. 

Clarke’s blue eyes stare deeply into Lexa’s forest green eyes.

Lexa takes a little box from her pocket. The one Abby had given her. 

Clarke’s eyes widen as Lexa opens the box and a ring is revealed.

“Clarke, I wish to wed you.” Lexa racks through her mind. “Will you marry me? Will you accept this ring? This ring is from your father’s great-grandmother. It has been passed on. Your mother gave it to me, for you, if you accept. If not, I shall return this ring to Abby.”

Clarke cries. She falls down and Lexa catches her. “Yes, Lexa.” More tears escape from her eyes. “I’ll marry you.” She’s amazed how Lexa took the effort to talk with her mother.

Lexa smiles and slips the ring around Clarke’s finger. “Ai hodnes.” _My love._

 

* * *

 

 

Their wedding is a big celebration in Polis. It is rare for a commander to wed. Commanders are known to die young, without a lover of any kind. The thirteen clans know peace. The ambassadors are all invited.

Many people have made their way to Polis, curious to witness something so rare.

Every clan has arranged a gift, to honor the commander and to show their support.

The natblida are standing next to the new flame keeper, a middle aged man who is strict but just. Mordecai is different than Titus.

Love is weakness is no longer something they are taught. Instead they are taught that love is strength, although they are being warned that loving people can make the commander vulnerable.

King Roan from Azgeda offers them furs, as a gift. 

One by one, people step forward with various gifts, which the commander gratefully accepts. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa tenderly holds a hand to Clarke’s stomach. “This is a miracle.” She’s still amazed at how this is possible. Abby had managed to find a way to make Clarke pregnant. The child will be a mix of Clarke and herself, which is even more amazing. Arkadia and their way with technology and medical treatments will never cease to blow her mind.

It has been a little over a year since their wedding took place. Abby had been thrilled to help them out, excited about having a grandchild.

Clarke places her hand on top of Lexa’s. “Two more months. I’m so bloated.”

Lexa’s gaze lands on Clarke’s chest. “I have noticed.” She swallows thickly.

Clarke chuckles. “My eyes are up here, Lexa.”

“I apologize, Clarke.”

Clarke shakes her head. “I don’t mind, you can let your eyes linger anywhere you want, as long as it’s on me.” Her voice is soft.

“I only have eyes for you.” Lexa whispers earnestly.

“Indra has been getting on my nerves.”

“Has she?”

“She is always trialing behind me, everywhere I go. It’s like I can’t do anything. When I say something about it, she grunts. I’m pregnant, not crippled.”

Lexa smiles. Indra has been telling her that Clarke has been difficult. “It is for your safety and the safety of our unborn child, Clarke.” She hopes her wife will understand.

“Yeah I know.” Clarke waves her hand. “I hope they will catch Emerson fast, I should have never let him go.” She feels guilty for the grounders Emerson has killed, all because she let him go.

“I have placed a bounty on his head. He should be found soon.”

“That’s a good idea. What’s the reward for the one who catches him?”

Lexa licks her lips. “The one who brings Emerson, either dead or alive, is allowed to ask anything they want, as long as it does not dishonor me in any way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa are sleeping together. The sun is barely rising when someone knocks on their doors.

Lexa slips out of their bed and dresses appropriately. “Min op.” _Enter._

Octavia walks in, pushing someone around with a bag over their head. She kicks the person down in front of the commander. “A honon gon yu.” _A prisoner for you._

“Chon ste em?” _Who is it?_

“Emerson.”

Lexa nods in approval. She flicks her wrist for her guards to take Emerson away. “Teik em set raun ona tri.” _Put him on the tree._

“Sha, heda.” _Yes, commander._

Lexa watches Octavia. “You have captured him.” She studies the younger girl’s face, noticing leftovers from a fight. “Chit yu gaf?” _What do you want?_ She doesn’t know what Octavia wants as a reward.

“You are expecting a child.”

Lexa’s eyes widen. “I will not give you my child.” Her voice is stern and serious.

Octavia laughs. “No, that’s not what I want to ask.” She quickly continues to clear Lexa’s confusion. “I wish to be the aunt of the child. We’re not related, but I want to mean something in the child’s life. Clarke is one of my best friends.”

“This is the reward you wish to receive?”

Octavia nods with a smile on her face.

Laughter rings through the air. Clarke shows up next to Lexa. “I accept.” She whispers.

Lexa nods. “Very well, Octavia shall be the aunt of our child.”

Octavia squeals and jumps up.

Clarke gives Octavia a pointed look. “If you ever have a child with Lincoln, I’m the first in line to be the aunt.”

“Consider it done.”

When Clarke is properly dressed, they make their way to the rest of their people.

Emerson is tied up against a tree, angrily glaring at Clarke.

Clarke is too nauseous to make a cut and to watch.

When it is done, Lexa asks her wife a million times if she's okay. She asks Octavia if she wants any other rewards, since she has a feeling Clarke would have granted Octavia to be an aunt either way. Octavia does not ask for any rewards. 

Lexa can't help herself. Octavia single-handedly captured Emerson who had slaughtered several grounders. To reward Octavia in some way, she offers the younger girl one of her finest horses and a sword, made by her best blacksmith in all of Polis. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke feels her water break and panics washes over her. No, this is too soon! She's not due for another two months. She orders Indra to go get her mother.

Lexa hurries to get to Clarke the second she hears her wife's water broke. She holds Clarke's hand. Panic is written all over her wife's face. She's worried too, but she has to be strong for Clarke and for their unborn child. 

They have talked about names and they have already selected one for a girl and one for a boy. It’s a surprise. Abby had been able to see what they would be getting, but they didn’t want Abby to tell them.

Clarke squeezes her wife’s hand from all the pain she’s feeling. The contractions hurt. Her nails are digging into Lexa’s skin, but her wife doesn’t say anything about it. She winces as the pain becomes more frequent and more painful.

Abby looks at Clarke. “You need to push.” She instructs. “I know it hurts, but you have to take deep breaths right now and push.”

Lexa breathes along with her wife, to support Clarke.

Clarke pushes and grits her teeth.

“Very good, Clarke.” Abby encourages her daughter. “I see a head.”

Clarke takes a ragged breath when she pushes one last time.

Abby cuts the umbilical cord and there is nothing but silence. Clarke and Lexa both know this is not right. Their child is supposed to cry now. Abby gently pats the babies' back, hoping for her grandchild to breathe, because her grandchild isn't breathing yet. There are some complications. Her grandchild is very tiny, which is partially due to the fact her grandchild is born two months early. 

Clarke is about to cry when a cry rips through the air. 

Abby checks the baby. When she's done, she wraps her grandchild in a towel. “You have a daughter.” She hands her grandchild to her daughter. “She’s a strong one.”

Lexa caresses her daughter’s cheek. “Hei, Onya.” _Hello, Anya._ She kisses her wife’s forehead. “When we have a son, we will get our little Jake, I promise.”

Clarke smiles at her wife. “For now I’m happy with our tiny daughter. Our little Anya.” She knows how much this means for Lexa. When Anya died, it was rough. Lexa had known Anya all her life. Even she had felt pain when Anya died, despite not knowing Anya so well. 

“You honor her.” Lexa lingers on the memory of her old mentor.

“We both do.” Clarke corrects her wife. “If she could see our little Anya right now, she might have smiled.”

Anya is tiny, but she's a fighter. Despite some small complications, she lives. 

Lexa arranges a room for Abby in Polis, so she can stay around for a while to check up on Anya every day. 

Word about the commander having a daughter travels fast through Polis and reaches the thirteen clans. Each clan visits, bearing gifts. No commander has ever had a child before. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is eight months old when she is trying to walk. She is smaller than the average child her age, which worries Clarke and Lexa, despite Abby reassuring them that Anya is healthy. 

Clarke and Lexa are walking around at the market in the middle of Polis. Their people respectively move out of the way to make room for them and their daughter.

“She is stubborn.” Lexa whispers.

Clarke nods in agreement. Anya is stubborn, trying to walk rather than being held. "She wants to be fast with everything." She smiles a little. Anya was born too early. Sometimes she babbles a bit and she can already say one word. Now Anya is stubborn to walk, even though she cannot take steps without wobbling. 

Lexa kneels down and holds her arms out for Anya. Her daughter looks so fragile yet so strong at the same time. She is worried that Anya would get hurt.

Anya stands up. She tries to take a few steps. Her legs are shaky and she topples over. When she falls down, she scrapes her knee. Black blood trickles from her shallow wound.

The grounders nearby gasp. “Natblida.” _Nightblood._

Clarke gasps as well. “No, no, no.” She looks at Lexa with despair. Their daughter can’t be a natblida, Anya shouldn’t be one.

Lexa feels her heart break. No matter how long she may live, one day she will be no more and the conclave will be inevitable for their daughter.

“Nobody can know.” Clarke whispers. She hoists their daughter up in her arms.

“It is too late.” Lexa replies. “Our people have seen her.”

"Anya is our daughter."

"I am so sorry, Clarke." Lexa takes a deep breath. "She is a natblida, the conclave is her birthright." 

Clarke shakes her head. "It sounds more like a curse." She hates having to know that one day their sweet little girl will have to fight to the death. 

Lexa knows this means that eventually their daughter will be training with the other natblidas, including Aden who has been improving a lot. Aden has always been her favorite, but now she will favor Anya. Sweet little Anya, the apple of her eye. The other natblidas have been training for some years. Then there is Ontari, the natblida of the ice nation. She would love to let Ontari meet the sharp edge of her sword, but it is forbidden to kill a nightblood. Natblidas are sacred. Even though she despises Ontari, the conclave is her birthright just as much as it is the birthright of the other natblidas. It doesn't help that Ontari hates her. She hopes Ontari will perish before she does, so her daughter will not face a conclave that has Ontari in it. Ontari's wrath would be too ruthless on her sweet little daughter. Ontari would be so cruel to let Anya suffer, whereas the other natblidas would make sure it all happens fast and as painless as possible.  

Having a child can be a huge risk for a commander, hence commanders do not have children. She is the first commander with a child, something she never dared to dream. The only reason she did not mind having a child with her wife is because they know peace. The thirteen clans have peace. No harm would come to Clarke nor to her child. Now that Anya turns out to be a nightblood, the situation is different. She feels guilty. The Skaikru never had anyone with black blood. Anya is a mix of her wife and herself. She did this. It is her fault that Anya is a natblida. She said she would not hurt Clarke and now she has. Her blood is passed on to their daughter. 

Aden is standing next to a few grounders, looking at Anya. Clarke can see the sadness in his eyes. She can tell he struggles with this as well. 

Anya holds her tiny hands to her scraped knee. With a pout she looks up at her mothers. "Nomon." _Mother._ Her small voice croaks and it makes her look all the more fragile. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning when Lexa wakes up when the sun is barely rising, she misses her wife’s warmth. She opens her eyes and doesn’t see Clarke in their room. Slowly, she gets up from their bed. She walks over to Anya’s crib that’s placed on the other end of their room.

Anya’s crib appears to be empty. That’s odd. Where’s her wife? Where’s her daughter? She wonders if Clarke got up to have breakfast early today.

Quickly she changes into her clothes. She strides over to the doors. Before she pushes them open, her eyes notice a piece of paper that’s stuck to the door with a dagger, one of her daggers. The words on the paper are in Clarke’s handwriting.

_I left with Anya, I can’t do this Lexa. I’m sorry. Don’t look for us. – Clarke._

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has a rough time. Clarke meets an old... friend. Lexa gets a bit pissy.

Clarke can’t sleep. No matter how hard she tries to sleep, she simply can’t. Today was painful. One moment everything was fine. She was happy with her beautiful wife and their beautiful daughter. Everyone knows peace since enemies have been taken down. It was almost as if everything was perfect and maybe that’s just it. Everything seemed perfect, so of course something had to go wrong and ruin it all. When Anya scraped her knee and black blood trickled down, it broke her heart.

In that moment her thoughts jumped to the conclave. Commanders usually don’t live a long life. It’s rare for a commander to get old. Lexa has already lived longer than most commanders, which is sad, but that appears to be the reality. She really hopes her wife will get old. Even if Lexa does get old, she’s not immortal. One day the conclave will happen and Anya will be wrapped up in it. It’s one of those things that she really doesn’t like.

After she had run away when the mountain men were defeated, she was plagued by so many demons. When she was taken to Polis, Lexa showed her that there is so much more to the grounders. Of course grounders are not savages, although she feels like the conclave does make them savages a little. How can someone raise a bunch of children as if they’re siblings, train them and eventually let them slaughter each other?

Sleep won’t come. She thinks about Anya, sweet little Anya who is sound asleep in her crib. There is no way she wants her daughter to fight to death. Not even when she will be old and gone, she doesn’t want to die someday with the knowledge that Anya will be facing such a horrifying fate. That whole thing about a birthright is bullshit. Why would anyone call it a birthright? It really sounds more like a curse. Innocent children are being ripped away from their homes, because their blood is black. As if any of those children ever asked for that.

Her wife is sleeping next to her. Lexa is gorgeous. She watches as her wife’s chest slowly falls and rises with perfectly even breaths. Lexa looks so peaceful. It’s nice to see her wife in moments where she’s not being the stoic commander. How can Lexa be sleeping when she’s aware of Anya’s ridiculous destiny? Her wife must be affected by this as well. Lexa may appear stoic, but on the inside she feels so much.

Clarke slips out of their bed and walks over to their daughter’s crib. Anya is so tiny, so fragile. Even though their daughter is eight months old now, to her Anya feels like she just gave birth to her yesterday. She would rather die than let Anya face what’s waiting for her. Nobody will take her daughter away from her. She will fight for Anya until her last dying breath. Maybe she should have listened to her wife, when Lexa had insisted their child should only be hers, and not a mix of them both. If only she had known what she was doing when she insisted that her mother was perfectly capable of creating a medical miracle, by letting their child be a mix of them both.

If she had listened to her wife, Anya’s blood would not have been black. Skaikru members don’t have black blood. Over the years that may chance now that they are down on the ground, but she doesn’t want to think about that. This is her fault, this is her doing. It’s her fault that their daughter inherited Lexa’s black blood, along with her wife’s green eyes. When she looks into Anya’s eyes, she sees Lexa. When she looks at their daughter’s blonde hair, she sees herself.

Anya has one of her tiny thumbs in her mouth. She’s so small for her age, which makes her wonder if there is a problem with the way their daughter is growing. Her mother doesn’t seem too worried about it all. How can this little angel be a nightblood?

Clarke silently gets dressed. She needs to get fresh air it feels like she can’t breathe. Anya can’t even walk yet, how is their daughter supposed to be training with the other natblidas eventually? There is no way she wants to see Anya getting bruised when she’s a toddler or a young child. No, she doesn’t want their daughter to get hurt at all. She walks over to their bed and presses a tender kiss on her wife’s forehead.

Clarke whispers into the darkness of the night. “Moba, ai houmon.” _I’m sorry, my wife._

She takes a pencil and a piece of paper to write a note. When she is done, she takes one of Lexa’s daggers and uses it to hang the note up on the door, where her wife will find it once she wakes up. She lifts Anya gently out of her crib, still sound asleep. With one last look at her wife, she leaves into the night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is slowly rising. Clarke has been walking for hours, carrying Anya in a makeshift baby carrier. Once again, she finds herself running. She ran before when she was haunted by demons from the past, from what happened at mount weather. Now she is running from new demons, or rather from her daughter’s demons. No matter how good anyone would ever train Anya, there is no way her daughter would stand a chance against the other natblidas.

Aden has gotten a lot stronger. He fights well. Ontari would be likely to release some sickening wrath upon Anya. Her daughter is far too young and far too fragile. It’s not fair how big the age gap is between Anya and the other natblidas. She knows that Lexa had been training since she was two years old, and she doesn’t want their daughter to be training so young as well.

There aren’t many noises in the forest right now. She ran away because that’s what she does. Running away is her thing. Leaving Lexa is the most painful thing she ever had to do, but she couldn’t just sit around and wait for Anya’s inevitable fate. Now that she ran away, she has the chance to give her daughter a new identity. If only there would be a way to let Anya have a blood transfusion to give her red blood instead of black blood, but something like that would kill her daughter.

It’s frustrating to know that her mother and the other doctors of the sky people can do so much and accomplish so much, yet replacing black blood by red blood isn’t one of those things. She has a few places in mind where she can hide with Anya. Her heart aches for Lexa. It’s not her intention to break her wife’s heart. She wonders if Lexa will dismiss her words or not. If her wife sends someone to look for her, it might take a while. When she ran for the first time, it took three months for Roan to find her. This time she will be more careful.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa’s heart drops. This can’t be true, please let this be a dream. She can’t lose Clarke, not again. After everything that happened in the past, she finally had a chance to be with Clarke, her beautiful wife. Having a daughter together has been a blessing. How can Clarke write down not to look for them? Her wife and her daughter are her family, her only family.

She bites her bottom lip so hard that she’s drawing blood from it. Today she has a meeting with the ambassadors. Her wife’s absence won’t go unnoticed and there’s no doubt word has traveled about Anya being a natblida. Word always travels fast throughout the clans.

In record time, Lexa gets dressed. Her presence will be expected in the throne room. This day will be worse than yesterday. Yesterday is the day her world began to shatter. It’s all her fault. Anya should have never been a mix between Clarke and herself. She should have insisted better that their daughter should have been her wife’s product.

When she walks into the throne room, the ambassadors of the thirteen clans are waiting. The silence is deafening. Mordecai, the fleimkepa is waiting for her by her throne on one side, while Indra is waiting for her on the other side.

Lexa walks up to her throne at a steady pace. She can feel everyone's eyes burning into her skull.

“Mounin, senrona.” _Welcome, ambassadors._

“Sonop, heda.” _Morning, commander._

In this moment, Lexa is the commander with her stoic mask slipped into place.

“Heda, ste em ridiyo?” _Commander, is it true?_

“Weron ste yu houmon?” _Where is your wife?_

Whispers fill the throne room. Lexa hears words here and there.

“Onya.” _Anya._

“Natblida.” _Nightblood._

“En’s ridiyo!” _It’s true!_

Lexa is losing the last bit of her nerves. “Em pleni!” _Enough!_ She stands up from her throne and glares at the ambassadors. Her eyes land on Abby who is standing next to Kane.

Abby steps forward. “Commander, is it true that Anya is a nightblood?” Her tone is careful.

Lexa nods briefly. “It is true, Anya is a nightblood. This has been discovered yesterday.” It's an unfortunate fact. 

Shocked reactions fill the throne room until Lexa silences them again.

Abby reaches out for Lexa’s arm. “Lexa, where’s Clarke?” Her tone is demanding. 

“Hod yu rein daun.” _Mind your place._ Lexa warns. Abby may be Clarke’s mother, but that does not give Abby any privileges.

Abby sighs and steps back to stand on Kane’s side.

Lexa knows the truth will come out. It will be better if they hear it from her directly. “Clarke has left with Anya. I wish to discuss the conclave.” She doesn't have time to waste any time. 

“Hashta sadgeda?” _What about the conclave?_  

Lexa holds her hand up to silence the ambassador of the broadleaf clan. “I want to change our ways. The conclave should not be a fight to death.” She has been thinking about this since yesterday.

Uzac from the broadleaf clan stands up. “You cannot do that commander! The conclave has always been a fight to death! That has always been our way. You did not change this when you became the commander. Now that you have a natblida in your own bloodline, you seek to change the conclave. This is not right!”

Indra grabs the hilt of her sword and holds the sharp edge of her blade out, close to Uzac’s throat. “Hod yu teina daun!” _Mind your tongue!_

Lexa flicks her wrist to let Indra withdraw her sword. “You are right, I did not change this when I became the commander and that was a mistake. I should have changed this years ago.” She should have had this idea sooner, but it appears that it took her having her own natblida to realize that. As the commander she is not allowed to favor someone, but this is different.

“Nou heda noumou.” _Commander no longer._  

Lexa glares at Uzac, because really, this again? The ambassador of the ice nation is awfully silent, while glancing at her balcony. Ah yes, her balcony where the previous ambassador of the ice nation fell, with a little help from her.

Lexa clears her throat. “You may all take a vote. If you agree to change the conclave, to let it be a fight not to death, but a fight to let the strongest one win, stand up.” She knows she needs this to be unanimous.

Kane is the first to stand. “Skaikru seconds the commander’s motion.” He gives Lexa an approving smile. 

The ambassador of the Boat people stands up. “Floukru supports this change.”

“Trikru supports this vote.”

The other ambassadors look hesitant.

Lexa wants to convince them. She knows that her wife will not return unless she can assure Clarke that Anya will be safe. She has to do this for them and for the other natblidas. The clans have peace, why can’t they have a conclave without anyone dying?

“Think about the people in your clan.” Lexa’s voice shows no emotions, despite the deep meaning behind her words. “The children who appear to have black blood, who are destined to fight to death. Since I became the commander, certain things have changed. I wish to change this too.”

Roan stands up and looks directly at the commander. “Azgeda supports this.”

More ambassadors rise to support the commander’s vote, but not all. It’s not unanimous. Only seven of the thirteen clans are supporting her vote so far.

Lexa is frustrated when they all leave, and she knows she won’t have another meeting with them for a week. In a week from now, she’ll push the vote again. This is a risk. She has been changing too much. This can make her look weak, because this is weakness. 

“Indra, bring Octavia to me.” Lexa commands.

Indra nods and leaves the throne room.

“Commander, you cannot change the conclave.” Mordecai says. “It is our way. When you are no more, the natblidas will fight in the conclave. The natblida who wins gets the flame.”

“I am the commander, I do as I wish.” Lexa’s voice is cold and calm. “If you value your tongue, you will be silent.” She flicks her wrist. “Leave me.”

Mordecai dips his head in respect and leaves the throne room, leaving Lexa alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, baby.” Clarke kisses Anya’s cheek. Her daughter just opened her eyes. It’s painful to look into Anya’s eyes. She sees her wife in her daughter’s eyes. “I’ll get you something to eat.” 

Anya cries a little and wriggles in the blanket she’s wrapped up in.

“Shh, Anya.” Clarke holds her daughter and rocks her softly.

When Anya is silent, Clarke carefully puts her down. She’s somewhere in the middle of the forest, near water. She searches through her bag to look for a few of the things she brought with her. Gently she lets her daughter drink and feeds her small berries.

“We are going on an adventure together, you and me.” She takes an apple and bites in it. “Your mommy will miss us. She loves us both very much. Sometimes mommies have to make tough decisions.” She knows her daughter can’t understand what she’s saying. Her words are more said to herself than she is saying them to Anya.

Anya is playing with a stick in the sand, while she’s sitting down.

“Your mommy and I named you after someone special. You are special, Anya.” Clarke smiles as her daughter’s head snaps up in her direction upon hearing her name. It encourages her to go on. “Once upon a time, mommy was very little, like you and special. Your mommy was a young child when she was friends with an older child, named Anya. When your mommy got a little bit older, Anya was her mentor, she trained your mommy. One day, your mommy became the commander with many responsibilities.”

Anya’s eyes twinkle and she tilts her head while listening to her mother.

“You are too young to understand the burden a commander has to carry. When you are different, you are chosen to fight in a conclave, although chosen is not the right word. Forced would be a better word, since it’s not a choice. After your mommy became the commander, many things happened. I met Anya. She was strong and beautiful, almost as strong and as beautiful as your mommy. Anya did not make it. We named you after her, because you’re special to us. I couldn’t save her, but I hope I can save you.”

Clarke gets up and holds her hands out to her daughter. They have to keep moving. There is no way her wife would actually pay attention to her note. Not that she can blame her, if Lexa would run away she’d want her to be found.

Anya fusses when Clarke picks her up. “Nomon.” _Mother._

“Shh, ai yongon.” _Shh, my child._

 With her daughter closely in her arms, she moves on. "Your mommy is very pretty. I love her so much. When your mommy asked me to marry her, I was really happy. After a while we decided we wanted to have a child. We kept you a secret and came up with two names, one for a boy and one for a girl. When you were born, you didn't breathe at first and that worried your mommy and I very much. You are a survivor. The day you were born, my life became a whole lot brighter. You are my own personal little sunshine. You have your mommy's eyes. Sadly you have her blood, too."

 One of Anya's tiny hands tangles in Clarke's hair. Her daughter looks at her hair like it's the most fascinating thing she has ever seen. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The doors of the throne room open. Indra walks in with Octavia directly behind her. 

Lexa motions for Octavia to approach her. “Indra, bants osir.” _Indra, leave us._ She doesn't need Indra here right now, only Octavia. 

Indra walks out and the doors close, with a few guards waiting outside.

Octavia looks at the commander in silence. She knows the commander requested her presence, but she doesn't know why. It's rare for the commander to request for her specifically. 

“You are Clarke’s best friend.” Lexa notes. “That is why I need your help.”

“Did something happen?” Octavia asks, not yet informed about the situation.

Lexa takes her wife’s note from her pocket and holds it out to Octavia.

“Wow. She left?" Octavia is shocked. "Wait, does this have to do with the rumor I heard about Anya being a nightblood?” She caught word about how her niece scraped her knee and that black blood had appeared from her wound. 

Lexa nods. "Yes, my daughter is a natblida. It is not something I wished for." 

Octavia carefully reaches a hand out and touches Lexa’s shoulder lightly. “Are you okay?” Her voice is laced with concern. 

Octavia is being so sincere that Lexa cannot snap at the younger girl for touching her without permission. “It is difficult.” She misses Clarke and Anya.

A tear rolls down Lexa’s cheek. Octavia catches it with her thumb. She holds her arms open for Lexa, a silent offer.

Lexa slumps into Octavia’s arms, grateful for the young warrior's silent offer. It’s hard to know that her wife and her daughter are gone. When she left Clarke at mount weather, she left a piece of her there with Clarke. Now that her wife and her daughter are gone, it feels like every piece of her has left.

Octavia circles her arms around Lexa’s waist. She feels for the commander. This must not be easy for Lexa. Why does Clarke always run away when she’s facing something difficult? Surely Clarke must have at least an inkling of how much this hurts Lexa. 

“I am trying to change the way of the conclave.” Lexa whispers. “The meeting did not go so well. The vote has not been unanimous. Few clans are being difficult.”

Octavia brushes a strand of Lexa’s hair back. She has never seen the commander so vulnerable before. “I don’t get why they wouldn’t agree to change it. Having to watch children slaughter each other is brutal, even when they’d be grown up, it would still be brutal. It’s kind of weird. Everyone always says how valuable and sacred nightbloods are, yet one day they have to slaughter each other until only one is left. It’s amazing nobody ever ran out of nightbloods yet, since they’re so rare.”

Lexa pulls back from Octavia embrace. With the back of her hands, she wipes her tears away. “You will not speak of this.” Everything she is sharing now with the young warrior should not leave the throne room. "No word of what has been said is to leave this room, do not share this with anyone."

“I won’t, you can trust me.”

Can she trust Octavia? Perhaps. Octavia has proven her worth so far, and has not broken her trust. If she didn't trust Octavia, she wouldn't have requested for the young warrior's presence. Octavia has been a good friend to Clarke and a great aunt for Anya. The young warrior has been earning more of her trust, which is not easy for her to give. She remembers how once she trusted Gustus, until he tried to break her alliance with the Skaikru. Then there was Titus, who she once trusted as well, until he tried to kill Clarke, thus leaving her to think more than twice before trusting anyone. 

“It’s dumb of Clarke to run off like that. She should have talked to you first.” Octavia says. “She’s a good friend, but she can do really stupid things sometimes. I bet she doesn’t even know that you’re trying to change the conclave. Man, I’ve never seen anyone love someone the way you love Clarke. That’s something that’s out of this world.”

“I want you to visit each clan and inform them to keep their eyes open for any signs of my wife and child.” Lexa commands. “Let them know they are not to harm Clarke and Anya.”

Octavia nods and prepares to leave, but the moment she turns around, Lexa grasps her wrist.

“Thank you, Octavia.” Lexa lets go of Octavia’s wrist.

Octavia smiles at Lexa. "It's what friends do." 

Lexa raises one eyebrow in surprise. "Friends?" 

"Sha, ai lukot." _Yes, my friend._ Octavia gives Lexa a hug before making her way to the doors. "Ste yuj. Ai na hon op Klark en Onya. Ai swega yu klin." _Be strong. I will find Clarke and Anya. I promise._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke playfully splashes some water at her daughter. She enjoys the way Anya coos happily, another reminder that her daughter is an innocent child. She keeps a watchful eye on Anya, to make sure she wouldn’t end up in the water, aside from her small feet that are lingering in the shallow end. While splashing water at her daughter, she makes sure not to wet Anya’s hair and she doesn’t wet her own hair either. Their hair is black now. It’s a disguise, a helpful one at that. During the week she has been gone, she passed a few grounders and they did not recognize her or her daughter.

She misses her wife. The nights are cold and lonely without Lexa. Each time she looks into her daughter’s eyes, guilt plagues her. She has to keep telling her that she did the right thing, she has the right reasons. Anya can’t suffer the fate of a nightblood. This time there will be no bounty hunters. There won’t be anyone chasing her, trying to kill her to steal the power they believe she holds as wanheda. It’s good that there is peace. She does expect warriors to show up, to look for her and Anya. So far she hasn’t encountered any. If she does, they might try to capture her and Anya to take them back to the commander. She can fight them off. She knows Lexa would never let them harm her or Anya.

When she hears something between the trees, she’s at her daughter’s side in the blink of an eye.

In mere seconds, she’s eye to eye with an animal.

“Feisripa.” _Tiger._

Clarke stands protectively in front of Anya. She grabs her sword and growls at the tiger, baring her teeth. In this moment she is wanheda. The tiger attacks and she’s fast to swing her sword, cutting the tiger repeatedly. The creatures in the forest will not be their end.

When the tiger is dead, she places Anya in the makeshift baby carrier and swings the tiger over her shoulders. She would have left with a horse, but taking one of the commander’s horses would ruin their disguise, that’s why she didn’t leave with a horse. She feels like a horse herself in this moment, carrying her daughter and the dead tiger.

Clarke makes her way to a trading post and enters. She drops the heavy weight of the dead tiger.

The woman inside the trading post speaks up. “So we meet again, Clarke.”

“Niylah, it has been a long time.” Clarke should have known Niylah would recognize her. “Ai ste hos raun, you.” _I’m in a hurry._

“Ait, kom otaim.” _Right, as always._

“You can keep half of the meat. Don’t tell anyone you’ve seen me.”

“You ran away from the commander because your child is a nightblood.”

Clarke sighs. “I did what I had to do.” She grabs her dagger and squeezes the hilt until her knuckles are white.

“Are you going to kill me because I know who you are?”

“I hope I won’t have to kill you. We’re old friends. Don’t tell anyone you saw me here, and we won’t have a problem.” Clarke doesn’t plan to kill anyone, but if anyone endangers her daughter, she will have no choice. Nobody can find them.

Niylah scoffs. “Old friends? The last time I saw you, you left in the middle of the night and I woke up alone. Later on, I heard you are the commander’s wife and then I heard about your daughter.” Her voice is not friendly. She looks at Clarke. “Red hair suited you better. Old tricks will not get you anywhere.”

“I will be back tomorrow for the meat.”

Niylah shakes her head. “I can keep this and give you meat from another trade. Then you won’t have to come back. I won’t tell anyone I have seen you here, but I don’t wish to see you here anymore.”

“Fair enough, give me the meat and I’ll be out of your way.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Lexa is training with the natblidas. She is frustrated. Her meeting with the ambassadors this morning did not go well. If anything, it has gotten worse. A week ago seven out of the thirteen ambassadors supported her vote to change the conclave. This morning, she only managed to collect five votes, since two changed their mind. The coalition is under pressure.

Aden manages to disarm Lexa. “Your mind is somewhere else.” He points out.

“Pair up with someone else and continue your training.”

Lexa will not talk about where her mind is. She knows she is struggling to keep her head to her tasks. People are already questioning her capabilities. She does not need for her natblidas to question her as well. Sleeping is difficult. How can she sleep while her wife and her daughter are gone? Octavia’s search has been fruitless so far, but she has hope. Octavia is the one who once found Emerson, although with Clarke it is different. Her wife is hiding, not wanting to be found.

Abby has been angry and that woman can’t go a day without bothering her. Clarke’s mother blames her for Clarke running away with Anya. She tried to calm Abby down and explain she is trying to change the way of the conclave, but that woman is stubborn and does not have ears for her words. Abby has been treating her like a child who has no idea what she’s doing. It was never her intention to hurt Clarke in any way. If she would have had the chance to thoroughly talk with her wife, then Clarke could have been by her side while trying to convince all thirteen clans to agree with the vote to change the conclave.

It baffles her how anyone can be against changing the conclave. Surely the family of the nightbloods would be thrilled to let this change happen, to know the nightbloods don’t have to die. How can anyone be opposed to such a positive change? Why should innocent blood be spilled? The natblidas haven’t been silent about it. They have hope they won’t have to kill their brothers and sisters, because in each other’s eyes, that’s what they are.

Indra interrupts the training. “Bosh moba, heda.” _Apologies, commander._

Lexa looks at Indra. “Chit yu gaf?” _What do you want?_ She does not like to be interrupted.

“Haihefa Roan kom Azgeda ste hir.” _King Roan of the ice nation is here._

Lexa nods and follows Indra, while the natblidas resume their training with Mordecai.

Roan is waiting in the commander’s throne room.

“Haukom yu kamp raun hir, Roan kom Azgeda?” _Why are you here, Roan of the ice nation?_

Roan sighs deeply. “I’m here to warn you about a problem. Word has spread. My people know your wife has run away from Polis. They know your daughter is a nightblood.”

“What is this warning you speak of?”

“Ontari is gone. She took my best horse and many weapons. Two of my guards have been killed, trying to stop her. The third guard barely survived his injuries to inform me.” Roan’s voice is cold and annoyance seeps through his words. “She left with a dozen of my warriors.”

Lexa clasps her hands firmly behind her back. “Speak true.” She has a very bad feeling about this.

“Ontari and the dozen warriors she took are going after Clarke and Anya.”

“How could you let this happen!?” Lexa sneers at Roan. “You are the leader of the ice nation!”

“I am as mad as you are. The warriors she took are betraying me. It has been made clear nobody is to lay a hand on Clarke or your daughter. My wounded guard told me Ontari has a message for you.”

“What is Ontari’s message?”

“She will make Clarke and Anya bleed, to make you bleed. She will not stop until either they are dead or until you are dead.”

“Frag em op.” _Kill her._

Roan shakes his head. “Ontari is a natblida, killing her is forbidden. I’m not happy about all of this either, truly I’m not, but I can’t go and kill her.”

“Jok yu.” _Screw you._ Lexa glares at Roan. “Ai laik heda! Jomp Klark en Onya op en yu jomp ai op! Frag Ontari op en daun laik daun. Em ste nou prom.” _I am the commander! Attack Clarke and Anya and you attack me! Kill Ontari and that’s that. It’s not a question._

“Yu nou na dula daun frag Ontari op. Em ste natblida.” _You can’t kill Ontari. She is a nightblood._

“Ai ai op.” _Watch me._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance if I'd get some of the Trigedasleng wrong, since I puzzle some of it together by looking through different sentences, since I can't find all of them clearly, so it is possible I could get a wrong word in at some point or another. 
> 
> Okay so Ontari is out to get to Clarke and Anya, along with a dozen warriors. Lexa is angry. 
> 
> Writing a chapter takes many hours. I've worked on this chapter all day. I have a busy weekend ahead of me, so the next update might not be so fast. I won't always be able to update every day, with such long chapters I can't keep that up. I will however, update at least once every week. Patience is a virtue. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ontari finds someone... Or should I say, someone finds her. 
> 
> I thought I wouldn't finish this chapter until Sunday, but oh well, here it is. :)

Clarke walks out of Niylah’s trading post, with Anya tightly wrapped in the makeshift baby carrier.

“Klark, hod op.” _Clarke, wait._

Clarke turns around and looks questioningly at Niylah. “Chit yu gaf?” _What do you want?_ She has to keep moving, she can’t stay in one place too long.

“Ste hir. Sheidgeda ste komba raun.” _Stay here. Night is coming._

Clarke places one hand on her hip. “You said you wanted me gone, you didn’t want to see me anymore and now you’re asking me to stay here?” Niylah is being confusing. It’s true that the night is about to fall, but it won’t be the first.

“You can both stay here for the night. Eat and drink something, get a good rest.” Niylah offers. “Tomorrow you can be on your way again.”

Clarke wonders what the catch is. If they’re not friends, then why would Niylah offer her and her daughter any help? “If this is a trap, I will make you pay for it.” She warns with a serious tone.

“Your child is tired.”

Anya is fast asleep in the makeshift baby carrier that’s strapped around Clarke’s chest. It’s true that her daughter is tired. Anya needs to sleep a lot.

Clarke sighs. “Won sheidgeda.” _One night._ She holds one finger up to emphasize her words.

“Kei.” _Very well._

Niylah leads Clarke and Anya to her bed, so they can sleep.

Clarke gently places Anya down on the furs and lies down next to her, tenderly caressing her daughter’s cheek. Anya is precious and she loves her so much.

“I heard she has your hair.” Niylah says. “Not this black one that you’re both using now. I heard she has your blonde hair.”

Clarke nods. “She has my hair and Lexa’s eyes.”

“You can’t run away from what will happen. No matter where you will run with her or how long you will run, you can’t run forever.”

“There have been too many people I couldn’t save.” Clarke takes a deep breath. “It’s important for me to save my daughter. I would rather receive a thousand cuts than know that my angel would get hurt.” She doesn’t plan to run forever, no she already knows where to run to, well more or less.

Niylah lies down next to Clarke and flinches when Clarke holds a blade to her throat. “What are you doing? All I want is to get some sleep.”

Clarke’s eyes harden. “If you dare to touch my daughter or me in the slightest, I will cut you.” She will not allow Niylah to touch Anya or to touch her. They belong with Lexa. Her Lexa, who she painfully left. She has her daughter’s best interest at heart.

“I wasn’t planning to do that.”

“Good and don’t even think about it either.” Clarke warns.

“Do you treat all your friends this way?”

Clarke cocks her head. “What? No, I don’t. Why would I treat my friends like that?” She has no reason to threaten her friends.

“You said we are old friends.”

“And you made clear we’re not so shut up and sleep.”

“So wanheda has returned instead of Clarke.”

“Yes, and if you have more comments to make, my blade to your throat will return too.”

“I can see what the commander sees in you, and what you see in her.”

Clarke grumbles, purely annoyed by this conversation. “Don’t talk about my wife.” It’s a sore spot for her. She misses Lexa so much it hurts, but this is for Anya.

Anya is sleeping peacefully on the furs. With one hand, she’s holding on to Clarke’s shirt.

“When the sun rises, I will be leaving.” Clarke announces, whispering so she won’t wake Anya up. “It would be unwise if I’d stay longer.” She has no intention of staying here much longer.

“Do you want breakfast before you leave?”

“A bit will be good.” Clarke gently pulls Anya in her arms. “Thank you for letting us stay, Niylah.” She may have been a bit harsh before. So far Niylah has been friendly, unlike her with her threats.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia is riding her horse through the forest. Her horse is strong and beautiful. She’ll never forget the day the commander gifted her this horse, for capturing Emerson. Finding Emerson had been rather easy, since he left a bit of a trial of the grounders he killed, which gave away his whereabouts. Finding Clarke will not be so easy. Her friend is not one to leave any trials behind. Clarke will be covering her tracks.

She hasn’t forgotten about what happened after mount weather, how Clarke ran away on her own. Back then nobody found her for three months, which is quite striking given the fact that back then bounty hunters were chasing after wanheda. If they couldn’t find her for three months, then this definitely won’t be easy.

This time Clarke is not alone, which twists this situation to a different level. Anya could either make it easier to find Clarke or more complicated. This time Clarke is doing so much more than simply wandering off. No, this time Clarke’s intend on hiding and not being found.

She made Lexa a promise. She promised she will find Clarke and Anya. If she has to, she will look day and night. Once she finds Clarke, she will smack her head for being an idiot. Lexa is clearly hurt by all of this, which is completely normal. It must be hard for the commander, knowing that her wife and child are gone. When will Clarke learn that running away from problems is not the right way to handle them? What exactly is Clarke hoping to accomplish with all of this?

Polis has been a mess. Everyone is making a big fuss about that vote to change the conclave. Lexa is trying to do the right thing and Clarke that dumbass doesn’t even know it. Wait until she finds Clarke, then she’ll be able to preach. She’s going to give her friend one hell of an earful about it. When she held Lexa in her arms, to offer her comfort, she realized how small the commander actually is and how human Lexa is.

Octavia stops her horse when she hears something in the distance. She lowers herself and ties her horse to a tree. Slowly she tiptoes between the trees, closer to where the sound came from. When she’s fairly close, she hides behind a tree.

“Weron Wanheda kamp raun!?” _Where’s wanheda!?_ A girl around Lexa’s age angrily snarls at the armed men who are following her.

Octavia listens intently. She hears the men calling the girl Ontari. Ah yes, she heard about Ontari, the ice nation nightblood, the one Nia kept hidden. The rest of the words she hears make her blood boil. Is Ontari absolutely insane? Ontari wants to kill Clarke and Anya? Oh no way, not on her watch. That bitch.

She will have to find Clarke and Anya before Ontari does. Clarke may be tough, but Ontari has a dozen warriors with her and there’s no way Clarke can fight them off all at once while trying to protect Anya at the same time. If anyone dares to hurt her best friend or her niece, she will slit their throats. Does Lexa know about this? She has no time to go warn Lexa, she has to find Clarke and Anya. Once she sees someone from the Skaikru or the Trikru, she can tell them to inform the commander. She is supposed to go back to Polis before dawn tomorrow to report to the commander, but that’s not likely to happen right now.

Octavia comes up with a reckless plan. She grabs two daggers, with precision, she hits two warriors. While they fall down, she ducks away behind a tree. It’s a good thing that it’s dark, but they will know now that someone is around and that they have been heard. Two down, ten to go, plus Ontari. What on earth does she even have to begin with Ontari? Ontari is a nightblood. It would be a crime to murder Ontari, although it’s really tempting right now and she wishes one of the daggers would have hit Ontari instead. A girl can dream.

With her bow and arrows, she takes out four more warriors. Ontari is definitely getting pissed now that half of her warriors are down. Shit, they’re looking for her now. When one steps up to the tree she’s hiding behind, she stabs him with her sword. Five more to go before she can get to Ontari. Two more come up to her. She uses her sword and her fist. With a struggle, she manages to defeat them both. Maybe they were someone’s lame seconds. Three more to go before she can get to Ontari. It’s not bad that she took nine down so far. Oh yes, Ontari is seething with rage.

The three warriors run up to her at once. One of them slashes her arm with his sword. She feels another hitting her nose, and she can taste the blood from her nose in her throat. There’s no way she would go down without a proper fight. Her sword plunges through the heart of one of the warriors. Her body hurts. The two remaining warriors are hitting her and trying to cut her. She connects her fist roughly to one of the warrior’s jaw and at the impact, her hand breaks.

Octavia hisses from the pain.  “Nomonjoka!” _Motherfucker!_ She curses out loud.

With her good hand, she’s still holding her sword. Two more, two more before she can get to Ontari. The thought plays through her mind over and over again. She feels a blade slashing her arm with which she’s holding her sword. Her knees are being kicked from underneath her and she staggers down. She has to get back up she promised Lexa she will find Clarke and Anya. Two more, that’s all she needs to take down before she can beat Ontari.

Ontari laughs maniacally. Octavia punches Ontari and hits her eye. Regretfully she punched Ontari with her broken hand, but it’s worth it.

“Skrish!” _Shit!_ This really hurts a lot for Octavia. “Joken joka!” _Fucking fucker!_ Still worth it.

Ontari holds one of her hands to her eye like a wounded animal. That will be a black eye for sure. Oh Ontari is definitely angry now. Ontari must have an endless pit of rage or something. Octavia is kicked in her chest, knocking the air out of her lungs and that’s the last thing she feels before she passes out. She killed ten of Ontari’s warriors, she was so close. Sorry Lexa, Clarke and Anya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is pacing around in her throne room. She stops when Indra enters, as she requested.

“Indra, take your warriors and search the woods. I need you to find Ontari.” Lexa commands. Indra gives her a short nod, not questioning her. “Ontari is planning to kill Clarke and Anya when she finds them. She has a dozen warriors with her. When you see those warriors, kill them.”

“As you wish, commander.” Indra replies evenly. “What about Ontari?”

“Bring her to me. Kill her if you must.”

“Speken yu daun, heda. Ontari laik natblida.” _Respectively, commander. Ontari is a nightblood._

Lexa tilts her chin up, ever so slightly, daring Indra to question her. “Sha, Ontari laik natblida.” _Yes, Ontari is a nightblood._ She flicks her wrist “Teik Roan kom yu.” _Take Roan with you._

“Sha, heda.” _Yes, commander._

“Don yu sin Okteivia?” _Have you seen Octavia?_

Indra shakes her head.

Lexa knits her eyebrows. Octavia was supposed to report to her when she arose this morning. So far she hasn’t spotted any sight of the young warrior. Did Octavia perchance find Clarke and Anya? Is that what is slowing her down? Did something happen? She hopes the young warrior is okay.

Indra leaves as the ambassadors slip into the throne room.

Lexa prepares herself for another obnoxious meeting. As expected, the meeting is difficult. The ambassadors are displeased with Anya still being gone, and they cause uproar because she wants Ontari to die.

“Ontari is a nightblood, but that does not mean her crimes should not be punished!” Lexa’s voice is strong and clear. “Anyone who threatens my wife or my daughter is threatening me!” She will not let Ontari get away with any of this.

Kane stands up. “I agree with the commander.”

Uzac from the Broadleaf clan stands up as well. “Skaikru should not have an opinion about this. Clarke is one of them and the child is half Skaikru. Nightbloods are sacred. They are not to be killed.”

“You seem fine with letting them slaughter each other in a conclave.” Kane retorts. “You’re saying that’s okay, but punishing a nightblood for obvious crimes would be wrong?” He scoffs. “Something is really wrong with your morals, you have them all screwed wrong.”

“The conclave is different, it is for the flame!” Uzac shouts back at Kane. “Ontari is not to be killed!”

“Ontari is not even a part of your clan! She is from the ice nation! Why would you defend her?”

“That is not my point.” Uzac replies dryly. “Ontari is a nightblood. No nightbloods should die before the conclave.”

More ambassadors meddle themselves in the argument.

Lexa is watching them with tired eyes.

Mordecai, who is standing next to the commander whispers to her. “Commander, should you not say something to stop this?” His question sounds like a careful suggestion. He doesn’t interfere as quickly as Titus used to do.

Lexa inwardly rolls her eyes. She stands up. “Em pleni, goufas!” _That’s enough, children._ When they gape at her, she continues. “You are all behaving like children. If you insist on behaving as such, you will be treated as such. The Skaikru and Yujleda are hereby banished from Polis for a week. Ambassador Kane and ambassador Uzac shall leave now.”

Kane looks startled, but he gets up and leaves, as Lexa commanded. Abby is glaring daggers at Lexa with her eyes, clearly not pleased with being banished from Polis for a week. The Skaikru has been on her side, but with the way they argued, they were out of line. She cannot favor one clan over another. She won’t miss Abby, that woman has been scraping at the last ends of her nerves. Clarke’s mother can be a very difficult woman.

Uzac mutters and leaves.

Lexa glares at the remaining ambassadors of the other clans. “If anyone else cares to comment, now is your time to walk out.” She has no time for any more antics.

To say that Lexa is on edge is a light expression to use. After a week, she still doesn’t have her wife and her daughter back. Now she also has to deal with the fact that Ontari is out to murder her wife and her daughter. To top it all off, Octavia hasn’t returned. Everything is peachy. At this point, anyone who would even look at her in the wrong way can go enjoy the view from her balcony.

The ambassador from the Blue Cliff clan speaks up. “Heda ste kwel.” _The commander is weak._

“If you question my strength, you are welcome to fight against me in a single combat to the death.” Lexa grasps the hilt of her dagger. “Ontari will be punished. If any of you wishes to question me again, you may enjoy the view from my balcony.” Her voice is low and threatening. She is the commander and she will be respected as such. Peasants will not get in her way. She will not negotiate with them while they cannot behave properly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke wanders through the forest with Anya. She had left Niylah when the sun barely rose. Her daughter had eaten a few berries. Personally she couldn’t eat. There’s too much on her mind.

Anya is fumbling with a small stuffed animal. Her piercing green eyes are full of light.

Clarke hears something. She jumps behind a tree and steps closer to inspect, to end up finding a horse tied to a tree. Someone must have tied it there. This horse looks familiar. She studies the horse. Ah yes, this is the horse Octavia received as a gift from Lexa. Why is Octavia’s horse here? Wait if this horse is here, then where is Octavia? Surely her friend wouldn’t leave her horse just like that. Octavia never wanders off that far. She doesn’t see anyone nearby and she doesn’t hear anything in particular, aside from the regular noises from the forest.

Has Octavia been here? It’s likely. Lexa might have sent Octavia to look for her. That’s typical for her wife, of course Lexa would do something like that and dismiss the note she left. She holds one hand in front of Anya’s mouth, wanting to make sure her daughter won’t make any noises. She has to scan the area first. She unties the horse from the tree and grabs the reigns with her free hand. This doesn’t feel like a good idea, to scan the area with a horse, but she couldn’t leave the horse just like that. How long has it been there?

Where the hell did Octavia go without her horse? Her friend only ties her horse when she’s about to rest nearby or when something made her stop. If it would have been to rest, she should have seen someone by now, so that’s not it. Assuming that it is Octavia who has been riding this horse, something must have made Octavia stop. The question is what? Anya wriggles her head a little, clearly not liking that a hand is being held in front of her mouth. It’s not like she can gag her daughter, so her hand is her best option to keep Anya quiet.

Down in the sand, she notices tracks. She follows the footsteps to see where they stop. Behind herself, she keeps erasing her own tracks and the tracks from the horse. Whoever made those tracks has been sloppy and might have been in a hurry, although thanks to the peace tracks don’t have to be covered. She does because she’s on the run, so that’s a different case.

Clarke sees shoes behind a bush, where the tracks seem to end. At a slow pace, while looking around her as if someone would jump up and yell surprise or something, she makes her way to the bush. Octavia is lying behind the bush. She gasps when she sees how badly wounded Octavia is. Quickly and as careful as she can, she drops down to her knees to see if her friend is dead. Who did this to Octavia? There is peace.

There aren’t any other bodies. She does find some strange tracks that look like someone has been dragging something or someone around, likely more than one. Deciphering tracks isn’t exactly something she’s skilled at, but she’s certain something or someone has been dragged through the sand. The track begins close to Octavia’s body, so whatever or whoever it was, it was close to Octavia and someone dragged it away.

There is blood all around Octavia’s nose, blood on her arms and her left hand is in a bad shape. Whoever did this cut and hit her a lot. She checks Octavia’s pulse, to see if she still has any. Please, be alive. Octavia’s pulse is faint, but it’s there. Her friend is unconscious. How long has Octavia been here? But more importantly, who did this? Whoever did this will pay. Octavia’s blood is dried up. This did not happen recently. It could have happened overnight, but her guess is as good as any. Someone left Octavia here to die, or perhaps even assuming she would already be dead.

Gently she unwraps the makeshift baby carrier and puts Anya down on the sand. With a loud huff, she tries to lift Octavia up. Her friend is not that light when she’s limp. Droplets of sweat appear on her face as she uses all the strength she can muster to get Octavia on the horse. When she’s done, she reattaches the makeshift baby carrier and puts Anya back in it. She mounts the horse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Niylah, help me.” Clarke sounds desperate and out of breath. “Quickly.” She hurries to go back outside.

“What’s wrong, Clarke?” Niylah is confused. She follows Clarke.

Clarke points at the horse, and more particular at Octavia’s limp body on top of the horse.

“What happened to her?”

“I don’t know Niylah. This is how I found her out in the forest, I have no idea.” Clarke struggles to stay calm. “Help me to get her inside.”

Together they manage to bring Octavia inside of Niylah’s trading post and carry her to Niylah’s bed.

“I’m sorry for coming here, again.” Clarke apologizes. “I just… I found her like this and she’s my best friend. This looks really bad. She made a brush with death and god what if she doesn’t survive?” She begins to pace around. Her speech becomes more rapid and she takes ragged breaths. “I was the closest to you, so that’s why I’m here.”

Niylah blinks her eyes at Clarke, not used to Clarke being like this.

Clarke misses Lexa more than ever. Nobody can help her the way her wife can. Lexa always knows how to calm her down and how to ease her mind. “Whoever did this to Octavia… I’m going to kill them and then I’ll bring them back to life somehow and kill them again.” Anger is replacing her worries.

Niylah holds Anya in her arms, while Clarke keeps giving her cold looks for it, but she knows it wouldn’t be smart to let her daughter crawl around freely. She doesn’t need Anya to bump into things and hurt herself.

Clarke takes a washcloth and cleans the blood from Octavia’s body. She rummages through her bag to look for her first aid kit. When she’s done cleaning Octavia’s wounds and stitching her cuts, she moves her attention to Octavia’s left hand. It must be broken. With the bandages she has, she tries her best to bandage all of Octavia’s wounds.

Octavia would not go down easily. Being so brutally wounded, this might have been the work of more than one person. Who would wound Octavia so badly? That’s the big question. Clarke grabs a dagger and cuts a piece from her clothing to create a sling for Octavia, to place it around her left arm so her hand can rest, once she wakes up and gets up. She uses a big spoon as a splint when she bandages Octavia’s hand.

Clarke looks at Niylah. “Can we stay here until Octavia wakes up?” She can’t move Octavia again, not now that she just finished stitching her wounds and bandaging her up. Leaving Octavia behind is not an option, not when she’s like this.

“I suppose you can.” Niylah replies. She awkwardly hands Anya back to Clarke. “Do you have any idea who did this?”

Clarke racks her mind, trying to search for answers. “No, all the clans are at peace. I don’t think it would have been thieves, because her things aren’t gone, or at least not that I can tell and thieves wouldn’t have wounded her like that. A warrior must have done this, and I’m guessing more than one. I just don’t know who would do that. We’re at peace with every clan. Azgeda used to be difficult in the past, but those times are over.”

“Does she have any enemies?”

Clarke shakes her head. “Not that I know of. None of us really have enemies, well there is one person who hates the commander and who hates me.” She sighs deeply.

Niylah sits down next to Clarke. “What if that person wounded your friend?”

“You think Ontari would have done this? The ice nation nightblood? I don’t see why Ontari would do that, she’s a bitch that’s for sure, but she wouldn’t have any reason for this.”

“What if your friend wasn’t the target and simply got in the way?”

Clarke ponders about it. That doesn’t sound so impossible. Ontari would be envious enough to fight anyone she dislikes. Even if this is Ontari’s doing, she couldn’t have been alone. There is no way Roan would allow something like that, unless he lost his mind. Hopefully Octavia will wake up soon and then she’ll have some answers.

Maybe Octavia can even help her to get to Luna, the girl Lincoln mentioned in the past, when he was planning to take Octavia there. She’s not entirely sure where it is, so Octavia might be able to help. What she does know is that Luna has a safe heaven, and that is where her daughter will be able to grow up without the burden of being a nightblood. She doesn’t know much about Luna, only that she is peaceful, helps people who need a safe haven and that Lincoln knows her.

“That horse is going to stand out.” Niylah says, making a valid point.

“You’re right. Send it away, surely the horse will find its way home.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is in her throne room with her natblidas, teaching them valuable lessons. They are hanging onto her every word. This used to be helpful in the past to take her mind off of things. Now it doesn’t help at all. Now it’s another painful reminder that her own daughter is a nightblood and that she’s still lost with her wife.

A guard opens her doors and walks in. “Commander, a horse has returned.”

“And the rider?”

The guard shakes his head. “No rider, only the horse.”

“You dare disturb me for a horse?” Lexa wonders why everyone keeps getting on her nerves.

“Bosh moba, heda.” _Apologies, commander._ The guard lightly bows his head. “Gapa ste kom Okteivia kom Trikru en Skaikru.” _The horse is from Octavia of the woods clan and the sky people._

This alarms Lexa. Why would Octavia’s horse return without Octavia? “Weron Okteivia kamp raun?” _Where’s Octavia?_

“Ai nou get in.” _I don’t know._

“Hem em op.” _Find her._

“Sha, heda.” _Yes, commander._

Lexa looks at the nightbloods, who have been listening in on the conversation, not on purpose of course. “Natblidas, gon we.” _Nightbloods, go away._ She watches as they follow Mordecai. “Aden, hod op.” _Aden, wait._

Aden stills and turns around to walk back to the commander.

“You have heard I seek to change the way of the conclave.” Lexa knows he has, like all other nightbloods have. She’s quite sure everyone knows. By the way word has traveled, even people in the dead zone may know. “What is your opinion on this?”

Aden is visibly surprised to be asked about his opinion. “I believe it is a good idea to change the conclave. Having a conclave without anyone dying is better, especially during a time of peace. It shows that the new commander will be merciful and carry out peace.”

“You do not think it would be weak?”

Aden shakes his head. “Compassion is one of the three pillars. I believe that is how a commander can show this. Though, there should be four pillars.”

“Explain yourself, Aden.”

“The three pillars of a commander are wisdom, compassion and strength. I believe love should be the fourth.”

Lexa nods approvingly. “You will make a fine commander.” Aden is her most promising nightblood. He already shows the three pillars a commander needs to possess, and she agrees with him about the fourth.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night is falling when guards rush towards Lexa, informing her that Indra has returned. She makes her way to the throne room. Her guards respectfully open the doors for her.

Indra is standing in the throne room with Roan, her warriors and three others.

Lexa walks until she is standing in front of Indra.

“Commander, we found them wandering around in the woods, between Trikru and Skaikru territory.” Indra says it with a cold tone.

Roan pushes two men to his knees. “These are two warriors who are guilty of treason.” There is an icy sneer to his voice.

Lexa nods. “They will die for their treason.” She recognizes them as Azgeda. One of them has a broken jaw. “You said there were a dozen of them, where are the other ten?”

“Dead in the woods.” Indra replies. “We found their bodies.”

Lexa shifts her gaze to Ontari whose hands are tied behind her back. She holds Ontari’s chin between her thumb and her index finger, tilting her head slightly, ignoring Ontari’s angry glare. “Chon dula bison?” _Who did this?_ She studies Ontari’s black eye with amusement that she doesn’t show.

Indra doesn’t seem to know the answer and tells Lexa that’s how they found Ontari. Someone must have given Ontari that black eye.

Lexa’s eyes drop down to the sword Indra is holding. It’s the sword she gifted to Octavia. The special carvings in it tell her that. What is going on? First Octavia’s horse returns without Octavia and now Indra is holding Octavia’s sword.

“Where did you get that sword, Indra?” Lexa asks.

“Ontari had it.”

Lexa grabs her dagger and presses it against Ontari’s cheek. “Where did you get that sword?” Her voice is cold enough to send shivers down everyone’s spine.

Ontari glares angrily. “I got it from a dumb girl who attacked when the night was falling a day ago. She killed ten of my warriors and she gave me this black eye.”

Lexa drags her blade slowly across Ontari’s cheek. “What happened to her?” She is impressed to hear that Octavia killed ten warriors, broke a man’s jaw and gave Ontari a black eye.

Ontari smiles wickedly. “We killed her. I personally knocked the last air out of her lungs and I enjoyed it thoroughly. We left her body in the woods, where animals can feast upon it.”

Lexa grabs Ontari’s throat and squeezes. “Losing air, like this?” When Ontari tries to talk, she squeezes harder.

When Lexa releases her grip, Ontari is wheezing. “You can’t kill me, I’m a nightblood.”

“I am the commander. You threatened my wife and my daughter. You went after them with the intention of murdering them. You killed one of my best warriors.” Lexa leans closer to whisper in Ontari’s ear. “You will die a slow and painful death.”

Roan is silent. The way he has been betrayed made him stop caring. Lexa orders Roan and the guards to leave, aside from Indra and two other guards.

Lexa twists her dagger around in her hands. “Indra, take Ontari to a cell. Hang her up by her ankles and make a small cut near her throat.”

Indra wastes no time and makes a cut near Ontari’s throat. Lexa can tell it is not small, but she can see and feel Indra’s pain for Octavia. Indra cared about Octavia, more than the woman would ever admit. She cared about Octavia as well. She cares about all her people. Octavia was not a random warrior, she was her friend.

Lexa will drag Ontari’s death out slowly. When she’s alone in her room, sleep won’t come. She cries softly into her pillow for her wife, her daughter and her friend. She misses Clarke and Anya. It hurts that she doesn’t know where they are. She thinks about Octavia, who deserves to be honored. Her heart aches for her loved ones.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Octavia is a badass who attacked Ontari's warriors on her own. Now she's unconscious and Clarke has her. Meanwhile Lexa has Ontari and thinks Octavia is dead. 
> 
> It was never my plan to let Ontari find Clarke and Anya, and I wanted to give Octavia a bigger part in this story by making her one of the main characters. 
> 
> I watched the new episode of the 100, and damn it's getting more and more painful to watch. That show is brutal with violence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter early, so I decided to post it. Enjoy maybe? :) 
> 
> Clarke gets the truth thrown at her. 
> 
> Lexa does something.

Clarke is worried about Octavia, who still hasn’t woken up. Throughout the day, Octavia developed a fever. She has been wetting washcloths with cold water, trying to keep Octavia’s head cool, trying to lower her fever. Now that the night has fallen, Octavia’s fever seems to be gone, which is a relief. 

Anya is sleeping next to Octavia on the furs. Her head is nuzzled against Octavia’s right arm.

Clarke was worried about her daughter curling up against Octavia due to the wounds the younger girl has, but Anya has a habit of wanting contact and even though her daughter is young, her eyes betray that she knows who Octavia is. It’s not much of a surprise given how often Octavia spoiled Anya, happy about being her daughter’s aunt.

It has been endearing how serious Octavia has been taking her role as Anya’s aunt. Octavia had a rough past. On the ark she had to hide under the floor for sixteen years. Then Jaha decided to lock her up simply for being born, and eventually she was dropped down with the rest of the hundred. It’s a good thing that Jaha died in space, finally getting what he deserves. Since they have been on the ground, Octavia has found a place where she belongs.

Allowing Octavia to be Anya’s aunt had made Octavia feel even better. She feels like it’s her fault that Octavia is badly wounded. Octavia could have died. If she wouldn’t have run away, then Octavia wouldn’t have been out in the forest, most likely looking for her and for Anya. Once Octavia wakes up and can manage to walk, she has to bring Octavia to her mother.

Octavia needs a doctor. Her mother is the best. Once she gets Octavia to Arkadia, she will be in good hands. There is only so much she can do for Octavia, especially with the limited medical supplies she has on her. That first aid kit and the few little things she has won’t get her far to help Octavia. She wasn’t prepared for this, but how would she be? It’s not like anyone is supposed to be so badly wounded. This should not be happening when there is peace.

Niylah places a cup with water next to Clarke, followed by a second cup. “A drink for you and your friend. Your friend did not have anything all day.”

“She hasn’t woken up all day, she’s still unconscious.”

“Are you sure you can help her?”

Clarke doesn’t want to accept that she wouldn’t be able to help Octavia through this. “I have to make sure she doesn’t catch another fever and that her wounds stay clean, so they don’t get infected, because if her wounds get infected, she’ll catch a fever again and I don’t think she can take that in this condition.” With the back of her index finger she caresses Octavia’s cheek. “She has to be okay.”

Clarke dabs some water against Octavia’s lips with a washcloth. She can’t try and let Octavia drink while she’s unconscious. If she does that, Octavia is likely to choke. All she can do is wet Octavia’s lips so those won’t dry out, and hope that she’ll wake up soon.

Niylah points at the empty space on the bed next to Octavia. There is still some space left since Anya is so tiny. “You should get some sleep, Clarke. You barely slept last night.”

“Where are you going to sleep?” Clarke feels slightly guilty for barging in Niylah’s trading post and stealing her bed. Anya is still a baby, so she needs to sleep and Octavia is unconscious, so that’s not much of a choice, but for herself she has a choice. “I’m already invading your space. I don’t want to keep you from sleeping.” It would be pointless for her to try and sleep, she can’t sleep anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa looks intimidating when she follows Indra to Ontari’s cell. Her eyes appear empty and have no emotions in them when she looks at the small puddle of black blood underneath Ontari’s body.

Indra and a guard lower Ontari back to the ground and free her ankles. At this points Ontari can’t seem to stand well, she appears dizzy.

Ontari bares her teeth at Lexa. “You will pay for this, commander.” The last word sounds like venom coming out of her mouth.

“You think you would be left unharmed for being a nightblood. It is time for you to think again.” Lexa will not let Ontari threaten her. She will give Ontari what she deserves. “You are unworthy of your black blood. You do not show the qualities a commander needs.”

“You’re mixing your personal feelings in this because you’re weak. Nia knew you’re weak.” Ontari replies. “Dison laik yu kwelnes.” _This is your weakness._

Indra holds her sword out. “Teik ai frag em op en dison laik odon.” _Let me kill her and get this over with._

Lexa knows Indra wants to kill Ontari because they lost Octavia. She wants Ontari dead as well, but it has to be slow. “Kot em op.” _Cut her._ She hands Indra a dagger. “Fai taim.” _Five times._

Indra makes the cuts slowly, following the commander’s commands.

Lexa looks Ontari dead in her eyes. “Yu nou trana bash op ai kru nodotaim nowe.” _You will never again attempt to harm my people._ She won’t let her. No harm will come to her people ever again by Ontari’s hands.

Roan walks up to the cell. “Ai don ban em au.” _I banished her._ He says it to the commander while looking at Ontari.

“Os.” _Good._ Lexa walks until she’s right in front of Ontari. “Yu don no kru. Yu don no houm.” _You have no clan. You have no home._

Ontari’s black eye is shut. She looks at the commander with her good eye. “Bilaik ste fop.” _That’s a mistake._ Her voice sounds slightly broken.

“Teik yo ogud na wan op, natrona” _Prepare to die, traitor._ Lexa sees Ontari flinching. Good, Ontari should be afraid. “Fir in ai.” _Be afraid of me._

Indra hands the dagger back to Lexa. “Ai na god yu setnes op.” _I’ll watch the prisoner._

Lexa agrees with a short nod. She turns on her heel and walks away from Ontari’s cell.

Mordecai is waiting for her in her throne room. He looks displeased. “Heda, sou nou teik Ontari wan op. Teik em kik raun.” _Commander, don’t let Ontari die._ _Let her live._

“Stedaun gon Ontari.” _Death the Ontari._

Mordecai’s face pales. “Commander, Ontari is a nightblood. The coalition will be in danger. The clans will not agree with this. Nightbloods are sacred.”

“Ontari is a traitor. She will never take the flame. Dare question me again and you will no longer be the flame keeper. Bring Aden to me.”

Mordecai dips his head and walks away to fetch Aden.

Lexa sits down on her throne. She wonders where her wife and her child are. They must be hiding somewhere. Octavia promised she was going to find them and she died, most likely trying to keep Ontari and those other traitors away from Clarke and Anya. Octavia died an honorable death. She has sent a few warriors out to go look for Octavia’s body.

Aden walks into the throne room with his head held high.

Lexa gestures for Aden to approach her. “Aden, I have an important task for you.” She decided he will be her best choice. She stands up. “Sit.” She commands with a soft tone.

Aden tilts his head as if he’s asking her if she’s really asking him to sit on her throne. When Lexa gives him a brief nod, he sits down.

“I will be gone for a while.” Lexa announces. “In my absence, you will be taking my place. Indra will help you. If I am not back before the next meeting with the ambassadors, I want you to let them vote to change the conclave. When asked where I am, it is not their concern. Have Indra remove anyone who is being difficult, if needed.”

Aden’s eyes widen in surprise. “You want me to lead in your absence? Commander, if I may ask, where are you going?”

Lexa places one hand firmly on Aden’s shoulder. “You have to keep this information to yourself, Aden.” There’s a slight warning in her voice.

“I will, commander.”

“I am going to go look for my wife and my child. It did not end well for the last person who went out to look for them. They are my family. If anyone should be looking for them, it should be me. I have faith that you will do well in my absence.”

Aden nods. “I will do as you ask.” He straightens his back.

“There is one more thing I ask of you, Aden. Listen well, this is important.” Lexa takes a deep breath. She knows she has Aden’s attention. “If something would happen to me, I want you to tell Lincoln that he has to take Anya to Luna. Lincoln will know what that means.”

Lexa has thought about this. Since everything that happened, the coalition is not so strong anymore. It’s possible that warriors will attempt to kill her, because she intends to kill Ontari and because she is trying to change the conclave. If she is killed, she has to make sure Anya will be safe. If all her plans fail, she needs Lincoln to take Anya to Luna. Nobody knows that Luna is a nightblood who ran from the conclave and vowed to never kill again.

Luna could have killed her in that conclave, Luna was stronger, but she let her live and then she won. Lincoln knows where Luna is and people who need to be away from bloodshed go there. Aside from herself and Lincoln, Titus was the only other person who knew, but he’s dead. She hasn’t had the chance yet to tell her wife about Luna. If she is to die, she knows her nightbloods would not have the heart to hunt Anya down when Lincoln takes her away.

Aden seems nervous.

Lexa takes his hand and squeezes gently. “You will do well, Aden.” She believes in him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke opens her eyes. She hears Anya sniffling and finds her daughter in Niylah’s arms.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Niylah quickly apologizes. “She was crying a bit, so I picked her up. I didn’t want to wake you. You’ve been up for a long time. I didn’t want to ruin your sleep.”

Clarke holds her hands out to take Anya over. “She doesn’t like strangers.” She knows her daughter is wary of strangers and that’s good.

“Nomon.” _Mother._ Anya rubs her eyes.

Clarke wraps her arms tightly around Anya. “It is okay baby, I got you.” She kisses her daughter’s nose. “Your eyes are too beautiful to fill them with tears.”

“Cl-clarke?” Octavia’s voice croaks.

Clarke shifts her gaze to Octavia, who now seems to have woken up. “Oh thank god, O. It’s good to see that you’ve woken up, I was so worried. I found you unconscious in the forest a day ago.”

“A d-day?” Octavia sounds hoarse. “I w-was o-out fo-for a d-day?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know how long you had been lying there when I found you. I’m guessing some hours before I got to you.” Clarke holds a cup with water to Octavia’s mouth so she can drink. “Who did this to you, O?” That’s a question she still really needs to know the answer to.

Octavia empties the cup fast. She stares at a woman who fills her cup with water again. Who is that woman? Where is she? So Clarke found her. As far as she can see Clarke and Anya don’t look harmed, so they haven’t run into Ontari and her warriors. That’s good.

“I’m Niylah.” The woman says. “This is my trading post.”

Octavia nods in understanding and looks at Clarke.

“I stitched your wounds and bandaged you.” Clarke explains. “Your hand is broken. Who did this to you, O?”

“I found Ontari in the forest with a dozen warriors. She was talking about planning to kill you and Anya. There’s no way I could have let that happen, so I attacked them and they fought back. I killed ten of her warriors. I broke my left hand when I hit someone’s jaw and then I hurt my hand even more by punching Ontari’s eye. It was worth it though she’ll have a black eye for sure. The air was kicked out of my lungs before I could take the last two down from Ontari.”

Clarke gasps. “That was really dangerous of you, O! You could have died! What were you thinking when you attacked twelve warriors and Ontari on your own? You nearly died! If I hadn’t found you in the forest… god O, you can’t do that to me. You’re my best friend.”

“What I was thinking!? I was thinking about making sure that psycho bitch wouldn’t get to you and Anya! I was thinking how there’s no way you could fight them all off on your own while trying to protect Anya at the same time. You may be wanheda, but you’re not invincible.”

Clarke’s mind is racing with thoughts. So Ontari is out to kill her and her daughter. She won’t let that happen. Nightblood or not, when she sees Ontari, she will kill her for what happened to Octavia.

Octavia takes a strand of Clarke’s hair. “What’s this crap you’ve put in your hair and in Anya’s hair? Seriously Clarke, you’re my best friend and I love you, but you’re an idiot. Do you have any idea what you’re doing to Lexa? She’s really hurt by all of this.” Her cup of water is shaking in her good hand.

“Lexa is not the only who is hurt, this hurts me too. Leaving her was hard, really hard. I’m doing this for Anya. I have to keep her safe. I can’t let her grow up with a death sentence above her head because of that conclave she’ll face one day.”

“Lexa is trying to change the conclave! If you would have stayed and talked to her about everything, rather than running away from your problems, you would have known that! The clans have been voting and arguing because Lexa doesn’t want the conclave to be to the death anymore, but yeah no Clarke what do you do? You run away and you don’t even talk to your own goddamn wife! I’ve never seen Lexa so hurt.”

Clarke’s eyes fill up with tears. “I didn’t know… I didn’t know she’d do that.” Octavia is right she should have talked with her wife about all of that. “I just ran because I was scared and Anya is so fragile.”

“Lexa is the commander and she’s alive. You run away as if she’s dead and as if the conclave needs Anya right now. What do you think running away will do? Sometimes things are difficult and that sucks, it really does, but running away doesn’t get you anywhere. You can’t keep leaving us like that. Lexa is Anya’s mother just as much as you are! What message will this bring for your daughter when she grows up? That running away would be the answer to a problem? No. I’m holding a cup, but if you keep being this stupid, I will punch you with my broken hand. Either you get your ass back to your wife along with that adorable little angel, or I will drag you there myself. I promised Lexa I would find you both and I’m going to get you both back to her. You don't run away from demons, you face them and you fight. If you keep doing stupid things, you will live your life in fear and you will coax Anya into a life of fear as well. You want to do what is best for your daughter and hey I get that, I do, but this, this isn't it and deep down you know that."

Clarke lets Octavia's words sink in. Everything Octavia is telling her is true. 

Anya stretches her tiny arms out at Octavia.

Octavia holds her cup out for Niylah to take it. Once her good hand is free, she reaches out for Anya. “Hey there, my cute little niece. What did your mommy do to your pretty hair, huh?” She talks to Anya with a soft tone.

Anya looks at the bandage around Octavia’s left hand.

Octavia takes a good look at it and then looks at Clarke. “Did you seriously put a spoon in there?” She stares weirdly at the spoon that’s sticking out the edges.

Clarke shrugs. “I had to use something as a splint.” She knows it wasn’t the greatest choice, but oh well. “When you feel well enough to walk, we can go to Arkadia and my mom will be able to heal your wounds better than I can.”

“Why would we walk? I tied my horse to a tree. Don’t tell me Ontari took my damn horse!”

Clarke shakes her head. “I found your horse, but I’ve sent it away. It probably ran off to Polis or something.”

“Come closer, Clarke.”

Clarke cocks her head. “Why? What for?”

“So I can punch you for being an idiot.”

“Okay, I get it.” Clarke sighs. “I’m an idiot, okay? Yeah I’ve done stupid things.”

“I’m not going to Abby until I’m sure you and Anya are back in Polis with Lexa, where you both belong.”

Clarke holds her hands up. “Okay fine, we’ll go and then you’ll let Abby take care of you, okay?”

“We have to watch out in the forest. If we run into Ontari, you take Anya and you run, got it?”

“No way, O. I’m not going to do that.”

Octavia scoffs. “You seemed fine running away before and when I ask you to run away, you refuse? You’re not only an idiot you’re a hypocrite as well.”

“I get it, you’re angry.” Clarke can tell that Octavia is on edge. “I’m just saying no because there’s no way I’d run off and leave you to die, you’re my best friend.”

“I took ten of Ontari’s warriors down. She’s running around, probably with a black eye and with two warriors, one of them with a broken jaw. I’ll manage.”

“You are badly wounded and you have a broken hand! You can’t fight them on your own. At this point a child would be able to defeat you.”

“Bite me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is riding through the woods on her fastest horse. She will make her way to the Trikru area and the Skaikru area. That’s where she’ll look for Clarke and Anya first. She had gathered more information and it turned out that Ontari didn’t encounter Octavia’s horse. Octavia would tie her horse, she’s sure of that. So someone must have untied Octavia’s horse.

There is a faint sound of hooves behind her. She pulls the reigns to stop her horse. Someone is approaching her. Stealthy she grips the hilt of her sword and holds it out, waiting for the intruder to near her. Now that her coalition is not so strong anymore, she could have a few new enemies. It’s amazing how fast everything turned bad since that day Anya scraped her knee.

“Chon ste der?” _Who is there?_

The sound of the hooves is closing in. “Roan kom Azgeda.” _Roan from the ice nation._

“Chit yu gaf?” _What do you want?_

“Yu hon yu in osir sisplei.” _We’re here to help._

Lexa watches as Roan emerges from between the trees with a warrior.

“You shouldn’t have to go alone, commander. It might not be safe.” Roan says. “I saw you leave Polis and I know what you’re trying to do.”

“If you slow me down, I will leave you behind.” Lexa holds her hand out to stop Roan when he’s about to move his horse next to hers. “There are tracks from a horse. These could be from Octavia’s horse. I will follow these tracks to see where it stops.”

“Good plan, commander. We will follow behind you. My warrior will keep an eye on the trees.”

“We are close to Trikru territory.” It’s one of the most loyal clans in her coalition. “The Trikru would not attack me, Roan.” She was once Trikru herself, before she was called to lead her people.

When the tracks show a clear enough path, Lexa makes her horse run faster. It’s possible the tracks will stop somewhere between the trees. Maybe she’ll find Octavia’s body. It could have been near Octavia’s horse. It is possible Ontari had left in the opposite direction of where Octavia’s horse was.

“Are you sure you want to kill Ontari?”

“I do what I must, Roan. After some time, your clan will have a new nightblood.”

“If you can keep the coalition and the peace, you might have the chance to be the first commander to grow old. By the time you’re old, the nightbloods will be older as well and there will be a younger generation of nightbloods.”

“If I get old, there will be many more nightbloods.”

Lexa knows that’s true. If she will live for many more years, she might even have fifty nightbloods by the time she dies. She dreams for the nightbloods to sit peacefully with her at a table, while they are all important parts of the coalition. It would be pleasant if no nightblood has to die in the conclave. Old ways have been changed. This can be changed as well. She has grand plans. Nightbloods should be allowed to train a second, once they are old enough to do so. They should be allowed to have contact with their families, rather than being ripped away from them.

Personally she doesn’t know who her parents were. She wasn’t much older than her own daughter when she was taken to Polis to be trained. This is a destiny she doesn’t wish upon any nightbloods. Her conclave was difficult. Seeing all those children die, the ones she grew up with, was painful. Now she watches as Aden grows up with the other nightbloods, awaiting the same fate, the one she wants to change. She had barely been a commander for a month when Titus began to bring new nightbloods to Polis.

In her own conclave there had been a six year old little boy, who had been discovered mere weeks before the conclave took place. He never had a chance. When Titus began to bring new nightbloods to Polis, their innocence broke her. Aden had been the first new nightblood Titus brought to Polis. When Aden arrived in Polis, he had lived to see seven summers. She remembers the fear the new nightbloods had in their eyes when they first arrived in Polis. She can understand why they had that fear in their eyes. They had been ripped away from their families. It is difficult to explain to a child that they can never see their family again because their blood is different.

Roan scans the area they’re riding through. “This is Trikru territory.”

The tracks of what Lexa assumes could be from Octavia’s horse, lead to a trading post. Did someone try to trade Octavia’s horse, and failed when it ran off? She will go inside to see if she can find any answers. She lowers herself from her horse and ties it to the nearest tree.

Roan and his warrior do the same with their horses.

“Hod op hir.” _Wait here_. Lexa commands. “Blinka au.” _Eyes open._

Before Lexa enters, she hears someone hissing in pain and shouting. “Don’t touch me!” It’s Octavia’s voice. She thought Octavia was dead, that’s what Ontari said. That liar. Someone is torturing Octavia in this trading post. She grips the hilt of her sword and enters.

A woman is casually standing in the trading post. The woman gaps when she sees her. Good, so the woman knows who she is.

Lexa holds her sword out close to the woman. “Let Octavia go.” Her voice is cold and demanding.

The woman looks down at Lexa’s sword.

Lexa loses her concentration when a flap is being moved and Anya topples over. Her hair is black now, but that’s definitely her child. Even with the black hair and even in a big crowd, she would recognize her daughter anywhere. So her daughter is here? This woman and whoever she’s doing this with are torturing Octavia and they have her daughter. Where is her wife? She doesn’t like this.

Anya smiles at her mother. “Nomon.” _Mother._

Lexa kneels down, while sideways cautiously watching the woman who looks like a frozen statue. “Ai yongon.” _My child._ She tries not to cry. Her emotions are overwhelming her. It’s been so many days since she saw her daughter. When Anya wraps her tiny arms around her neck, she lifts her up.

Niylah is gaping at the commander.

Lexa holds Anya in place on her hip. With her other hand she holds her sword out. “Give me Octavia and my wife!” She growls at the woman. “Now, or I will send my army in here!” She knows only Roan and one warrior are outside, but the woman doesn’t know that.

“Lexa?” Clarke opens a flap and walks up to them. Tears are rolling over her cheeks. “You’re here, you’re really here.” She runs up to her wife and wraps her arms around Lexa and Anya.

Lexa is concerned. “Are you okay? Did they harm you?” She doesn’t even bother to hide her concern.

Clarke shakes her head. “I’m fine, nobody harmed me, nobody harmed us.” She points at Niylah. “This is Niylah and we’re in her trading post.”

“I heard Octavia shouting, I thought she was dead.”

“She’s mad at me. I wanted to hug her to comfort her, but she’s angry, so she yelled at me.” Clarke explains. “Wait, back up a moment. What do you mean you thought she was dead? Are you telling me you found her body and left her?”

“Ontari has been brought to me in Polis. She informed me of Octavia’s death. Now I know she lied.”

“I don’t think she lied. At first I thought Octavia would have been dead. She was unconscious.”

Octavia opens the flap to see where they all disappeared to, because she’s not going to let Clarke run away again. “Le- commander, you’re here.” She dips her head in respect, silently scowling herself for slipping up.

Lexa eyes Octavia from head to toe. The young warrior is in a bad shape. “Octavia, you fought well.” She appraises the young warrior.

“Oh you heard? It was one hell of a fight. My hand hurts, but at least I got a good punch in for Ontari’s eye.” Octavia beams at the memory. “Look I know she’s a nightblood, but I didn’t kill her so it doesn’t count.” It’s a shame she wouldn’t be allowed to kill Ontari, because that maniac deserves it.

“You are not in trouble, Octavia.” Lexa’s eyes are soft and she is pleased to see Octavia visibly relaxing.

“So you have Ontari?” Clarke asks.

“Yes, she has been captured.” Lexa assures. She hugs her wife and her daughter tighter. “I missed you both so much. Never leave me again.”

“I’m so sorry for the way I acted. Octavia told me everything. I’m sorry. I missed you.” Clarke kisses her wife tenderly. “I’ll never leave your side again. We can fix this together, right?”

“Until my last breath, I shall attempt to fix this.”

Clarke ruffles her hand fondly through Anya’s hair and kisses her wife. “Teina, ai swega yu klin” _Together, I promise._ She’ll never leave Lexa’s side ever again.

Octavia watches Lexa, Clarke and Anya with a big grin on her face. When Lexa waves her over, she is confused.

Lexa gently grasps Octavia’s good hand and pulls her into the hug. “Osir laik seingeda.” _We are family._ Octavia is a part of her family now. She has been a good aunt for Anya, a good friend to both Clarke and herself and she nearly died to protect Clarke and Anya from Ontari’s wrath.

“Mochof, heda.” _Thank you, commander._ Octavia feels her heart swell, knowing that she has another place where she belongs, really belongs.

“Em ste Leksa nau, nou heda.” _It is Lexa now, not the commander._

Clarke smiles at her wife who is more beautiful than ever. “Ai hod yu in, Leksa.” _I love you, Lexa._

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, ai keryon.” _I love you too, my soul._ Lexa kisses Anya’s cheek. “Ai yongon, ai tombom.” _My child, my heart._

Clarke feels like she’ll never let her wife go. She’ll never make that mistake again. Together they will try to fix everything.

Lexa holds Anya in her arms and walks to go outside. “Mafta ai op houm.” _Follow me home._

Clarke follows after her wife. “Otaim.” _Always._ She helps Octavia to get outside. When she sees only Roan and one warrior, she can’t help but laugh. “Impressive army.” She says to Lexa.

“Shof op, ai hodnes.” _Be quiet, my love._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lexa has her wife and her daughter back. I couldn't let them be separated any longer. Now they can fix things together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff.

Roan carefully places Octavia on top of his horse. Once she’s on it, he mounts his horse and sits down behind Octavia.

Clarke mounts Lexa’s horse. Once she’s on it, her wife hands their daughter to her, before Lexa swings on top of the horse too.

Lexa looks at Roan. “Bring Octavia to Arkadia, ask for Abby.” She orders.

“Sha, heda.” _Yes, commander._ Roan holds Octavia with one arm, to make sure she won’t have to use her left hand to stay steady on his horse.

Roan’s warrior follows the commander on their way to Polis.

Lexa keeps a close eye on their surroundings. Now that the coalition is not well, it might not be safe to be out here with her wife and her child, while only having one guard.

A few twigs snap around them.

Lexa halts to see what it is. A few of her guards appear. The ones she had sent out to look for Octavia’s body. “You no longer have to look for Octavia’s body. We found her. She is alive and is being brought to Arkadia. Follow me to Polis.”

The guards bow lightly and follow their commander.

Clarke is relieved that they have a few more warriors now. It was stupid of her to run away in the first place. She had panicked when it turned out that Anya is a nightblood. Octavia is a good friend. She needed to hear what Octavia told her, and Octavia was right. Deep down she did know everything Octavia told her, she was just being too stubborn. She can’t run away from everything and she shouldn’t run away. Her actions have been giving Lexa a hard time.

It’s not her intention to ruin the coalition. She doesn’t want another war to break out. Everything was perfectly fine, until their daughter’s black blood. Octavia is right, Lexa is alive. Very much alive, and that’s good. She hopes she will be able to spend many years with her wife. She wasn’t thinking clearly when she left Lexa.

“You were looking for us with only two warriors?” Clarke asks her wife. Their ride had been silent so far.

“I was looking for you both on my own. Roan approached me with a warrior and they accompanied me.”

“That’s dangerous, something could have happened.”

“Nothing has happened. You and Anya were gone, and I had to find you both, so I did.”

“You’re the commander. What about the rest of your people?”

“Our people are in good hands, Clarke. I left Aden in charge during my absence.”

Clarke gasps. “You left Aden in charge? He’s still a child. Won’t that cause friction with our people? What if the other nightbloods are jealous?”

“Indra will be assisting him. We will be home soon.”

Clarke sighs. Her wife is unbelievable. “Don’t ever do that again, it’s not a good idea for you to search the forest on your own, or with so few warriors, peace or not.” She doesn’t like her wife wandering around alone or when there are barely any guards to accompany her.

“You are one to talk, Clarke.” Lexa resist the urge to roll her eyes. “You are the one who ran away.”

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Lexa.”

“Please Clarke, you are suffocating me with your love.”

Clarke looks at Anya. “I think our daughter is smiling because she hears our voices.” She likes the way Anya smiles, she’s so cute.

“I believe she is smiling because you came to your senses.” Lexa retorts with a playful tone. “Our daughter is smart.”

“Now what did I tell you about mockery?”

Lexa is silent for a while. “Do you hear something, Anya?” Her daughter continues smiling. “I do not hear anything either.”

Clarke pouts. “You’re being mean.” She tries to sound serious, but the smile that appears on her face betrays her. “It’s not fair, when I look into your eyes I’m lost and our daughter has your eyes, so it’s really not fair.”

Lexa chuckles lightly. “Anya does have my eyes.” She agrees. “Unfortunately she can pout like you and then I am… how do you say it…” She searches for the word.

Clarke places one hand in front of her wife’s mouth. “Let’s not curse in front of our daughter. She still has to recover from Octavia’s cursing.” When Lexa raises an eyebrow, she laughs. “O gave me a serious earful about how I’m uh… how I wasn’t being smart.”

“Ah yes, that sounds like Octavia.” Lexa’s lips curl upwards into a smile. “She has been helpful.”

“Yeah, I guess I needed someone to put me in my place.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s jaw. “I know where I want to place you.” She whispers in her wife’s ear with a sultry tone in her voice.

“I’ve been thinking. Would a second child be a good idea? I’m worried that we might end up with another nightblood. I mean, a second child could have been nice at some point, but I’m fine with one child.”

“You thought about this while you were running away, Clarke?”

“Uh yeah… I kind of was. I kept thinking about you and us.”

“We will see where our future takes us. For now, we have a beautiful healthy daughter, who deserves our love.”

“Talking about love, I gave all of mine to Anya, so none is left for you.” Clarke teases.

Lexa smiles at her wife. “You are a bad liar, Clarke.”

“I can pout. Does that work?”

“No.”

Clarke chuckles. “You liar, it always works when I pout. You can’t resist it.” She holds one hand on top of Anya’s head. “And it runs in the family, so good luck with that.”

“Why Clarke, I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Roan arrives at Arkadia with Octavia. The gates are being opened and Kane welcomes him.

Octavia grumbles angrily when two people from the Skaikru are trying to bring her to the medical bay as if she’d be a cripple. She can walk by herself. Her legs are fine.

“Whoa Pocahontas, what happened to you?” Raven asks.

“I got into a fight. My left hand broke when I broke someone’s jaw.” Octavia has a pleased grin on her face. “I punched Ontari a black eye, so it’s worth it.”

Raven holds a hand up for a high five. “Nice one, O. That’s so badass.” She glances down at Octavia’s broken hand. “Why is there a spoon between your bandages?”

“Clarke did that, she spooned me.”

“Man after what you did, I’d fork you.” Raven winks at Octavia. “I’m just saying.”

“You can come up with better than that, Rae.” Octavia pats Raven’s shoulder. “Nice try though.”

Raven’s eyes dart over to Roan. “Mhm I see you brought the Azgeda hottie with you.” When Octavia raises an eyebrow, she shrugs. “What? He’s hot. Definitely eye candy if you ask me.” She shamelessly stares at Roan. “One more thing, O. Lincoln is around and he’s been asking about you.”

Octavia’s face lights up. “Good, when you see him tell him I’ll be in the medical bay with Abby.”

“Will do.” Raven playfully salutes Octavia. “By the way, did you find our princess?”

“I think she’ll be good for a while with the speech I gave her.” Octavia walks inside so she can go to the medical bay.

“O, wait!” Raven shouts.

Octavia turns around to look questioningly at Raven.

“I need your help with something once you’re done in the medical bay.”

“Yeah okay, I’ll see you in a while.”

Raven makes her way to Roan. “So you’re the Azgeda king, I’m-”

Roan cuts her off. “Raven. I have seen you a few times.”

“Ah so you’ve been checking me out.”

“I might have.”

Raven notices Lincoln. “Yo Lincoln, O is in the medical bay!” She grins as Lincoln hurries to get into the medical bay. “So Roan, do you look forward to go home to your misses?”

“I don’t have anyone, it’s only me.”

“Really?” Raven feigns surprise. “What a shame.” She traces one finger across Roan’s bicep. “You must work out a lot. I wish I could work out, but my leg kinda ruins that for me.” She groans and points at her leg. “It sucks to have this thing, it’s ugly.”

“You look beautiful to me.”

Raven bats her eyelashes at Roan. “Do tell me more.” She links her arm with Roan’s.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is whining a bit. Her lips twist into a pout.

Clarke tugs at Lexa’s sleeve. “I think our daughter is hungry.” She knows how to differentiate the different types of whines Anya has.

Lexa pulls the reigns to stop her horse. The warriors halt right away. “We will eat and rest for a while. Then we will continue our journey to Polis.” She slides off of her horse and holds her arms out for Anya.

Anya coos when Clarke hands her to Lexa.

Lexa kisses Anya’s cheek.

Clarke slides down from the horse. “I’m looking forward to the day she’ll be able to talk, she’ll be so adorable. I hope her next word will be mommy. I’m surprised that her first word is in Trigedasleng. That’s your doing, Lex. I know how you’ve always been telling her bedtime stories and I often hear you talking in Trigedasleng to her.”

“I am as surprised as you are, Clarke.” Lexa replies lightheartedly. “You talk so much. I would have sworn her first word would be in English.” There’s a hint of joy in her voice.

“Oh shut up, Lexa.” Clarke smiles while her wife laughs. “I really missed this you know? Moments like this together.” Yes, she has definitely been an idiot for running away. “My plan was to find Luna to go to the safe haven she has, along with Anya. I don’t know much about her, but I heard about her through Lincoln.”

Lexa is startled. “You wanted to take our daughter to Luna?” She didn’t think her wife would have an actual plan when she ran away.

“Yeah, do you know her?”

Lexa nods. “We grew up together.” She knows Luna, she definitely does.

“Oh okay.” Clarke suddenly realizes something. “Wait, you’re a nightblood, you grew up in Polis with other nightbloods, right? Was Luna someone who lived in Polis or something?”

Lexa sits down and gestures for Clarke to sit down as well. Eventually she would have to talk about this with her wife anyway. “Luna is a nightblood. We grew up together because we trained together with other nightbloods. When the conclave took place, Luna had to kill her own brother. After that, she fought against me. She could have killed me, she was stronger and better, but she did not. She left the conclave, vowing to never kill again. Titus was angry. He wanted to hunt her down and he called her a coward. Due to my command, Titus was not allowed to hunt Luna down. I wanted her to be left in peace.”

Clarke swallows thickly at hearing all this information. “You’re saying a nightblood can leave their conclave? That’s what it comes down to isn’t it?” She has hope now, hope for their daughter.

“If we cannot change the conclave for Anya, she can go and live with Luna’s people. If that would happen, when that day comes, the other nightbloods will not hunt her down. They will not have the heart to do so. Though I hope our ways can be changed.”

Clarke takes both of Lexa’s hands. “If anyone can change it, it’s you. I should have believed more in you. This time I won’t run away. You’re the commander, you can do great things. You have already done many great things.”

Anya plays with a stick and swings it around.

Lexa nods her head towards their daughter. “I can see why she is a natblida.” It warms her heart to see Anya with a serious expression on her face, while she swings that little stick around that looks more like a twig.

“She has been doing that for a few days now.” Clarke beams. “She’s the cutest. I think she has that from you, you’re cute as well.”

“I am not cute, Clarke.”

Clarke pinches Lexa’s cheek. “You’re so cute.” She cups her wife’s cheeks and kisses her. When Lexa kisses her back, she smiles against her lips. “See, you’re cute. You did that little nose bump thing again when you kissed me.”

“Bumping noses is your definition of cute?”

Clarke picks Anya up. “You don’t think this is cute?” She bumps her nose lightly against their daughter’s nose, who responds by giggling. “Oh my god, did you hear that, Lex? She giggled! I made her giggle.”

“You are both adorable.” Lexa loves them with all her heart. They’re perfect. She wants to hear their daughter giggle every day. “I am hungry.” She wiggles her eyebrow at her wife and their daughter.

Clarke laughs because Lexa looks ridiculous. “Did you seriously just wiggle your eyebrows at us?” It was kind of cute, or more like really cute. The two cutest people on the ground are hers, she’s so lucky.

Lexa lurches forward and grabs Clarke and Anya. She tickles their daughter and pretends she’ll eat Anya’s tummy. She melts at the sound of their daughter giggling again.

“You are the cutest mother ever, Lex.”

Lexa didn’t hear what Clarke said. She’s tickling Anya and peppering her tiny cheeks with kisses. “Hmm?” She turns to face her wife.

Clarke chuckles in delight. “You didn’t even hear me did you? You’re such a dork.” She leans in and steals a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too, and your kisses.”

“You say that because you want more kisses.”

“And because I am telling you the truth.”

Clarke smiles. “You can have a million kisses.” Her voice is light and bubbly. She feels happy.

“What will you do with the other million?”

“I reserved them for Anya.” Clarke proves her point by kissing their daughter’s cheek. “She loves my kisses too.”

Anya takes a handful of mud and smears it against Lexa’s pants. She smiles up at her mother.

“Ai yongon, em ste meizen.” _My child, it is beautiful._ Lexa smiles back at Anya. “Mochof, Onya.” _Thank you, Anya._

“Plo, plo.”

Clarke burst out laughing. “That’s the cutest thing ever!”

Lexa bites her bottom lip to stifle a laugh of her own. “Pro, Onya, em ste pro. Nou plo.” _You are welcome, Anya, it is you are welcome. Not plo._ She corrects their daughter.

Anya tilts her head curiously. “Plo, nomon.” _Plo, mother._

Clarke crosses her arms. “Anya is so adorable. I’m literally going to either melt or internally combust. I’m a bit jealous that her second word is another in Trigedasleng. If she wants to say plo instead of pro, you should let her, it’s cute. She probably struggles with the R.

“I am sure she will speak English eventually.” Lexa assures her wife. “Nou get yu daun, ai hodnes.” _Don’t worry, my wife._

Clarke rolls her eyes. “That’ll help. On the bright side of her second word, even though she says it wrong, it shows that she has manners.”

Lexa has a tightlipped smile. “Ai hod yu in, Klark.” _I love you, Clarke._ Her wife is right, it’s positive that Anya is being polite.

“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke looks at Anya who is poking a stick into the sand. “Do you love mommy, Anya?” She points at herself. “Mommy.” She sees Lexa watching her. “I figured it might be better if she calls me mommy eventually, while she calls you nomon. When I told her stories about you, I referred to you as mommy, but nomon is better for you.”

Lexa smiles as she tries to imagine her wife telling stories about her to their daughter. She accepts a canteen from one of the warriors. She uses it to cleanse her wife’s and her daughter’s hair, to get that black stuff out of their beautiful sunshine golden hair.

Anya doesn’t sit still and the water splashes all over her face. She looks up at her mother with her mouth open wide, as if Lexa has just offended her deeply.

“Moba, Onya.” _I’m sorry, Anya._ Lexa gently washes Anya’s hair until all the black is gone. “Der yu laik, ai seizen yongon.” _There you are, my beautiful child._

“If you keep that up her third word will be in Trigedasleng as well.” Clarke notes.

“You count ‘plo’ as a word?”

“Of course it counts. Come on Lex, it’s cute.” Clarke pleads with her voice. “See it as a baby proof word or something.”

“I wish Raven and Octavia would have some baby proof words.”

Clarke laughs at that. “Yeah, I know, they can be quite bad. But they’re good friends, the best.”

“It was kind of Raven to make that… what was it called again.” Lexa racks through her memories. “Baby phone, that was it, I believe and placed it into the room where the nightbloods sleep.”

“It didn’t seem like such a kind thing when on the first night the nightbloods kept yapping.”

Lexa tilts her head. “Yapping? Are you referring to how they spent that night talking?”

“Yeah, I mean like, they couldn’t shut up.”

Lexa nods. “It was distracting. She did say it was meant for Anya, until she realized that our daughter sleeps in our room.”

“Yeah that’s true. There’s no way we’d let Anya sleep in a room without us.”

“When she is older, I can give her a room of her own. One with a beautiful view.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Nope, I’m going to tie her to my leg and she won’t leave our side. They already cut the umbilical cord.” She doesn’t want to think yet about their daughter growing up eventually.

"Anya will not always be little."

Clarke places her hands over her ears. "I can't hear you, so I'll just assume you're agreeing with me."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aden is relieved when the commander returns to Polis. He didn’t have to face any meetings yet.  

Indra informs the commander that a few warriors have been difficult. Lexa’s short absence has been kept a secret.

Lexa thanks Aden and Indra for their trouble.

The people in Polis gossip when they see that Clarke and Anya are back.

“Indra, can you watch Anya for a moment?” Lexa asks. “I will take my wife to see our prisoner. Anya does not need to see that.”

“I’ll watch her.” Aden offers.

Clarke hands Anya to Aden. “Be careful with her, she’s really tiny.” She knows Aden wouldn’t drop Anya, but she still worries.

“Indra, you will stay with them.” Lexa commands. “Go to our room and wait until we return.”

“Sha, heda.” _Yes, commander._

Clarke balls her fist while she follows her wife to see Ontari.

The cell is locked and there are two guards.

Clarke notices Ontari’s black eye, the handiwork of Octavia. Her friend did a good job at punching that twisted bitch. She can see Ontari is sporting several cuts and bruises. They must have done quite a number on her so far.

“Why do you hate us so much, Ontari?” Clarke asks. She realizes it may be a dumb question, but Ontari seems to have a personal hate mission.

“Lexa killed Nia. She should not be the commander. Her death is your fault just as much as it’s hers. Roan should not be king of Azgeda, he’s weak."

“Nia received what she deserved. She challenged the commander. Why do you care so much about Nia’s death? She ripped your life away from you and kept you hidden.”

“As if having to be in Polis would have been better.”

“You could have lived freely.” Clarke replies, pointing out a fact. After Nia’s death, nobody forced Ontari to come live and train in Polis. “Instead you chose to fill yourself with your rage. You could have continued your life peacefully in the ice nation and that’s what you should have done.”

“Ontari will not be able to go back there anymore either way.” Lexa adds, not informed her wife about that part yet. “Roan banished her. Ontari has no clan, she has no home.”

“Well then my point has been proven that she should have simply lived there instead of going on a hateful desperate mission.”

Ontari glares at Clarke. “Does it hurt knowing your friend is dead? I hope it will haunt you forever. She is dead because you ran away. Her blood is on your hands.”

Lexa holds her dagger against Ontari’s throat. “You will not speak to my wife in such way.” Her voice is cold and threatening.

Clarke scoffs at Ontari. “My friend is alive. I like the way she decorated your eye. Would you like your other eye to match it? I can make that happen.”

“You wouldn’t be so tough without the commander.” Ontari sneers. “In single combat, I would kill you easily.”

“Ai laik wanheda.” _I am the commander of death._ Clarke grits her teeth. “Ai nou fir raun.” _I am fearless._ Ontari flinches at her cold tone. Right now she is wanheda. Ontari had the chance to talk to her, but she had to blow it and now she’s being wanheda. She looks at her wife. “Teik em kik raun, gon nau.” _Let her live, for now._

Lexa nods. “Kei, en’s ogud.” _Very well._ She knows it has to be discussed what will happen to Ontari.

“Won mo diyo.” _One more thing._ Clarke kicks her foot square in Ontari’s chest, knocking the air out of her lungs. “Gon Okteivia.” _For Octavia._

 

 

* * *

 

 

The walk to their room is peaceful. The night is falling.

“Do you think it was a bit too much that I kicked her?”

“I squeezed her throat when she said she knocked the air out of Octavia’s lungs.” Lexa admits. “I do not believe it was too much. You did this for our friend.”

“Mhm.” Clarke hums. “I like the sound of that.”

“The sound of Ontari struggling to breathe?”

Clarke laughs. “Not that you dork.” She gently pushes her wife. “I mean that I like it when you refer to Octavia as our friend, and not just my friend.”

“Having a friend is pleasant. It can be difficult.”

“Yeah I know, you used to shield all your emotions, but I know they’re right there.” Clarke taps her index finger near Lexa’s heart. “You feel many things and for that, I love you so much more. You’re my beautiful, sweet, caring, smart, attentive, perfect wife. You’re the greatest mother Anya can possibly have and as for me, well I’m the luckiest person there is.”

“That is a beautiful revelation, Clarke.”

Clarke looks at her wife and sees tears glistering in her eyes. “Lex, are you crying?”

“I think some sand caught my eye.”

“Both of your eyes? While we’re not even out in the forest?” Clarke cups her wife’s cheeks. “Your eyes take my breath away. Anya has your eyes. When she was crying, do you know what I told her?” She sees Lexa gently shaking her head. “I told her that her eyes are too beautiful to fill them with tears.”

“These are happy tears, Clarke.”

Clarke places her forehead against Lexa’s. Her wife’s warm breath tickles her skin. “No matter what we will be going through, we’ll go through it together.” She intertwines her fingers with Lexa’s. “It’ll be you and me forever, I promise. When something is wrong, I’ll talk to you about it.”

“I am happy to have you back and our daughter as well. My days are not as bright without the both of you. My nights are cold without your warm embrace. The stars are lost when I cannot look into your eyes to find them.”

Clarke gently tugs at her wife’s hand. “We could light some candles in our room.” She suggests.

Lexa smiles at the suggestion. “I would not be opposed to that.” She really likes candles and her wife is well aware of that fact.

Indra and Aden are waiting in their room with Anya. They thank them quickly and take Anya over from them, so they can go to their own rooms to get some sleep.

Clarke lets Lexa put Anya in her crib, while she lights candles.

Lexa rocks Anya in her arms while she hums a song to make their daughter fall asleep. When she married Clarke, she didn’t think she could ever love someone else the same way. She was wrong. The day their daughter was born, she fell in love with her too. Anya is a vision of perfection, a beautiful blend of her wife and herself.

When Lexa places their daughter down in her crib, she presses a tender kiss to her forehead. “Reshop, strik skaifaya.” _Goodnight, little star._ With her thumb she strokes Anya’s hair. “Yu gada uf en hodnes in.” _You have strength and love._

Clarke cuddles with her wife in their bed, while candlelight illuminates their room. For now, they can relax and enjoy this. Soon the meetings with the ambassadors will happen and then everything will be difficult again, but for now they can enjoy this and forget the weight of the world for at least one night.

“Disha sheidgeda ste meizen.” _This night is beautiful._ Lexa whispers.

Clarke props herself up on her elbow to look at her wife. “Honet flikas gon yu.” _Hundred candles for you._

“Yu laik ai tombom, ai sonraun en ai keryon, Klark.” _You are my heart, my life and my soul, Clarke._ Lexa shifts closer towards her wife. “Ai hod yu in en ai laik yun feva.” _I love you and I am yours forever._

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Leksa. Feva en otaim.” _I love you too, Lexa. Forever and always._

Lexa kisses Clarke’s earlobe and sucks gently, eliciting a whimper from her wife. She slowly moves her lips down to Clarke’s neck, while weaving one of her hands through her wife’s hair and letting her other hand slip under the oversized shirt Clarke is wearing. With a soft pressure, she shifts herself until she is on top of her wife. She feels Clarke encircling her waist with her arms.

Clarke silently moans when Lexa’s teeth graze her skin. She places her hands on her wife’s hips and rolls her over. The smile on Lexa’s lips betrays that her wife had been expecting her to do this. After all the time she has been together with Lexa, they can read each other like a book. She is quite predictable for her wife.

Lexa snakes her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulls her closer.

Their lips meet in a hungry kiss. This is something they both missed during the days they spent separated. It was a rough time for the both of them. Clarke did have their daughter with her during those days and nights that they didn’t have together.

“I’m really sorry about the way I acted, Lexa.” Clarke stills feels bad for her mistake. “I’m lucky to have you, you’re much kinder and forgiving than I deserve.”

“Clarke, look at me.” Lexa cups her wife’s cheeks. “You are here now and that is what matters. The past is gone. Let us enjoy the time we have now and the time that is yet to come.”

“I hurt you when I left. The anger you felt was directed at others.” Clarke knows her wife. “You were never mad at me that much I know, but you were hurt.”

Lexa sighs deeply. “Yes, I was hurt. What happened was unexpected. Your wellbeing and the wellbeing of our daughter are of great significance to me.”

“I panicked and made a rash decision, the wrong one at that.”

Lexa rolls to her side and wraps her wife in her arms. “Ai spun ai in.” _I am the back spoon._ She whispers in Clarke’s ear and kisses her cheek.

“Ai na spun yu in. Yu laik ai op-spuna, Leksa.” _I’ll be back spoon to you. You are my little spoon, Lexa._ Clarke turns around and uses her wife as her little spoon.

“Ai spun ai up. Nou op-spuna, Klark.” _I am the front spoon. Not a little spoon, Clarke._ Lexa smiles as she feels her wife’s body close to hers. “Reshop, ai hodnes.” _Goodnight, my love._

“Op-spuna.” _Little spoon._

“Shof op, Klark.” _Be quiet, Clarke._

“Ai hod yu in, ai houmon.” _I love you, my wife._

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, ai keryon.” _I love you too, my soul._

“Reshop, ai op-spuna.” _Goodnight, my little spoon._

Lexa groans. “Klark!” _Clarke!_ Her wife is unbelievable.

“Shh, rid yu up.” _Shh, get some sleep._

“Ai trana rid ai op ba ai nou na rid op.” _I’m trying to sleep but I cannot sleep._

Clarke grasps the hem of her wife’s shirt. “Sis op ai.” _Sleep with me._ She kisses Lexa’s neck. “Taim yu gaf.” _If you want._ She can tell Lexa is worrying by the way her wife is biting her lip. “Chit ste ona hod yu daun?” _What is on your mind?_

“Bondrona, emo laik tofon.” _The ambassadors, they are difficult._

“Osir laik disha ogeda. Ai swega yu klin, Leksa. Ai sonraun laik yu sonraun.” _We are in this together. I promise, Lexa. My life is your life._

Lexa slips out of their bed to walk over to their daughter’s crib. Watching Anya sleep eases her mind. Her wife is quickly by her side. Together they stand there, silently watching over their daughter. When they go back to their bed, they cuddle and sleep follows.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so happy together. :) 
> 
> Now all they have to do is fix things, how difficult can that be...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and a small appearance of wanheda.

Lexa jerks up the second she wakes up with a wave of panic. The brief panic she felt floods away the instant she sees her wife next to her. For a moment she had been worried that all of it would have been a dream and that she would wake up without Clarke. Strands of her wife’s blonde hair are spread out over the pillow she’s sleeping on. She cherishes times like these. Right now she wishes she could stop time and live in this moment forever.

Being the commander brings responsibilities. She doesn’t want to have another meeting with the ambassadors, not yet. Not now that she just has her wife and her daughter back. All they will do is argue anyway, but she knows she has to. She tries to slip out of bed silently. The second she moves, her wife stirs and Clarke snakes an arm around her waist to pull her back.

“Mhm, good morning.” Clarke sleepily mumbles. She tries to open her eyes. “You’re up early.”

“Good morning, Clarke.” Lexa presses a tender kiss on her wife’s forehead. She chuckles lightly when Clarke points to her lips, so she leans down to give her wife a real kiss.

“That’s more like it.”

“Are you going to let me go, Clarke? Much needs to be done.”

Clarke groans. “Do you really have to go?” She wants to stay here with her wife and their daughter.

“You can join me, unless you prefer to sleep more.”

“Nope, I’m up.” Clarke pushes herself up until she’s sitting on the edge of their bed. “I call dibs on dressing Anya.”

“Is that even English, Clarke?”

“Yeah of course it is, it’s uh modern or something, I dunno.” Clarke shrugs her shoulders. “I’m going to dress Anya.”

“Not if I dress her first.”

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “Are you challenging me? I already called it so I’m dressing her.” She likes to dress Anya, each time she does, she picks out something cute.

“Clarke, I have missed our daughter who I had not seen for over a week. I am dressing Anya.” Lexa gets up.

Clarke holds her hands up. “Okay, okay, good point.” She doesn’t want to give up yet though. “How about I hand you her clothes and then you dress her? I can put her socks on.” They always bicker about who will dress Anya, but she knows she should let Lexa dress their daughter this time.

Lexa walks over to Anya’s crib. She smiles as their daughter blinks her eyes open.

Clarke hurries to get to her wife’s side. “I could do her hair.” She’s thinking about a small bow tie or something.

“After that black hair you gave her, I will have to say no.”

“Can I tie a little bow in her hair if I promise to never do that again?”

“Anya does not have so much hair yet, Clarke.” Lexa looks at their daughter’s slightly curly blonde hair, a few beautiful little locks. Their daughter still has to grow a lot.

“In a few months when she turns one, we should celebrate.” Clarke suggests. “We have to organize a big birthday party for her.” She walks away to get dressed.

Lexa clads Anya in black pants, a black top piece with long sleeves that looks like a short dress and to top it off, she has a tiny custom made wine red cape that she attaches to Anya’s shoulder with a tiny shoulder plate. She had ordered someone in Polis to make that for Anya. To top it off, she places a tiny piece of metal between Anya’s eyes, similar to the headpiece between her own eyes.

Clarke is finishing getting dressed. She looks at her wife and their daughter. “Lexa, did you just dress our daughter the same way as you?” She shifts her eyes between the two of them. They’re dressed identical. “She looks like a mini version of you, aside from her blonde hair.”

Lexa smiles at her wife. “Do you like it, Clarke?”

“No, I don’t like it.” Clarke sees Lexa’s smile falling. “I love it, it’s so adorable and you’re both so cute.” She pecks her wife’s lips. “Can I marry you again? You’re perfect.”

Lexa’s cheeks flush. “I am happy you like it.” She already hoped her wife would like it.

Anya is playing with her cape.

“I think she likes it as well.” Clarke notes. “We’ll have to watch out that she doesn’t trip though. You know how she tries to walk and her steps aren’t steady yet.”

Together they walk out of their room, each holding one of their daughter’s hands.

Clarke decides they should swing Anya around a little, she ensures Lexa that their daughter might love it because she loved it as a child.

Lexa agrees to try it once to see if their daughter does like it.

They swing Anya carefully. When their daughter happily giggles and coos, they swing her a few more times.

“I know other things she might like.” Clarke says. She remembers things she liked when she was a child. “When I was little, my dad used to let me walk on his feet. What you have to do is hold both of Anya’s hands and put her feet on yours, then when you walk, she moves along with you.” She reaches her other hand out for their daughter’s other hand, which Lexa is still holding. “I’ll show you.”

Lexa nods. She lets go of Anya’s hand, so Clarke can show her what she means. It’s helpful to have her wife explaining things to her. After all, she wasn’t much older than their daughter when she was taken to Polis because she’s a nightblood. She never had a regular childhood. She wouldn’t really know what regular even means. When she played games as a child, it was often sword games or other games related to fighting.

Sometimes Lexa played with the other nightbloods, the ones she grew up with. Although when she played games with them, Titus was always being grumpy. He never liked it when they were playing games that had nothing to do with training. Luna often told her stories at night. Sometimes they snuck out at night, to go into the woods near Polis, where they climbed a tree. Then as they sat on a tree branch, they would look up at the sky.

Lexa wants to be a good mother for Anya. She wants their daughter to grow up happy and healthy. It’s a relief that her wife likes the outfit she had made for Anya. A little part of her was worried that Clarke might do something drastic and really not like it, because of the whole nightblood thing. She had ordered the outfit to be made before it turned out that their daughter is a nightblood. When the outfit was ready, Anya turned out to be a nightblood and her wife had run away with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god!” Raven exclaims. “I think I’m in love.” She looks at Anya. “She’s so adorable. She’s like a mini commander!” In one swift move, she scoops Anya in her arms, kisses her forehead and puts her down again.

Octavia grins. “Is that your doing, Clarke?” She assumes this has been Clarke’s idea.

Clarke shakes her head. “Believe it or not, but this was all Lexa. I had no idea about this.” She can understand their surprise.

Anya proudly flaunts the two words she can say, she smiles each time someone smiles when she says those two words.

Clarke and Lexa smile brightly at their daughter who keeps trying to give little things to people, even leaves and twigs. When people thank her, she keeps saying ‘plo’ instead of ‘pro.’

Octavia accepts the twig Anya is holding out to her. She has to kneel down to take it. “Gon ai?” _For me?_ Her niece smiles at her. “Mochof, Onya.” _Thank you, Anya._

Anya flashes a bright smile. “Plo.” _(Pro) You’re welcome._ She says it with confidence.

Octavia ruffles Anya’s hair while she looks at Clarke and Lexa. “I think I need to have a talk with Lincoln.”  She shares a knowing look with Clarke. “Anya is cute and I can’t wait to have my own little cutie someday.”

“I like that idea.” Raven chimes in. “A tiny Pocahontas, sounds good.”

“Maybe I’ll have a tiny version of Lincoln.”

Clarke is happy that Octavia is back. Her wounds seem to be healing well. It’s good that Roan took Octavia to Arkadia to see her mother. Now Octavia’s hand is bandaged properly. She didn’t think her friend would return to Polis so soon, but she did.

When Octavia returned to Polis, Lincoln, Raven and Roan accompanied her. They left Arkadia as soon as Octavia’s hand was bandaged properly. They rode throughout the night.

Octavia feels like it was worth it to reach Polis in the morning. Seeing Anya being all cute is worth it. She knows they’ll need someone to babysit Anya while they will be having a meeting with the ambassadors.

Together they sit down at a table to eat breakfast.

“Our meeting will be taking place soon.” Lexa says to her wife. “Someone has to watch Anya.”

“Hmm yeah, that’s true.” Clarke sighs. She feels like she’s really not going to like this meeting today. “Most of the times Octavia watches her.”

“Octavia has a broken hand.” Lexa points out. She trusts a rare few to watch their daughter. Octavia is one of those rare few, but now that the young warrior’s hand is broken, she does not seem like a good candidate.

Octavia quickly cuts in. “I can babysit her.” Her hand won’t stop her. “I still have a good hand left. Raven can help.”

Raven chomps through a mouthful of food. “Myeah I’ll help.” She swallows her food and grins.

Lexa pauses. Should she really leave Anya with them? Octavia isn’t so bad, but she has a broken hand. And Raven, well Raven is… something. “You two can watch over Anya. However, do not use any expletives. I would not want her third word to be a foul word.”

“Of course.” Raven replies. “We’ll save that for her fourth word.” She jokes.

Lexa glares at Raven.

“Raven…” Clarke rolls her eyes. “I will hunt you down if you teach our daughter something like that.”

“I’ll keep her in check.” Octavia assures. “So we can watch Anya right?”

“Yes.” Lexa replies. She looks at her wife. “Who will watch over Octavia and Raven?” A smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

“Hmm.” Clarke scratches her chin. “Oh I know! Aden will watch them.”

“Real funny you two.” Raven grumbles. She picks up a grape from her plate and tosses it at Clarke.

Anya steals a berry from her mother’s plate and throws it over the table.

“This is why we need someone to watch you and Octavia.” Lexa says evenly. “Perhaps Aden can teach you both some manners.”

“That was Raven!” Octavia complains. “I totally know how to behave.”

“I hope everyone behaves once we’re done with our breakfast.” Clarke says. She’s glad that they have their own table to eat at. It would be a weird sight for others to see how Raven throws food around while sitting at a table with the commander. Usually Lexa wouldn’t allow such behavior, but when nobody else is around her wife squeezes an eye shut about those things.

“Yeah mom, I hear ya.” Raven replies dryly.

Mordecai passes by their table.

“Yo Mordecai my man.” Raven calls out. “Where are the kiddos?”

Mordecai stops walking to stare at Raven. He turns his stare towards the commander.

“She’s asking where the nightbloods are.” Octavia explains. She knows Raven can rub people the wrong way. Mordecai isn’t a smiley person, but he’s a better guy than Titus.

“Where the natblidas are is not your-”

Lexa cuts him off. “Mordecai, we have a meeting soon. Show them where the natblidas are, they can all use a moment. Wait for my wife and I in the throne room.” She commands.

“Sha, heda.” _Yes, commander._

Octavia picks Anya up with her good arm. Together with Raven, they follow Mordecai to be led to the other nightbloods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“So what’s going on between you and Roan?” Octavia asks. She has seen the way Raven has been behaving around Roan, and she can tell when Raven is simply flirting a little or when it’s more.

“Nothing is going on, O.” Raven replies indifferently. “I dunno what you’re talking about.” She knows that’s a lie. She does know what Octavia is talking about, but that doesn’t mean she wants to admit it.

Octavia lifts one eyebrow up. “How long have we been friends, Rae?” She nudges Raven with her elbow. “Come on, I know you.”

“You’re picking this moment to bring it up? Now that we’re watching Anya while we’re around the other kiddos.”

“Anya doesn’t know what we’re saying.” Octavia retorts. “As for the other nightbloods, they’re used to this I guess.” She swings one arm around Aden’s shoulder. “Aden our boy won’t say a thing about what we say, and neither will the other nightbloods.”

“You’re looking for an excuse to get me to talk about this.”

Octavia laughs halfheartedly. “What you mean is that you’re looking for an excuse not to talk about it. If you want to be in denial then fine.” She lifts her hands up. “But I know you, Rae.”

“Okay so what if I like Roan a little?” Raven sighs. “Not like it matters. He’s a king, O. A bloody king and I am just some mechanic and oh right, I’m a cripple.” She stares down at the brace around her leg.

“Whoa hey.” Octavia takes Raven’s hands and squeezes gently. “You’re not just some mechanic. You’re a genius. You can do things nobody else can. So what if you have that brace around your leg? I’ve never seen that stop you. If he can’t see how beautiful and amazing you are then he wouldn’t deserve you anyway.” She cups Raven’s cheeks. “You’re a good lil bean and if that icy king can’t see that, imma keep you myself.”

Raven laughs and pats Octavia’s shoulder. “I’ll consider your offer, O.” She winks seductively. “Thanks.” She wraps her arms around the younger girl. “You’re not so bad.”

“Not so bad? I’m your best friend, Rae.”

“Yeah you’re right. Don’t tell Clarke though.”

Octavia holds her pinkie out. “I won’t if you won’t.”

Raven hooks her pinkie to Octavia’s pinkie. “You’ve got a deal.” She looks at Aden and the other nightbloods. “None of you heard anything.”

“Then I guess you don’t need my help.” Aden replies.

“Aden my man, have I told you yet you’re my favorite kid?”

Octavia snorts. “Seriously Rae? We all know Anya is your fave.”

“Shh.” Raven holds a finger to her lips. “If he knows something helpful, I wanna hear it.”

“You’ve already asked the nightbloods for a favor.”

“Enough about all of that.” Raven waves her hand. “How are things between you and Lincoln?”

“They’re going good. Though if he doesn’t ask me soon I think I’ll ask him. Would it be weird if I do?”

“Hmm.” Raven runs a hand through her hair. “Maybe it would be unusual, but not weird. I don’t know with all the grounder stuff. You could be hurting his pride or something.”

“In that case he’ll live with it. Men can be slow.”

“Yeah I hear you.”

Octavia looks at Anya who’s sitting on the floor with the other nightbloods. It’s very obvious that she hasn’t done a good job babysitting her niece so far, and neither has Raven. While they have been talking, Anya ended up with a stick in her hands that’s too big for her. Anya’s tiny hands are wrapped around the stick and she’s trying to swing it at another nightblood who’s holding a stick, copying the moves from other nightbloods who are swinging sticks of their own. If Clarke sees that she’ll definitely freak out. They’re supposed to watch Anya, not watch Anya sort of train with the other nightbloods.

Octavia gently nudges Raven with her elbow. She nods her head in Anya’s direction.

Raven crosses her arms. “Whelp, I can see why that lil rugrat is a nightblood.” She smirks while watching tiny Anya trying to swing that stick that’s too big for her. “If Clarke sees this, we’ll say it was all Aden’s idea.”

“I think you’re not exactly wrong, but you’re forgetting one detail, Rae.”

“Yeah and what’s that?”

“We’re supposed to be babysitting, genius!”

“Oh yeah that.” Raven grins. “It’s fine, Clarke will live.” She doesn’t think it’s so bad that the nightbloods are playing a bit with Anya. It’s not like she’s bleeding so it’s all good.

“If Clarke sees this we might not live.”

Raven eyes Octavia. “You killed ten warriors on your own, broke a man’s jaw, punched Ontari a black eye and now you’re being scared of our princess?”

Octavia grumbles and crosses her arms. “Clearly you’ve never seen wanheda in action.” She doesn’t fear Clarke. The only issue is that she’s worried that she’d be stripped away as Anya’s aunt.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mordecai is standing next to the throne, on the left.

The ambassadors have gathered, minus the ambassadors of the sky people and the Broadleaf Clan, who still aren’t welcomed back. A few more days and then they will be welcome again. For now, they are still banished from Polis for their childish behavior.

Lexa had forgotten to tell her wife about that, because there had been many other things on her mind. When the doors open, she noticed the confused look on Clarke’s face, at finding the seat reserved for Kane empty.

Lexa whispers in her wife’s ear. “I banished them for a week, due to childish behavior. They will be welcome again in a few days.”

Clarke nods and follows her wife.

Lexa sits down on the throne, while her wife stands on her right. “Ontari attempted to kill my wife and my child.” She announces while knowing Ontari didn’t get far doing so. “With her actions, she has attacked me. I order her death.”

The ambassadors gasp and look shocked.

Lexa knows that killing a nightblood is not a light thing to deal with, due to nightbloods being sacred. However, when there is a valid reason, it must happen.

“Everyone needs to be treated equally.” Clarke adds. “Nobody can get away with attempting to take our child’s life, so neither should a nightblood. If anyone disagrees with this, you may speak now.” She raises her voice. “I, wanheda, command Ontari’s death.” Her icy tone sends shivers down their spines.

Lexa glares coldly at the ambassadors, challenging them with her eyes. To her surprise, none of them says anything. “It is settled, Ontari will die for her crimes.” She is pleased to see the ambassadors nodding in agreement. Finally something they’re not going to argue about.

Lexa is sure it has much to do with Clarke being there as wanheda. People fear wanheda and they respect her. None of them would dare question a death ordered by wanheda.

The ambassadors sink back in their chairs and don’t dare to look at wanheda.

Lexa loves her wife. Clarke has various sides to who she is, and she loves each one of them. Her wife is gentle and soft when they are together and when they are around their daughter. Clarke can be funny and behave like other girls would, while full of life. Then there’s wanheda, feared by the grounders because they believe Clarke does command death. Now that wanheda is commanding Ontari’s death, they know it is inevitable.

Clarke clears her throat. “Wamplei kom thauz kodon gon Ontari.” _Death by a thousand cuts for Ontari._

Lexa stands up. “We want the conclave to be changed. No more fighting to the death. You may all take a vote now.”

Clarke watches on with a small shimmer of hope. It dissipates when only four ambassadors agree with their vote. She’s sure the Skaikru will agree as well, but they’re banished for a few more days.

After the disappointing vote, they discuss trades with the ambassadors.

Lexa has to stop herself from sighing. She already expected the vote would not go well, though she hoped her wife’s appearance would cause more ambassadors to agree with their vote. “Bants nau.” _Leave now._ She flicks her wrist. At least small progress is made now that Ontari will die.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa walk into the room of the natblidas, where they know Raven and Octavia are to watch over their daughter.

“Why is our daughter holding that stick?” Clarke asks. She points at the stick Anya is holding.

Raven points at Aden. “It was his idea.”

“Really mature, Rae.”

Aden stands up. “Raven is not wrong. I gave Anya that stick. She saw the other nightbloods and me using sticks. When she kept staring at us, I gave her one.”

Lexa intertwines her fingers with her wife’s. “It is okay, Clarke.” Her voice is soft and reassuring. “Anya is not hurt. She is not bleeding, nor is she wounded in any way.” She rubs small circles on Clarke’s hand with her thumb. “It is a stick. Our daughter is fine.”  She watches as Anya swings the stick at a nightblood with a smile on her face. “I believe she likes this. Look my love, they are not hitting her back.” She points out a fact.

Clarke swallows thickly. She takes a deep breath. “You’re right.” She can see nobody is swinging back at Anya. The other nightbloods are letting Anya swing at them without returning it. “It’s just that she’s so little and I’m worried that she’d get hurt. She’s way too young for this. Anya is still a baby. She’s not even a year old yet.”

“I will order the natblidas not to do this anymore, if that eases your mind.” Lexa offers. She doesn’t want to concern her wife so much. “I will support the decision you make.”

Clarke bites her lip and shakes her head. “I trust you, Lexa.” She knows her wife went through trainings when she was barely older than Anya. If Lexa says their daughter is fine, then she will believe her wife. “If they’re careful and if this makes our daughter smile, then I guess it is okay.”

Lexa cups her wife’s cheeks and stares into her eyes. “Are you sure, Clarke?” Her eyes search for any traces of doubt, only to find none.

Clarke nods. “Yeah, I’m sure.” She squeezes her wife’s hand.

Lexa scoops Anya into her arms. “We will go outside now. Ontari will die by a thousand cuts.” She announces.

“Whoa really?” Raven is shocked. “The ambassadors agreed to that?”

Lexa nods. “Wanheda commanded Ontari’s death. The vote was uninamous.”

The nightbloods get up to follow the commander to go outside.

Octavia softly nudges Clarke. “You have more power than you think.” She’s impressed Clarke got the ambassadors to agree. “How did the vote go to change the conclave?”

“Not well, we barely got any votes in our favor. They’re being really difficult. I can see why Lexa has been on edge with them. This was my first meeting with them about changing the conclave and I already feel at the end of my rope.”

“It’ll be okay, Clarke. Together with Lexa you’ll accomplish many things. You two are a power couple or something.”

“I hope so, O. I really hope so.”

Raven cups Clarke’s cheek. “Hey, turn that frown upside down. It’ll be fine.” She lightly taps Clarke’s cheeks. “If it doesn’t work out, I’ll fix it.” She jokes.

Octavia winks at Raven while Clarke isn’t looking at them.

Aden looks like he’s about to say something, but when Raven holds a finger to her lips, he doesn’t.

 

 

* * *

 

 

In the center of Polis, Ontari is being tied up, awaiting her death. She was shocked to hear that her death has been ordered and that everyone agreed with a unanimous vote. As a nightblood, she thought she was supposed to be sacred and that killing her would be forbidden. Maybe she should have thought her actions through. She thought if she killed Clarke and possibly Anya as well, that eventually she could get to Lexa and then defeat the other nightbloods so she would be the commander. When Roan banished her from Azgeda, she was shocked, but not as much as she’s shocked that her death is ordered.

The grounders silently hold their breaths. This is the first time a nightblood will die by a thousand cuts. They watch Ontari from a distance.

Clarke takes her dagger and makes the first cut, slicing deeply into Ontari’s right arm. It shouldn’t have been this way, but Ontari had left them no choice. As long as Ontari would live, she would always be a threat. They can’t gamble upon Anya’s life and she doesn’t want to take a bet with Lexa’s life either. Once this is over, they only have to fix the conclave so they can have peace.

Octavia takes the dagger from Clarke and makes the second cut. Her eyes coldly meet Ontari’s, who seems shocked that she is indeed very much alive. She hopes her left hand will heal soon. It is frustrating for her to walk around with a broken hand. It makes her feel slightly incapable as a warrior.

Ontari grits her teeth. “I should have stabbed you in the chest, to make sure you would be dead.” Her voice is ice cold.

Octavia nods. “You should have, but you didn’t.” She hands the dagger to the next warrior to make a cut.

Ontari’s rage reaches a new level when the nightbloods one by one make a cut, aside from little Anya who won’t be making any.

Aden holds one of his hands out and lightly touches Ontari’s cheek.

“Don’t touch me!” Ontari shouts.

“Despite your actions, you deserved a better life.” Aden says with compassion, only loud enough for Ontari to hear what he’s saying. “You grew up under Nia’s reign. You have suffered enough.” He looks at the multiple cuts Ontari received so far and he knows many more will follow. He holds the dagger out and plunges it through Ontari’s heart.

Ontari gasps. “Mochof.” _Thank you._ It’s a silent whisper, drawn out with her last breath.

“Yu gonplei ste odon.” _Your fight is over._ With his fingers, Aden closes her eyes. “Reshwe.” _Rest in peace._

The grounders stare at the scene. Some shout in disagreement.

Lexa holds her hand up and clears her throat. “Em ste odon!” _It is done!_ She looks at Aden, sweet, merciful Aden. She walks up to him and whispers to him. “Hakoum?” _Why?_ She already knows the answer, but she wants to hear him say it.

“Fiyanes.” _Compassion._ Aden looks at Clarke who now joined them. “Ontari had suffered enough.”

Clarke nods. “It is fine, Aden. I understand.” She knows what it’s like to show mercy. “It’s over now.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya has one of her tiny hands wrapped around her mother’s finger, inspecting the ring Clarke is wearing with curious eyes.

Clarke kisses Anya’s forehead. “Someday it’ll be yours. When you grow up and you love someone very, very much, I’ll make sure you can use this ring.”

Abby smiles at her daughter and her granddaughter.

Anya is so concentrated on the ring that for once she’s sitting still, which makes it easier for Abby to give her a medical checkup.

“I heard from Kane the voting is still not going well.” Abby says.

Clarke sighs. “Yeah, they’re still being difficult.” They’ve had several meetings by now, weeks have passed and they’re still not voting unanimous. “We’ve been having more meetings. I think we’re all tired. Raven and Octavia have been spending a lot of time in Polis, they watch over Anya with the other nightbloods while we’re in those meetings.”

“It’s unfortunate they are being difficult.” Abby replies. “Arkadia misses Octavia and Raven, but I think they like it here in Polis. Octavia’s hand has healed well.”

“They do seem to like it here. Octavia’s hand healed well thanks to you.”

Abby finishes the medical checkup. “Anya is in good health. Physically she is a little bit shorter than she should be for an eleven months old child, but it’s not worrisome. Mentally she is very perceptive and impressive.”

Clarke smiles proudly. “Yeah my little angel is smart.” She beams. “I think she has her wisdom from Lexa."

Anya smiles at her mother. “Mommy.” She points at Clarke’s ring. “Meis.”

Clarke chuckles lightly. “No Onya, em ste nou meis. Em ste Meizen.” _No Anya, it is not meis, it is meizen (beautiful)._ She had agreed with her wife that correcting their daughter will be better. At first she didn’t want to, but to improve Anya’s language, it is better to correct her. She repeats the word a few more times to make Anya understand.

Anya blinks her eyes a few times. “Meizen?” _Beautiful?_

Clarke nods. “Sha.” _Yes._

“I hear you’re still trying to learn Anya Trigedasleng as well.” Abby says with a small sigh. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea to learn her two languages at once.”

“It is fine mom, don’t worry about it. Eventually she’ll learn both anyway.”

Anya claps her hands enthusiastically together. “Sha, sha, sha.” _Yes, yes, yes._

“See, mom.” Clarke nuzzles her nose against Anya’s cheek. “She agrees.”

“I’ll be back in a month for another checkup.”

“Oh yeah mom, when you come back in a month, you should be ready for a party. We’re going to have a big celebration when Anya turns one.”

Clarke lifts Anya up in her arms. “Let’s go watch your mother. She’s training with the other nightbloods.” She waves to her mom and walks away with Anya.

The nightbloods are sparring under Lexa’s watchful eye. Mordecai is standing next to Lexa.

Clarke carefully puts Anya down. Her steps have improved she’s not so prone to trip anymore.

Aden holds a short stick out to Anya.

Anya smiles and eagerly reaches her hands out for the stick. She swings it and hits Aden’s legs.

Clarke waves her index finger. “That is not nice, Anya.”

Anya takes another swing at Aden’s legs. When Aden jumps up to avoid his legs being hit, she pouts.

Aden playfully teases Anya by holding a hand against her forehead, so she can’t step forward. He doesn’t push her he just stands there, holding his hand against her head.

Clarke grabs a stick and sweeps Aden down, so he falls on his back. She drops the stick and whistles innocently.

Anya giggles while Lexa rolls her eyes at her wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The clexa family is cute.   
> Ontari is dead.  
> The conclave isn't changed yet. 
> 
> Raven is sneaky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and other things. Their meeting with the ambassadors takes a strange turn when Raven marches in.

Lexa spars with Octavia, who really wants to show that she’s a decent warrior. It was Octavia’s idea to spar together, now that her hand is fully healed. She doesn’t mind sparring. A little challenge here and there helps her to stay in shape and trained. It will be good for Octavia as well. She has talked a lot about the young warrior with Indra.

The nightbloods are watching closely to learn. There are many things they can pick up for their commander and from the young warrior, who both fight well. They had been impressed to hear that Octavia killed ten warriors, broke someone’s jaw and then with her broken hand proceeded to punch someone a black eye. So far heda and wanheda had been their role models. Octavia is now added to that list. They call Octavia ufheda, the commander of strength. It is a title the young warrior has more than deserved by her outstanding strength she has shown, and by her power to survive. 

Indra is standing next to Clarke and Raven.

Lexa nods approvingly at Indra, who trained Octavia very well. She is impressed by the young warrior’s skills.

Octavia manages to get a few good blows in. She grins at Lexa, who manages to hit her multiple times as well.

“It’s kinda hot how they’re fighting.” Raven whispers while leaning on Clarke’s shoulder. “Although next time I’d prefer to see them rolling through mud.” She tries to picture the two of them rolling through the mud semi-naked.

“You do know one of them is my wife, right?”

“So what?” Raven shrugs. “Lexa is hot, just saying.”

“Do you have to flirt with everyone?” Clarke asks with a hint of amusement. “You’re the biggest flirt here.” She knows Raven all too well.

“What can I say, Clarke? I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”

Clarke tries to change the topic. “How’s your progress with Roan going?” She knows Raven is pining after him.

Raven shrugs. “I dunno what you’re talking about.” She shifts her eyes back to Lexa and Octavia.

Clarke winks. “Sure you don’t.” She has seen the way Raven looks at Roan.

Raven shamelessly walks up to Lexa who has some dirt on her clothes from falling once. “Do you like to get dirty?” She asks with a serious tone, to not sound suspicious.

“When I am sparring, it can be good.”

“So you are saying you like to get down and dirty?”

“I would prefer Octavia to get down and dirty.” Lexa replies evenly. She’d much rather knock Octavia down than she’d fall down herself. Not that the young warrior has to get dirty, but with the sand it can be difficult to avoid.

Raven couldn’t have asked for a better response. She sees Lexa is sweating. “Are you thirsty?” She’s biting her lip so hard it actually hurts.

Lexa nods. She can use some water.

Octavia doubles over, laughing while Raven joins her, neither of them able to hold it together anymore.

Lexa looks at her wife who’s standing there, sighing and slapping a hand in her own face, before laughing as well. She knows that look. That means Raven said something that’s not good, and judging from Clarke’s laughter, Raven made some type of joke that ‘flew right over her head’ as her wife told her once before.

Indra shakes her head in disbelief. “Goufas.” _Children._

The nightbloods look confused. They don’t know what is making Raven and Octavia laugh so much that Raven has tears in her eyes and clamps her hands to her stomach.

When Octavia stops laughing, she looks at Lexa who is staring at her. She straightens her posture.

“You fight well, Octavia.” Lexa says earnestly. She exchanges a brief look with Indra. “We believe it is time for you.” She is sure it is.

Octavia looks confused. “Time for me? For what exactly?” She doesn’t know what Lexa is talking about.

“You are no longer Indra’s second.”

Shock takes over from Octavia’s confusion. “Have I done something wrong, commander?” She has liked being Indra’s second. Indra has always been a great mentor.

Lexa shakes her head. “You have not done anything wrong, I assure you. Indra and I believe it is time for you to have your own second.”

Octavia gasps. “I can be a mentor? I can train a second?” She’s pleasantly surprised.

“Indra and I discussed this after your impressive fight, which led to you breaking your hand. When you have chosen a second, let me know.”

Octavia beams at the knowledge that she will be a mentor.

Raven holds her hand up for Octavia. “Nicely done, O. High five.”

Octavia grins widely and high fives Raven. “So I can choose anyone I want as a second?” She watches as Lexa nods. “Okay cool, then I’ll let you know when I have selected. Are the nightbloods an option? Anya trained you as her second until you were called to lead your people, right?” She assumes in that case, she could be allowed to choose a nightblood, unless the commander resents that idea.

Lexa licks her lips and pauses. Octavia is not wrong. Anya was once her mentor, and trained her as her second, until she had to lead her people. Her old mentor being mentioned calls back many memories. “Yes, you can choose anyone you want. The one you choose has to agree to let you be their mentor.” It’s important the young warrior chooses someone who wouldn’t be opposed to the idea.

The nightbloods crowd around Octavia. “Sad ai op. Beja, ufheda” _Choose me. Please, commander of strength._ They all say.

“Looks like you’ll have enough choice.” Raven notes. “I’ll help you select one. Ooh I know we can let them compete for it or do something like whoever gives you the best gift can be your second.”

Lexa yanks Raven away by her collar. “I resent that idea.” She gives Octavia a stern look. “Choose wisely.”

Octavia nods vigorously. Of course she’ll choose wisely. This is something she doesn’t want to mess up. It had been great to be Indra’s second. She felt a lot at home when she was acknowledged as a grounder by no less than the commander herself. Now she has the opportunity to be a mentor and train her own second. Her life here is so much better than the life she had on the ark. Her life on the ark was hardly a life, hiding for sixteen years, only to end up being locked up and then sent down to die. Her life here is good, great, amazing even.

Lexa trusts that Octavia is ready for this. The young warrior has proven herself time and time again. Octavia deserves this. The young warrior is loyal and she is a good fighter. She’s sure if the sky people would have had nightbloods, Octavia could have been one. The young warrior has potential. The grounders like Octavia for who she is. The young warrior’s lighthearted childlike nature helps her to befriend others easily. She is happy to know that Octavia is her friend and that she is family.

 

 

* * *

 

 

They’re all having dinner. Anya is sitting between Clarke and Lexa, swinging her tiny legs around.

Octavia and Lincoln are sitting across from them.

Raven is sitting next to Octavia, with Roan who she invited over to their table.

Lexa had cocked her head about Roan joining their table. She looks at her plate when Raven stares lovingly into Roan’s eyes. She picks a berry up from her plate and holds it out for Anya.

Anya opens her mouth and munches on the berry.

Raven places one hand on Roan’s thigh. “You’ve got something at the corner of your mouth.” He reaches his hand up, but she beats him to it. “I’ll get it for you.” She swipes her thumb over his lips. “That’s better.” He has softer lips than she expected, although they’re slightly chapped.

Roan holds Raven’s chin between his thumb and his index finger. “You have something there.” He tilts her head slightly.

“Where?” Raven asks.

Roan kisses her cheek. “There.” He smiles and drops his hand.

Raven’s cheeks flush and she looks away. She didn’t think he’d kiss her cheek.  

Octavia taps her nail against her glass. “Lincoln and I have an announcement to make.” She waits until she has their attention. “He proposed and I said yes.”

Lincoln smiles and kisses Octavia. “We are getting married.”

“Congratulations!” Clarke replies happily. “That’s amazing news, I’m happy for you both.” They’re perfect together, she’s really happy for her friend.

Lexa smiles at Octavia and Lincoln. “We shall have a feast.” In her mind she’s planning it already.

Raven wraps her arms around Octavia’s neck. “I’m happy for you, O.” She holds her fist out to Lincoln. “Lincoln my man, good job.” She’s glad he stepped up and proposed to Octavia.

Lexa watches the small exchange. She thought Raven was about to punch Lincoln, but instead they punched their fists together. She thinks it must be like a high five, only different.

Anya smiles at her aunt. “O.” She claps her tiny hands together. “Oooo.” She moves her mouth wider and then closes it, while giggling.

Octavia grins. “Did you hear that guys? My name is the first one she learned.”

“Psh please.” Raven huffs. “That barely counts at all.” She leans all the way over the table. “Can you say Raven? Ra-ven. Raven.”

Anya stares with wide eyes. “Waven?”

“Ugh can I adopt this lil cutie?”

Lexa gently pushes Raven off of the table, not wanting to hurt Raven’s leg.

“Get your own kid.” Clarke says. She kisses Anya’s cheek. “She’s all mine.” When Lexa coughs she adds “and Lexa’s.”

Raven sits down next to Roan again. She shovels the food on her plate quickly into her mouth. “Mhm, the food here is so good.” She moans. She likes it a lot more than the food Arkadia has.

Lexa chuckles lightly. “Would you like more, Raven?” There is plenty of food. Raven doesn’t have to eat so fast. Raven is eating as if someone would steal her food.

“Yes, I’d like more.” Raven replies while nodding. “Thanks.”

Lexa waves someone over and shortly after more food is being placed onto their table.

They eat in silence, until Roan speaks up. “It’s a shame the voting hasn’t been going well.”

“The ambassadors are being difficult.” Lexa replies grimly. “It has been many weeks. They are not cooperating, aside from a few who are.”

“During the last meeting you had eight out of thirteen votes, right?”

Lexa nods. “It is a small improvement, but not good enough.” She needs the voting to be unanimous. “Perhaps it is time to accept that the voting shall never be unanimous.”

Clarke sighs and puts her fork down. “Anya turns one in a little over a week. Can we give it time until then? I get that the ambassadors are being all grumpy about how often we have asked, but I don’t want to give up yet. If a few of them still say no when Anya turns one, we’ll stop asking. After that we’ll look at the alternatives. The thing is that this is not only for Anya. I want to fix this for the other nightbloods as well.”

Lexa squeezes her wife’s hand. “We will ask them until Anya turns one. After that, we shall stop.”

Lexa hopes they will all say yes soon, but it is unlikely. She believes the only reason they are currently receiving eight votes in their favor is because a few ambassadors are so tired of being asked repeatedly that they eventually caved in. If only all of them would do the same. This change is important. Her wife is right this is not only for their daughter. This is for the other nightbloods as well, including the nightbloods for the future.

Roan points at Anya. “I like her clothes. You have a beautiful daughter, commander.”

Lexa looks down at Anya, who is wearing the same clothes as her. After she had dressed Anya the same way as her once, her wife had insisted it was really cute and that she should do that a lot more. “Thank you, Roan.” She replies politely.

Roan smiles at Anya. “Yu laik meizen, Onya.” _You are beautiful, Anya._

Anya smiles back at Roan. “Mosof.” _(Mochof) Thank you._

Lexa corrects Anya. “Em ste mochof, Onya. Nou mosof.” _It is mochof, Anya. Not mosof._

“She is well mannered.” Roan points out. “She looks a lot like her mothers, in every way.”

Clarke pulls Anya onto her lap. “Anya is a lot cuter though.” She tickles her and smiles as Anya giggles. “Hearing her giggle like this is like a sweet melody into my ears.”

Lexa hums in agreement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke rocks Anya to sleep in her arms, while her wife watches with a big smile on her face.

Lexa takes their daughter’s blanket, ready to tuck her in once Clarke puts her down.

“You should sing to her.” Clarke suggests. “She loves it when you sing.”

Lexa caresses her thumb across her wife’s cheek. “I know who she has that from.” She presses a tender kiss against Clarke’s jaw.

“What can I say? Our daughter has a good taste.”

Lexa complies and sings softly.

When Anya closes her eyes, Clarke carefully places her down in her crib, making sure not to stir her awake.

Lexa drapes the blanket over Anya. She leans down and kisses her forehead. “Ai strik skaifaya. Ai fyucha. Ai hod yu in.” _My little star. My baby. I love you._ She watches the slow rise and fall of Anya’s chest. “Reshop, ai yongon.” _Goodnight, my child._

Clarke leans down and tenderly kisses Anya’s cheek. “Goodnight, my little angel. Mommy loves you so much.” She caresses Anya’s cheek with the back of her finger. “Sweet dreams.”

Once they peel themselves away from their daughter’s crib, they change into their nightgowns.

Clarke’s eyes gingerly rake over her wife’s frail body.

Lexa lights a few candles, only twenty this time. She reaches for her wife’s hand.

Clarke laces her fingers together with Lexa’s.

Together they get comfortable on top of their furs.

Lexa kisses her wife greedy and hungry. She doesn’t get to kiss Clarke nearly enough. When they are among their people, they limit their display of affection. It would be unfit for her to flaunt it around. Their people know they are together, but slipping her tongue into her wife’s mouth in public would be a bridge too far.

That’s part of the reason why they make the best out of their nights, which are reserved for them, where they can show each other how deeply in love they both are.

Lexa drowns in Clarke’s blue eyes. She kisses her wife’s plump lips.

Clarke lets her lips ghost over her wife’s. “That time where I joked if I could marry you again, I wasn’t fully joking. I would marry you again, and again, and again.” She whispers earnestly. “You’re perfect.”

Lexa winds her arms around her wife’s waist. “Even forever is not enough to show you even a fraction of what I feel for you, Clarke.” Her lips lightly connect with Clarke’s.

“It’s wonderful that we have a daughter together. I love that she has your eyes.”

“I love that she has your hair.”

“She’s our perfect little love child.”

Clarke captures Lexa’s lips with her own. She parts her lips and feels her wife’s tongue tracing her bottom lip. Her tongue slips out and connects with Lexa’s. They let their tongues dance around, while their hands explore each other’s body. Silent whimpers reach their ears.

Lexa moves her lips to her wife’s neck. She kisses her way up to Clarke’s earlobe. She breathes loving words into her wife’s ear, feeling her wife shift underneath her.

Clarke breathes faster when her wife’s breath tickles her skin.

Lexa cups one of her wife’s breasts in her hand and kneads gently.  Her thumb teases around Clarke’s nipple. She wriggles one of her knees between her wife’s legs and presses lightly, eliciting a moan from Clarke.

Clarke arches her back and grinds her hips upwards, strengthening the pressure from her wife’s knee. “Please, Lexa.” She takes a deep breath.

Lexa moves her other hand down, resting it above the waistband of her wife’s underwear.

Clarke groans lightly. “Beja.” _Please._ She knows when her wife doesn’t comply right away she can always try to beg in Trigedasleng. When that doesn’t work, there is one thing that always does.

Lexa is close to give in. It’s very difficult to resist her wife, but she knows that if she can resist Clarke a little while longer, she will get exactly what she wants. Before her wife was hers in any way, she had waited patiently. One would think she would have an endless pit of patience, but she doesn’t. A few more beats and she will lose it. If Clarke doesn’t break first, she will.

Clarke cups her wife’s cheeks. “Beja, heda. Ai laik yun.” _Please, commander. I am yours._ She can’t take the tension any longer.

Lexa pins her wife’s hands down above her blonde locks. She kisses a trial of butterfly kisses across Clarke’s chest and stomach. When her wife breathes faster, she kisses Clarke thighs.

Clarke groans. She places her hands on her wife’s sides and flips them over, thus taking the lead.

Lexa smiles brightly while her wife straddles her. “Ai hod yu in, Klark.” _I love you, Clarke._

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Leksa.” _I love you too, Lexa._

Their bodies flush together. Their kiss deepens quickly and reaches down to their core.

Lexa weaves her fingers into her wife’s blonde hair. Gently she pushes Clarke closer to herself, so their kiss won’t break.

Clarke smiles against her wife’s lips. She feels a smile splitting open on Lexa’s face as well. Her hands tenderly hold her wife’s cheeks and rest there, while they kiss.

Lexa hums pleased. “Ai houmon.” _My wife._

She feels lucky every moment of every day that Clarke is her wife, even if that means having to put up with Abby from time to time. Not that Clarke’s mother is bad, but that woman is stubborn and can be complicated. Abby is someone who she tolerates, mostly for her wife’s sake and for their daughter’s sake. Not that she has a personal issue with Abby, but they are not friends either. After Clarke’s mother had blamed her for that time where Clarke had ran away, Abby finally came to her senses and realized it had not been within her control. She believes it was thanks to her wife that Abby apologized profoundly. Even if so, it was appreciated.

“Mhm, I love it when you talk to me in Trig.” Clarke mumbles. “It’s sexy.”

Lexa lets her wife lay down on her chest, while she absentmindedly strokes her hair. “Yu laik krei fanas, Klark.” _You are so very sexy, Clarke._

“Mhmm.” Clarke smiles and nuzzles closer towards her wife. “Kigon.” _Continue._

Lexa whispers late into the night, while listening to the way her wife breathes. When Clarke tells her to continue, she could continue forever. Even Trigedasleng and English combined are not enough to let her wife know how much she means to her. Not even her body language aids her enough to let Clarke know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa are having another fruitless meeting with the ambassadors when the doors swing open and Raven marches in.

“My apologies for intruding, commander.” Raven salutes Lexa and she can swear Lexa almost rolls her eyes. “Spare me a brief moment?”

Lexa straightens up on her throne. Her wife is standing next to her. She nods to allow Raven a moment, for whatever it is Raven is asking a moment for.

Raven turns around and calls over her shoulder. “We’re good to go, Pocahontas.” She turns back to face the commander and marches forward.

“Chit ste disha?” _What is this?_ One of the ambassadors asks with an irritated tone.

Raven clears her throat. “I am the uh… second general from the third ambassador on my grandfather’s side.” She lies.

Clarke narrows her eyes. What is Raven up to now? Second general from the third ambassador on her grandfather’s side? That doesn’t even exist. Kane is the only ambassador, and the first of the sky people. She’s not sure if she’s going to like what Raven will do, she can be quite drastic. This is the throne room and Raven can’t always watch her tongue that well.

The nightbloods walk in with Octavia. Lexa can see everyone looks as confused as she is. Surprisingly enough Mordecai doesn’t seem to look confused. No actually, it looks as if he’s… smiling? He could be smiling at the nightbloods.

“Follow me, soldiers.” Raven commands. She marches forward in a ridiculous way, raising her knees up as well as she can, struggling with her bad leg, while the nightbloods walk in a neat vertical line behind her.

When Raven is in front of Lexa, she lines the nightbloods up horizontally. Last in the line, Octavia puts little Anya down.

So much for babysitting, Lexa thinks. The whole purpose of Octavia watching Anya was to keep Anya out of the throne room, not to bring her in it. It has been clear before that sometimes both Octavia and Raven do the opposite of what they are asked to do. Her wife had told her that’s normal for them. She wonders if next time she should tell them to please bring Anya to the throne room, to ensure that they really won’t bring her into the throne room.

Raven looks at Lexa. “Do I have your permission to share something?” Her voice is hopeful.

Lexa exchanges a look with her wife. Both their eyes say that they wonder what Raven is up to this time, because it’s often not something good. Finally, Lexa nods. Raven already made it this far, she might as well hear her out. In the worst case she would have to banish Raven. Hopefully it will not come down to that. Everything has been tense enough with the ambassadors as it is.

Raven waves one of her arms towards the nightbloods. “Behold the nigthbloods.” Her voice is dramatic, so much even that she sounds fake. “That is one thing you call them. You call them nightbloods, natblidas, sacred, but you can also call them children, because that’s what they are. They all look young, right? Don’t answer that, I know they do.”

Lexa looks at the nightbloods who are standing straight, with their hands clasped behind their backs. Even Anya is trying to copy them.

Raven walks over to Lexa. “Behold the commander. Now let me share a theory. Imagine that tomorrow the commander dies, something happens and she dies. The children who I lined up in here will suddenly be facing a conclave to the death, because that is the way.”

Lexa can hear where Raven is taking this. Personally she would opt for a less dramatic way. The way Raven is sharing this is almost comical, while it is not meant to be comical at all.

Clarke gives Raven a curious look. It sounds like Raven is trying to manipulate the ambassadors.

Raven places her hand on one of the nightbloods’ shoulder. “This child is someone’s family. Imagine that the commander dies and now this child has to fight against the other children to death. The commander has ensured that there is peace. Everyone has the chance to live a good life. Is everyone going to sit idly by and watch a bunch of children slaughter each other? You have all been so pissy about the whole situation with Anya, but look at her.”

Anya smiles as her name is being mentioned.

Raven points at Anya. “She can barely walk, how would you feel if tomorrow she would have to hold a sword and fight for her life? Now I’m no expert on all of this, but I believe wisdom and compassion are two of those pillars a commander leans on or something. Anyways, my point is how is that compassion or wisdom? There is no compassion in letting children fight. There is no wisdom in letting them slaughter each other while we’re trying to have peace. You’re all so strung up and stubborn to not change the old ways, but why not? The next nightblood could be your own son, your own daughter, your niece, your nephew, anyone. Wouldn’t it be so much better if you’d know that they would be able to live and be allowed to still see their family?”

Raven nods at Octavia.

Octavia steps in front of the nightbloods. She can’t believe she helped Raven prepare this. When Raven told her in Arkadia that she needed her help, this is not what she would have expected at all. This better works or else she’ll look really stupid.

Octavia points at one of the nightbloods and the nightblood drops down. “Imagine a conclave is taking place. That child is gone now.”

Raven drapes a sheet over the child.

Octavia points at another child. One by one she points at the nigthbloods who all drop down when she points at them, while Raven drapes sheets over them.  She points at Anya, who cutely crawls down to sit on her knees. She stops when only one child is still standing. “This is what will happen when the conclave will take place.” She grabs warpaint and smears it over the child’s face, hoping the ambassadors will understand it’s supposed to resemble the black blood. “One will be standing and the others will be gone, ripped away forever, while the last one will be covered in their blood.” She really hopes this will work.

Raven bows to the commander. “That was all, thanks for the time.” She leans closer towards Lexa and Clarke so only they can hear her next words, as she whispers. “If this works, you have to let me be Anya’s aunt too, like O.”

The ambassadors are whispering to each other.

Lexa stands up from her throne. “I will ask you all again, take a vote.” This is the most unusual meeting she has ever had, courtesy of Raven.

“The Skaikru agrees with the change.” Kane says. “We support our commander.”

“Trikru seconds this.”

Roan stands up. “Azgeda stands behind the commander.” His eyes lock with Raven’s.

“Floukru supports this change.”

The ambassadors from Shallow Valley, Rock Line, Plain Riders, Lake People, Glowing Forest, Delphi, Blue Cliff and the Desert Clan support the vote as well, causing twelve out of thirteen clans to favor this change.

Uzac from the Broadloaf Clan stands up. He looks at the children before meeting the commander’s eyes. “Yujleda supports this change.” A small boy appears from behind his legs. “My nephew, a nightblood.”

Lexa speaks up. “The vote is unanimous. The conclave shall no longer be to the death. When I perish, the strongest natblida will win the conclave and receive the flame. Natblidas will be allowed to have contact with their families.” She flicks her wrist. “You may all leave now.”

When the ambassadors have cleared the room, the nightbloods’ stiff posture falters and they hug each other. They look at the new nightblood.

Mordecai high fives Raven and Octavia.

Lexa is godsmacked. “Mordecia, did you knew about this?”

“Who me?” Mordecai has a small smile. “I may or may not have known. I do not confirm nor deny being involved with this.”

Raven playfully punches his shoulder. “Yeah Mordy, you sly dog.” She grins at him.

Lexa raises an eyebrow. “You nicknamed our flame keeper?” She should have known Raven would do something like that.

Raven’s grin reaches up to her ears. “Yeah of course I did, what did you expect? I bet he likes it, don’t you Mordy?”

Mordecai holds his fist out and Raven bumps her fist against his.

“We’re total bros.” Raven says. She laughs at Lexa’s pale face. “Quite the surprise, huh?”

Mordecai leaves the throne room with the nightbloods, aside from Anya who is staying behind with her mothers.  

Lexa approaches Raven. “I believe I have to thank you for this. Manipulating the ambassadors… worked.” It was highly unusual, but it definitely worked. She’s surprised that Octavia and Raven practiced that with the nightbloods and even more surprised that Mordecai knew about all of this.

“Does this mean I can Anya’s aunt now?”

Clarke laughs and leans on Lexa’s shoulder, now that they’re only in the presence of Octavia and Raven. “Yeah, you can be Anya’s aunt. I wouldn’t mind.” She kisses her wife’s cheek. “You okay with this?”

Lexa nods. “I will organize a celebration here in Polis, to celebrate this positive change.” She says. “Octavia, send a messenger to each clan to inform them. The celebration will take place one week from now, on the same day Anya turns one.” She will make sure it is perfect.

Octavia holds her thumb up. “I’m on it.” She already looks forward to the celebration. “Oh and commander, I know who my second will be.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Mordecai are total bros, I bet nobody saw that one coming at all.   
> Octavia is ufheda, commander of strength, because well why not. She has chosen a second.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia's second will be revealed.

Raven is holding Anya in her arms. She tries to place the little girl on her hip, on the side of her good leg. “I’m your favorite aunt, right?” She bumps her nose lightly against Anya’s cheek. “You’re a cute little niece.” She’s happy that she’s Anya’s aunt as well now. Lexa can be a hardass, but on the inside she’s all mushy. Though she knows Lexa’s softness is something she has to thank Clarke for.

Anya giggles when Raven swings her around in some sort of attempt to dance.

“Your auntie O and uncle Linkie are getting married today.” Raven says with a big smile. “I might cry when dust flies in my eyes.” When she’ll see the happy smile on Octavia’s face she’ll weep like a baby, because that stuff is just pure fluff and Miss Pocahontas is like her cinnamon roll.

Lexa knits her eyebrows. “Are you really going to nickname everyone?”  She understands that Raven is used to call Octavia O, but calling Lincoln Linkie seems odd, not to mention how Raven calls Mordecai Mordy.

“Jealous, Lex?” Raven wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Lexa.

“You shall not nickname me, Raven.”

Raven stands up taller. “I shall nickname you.” Her tone is teasing and light. Taunting Lexa a little is one of her favorite things to do here in Polis.

“Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Raven.”

Raven nudges Lexa’s side with her elbow. “Loosen up, we’re having a celebration.” She even goes as far as pinching the commander’s cheek. “Come on, I know you can smile.”

Lexa swats Raven’s hand away. “If you wish to keep your hand, hold it away from me.” She glares briefly at Raven. Would Clarke be frustrated if she’d ban Raven for just a little while, only for like… six months maybe? That’s not so bad.

“Do you hear that, Anya?” Raven whispers. “Your mother is being grumpy.”

“If you will be silent I will let you have some moonshine.” Lexa tries to bribe.

“You don’t even have moonshine.”

Lexa wants to manipulate the manipulator. “Jasper does.” Now that’s a fact.

“Wow okay, so you got that stuff from Arkadia then?”

Lexa nods. It is a celebration after all, so she wants the celebration to be grand. Starting today, they have much to celebrate. Today Octavia will marry Lincoln. The days after that they will celebrate their peace. Then they will celebrate the positive new change that has been made and Anya’s first birthday.

“Thanks, commander mush-” Raven swallows the last piece of her last word. Oh shit. It slipped from her mouth too fast.

Lexa cocks her head. “Commander what?”

Raven clears her throat. “I was saying uh, thanks, commander, much thanks.” Oh yes, nice save. Where’s Octavia? Someone better high five her for this shit.

Lexa squints her eyes and studies Raven’s face for a moment. Raven appears shyer than usual. What no good has Raven done this time? She has had a conversation about things like this with her wife. She turns to look at Raven.

“You like our food here in Polis, right?” Lexa asks sincerely. She hands Raven a cup of water.

Raven nods. “Yeah it’s so good.” She licks her lips, thinking about it.

“Would you like meat during the celebration?”

“Yeah, I’d love to have some. It’ll be delicious.” Raven takes a big gulp of water from her cup.

Lexa has a tightlipped smile. “I will make sure your favorite meat will be here.” Her voice is slightly higher pitched. “Roan will be here for all the celebrations.” She winks at Raven.

Raven chokes on the water and splutters to get it out of her mouth.

Lexa taps Raven’s back to her help cough it all up. “Is it something I said, Raven?” Her eyes twinkle mischievously. She rubs her thumb over Raven’s lips. “Your lips are wet, you’re dripping.”

Raven puts Anya down. “I have to go, I uh...”

“Was your water too salty, Raven?”

“Clarke!” Raven shouts.

Clarke runs towards Raven and smiles. “Hey, what’s up?” She looks between her wife and Raven.

“Your wife is bullying me.”

Lexa holds her hands to her chest and opens her mouth slightly. “Me, bullying? I would do no such thing.” She grasps her wife’s wrist and kisses her. “I was helping Raven to make sure she would get something to drink, and to ensure she will have her favorite meat during the celebrations.”

“Awe that’s so sweet.” Clarke kisses her wife back. She looks at Raven. “Be nice, Rae.”

Raven gasps. “What? Me? It was all her.” She points at Lexa. “She, it was… oh you! You are toast Lexa!”

Lexa shakes her head. “I am the commander, not toast. Are you hungry? I assure you, the meat will be at your side soon.” She looks at her wife as if to say how impatient Raven is.

Raven glares at them and walks away.

Clarke holds her hand up for her wife.

Lexa chuckles and high fives her wife. “Did I do well, Clarke?” She searches for an answer in her wife’s eyes.

Clarke grins. “Yeah, you did well.” She kisses her wife again. “You totally roasted her.”

“Do I get to…” Lexa pauses and thinks. “Do I get to own you now?”

“You already do, you dork.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven is on her way to Octavia to tell her what Lexa has done, and how Clarke was no help at all. She’s almost at Octavia’s side when Roan shows up next to her.

“Hello, Raven.” Roan smiles warmly at her.

“Oh Roan, hi.”

“The commander told me to bring you some meat.” Roan turns around to signal a few of his men who have brought boar. He has made the kill himself. “She told me you really wanted some.” He wouldn’t refuse that, the boar he has is really good. “You will be licking your fingers off.” He’s sure Raven will love it.

“Not you as well!” Raven seethes.

Roan is startled by Raven’s angry reaction. “Have I offended you in any way?” He’s utterly confused.

“Oh don’t you go faking innocence!” Raven marches back to Lexa. “I’m going to kill you!”

Lexa knows that in this situation, Raven does not mean that literally. Her guards unfortunately don’t know that and Raven has swords pointed at her in the blink of an eye. She flicks her wrist to dismiss her guards. “You must know one thing, Raven.” She says with a serious tone.

“Oh yeah?” Raven crosses her arms. “And what’s that huh?”

“Roan has brought you some boar. You do like the food, or am I wrong?”

Raven is speechless. Roan is innocent? And she yelled at him? “Okay that does it Lexa, now you’re really dead.” She moves over to Lexa who is already signaling for her guards not to interrupt. She grasps Lexa’s shoulders.

Lexa takes a hold of Raven’s wrists. She trips Raven, on the side of her good leg and gently lets her fall down so her leg doesn’t get hurt.

Raven groans while she’s down on her back. “If I wasn’t a cripple I would have had you!”

Anya is standing next to Raven. She holds a hand out as if she’s trying to say she’ll help her up.

Raven hates it when she’s down on her back like that. That makes it difficult to get up and she hates asking for help.

Lexa is about to help Raven up when Roan approaches.

Roan crouches down next to Raven. He scoops one arm under Raven’s legs and the other under her back. Gently, he lifts her up in his arms.

Raven blushes deeply. Maybe bickering with Lexa hadn’t been so bad.

“Will you be okay to stand if I put you down?” Roan asks with concern.

Raven thinks she will have it handled, but she doesn’t want to give this up yet. “My leg hurts. I feel a bit sore.” Her leg does hurt, but she would be able to stand.

Roan lets Raven lean her head against his chest. “I have you, you can rest.”

Clarke whispers in her wife’s ear. “I see Raven is in good hands.” She’s happy for Raven.

“Would you like good hands as well, Clarke?”

Clarke nods. “Yeah definitely.” She grins and takes Anya’s tiny hand. “Ah, I found the best hand to hold.”

Lexa crosses her arms and glares.

“You’re cute when you pout.” Clarke winks at her wife.

“I am not pouting, Clarke.

Clarke picks Anya up. “We should get going, Octavia is about to marry Lincoln.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The people in Polis have gathered for Octavia’s and Lincoln’s wedding.

Octavia is squeezing Lincoln so tight, his eyes might pop out. She’s really happy right now. Lincoln is the one for her. He means everything to her. With his clan, she found a home, but mostly she found a home in him.

Together they are warriors. They are strong and powerful. They have been through a lot together and always made their way through. When Pike was being taken down, she had almost lost Lincoln. She remembers how Pike was planning to execute Lincoln, but Lexa marched her army through Arkadia right on time. For that, she will always be grateful. At first, she was going to go there with Clarke and Indra. She didn’t expect Lexa to send her entire army over there. That was an amazing way to show support on Lexa’s side.

Even though she has done more than enough for Lexa to show her gratitude, she can never thank Lexa enough. She would do anything for Lincoln. Lexa played a big part in the end of Pike’s cruel leadership. If it wasn’t for that, she might have not been standing here with Lincoln today.

Octavia kisses her husband. “Ai hod yu in, Linkon.” _I love you, Lincoln._

“Ai hod yu in seintaim, Okteivia.” _I love you too, Octavia._

Octavia takes Lincoln’s hands firmly in hers. She locks her eyes with his. “Oso throu daun ogeda. Oso kik thru ogeda.” _We fight together. We survive together._

“Ogeda. Otaim.” _Together. Always._

The celebration is big. Polis went all out with food and drinks.

Clarke and Lexa are sitting at a table with little Anya, along with the newlyweds.

“Planning to have any children soon?” Clarke curiously asks. “Once you have a child, I’ll definitely be their aunt.”

“I’d love to have a child at some point.” Octavia replies. “I’ve talked about it with Lincoln. We both want a child eventually.”

“Having a child is a blessing.” Clarke smiles at Anya. “Once you’re at that point, you’ll be smitten.” She ruffles her daughter’s hair. “I know I am.” She looks up and meets her wife’s eyes. “Lexa is smitten as well.”

“Clarke.” Octavia says with a serious tone. “Everyone is smitten when it comes down to Anya. She is the definition of adorable.” She smiles at Anya. “Which reminds me, I taught her something.”

Clarke and Lexa are both surprised to hear that. “You have?” Clarke curiously asks. “What did you teach her?”

Octavia smiles proudly. “I taught Anya her first sentence.”

“No way! Anya can say a full sentence?” Clarke is pleasantly shocked. “What is it? I want to hear it.”

Lexa is eager to hear Anya’s first sentence as well.

“This took me ages to teach her. She’s a smart kid, but she’s really young so it was rough.” Octavia leans over the table to talk to Anya. “Nau, Onya.” _Now, Anya._

Anya has a serious look on her face with wide eyes. She looks at her mothers. “Ai hod yu in, nomon.” _I love you, mother._ She points at herself and then at Lexa. “I love you, mommy.” She points at Clarke.

Clarke squeals. “Oh my god! That’s awesome, I love this. Thanks, O, you’re the best friend ever.” She kisses Anya’s cheek. “Thank you, Anya. Mommy loves you too.”

Lexa has small tears in her eyes. “Mochof, Onya. Ai hod yu in seintaim, ai yongon.” _Thank you, Anya. I love you too, my child._ It’s the first time their daughter talks in full sentences and this is beautiful.

Clarke wipes her cheeks to clear up all the tears. “This is the best gift you could have ever given us, O.”

Octavia is beaming. “I was going to wait for her to say it when she’d turn one, but that’s only a few more days and I finally managed to teach her. It’s not that easy to teach such a young child two languages at once.” Not that she blames them. Once she has a child of her own, she’ll be doing the same. “I think Anya has a lot of potential. She’s really smart for her age. If you compare her to other children her age, there is a very clear difference. She’s shorter than them, but mentally I’d guess she’s a year ahead, at least.”

Raven joins their table. “I could teach Anya some things when she gets older, nothing bad. I could teach her how to make bombs and stuff like that.”

“Ah yes, Raven.” Clarke replies sarcastically. “That’s not bad at all. Why don’t you teach all the children to make bombs? Hell, why don’t you blow Polis up while you’re at it?”

“Excuse you, Clarke, I was just going to pass my genius on to your tiny prodigy.” Raven fills her plate with food. She turns her face to look at Octavia. “Did your second agree to be your second?”

“Yup my second agreed, so it’s official, I have one.” Octavia smiles widely. “This is so cool. Not even my husband has one.” She sticks her tongue out at Lincoln who smiles at her. “Tomorrow at the crack of dawn I’ll have my first training with my second, you could come and watch. Then you’ll know who it is.”

“At the crack of dawn?” Raven groans. “Are you trying to kill me? I need sleep, Pocahontas. My sleep is sacred.”

“Then you won’t know.”

“Come on, tell me.” Raven takes Octavia’s hand. “We’re besties, you should tell me.”

Octavia shakes her head. “Nope. If you wanna know, you’ll have to show up tomorrow at dawn.”

“Ugh I hate you.”

Octavia laughs. “Sure you do.” She won’t change her mind. Raven will have to get up.

Lexa squeezes her wife’s hand. “We will be there.” She can’t help but be slightly curious as well to know who Octavia has chosen. She wonders if it is one of the nightbloods or a child from one of the villages. It could be any child. Perhaps a Skaikru child.

Clarke smiles weakly. She hoped she’d be able to stay a bit longer in bed with her wife. Very early mornings aren’t her strong suit. After all the obnoxious meetings she thought she’d be able to sleep a bit longer now that they’re having a time of celebration, which means they’ll be staying up late. It’s bound to be a short night.

Raven grabs berries from her plate and throws them at the others. She ignores Lexa’s angry glare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It has been dark for a long time when Clarke and Lexa finally make it to their room with their daughter.

Lexa picks Anya up and rocks her in her arms. “We have a problem, Clarke.” It’s more her problem than it is theirs, but it’s still a problem.

Clarke doesn’t like to hear that they have a problem. What could it be this time? They still have peace, everything is going well and they have been celebrating. “Could you elaborate a bit? What problem are we facing this time?” She sighs at the prospect of another problem. Whatever it is, she’ll be at her wife’s side.

“It is about Raven.”

“Hmm.” Clarke furrows her brows. “Is it something about her behavior?” She knows Raven does not always behave properly.

“Yes, her behavior is particularly unruly. It has become an issue. Usually I would never condone her behavior.”

Clarke sighs. “You’ve let too many things slide because of me, because Raven is my friend. That’s it isn’t it? You’ve given her too much space with the way she behaves because she’s one of my best friends.”

“I have not been as strict as I should have been.” Lexa has been too soft on Clarke’s friends. “Raven’s behavior is causing friction. My leadership is threatening to be questioned. On more than one occasion, Raven has said things that would have cost her tongue. If anyone else were to say such things, they would have lost their tongues. Certain jokes she makes are not seen as such by our people. I am aware the Skaikru has a different background with different habits. The Skaikru will have to adapt more. If Raven fails to behave time and time again, I will have to banish her from our lands.”

“I know you’ve been going really easy on her. It’s my fault that I’ve tried to drag you into it by letting you go along with all her teasing and such. I know in your position as the commander, you have a certain reputation to uphold, and I should have considered the consequences. Now that everything has been going really well, I wouldn’t want your position being threatened. I’ve never seen any other commanders, but I don’t need anyone to draw me a picture what would happen if our people would begin to see you as unfit to lead. I know they’d retaliate and turn on you, which wouldn’t end well. Raven’s behavior isn’t always good, but she means well. She’s a good person, really. You’re right that the Skaikru will have to adapt more. You have already done so much to meet their needs. I’ll talk to Raven and I’ll fix this. It won’t be a problem anymore, I promise. Don’t worry about it anymore, okay? I got this.”

“I trust you, Clarke.”

Clarke kisses her wife’s cheek. “I’m happy that you trust me.” She feels like Lexa trusts her more than she deserves. Past actions have shown that she doesn’t always deserve the trust her wife is giving her. Then again, that counts on both sides. They have both broken each other’s trust before, and eventually rebuild it. “I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa watches as their daughter is closing her eyes. “She is falling asleep. The celebration must have exhausted her.”

“We should put her in her crib it’ll be an early morning for us to wake up to.”

Lexa gently lowers Anya into her crib and tucks her in. “Reshop, Onya.” _Goodnight, Anya._

“Goodnight, sweetie.” Clarke leans in to kiss Anya’s forehead. “I love you so much.”

Lexa shares her thoughts with her wife. “I wonder who Octavia has chosen as her second.” In the morning she will finally know.

“I wonder the same. I have no idea who she has chosen, not even an inkling.”

Lexa slips into their bed and waits for her wife.

“I’ll be back in a bit. I’ll go have a word with Raven.”

“In the middle of the night?”

Clarke nods. “I know you’re worried about this, so I want to go fix this so it won’t eat at you anymore. We’ll need all the sleep we can get.” She knows her wife could be up all night breaking her head over it, and that’s really not necessary. It shouldn’t take long for her to arrange this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke hears rustling from Raven’s room. She hears Raven talking. After taking a deep breath, she knocks on the doors.

“Enter!” Raven calls out from behind the door.

Clarke opens the door and walks in. Raven is sitting up on the bed, while wrestling with her furs.

“Clarke, what brings you here at night?”

Clarke can see the surprised look on Raven’s face. “I have to tell you to behave better when you’re around Lexa. She’s the commander and people will be questioning her authority to lead because she’s been too easy on you, which is also kind of my fault.”

“Oh I see.” Raven fixes the furs. “Uh yeah okay, it’ll be fine. I’ll behave better. Are we good now?”

“You sound like you can’t wait for me to leave.”

“Well uh it’s late and I’m tired. So yup, see you in the morning?”

Clarke is starting to get the picture. She looks at the way Raven is nervously trying to cover something up with the furs, or rather someone. “Oh.” She opens her mouth and closes it again. “I’ll uh, yeah I’ll go. I’ll see you in the morning. You’ll behave better around Lexa, right?”

“Yeah for sure.” Raven knows Lexa has a reputation to uphold as the commander. “No hard feelings?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No hard feelings, we’re good.” She smiles and winks at her friend.

“Okay good, now get out of here.”

Clarke laughs lightly. “Goodnight, Rae.” She walks towards the door. “Goodnight, Roan.”

Raven’s cheeks flush crimson. “Nite, Clarke.”

A muffled voice appears from underneath the furs. “Goodnight, Clarke.” Roan’s voice.

Clarke hurries to get back to her wife. She sneaks into their bed and drapes one arm around Lexa.

“Mhm, I missed you.”

“I was only gone for a few minutes, Lex.” Clarke nuzzles her head against her wife’s shoulder.

“Too long.”

“I’ll glue myself to you next time.” Clarke leans over her wife so she can capture her lips with her own. “Goodnight, Lex.”

“Sleep well, my wife.”

“Roan was in Raven’s room. Oh and everything is fixed, so no worries. Raven will behave.”

“Should I be concerned about the stories Raven will be sharing tomorrow?”

“Hmm.” Clarke thinks about it. “Yeah probably.” She laughs to let her wife know not to take this seriously. “Anyway, everything will be fine. Raven will behave so there won’t be any more friction with people about your leadership. If she wouldn’t behave, I’ll put her in her place, don’t you worry.”

“Maybe we will be lucky and she will go away to live with Roan in Azgeda territory.”

Clarke laughs. “Yeah maybe, but I wouldn’t be so sure of that. She’s into him that’s for sure, but I don’t know if she’d actually go live with him. I mean, she hasn’t even left Polis anymore because Octavia and I are living here, so yeah that says something. I don’t see her trying to go back to Arkadia, so it’s doubtful she’d be persuaded to live with the ice nation. She’d complain about the cold.”

“Azgeda might be good for Raven, to help her cool down.”

“I can’t believe that’s coming out of your mouth, Lex.”

“Shh, you love me.”

“Now that I do.” Clarke cuddles closely with her wife. “We should get some sleep. It’ll be light soon and I want to know who Octavia has chosen that sneaky secretive little ugh.”

“Octavia might have chosen a nightblood. After all, she did ask me if she is allowed to choose a nightblood, and they all seemed excited to be selected by ufheda.”

“It’s cool how they call her commander of strength, I like it.” Clarke replies. “Hmm if she has chosen a nightblood I’m guessing she’d pick Aden.”

“Aden would be an excellent choice. Being someone’s second is an honor.”

“Octavia is really happy here. I can’t wait until she’ll have a child and then I can be an aunt.”

Lexa hums. “How would you feel about being a mother again, Clarke?” She’s not sure how her wife will react. She knows Clarke has had doubts about having a second child, since Anya is a nightblood. However this time, the conclave has changed. Even if they would end up with ten nightbloods of their own, they wouldn’t die in a conclave.

“You want us to have a second child?”

“I love our daughter. If you would be okay with having a second child, then yes, I want to.”

Clarke wraps her wife in such a tight hug she’s probably squeezing the air out of her lungs. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Did I say yes yet?” She would love, love, love to have a second child. “If it’s a boy, we’ll name him Jake after my dad, because that still stands, right?”

“Clarke, I can’t breathe.” Lexa inhales deeply when her wife loosens her grip. “I believe the pregnancy needs to take place first.”

“When my mom arrives in Polis for Anya’s first birthday, I’ll ask. Our daughter is going to be a big sister!”

Lexa chuckles and cups her wife’s cheeks. “Slow down, my love. Take a deep breath.” She adores how happy Clarke is.

“You’re right, you’re totally right. Okay first things first I’ll ask my mom and then I’ll get pregnant, unless wait… do you want to carry our second child? I wouldn’t mind being the one to be pregnant, but I should ask because maybe you want to experience it once.”

Lexa caresses her wife’s cheek. “If you do not mind, I would prefer for you to carry our second child. As the commander, it is not ideal for me.” She doesn’t feel the desire to personally be pregnant and it could be too risky. Leading their people while being pregnant would not be a good choice.

“Okay good, I’ll carry our second child.” Clarke understands why her wife chooses not to be pregnant, but she wanted to offer it to Lexa anyway. “Goodnight, Lex.”

“Reshop, ai houmon.” _Goodnight, my wife._

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the light seeps in, Lexa rises. She gently stirs her wife so they can get dressed.

Clarke sleepily mumbles incoherent words. She rubs her eyes and gets up. It feels like a hammer hit her head, she didn’t sleep much. Lexa must be exhausted too, but her wife would never show that.

Lexa dresses Anya while her wife is getting dressed slower than usual. She understands that Clarke is tired. They didn’t sleep much. When she had told her wife about wanting a second child, it had given Clarke new energy that had kept them awake longer. She doesn’t regret it, her wife is so happy. For that, she will gladly sacrifice sleep. Now she hopes Abby will be excited about a second grandchild. Abby can do medical things that grounders can’t. She needs that woman.

Anya twirls her cape around. Pointing at herself and at Lexa, as if to say they’re wearing the same. “Meizen, nomom.” _Beautiful, mother._ She takes Lexa’s cape in her tiny hands. “Ai laik yu.” _I am you._

“It’s unfair that she’s talking more Trigedasleng than English.” Clarke says with a pout. “I’ll have to teach her more English.”

“Anya is smart, she will learn.”

They each take one of Anya’s hands and leave their room. The guards outside move out of the way to let them through. Further down the hall, Raven is stumbling out of her room while Roan is holding her up.

All together they make their way outside to a small area in Polis where warriors always go to train. That’s where they will find Octavia.

Octavia waves briefly when she sees them, before continuing to spar with her second.

Lexa is surprised to see Octavia’s second. The first thing she notices is that it’s not a nightblood. It’s clearly a grounder, but not a nightblood.

Clarke is equally surprised. She thought Octavia would have picked a nightblood, apparently not.

Raven stares at the unfamiliar grounder.

Octavia signals towards her second to stop. She runs up to Lexa. “What do you think of my second?”

Lexa can’t decide yet what she thinks of Octavia’s second. “I assumed you would have chosen a natblida. My assumption was wrong.” She hopes Octavia has thought this through. None of the nightbloods are someone’s second, so it was a rare opportunity for one of them to be a second.

Octavia waves her hand towards her second until he’s by her side. She waits for him to fix his posture, like she has taught him.

“Heda, ai laik koma kom don yu hir kom ai op ai lev op.” _Commander, I am honored to have you here to watch me train._

Clarke looks at Octavia. “He is your second?” She knows the answer will be yes.

Octavia points at her second. “Gavriel kom Trikru.” _Gabriel from the woods clan._ He is the one she has chosen as her second, and he had accepted. In the past she saved him, when a few of Pike’s men ran after him to kill him, not caring that he’s a child. At first she wanted to choose a natblida, but she didn’t want them to get jealous at each other, so her decision fell upon Gabriel.

Gabriel holds his stick the way Octavia has taught him.

Lexa nods approvingly. “Okteivia don tich yu op os, you.” _Octavia has taught you well._

“Mochof, heda.” _Thank you, commander._

Octavia holds her stick and motions for her second. “Teik yo ogud, Gavriel!” _Get ready, Gabriel._ She wants to show Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Roan the small progress she has made with her second so far.

Clarke is standing next to her wife. “She has chosen a child from your old clan.” She whispers so she won’t interrupt Octavia and Gabriel.

“It appears she has. I hope she has chosen wisely, even the best need to be better.”

“I think she has it handled. She’ll be a good mentor. O fights really well. I bet Indra is proud of her.”

The natblidas approach with Mordecai for their own training. The nightbloods look slightly disappointed that Octavia hasn’t chosen one of them. When Octavia was making her choice, they had been fighting each other to show Octavia which one of them would be worthy the most of being her second. That backfired on them, since it proved to Octavia that choosing one of them would not be ideal.

Mordecai moves to stand next to Raven while the nightbloods train.

Raven holds her fist out. “Yo Mordy, my man.” She smiles at him. “You knew she didn’t pick a nightblood didn’t you?”

Mordecai bumps her fist and nods. He knew.

Lexa listens in on their interaction. As long as Raven doesn’t say those things while they are around others, it will all be okay. In private Raven can use her own little language with no problems. She looks forward to Abby’s arrival in Polis.

Clarke smiles happily as Anya takes a small stick and marches towards the other nightbloods to swing at them. She’s so adorable. Anya is a lot more like Lexa than her wife would ever admit. She’s a tiny little fighter. Once she grows up, she’ll be a force to be reckoned with. She wonders what their second child will be like. Right, she has to get pregnant first, one thing at a time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa wants a second child.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the middle of the night for me, but I finished this and I wanted to post it. Enjoy. :)  
> More fluff is on its way.

Lexa has special custom made clothes for Anya’s first birthday. With a big smile on her face, she lifts Anya out of her crib. She puts her down and holds one finger up. “Yu laik won nau.” _You are one now._

Clarke smiles at her wife and their daughter. “She’s growing up so fast. I can’t believe she’s already one year old.” She hopes it won’t fly by in the blink of an eye. “Did you arrange the cake?”

Lexa nods. “The best bakers in Polis have been working hard to provide the cake you speak of.”

“Did the candle makers make a tiny candle to put on her cake?”

“Oh.” Lexa looks up at her wife. “You only wanted one?”

“Lexa…” Clarke should have known her wife wouldn’t settle with one candle. “How many of those candles did they make?”

“A few.”

“How many, Lex?”

Lexa shamefully stares at the floor. “Thousand candles.” She murmurs while awkwardly shuffling her feet.

“Lexa! That’s not a few!”

“But they are tiny, Clarke.”

Clarke face palms. “You’re unbelievable. I knew I shouldn’t have asked you to arrange that.” Her wife really has an obsession with candles.

“If it helps, they are not all on the same cake.”

“Well I’d hope not! Thousand candles… Wait, not all on the same cake…” Clarke glares at her wife who’s avoiding looking into her eyes. “How many cakes have you ordered the bakers to make?” She hopes the answer won’t be thousand, there’s no way they can bake that many on such a short notice. “Don’t say they baked a thousand cakes.”

“No, they did not bake a thousand cakes.”

“Okay, then how many?”

Lexa carefully looks into her wife’s eyes. “Ten cakes.” She whispers

“Oh okay.” Clarke sighs in relief. “That’s not so bad. It’s a bit much, but not that bad. More people will be able to have a piece then.” She can live with that.

“Per clan.”

“Hmm what?”

“Each clan baked ten cakes.”

“Lexa!” Clarke groans. “I get that there will be many people arriving in Polis to celebrate today, but who is going to eat 130 cakes?”

“Raven is here.”

“I rest my case.”

Lexa finishes dressing Anya. “Luna will be visiting as well, to celebrate. We have peace and I heard she wants to meet Anya.” She hasn’t seen Luna in a long time.

“Oh that’s nice. I look forward to meet Luna. I’ve heard a lot about her. It’ll be nice to meet someone you grew up with.”

Anya spins and her dress flows around her. “Meizen, nomon!” _Beautiful, mother._  

“Anya is so pretty in that little dress.” Clarke says. Their daughter looks like a little angel.

Lexa gently combs Anya’s hair. “Ai prisa.” _My princess._ She has a few birthday surprises for Anya, without her wife knowing.

There is a knock on their door.

Lexa clears her throat. “Min op.” _Enter._

The door opens and Octavia walks in. “People from other clans are arriving. I saw a few in the center of Polis already. The Skaikru as well. Lincoln said Luna is here too.”

Lexa nods. “We will meet with them shortly.”

“Anya looks ready.” Octavia replies. “Can I take her with me? Everyone is excited to meet her. I’ll keep a close eye on her.”

“Yeah it’s fine.” Clarke answers. “Lexa and I will be outside once we are dressed properly.”

Octavia’s eyes snap up from Anya to Lexa and Clarke who are still in their nightgowns. “Okay, I’ll see you both soon.” She holds her arms out for Anya.

Anya walks up to her aunt, who crouches down in front of her. She wraps her arms around Octavia’s neck.

Octavia lifts Anya up and leaves the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lincoln smiles as Octavia walks up to him with Anya. “Octavia, meet Luna.” He points at a young woman in front of him.

“Hey Luna, nice to meet you.” Octavia holds one hand out. “I’m Lincoln’s wife, Octavia.”

Luna shakes Octavia’s hand. “I heard a lot about you from Lincoln.” She looks at the child Octavia is holding.

“This is Anya.” Octavia smiles at her. “She just turned one today.”

Luna holds her arms out for Anya. She sees Octavia hesitating to hand the young child to her. “I won’t hurt her.” She would never do that.

Octavia hands Anya to Luna, hoping that Lexa and Clarke won’t mind.

Luna studies Anya. “You are the young nightblood. The reason why the conclave has been changed.” She caresses Anya’s cheek. “It was time they changed the conclave.”

“Luna, it is good to see you.” Lexa smiles warmly at Luna while approaching her. “You have met my daughter, I see.”

Clarke coughs next to her wife. “Our daughter. You’ve met our daughter.” She corrects Lexa. “You must be Luna then.” She looks at the young woman. “I had been looking forward to meet you.”

“You must be Clarke. I heard much about you.”

Octavia grins. “Lincoln is the snitch who’s been telling Luna all about us.”

“There is my granddaughter!” Abby smiles widely and holds her hands out for Anya.

Anya coos when Luna hands her over to Abby. “Abby.” She smiles up at her grandmother.

Abby is startled by hearing her name from her granddaughter. “She can say my name? That’s really good.” She is impressed.

Clarke nods. “Yeah and she can say some sentences as well. She’s smart.” She’s proud of Anya.

“That is amazing progress for a one year old.”

“She gets her wisdom from Lexa, I’m sure of it.”

Lexa shakes her head. “I cannot take the credit for Anya’s wisdom.” She snakes her arms around her wife’s waist.

Abby smiles at her daughter. “It’s good to see, honey. I’ve missed you.” She doesn’t see Clarke often.

“It’s good to see you too mom, I missed you as well.” Sometimes Clarke does miss her mother. “I have to talk with you about something later on, in private.”

“Okay, honey. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah mom, everything is great.” Clarke replies earnestly. “Things can’t be better.”

Lexa takes Anya over from Abby. “If you will follow me for a moment, I have a present for Anya.” She walks while her wife, Octavia, Lincoln, Abby and Luna follow her.

Clarke doesn’t know what present her wife has for their daughter. They agreed upon a few presents together, but Lexa has been a bit secretive.

Lexa stops in front of the throne room. She opens the door and lets them in. Next to her throne, there is a tiny version of her throne. “A personal throne for Anya.”

Clarke gasps. “It’s so tiny and so cute!” She kisses her wife. “That’s a good gift for our daughter, it is sweet.”

Luna laughs and nudges Lexa. “You are already training her to follow your footsteps, I see.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya receives many gifts. People from each clan have brought gifts for the commander’s daughter.

Lexa shows Anya a pony, the littlest one in all of Polis. “This is for you, Anya. When you grow up, you can ride him.” Right now Anya is too little.

Anya smiles and wraps her arms around one of the pony’s legs. “Mochof, nomon.” _Thank you, mother._

Clarke lifts Anya up on the pony, while holding on to her.

“Aden.” Lexa calls out. She waits for Aden to run up to them. “Mount the pony.”

Aden stares at the pony and carefully mounts it.

Clarke slowly lets go of Anya, while Aden holds on to her. “Be careful, Aden.” She wouldn’t want Anya to fall.

Aden lets the pony walk at a slow pace.

Anya is smiling and cooing happily. “Look, mommy.” She shrieks.

Clarke smiles back at Anya. “Yeah I see, baby.”

When Aden halts, Lexa reaches her arms out to take Anya off of the pony.

Together they walk to a table. A big cake with one tiny candle in it is waiting for Anya.

Clarke tries to explain to Anya that she has to blow the candle out and make a wish.

“Wish?” Anya curiously asks.

Clarke nods. “A wish is when you really, really want something, so you ask for it. You make a wish and sometimes after you wish it, it happens.”

Anya looks at the tiny candle that’s flickering. She has to take a few deep breaths before she manages to blow it out. “Wish.” She looks at her mothers and then points at Aden.

Lexa holds on to Aden’s shoulders and pushes him closer to Anya. “What do you wish?”

Anya taps the dagger that’s strapped to Aden’s hip. “Wish.” She points at herself and then back at the dagger.

Clarke glares at her wife before Lexa can say anything. “We’re not going to give our one year old a dagger.” She won’t be okay with Anya having a weapon, she could get hurt.

Lexa nods. “I agree. We will wait to give her one until she turns two.”

“Lexa! Two is also too young.”

“I had one when I was two.”

“But you’re…” Clarke sighs deeply. Her argument isn’t strong enough.

“Anya is a nightblood as well, Clarke.”

Clarke holds her hands up. “Who wants some cake?” She’d rather not talk about their daughter wanting a weapon. There are times where she doesn’t agree with Lexa. It happens.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the grounders are celebrating, Clarke and Lexa take a moment to talk privately with Abby, while Octavia watches over Anya.

Abby smiles at her daughter. “What did you want to talk about, honey?”

“Okay mom, take a deep breath.”

Lexa holds her wife’s hand and squeezes gently to offer her some silent comfort.

“Lexa and I want a second child, so we need your help to make that happen.”

“Are you sure, honey? Anya is still very young. Having a second child will be a lot of work. When I had you, I had my hands quite full. Raising a child is not easy, and I think raising two will be a lot more complicated.”

“Mom, Lexa and I both really want this. We’ve talked about this.” Clarke doesn’t want her mom to turn down their request. “You’re the only one who can help us with this. The grounder healers can’t do this. Please, mom.”

“Which one of you will carry the child?”

“I will, mom. It wouldn’t be ideal for Lexa and I want to carry the child.”

Abby nods. “Okay, honey. Once the celebrations in Polis are done, I will go back to Arkadia and prepare everything. You will have to meet me there.”

“I know, mom and I will.” Clarke knows her mom has all her equipment in Arkadia. “I will visit you there after the celebrations, when everything is calming down here.”

Lexa smiles politely at Abby. “Thank you for this, Abby. Everything you do is appreciated.”

“You’re welcome, honey.” Abby smiles back at Lexa. “Could you two convince Raven to go back to Arkadia with me after today? I need to give her a medical checkup.”

“Sure, mom. We’ll try. If we can tear her away from Roan.”

“Roan is welcome to join her if he wants to.”

Lexa wouldn’t mind to have Raven gone for a while. Polis has been louder with the sky girl around. “Will you join us at our table, Abby?”

“I would love to, honey.”

Lexa is still getting used to Abby calling her honey. Her wife explained to her that it is just a thing her mother does. Not that she minds it, but it is odd.

They sit down at their table. Kane walks over. Before sitting down, he looks at Lexa. Only after Lexa nods, he sits down next to Abby.

Clarke and Lexa let Anya sit on Abby’s lap. They both know Abby rarely gets to spend time with her granddaughter.

The nightbloods are sitting at a table nearby with Mordecai. Raven is sitting next to Mordecai with Roan. Raven is talking happily with all of them.

Anya gets cake all over her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few months have passed. The celebrations in Polis have ceased and everything has been peaceful.

Clarke is on her way to Arkadia with Raven and Roan. She will miss her wife and Anya. They couldn’t come along with her on her trip. Lexa will have more meetings with the ambassadors, mostly to talk about trades.

It is the second time Clarke is going to Arkadia since the celebrations have ended. The first time she went with her wife, so Abby could collect everything she needs so she can make Clarke pregnant. Now she’s on her way to make it all happen.

Clarke’s horse is as white as snow. It’s a beautiful horse. With her hand she brushes his mane.

Raven is next to her on top of Roan’s horse with Roan.

“Are you nervous, Clarke?” Raven asks.

“A little bit, yes, just some nerves. Is it weird that this time I’m more worried than I was the first time?”

“That’s not weird. Does it have to do with the nightblood thing? You’re worried to have another nightblood despite the fact that the conclave is changed, isn’t it?”

“Yes, that’s something that worries me.” Clarke admits. “The conclave is changed, I know that, but nightbloods still train. It’s tough to keep weapons out of Anya’s hands. It’s like you can tell that she’s really born to be a nightblood. Her potential isn’t only in her blood it’s in her bones too.”

“Nightbloods are rare, Clarke. It’s doubtful you’d have another one.”

“You never know that, Rae.” Clarke thinks back about the celebrations. “Luna had a brother who was a nightblood like her.”

“I see your point, but still, nightbloods are rare. They don’t grow on trees.”

Clarke nods. “Yeah I know. At the moment there are eight nightbloods, well nine if you include Luna and ten if you count Lexa in as well. But Lexa is the commander and Luna will never be participating anymore, so technically there are eight, well eight available for the conclave that is.”

“Do you think your second child be a boy or a girl?”

“I don’t know, but I’m hoping it’ll be a boy. Then I can name him after my dad.” There’s a twinge of sadness in her voice. “It would be nice if I could do that.”

Raven looks at her friend with concern. “Are you okay, Clarke?”

“I just miss him, you know?”

“Do you want to stop for a while so I can give you a hug?”

Clarke manages to crack a smile. “That’s really sweet, but I know it hurts your leg each time.” She doesn’t want to burden Raven with that.

“I wouldn’t mind. My leg is turning numb anyway, even the pain is fading.” Raven is worried that if it goes on, she won’t be able to use her bad leg anymore, not even with the brace she has. “Roan can let me down carefully and he’ll place me back on top of the horse afterwards.”

“You really don’t have to do that, Rae. We’ll hug once we arrive at Arkadia.”

“Whatever you say, Griff. Your loss.”

Clarke’s smile widens. “What a great loss it is.” She appreciates Raven’s company.

Their horse ride goes well. They pass a few Trikru who are walking through the woods.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia is standing next to Lexa while the nightbloods are sparring, along with her second, Gabriel.

“You miss Clarke.”

Lexa nods. “You are observant.”

Octavia shakes her head. “Not really, it’s just really obvious that you miss her and that’s normal. She’s your wife and you love her a lot.” She pats Lexa’s shoulder lightly. “Clarke will be back soon. She has missed her mother a lot, so it’s normal she wants to visit her for a few days.”

“It will be difficult to sleep without her tonight.”

“Maybe you could sneak Anya into your bed and cuddle with her.” Octavia suggests. “She’s not so fragile anymore. If you hold her then she can’t roll out of the bed.”

“What if I roll over in my sleep and crush her?”

Octavia laughs lightly. “You worry too much. I doubt that would happen. Plus, you wouldn’t be crushing her. You’re quite small, but strong of course. If you would roll over, Anya would probably make a muffled noise that would wake you up.”

“Is this your way of trying to comfort me?”

“I’ll have to say no since I’m aware how not comforting I made that sound.”

Lexa focuses her eyes on the natblidas and on Gabriel. “Your second is improving.” She can see he has learned a lot already from Octavia. “You have chosen well, Octavia.”

“He listens to me when I correct him and he’s picking up fast.” Octavia grasps the hilt of her sword. “I’d like to spar with you. What do you say?”

Lexa nods and reaches for her sword. She can use the distraction and it will help to keep her in shape.

The natblidas and Gabriel stop sparring when they see the commander sparing with Octavia. They sit down to watch and to learn.

Octavia holds one hand out and signals for Lexa to make the first move.

Lexa stands strong in her place and waits for Octavia to make the first move. When the younger girl realizes she won’t strike first, Octavia makes a move.

Octavia swings her sword at Lexa’s right arm.

Lexa blocks Octavia’s sword with hers.

Their sparring match turns into the sound of metal against metal.

When Lexa kicks Octavia down, the younger girl gets back up by pressing down on her hands and jumping up on her feet.

Octavia’s fist connects with Lexa’s jaw, but not hard enough to break her jaw. Only hard enough for a small bruise, at most. It’s not her attention to break any bones, so she won’t.

Lexa retaliates and manages to cut Octavia’s upper right arm. It’s not deep, she won’t need stitches.

Octavia drops her sword and gestures for Lexa to attack her.

Lexa follows Octavia’s movements and drops her sword as well, so they can have a fair fight.

After a few blows, they’re both down on the sand, rolling around while punching each other.

Octavia thinks about Raven who will hate missing this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“It’s good to see you, honey.” Abby pulls her daughter into a hug. Over Clarke’s shoulder she looks at Raven. “It’s good to see you as well, Raven.”

“Aw, no honey for me?” Raven feigns hurt. “I thought I meant more than that.”

“Hi, mom.” Clarke smiles a little. “It’s good to see you too.” She pulls away from the hug.

Abby takes a moment to hug Raven as well. “How’s your leg, honey?”

“It’s fine.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You know it’s not, Rae.”

“Follow me.” Abby says.

Clarke and Raven follow Abby to the medical bay, while Roan waits outside with the rest of the Skaikru.

Raven is sitting on a table, sighing while Abby gives her a medical checkup. She hates medical checkups. It’s not like she ever gets any good news. Her leg is busted and that will never change. It’s only been getting worse. She knows the small smiles Abby is giving her are sad sympathetic smiles.

Clarke lies down on a table and patiently waits for her mom to check up on Raven first. This is a big step. Eventually she’ll have a second child with Lexa. She wonders how Anya will respond to being a big sister. It’s difficult being away from her wife and her daughter, even though it’s only for a few days.

Abby takes a needle and pinches Raven’s left leg. “Tell me when you feel something.”

Raven sighs deeply. She has been through this many times.

Abby knits her eyebrows when Raven still doesn’t say anything when she reaches a bit above the young woman’s knee. Usually Raven feels something there. “You still don’t feel anything?”

Raven is lying down and she doesn’t see where Abby is pinching the needle. “No, I don’t feel it.” She shuts her eyes and tries to drown the world out.

Abby reaches up to the higher part of Raven’s left thigh.

“I feel it now.” Raven says, feeling the little pinch of the needle.

Abby stops, it is mere inches below Raven’s underwear.

“How bad is it, Abby?”

“The nerve damage in your left leg has been getting worse. If this continues, your left side will be paralyzed from your waist down.”

“I can see why my brace hasn’t been so useful anymore.”

Abby softly squeezes Raven’s hand before moving over towards Clarke.

Clarke is glad when it’s over. It was slightly uncomfortable the first time, and this time was no different. It’s a strange procedure, but she’s happy to know that it should work and that she’ll be pregnant. In a few weeks or so she’ll know for sure. Aside from her wife, her mother and Raven, nobody knows. Raven promised her that she won’t tell anyone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is trying to get Anya to fall asleep, but it turns out her daughter is well aware that her wife isn’t around.

“Nomon.” _Mother._ Anya whines.

“Sha, ai yongon?” _Yes, my child?_

“Weron ste mommy?” _Where is mommy?_

“Kom yun komfoni.” _With your grandmother._ Lexa places Anya down in her bed. It would be no use to try to have Anya sleep in her crib.

Anya nestles herself on top of her mother and curls her tiny hands in Lexa’s hair. “Ai mema mommy we.” _I_ _miss mommy._ She sounds a bit sad.

Lexa misses her wife as well. “Your mommy misses you too. She will come back to us in a few days. When she returns, you have to give her a really big hug okay?” She wants Anya to know that Clarke won’t be gone for long.

Anya nods. “Big hug.”

Lexa strokes circles on Anya’s back, waiting for her to close her eyes. It’s peaceful to lay here with her daughter in her arms. “Reshop, Onya.” _Goodnight, Anya._ She whispers softly with a husky voice.

“Ai hod yu in, nomon. Reshop.” _I love you, mother. Goodnight._

Lexa smiles brightly. Anya is a smart little one. “Ai hod yu in seintaim, Onya.” _I love you too, Anya._ She wonders if her second child with Clarke will be so smart as well. Either way, she will love their second child equally as much as she loves Anya.

The night is calm and silent. With Anya in her arms, Lexa isn’t lonely. She hopes her wife will sleep well. Does Clarke have someone to cuddle with? It is possible Raven is cuddling with her wife, unless Raven can’t detach herself from Roan, which is possible as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven mumbles some apologies to Roan when she goes after Clarke to sleep together. She knows her friend is being homesick and right now she has to be a good friend and offer Clarke some comfort.

Clarke scoots over in the bed to make some room for Raven to slip in under the covers next to her. It feels strange to sleep here. This isn’t her home. It’s good that it won’t be for long. As much as she wishes sometimes to spend more time with her mother, she can’t be away from her wife and her daughter for long.

Raven wraps Clarke into her arms. Her friend is definitely cuddly.

“I miss Lexa and Anya.”

“You’ll see them back again soon, Clarke. I’m sure they’re missing you as well.”

“Why are you sleeping here and not with Roan?” Clarke feels bad that Raven is ditching Roan for her. “You could go sleep with him, I’ll be fine.”

“You’re my best friend, I’m not going anywhere. Roan will live, he can enjoy my wonderful company tomorrow at lunch.”

“What about breakfast?”

“I’m not leaving this bed until lunch, I’m exhausted.”

Clarke nuzzles her head on top of Raven’s chest. “You’re soft.” She’s not a soft as her wife, but this is better than having to sleep alone.

“If you want to talk, I’m listening.”

“Thanks Rae, you’re a good friend.”

Clarke whispers silently. She talks about her wife and her daughter, while Raven absentmindedly plays with her hair and says a few words in between to show that she’s really listening. She feels like she’s talking endlessly, but Raven doesn’t complain.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Clarke finally returns to Polis after a few days, Anya nearly trips over her own feet because she’s so happy to see her. She crouches down and a moment later her daughter flings herself into her arms.

“I missed you, mommy.”

“Awe baby, I’ve missed you too.” Clarke kisses Anya’s cheeks lovingly. She looks up and sees her wife. With one tug, she pulls Lexa down so she can kiss her. “I’ve missed you.”

Lexa hums against her wife’s lips. “I missed you as well, Clarke.” She is happy that her wife is back.

“Raven won’t be around for a while she went to Azgeda with Roan.”

“Ah welcome silence” Lexa looks at her wife. “You rode back on your own?”

Clarke nods. “It’s fine though, everything was peaceful. I saw a few grounders from Trikru on my way here. They were all polite.”

“Did everything go well with your mother?”

“Yes, it went good. After some weeks we’ll know more.”

Lexa hugs Clarke and she doesn’t want to let go. It was difficult to miss her wife for a few days. Each second without Clarke is two seconds too much. Her wife and their daughter are everything to her. Soon, she will be able to add a son or another daughter to that list. She will accept either, but she hopes they will have a son, because she knows how much that would mean for Clarke. Her wife wants to pass her father’s name on and that’s not something she wants to deny her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa sit down at a table with their daughter, along with Octavia, Lincoln, Raven and Roan. A few months have passed and Clarke has received positive results from her mother. She had already shared the good news with her wife.

Octavia smiles at Clarke. “You look surprisingly chipper.”

Clarke beams. “We have good news to share.” She’s excited to let her friends know that she’s pregnant. Now that Raven is in Polis for a short visit with Roan, it’s a good time to spill the beans.

Octavia smiles at Clarke. She takes Lincoln’s hand. “We have good news to share as well.” She sounds equally chipper. Her nerves are racing to share the news with her friends.

“Okay, you can share your news first.” Clarke says. “You go first and then we’ll share our news.”

Octavia squeezes Lincoln’s hand. “Okay don’t faint or freak out or anything.” She sees how they all nod. “I’m pregnant.” She’s excited to be expecting her first child with her husband.

Clarke gasps. “Oh my god! You’re pregnant?” She didn’t think that would be Octavia’s good news.

“Hey, I said no freaking out or anything!”

“That’s amazing, O!” Clarke smiles widely. “I’m pregnant too!”

“Oh my god!” Octavia is shocked. “We’re both pregnant!” Now she’s definitely excited.

“Damn you baby boomers.” Raven says. “Sounds like I’ll have some catching up to do.” She looks at Roan. “How would you feel about an heir?” She asks suggestively.

Roan gives Raven a soft peck. “I would like an heir.” He won’t say no to that. “If that is what you desire.”

Clarke rests her chin in her hand while leaning on the table with her elbow. “I’m still getting used to you being a queen, Rae.” She’s happy for her friend.

“I guess you can imagine how weird it was for me to get used to you being with the commander.”

“Touché.”

Anya smiles at her mothers and at her aunt Octavia. “More babies.” She places one of her hands on her mother’s stomach. “When, mommy?”

Clarke chuckles lightly and kisses the crown of Anya’s head. “We’ll have to wait a few months.” She finds it difficult to know that Anya is already eighteen months old. She should be two when the baby gets born.

Anya pouts a bit. “How many babies did you order?”

Everyone at their table laughs.

Lexa manages to get an answer out. “One baby.” Anya is cute, but it’s not nice how the others are laughing at her.

Anya looks at Octavia. “How many?” She points at her aunt’s stomach.

“We will have to wait to find out.” Octavia replies in between her laughs. “At first the baby will be really tiny, but when the baby is a bit older, you can play.”

“This is great, O.” Clarke says with a big smile on her face. “We’re both pregnant. Now we can go through this together.”

“I better not be holding hands with you to have our babies born on the same day.”

“I don’t think that would happen, O.”

“You’re Clarke Griffin, anything can happen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Clarke are both pregnant. More fluff will take place in the next chapter, although not everything will be fluff.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa has a fight. Something happens to Raven. 
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Lexa is tracing her index finger over her wife’s stomach. They’re comfortable on top of their bed. Clarke is lying down on her back, while she is on her side, propped up on her elbow. She can hardly wait for their little miracle to be born. Hopefully this second child won’t give them a scare the way Anya did. When their daughter was born, she was born two months early and at first she didn’t breathe. That worried them. Then eventually it turned out that Anya has black blood. What she really wants is for their second child to be healthy, that’s what matters most.  

Clarke smiles as her wife traces across her stomach. Lexa is so gentle and sweet with her. She knows her wife is looking forward to their second child just as much as she is. Lexa will be an excellent mother, just like she’s a very good mother for Anya. Although there is one thing she doesn’t like, the part about weapons.

“Our little Jake might be in there.” Lexa whispers sweetly.

“I hope so, but if it’s a girl I’ll be happy too. Whatever it will be, I’ll love our second child just as much as I love our daughter.”

“I feel the same way, Clarke.”

“We haven’t talked about a name for a girl yet. We know if it’s a boy we’ll name him Jake, but what if it really is a girl? We don’t have a name yet. I know we still have time to come up with more names, but it could be nice to talk about it already.”

“I have chosen Anya’s name. You should choose the name for our second child.”

“You’re sort of right, but we both had an agreement. Before Anya was born, we already said a girl would be named Anya, after your old mentor and friend and if it would be a boy we’d name him Jake, after my dad.”

“Are there any names for girls you like?”

“Hmm.” Clarke pauses to think. She never really thought about that because she only ever had one name she’d want to use, and that’s Jake. “Sometimes I’ve heard some names that are pretty, but I never really selected some. Oh I know I could have this conversation with O as well. She’s probably picking names as well, with Lincoln.”

Lexa leans in and kisses her wife, carefully to not let any of her weight rest on Clarke.

“Are there any names you like, Lex?”

“The first names I think about are the names of people I lost who meant a lot to me.”

Clarke nods in understanding. “Yeah that’s why we named our daughter Anya, and why I’d want to name our son Jake, if we would have a son. Do you mind sharing your names?” She can already roughly guess what her wife has in mind.

Lexa takes a deep breath. “Gustus meant a lot to me. He was the closest I had to a parent. His name is one I would put on our list. If we have a son, we will name him Jake, after your father. That is a promise.” She bites her bottom lip and hesitates for a while, unsure how her wife will react. “Costia…” The rest of her words fade away, she swallows them.

Clarke takes her wife’s hand. “Hey, Lex, it’s okay.” She brings Lexa’s hand up to her lips and presses a tender kiss on her knuckles. “You can talk about her.”

Lexa exhales and inhales a few times. “Costia was my first love. She meant a lot to me. She was sweet and soft. I never thought I could ever love anyone again, but then I met you. Perhaps we could put her name on our list.”

“That sounds lovely, Lex. Are you sure though? I mean, it could be painful, it could be like reopening old scars.”

“I am sure, if you are.”

“Okay, then we’ll add her name onto our list. Anyone else?”

“Tris. She was Anya’s second. Aden liked Tris, they were friends. When Aden’s black blood was discovered, he was taken to Polis. He had been friends with Tris before that happened.”

Clarke swallows hard. Tris is the girl she couldn’t save. She had tried, but it was no use.

“I do not blame you for what happened, Clarke. You must know this.” Lexa cups her wife’s cheeks. Her heart breaks as tears leak from Clarke’s eyes. “It was not your fault.”

“I didn’t even know a child was on the bridge.” Clarke sobs. “I knew about the bomb, I knew the bridge was going to blow up. The bomb wasn’t really meant to kill anyone, it was meant to blow the bridge up because we thought that would stop the warriors.”

“Shh.” Lexa strokes her wife’s hair and places Clarke’s head on her chest. “You could not have known Tris was there.”

“We’ll add her name to our list.”

“Are you sure, Clarke?”

Clarke nods and wipes her tears away. “I’m sure.” Her sniffles stop. “Look at me, a sobbing mess and this was supposed to be a happy moment to pick out names. I’ve ruined it.”

“You have not ruined anything.” Lexa looks deeply into her wife’s eyes. “It is okay to cry. You feel. Sometimes you will feel good things and at other times you will feel things that hurt and cause you pain. It happens, and you let it out. Let the waves flow gently. If you hold them back, the waves would crash over you roughly. When the waves are strong, a rock can help. I will be your rock.”

“I can’t believe I first met you as the stoic commander. When we’re alone like this, you carry your heart on your sleeve. You hand it out to me and you trust me, I can sense that. You’re perfect, Lex.”

“Anya has been trying to use my facial expressions.”

Clarke laughs. “I’ve noticed it as well. It’s really adorable. She’s smart and she picks up fast, I just wish she wouldn’t want to pick up any weapons.”

“Anya is our little fighter.”

“I would rather have her be our little tree hugger.”

“I saw Anya hugging a tree a few days ago.”

“She was not hugging the tree, Lex. Anya was trying to climb the tree, but of course she can’t, so she just stood there looking like she was hugging the tree.”

“Anya is half Trikru and half Skaikru.”

Clarke shakes her head. “I don’t think I really agree with that. I’m hardly Skaikru, I’ve been living in Polis for a few years and you’re hardly Trikru, you’re the commander.”

“You were born within the Skaikru and I was born within the Trikru. Our daughter is a mix of both and it shows.”

“Oh yeah, how?”

“She wants to climb a tree because of her Trikru nature and my guess is she wants to climb up to the sky for her Skaikru part.”

“Technically I was living in space, not exactly up in the sky like the clouds.”

“You have a saying about this, what was it again?” Lexa is recalling memories of conversations with her wife. “Oh, I remember. You would say potato potato.” She pronounces each word slightly different, the way Clarke once told her it has to be.

“This is the last time I’m teaching you things.”

Lexa smiles at her wife. “Of course.” She readjusts the furs around them.

“I really mean it, Lex.”

“I believe you.”

“No, you don’t. Liar.”

Lexa chuckles lightly. “Do you believe your own words?”

Clarke grumbles. “No.” She knows she’ll keep sharing things with her wife. “Goodnight, Lex.”

“Goodnight, Clarke.”

“I can still hear you smiling and laughing, Lex.”

Lexa smiles brighter.

“I’m going to smother you with kisses.” Clarke threatens. “I’ll do it, you’ll see.”

“What a shame.”

“Okay that does it, you’re going down.” Clarke carefully rolls on top of her wife and kisses her. She weaves her hands in Lexa’s hair and deepens their kiss. When she pulls away, she’s breathless.

“Do you still wish for me to go down, Clarke?”

Clarke’s cheeks flush. “I uh… I eh…” She didn’t mean her words literally, but the idea is very appealing. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I can never get tired of you, Clarke.”

Clarke mumbles under her breath. “Smooth fucker.” Not loud enough for her wife to hear.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing, I said nothing. I said uh, you’re so sweet.”

Lexa studies her wife’s face. All the telltale signs of Clarke lying are there. “If you say so.” She teasingly lets her finger trial down her wife’s body.

“Oh look at the time, my oh my, we should sleep.”

“We do not have a clock, Clarke.”

“I can see it at the uh… moon.”

“Your eyes must be very special to find the moon while we are in our bed.”

“Okay just shut up, Lex.”

Lexa smiles and kisses her wife. She loves Clarke. It will always be Clarke for her. Her wife is a horrible liar, and a cute one.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is walking around with Octavia. They both sigh when Indra follows them everywhere and they both know that’s Lexa’s doing.

“Your wife does know we have peace, right?”

“Yeah, she does, but you know how protective she is. Lexa just wants to make sure nothing happens.”

“I get that, but that doesn’t mean I have to be followed at all times as well.” Octavia grumbles. “I can handle myself well enough. This morning when I got up, there were guards outside my door, literally guards, Clarke.” She doesn’t need that. If they’d be at war she’d get it, but they have peace.

Clarke laughs heartily. “It’s sweet that Lexa is doing this for you as well. It’s like we both said, you’re our family. We always keep an eye on our family.”

“I’m ufheda, commander of strength. I don’t need guards.”

“You are ufheda, but at this moment you’re pregnant and that makes you vulnerable.”

“Now you sound like your wife, Clarke.”

“Damn, you’re right.” Clarke admits. She does sound like her wife. “Well, Lexa is sort of right about her concerns. Being pregnant does make us both vulnerable.”

“She won’t even let me train my second.” Octavia would have been careful to do so, she wouldn’t do anything risky. “She said I can’t train Gabriel until my child is born.”

“I’m sorry to say this, O, but I’m with Lexa on that one.”

“Clarke is right.” Indra pitches in. “You will have enough time to train your second later, Octavia.”

“I suppose so. It’s unfortunate that I’ll have to wait.” Octavia holds one hand to her stomach. “This little one will be worth it though. Lincoln is so thrilled and he’s being really sweet.”

“Are you going to choose to know the gender as soon as possible or do you want it to be a secret?”

“Lincoln and I have decided we want it to be a surprise. What about you? Going for a surprise again like the first time or nah?”

“Yeah, same as the first time. Did you choose any names yet?”

“Lincoln and I talked about it a bit, we shared a few names, but we haven’t really settled on any yet. There’s still some time. What about you?”

“Lexa and I talked about people who meant a lot to us, and how we can use their names.”

“Hmm yeah I see. That really seems to be your thing with Lexa.” Octavia stops walking and stares at the ground.

Clarke stops and takes Octavia’s hand. “O? What’s wrong?” With her other hand she lifts Octavia’s chin up to look into her eyes.

“You were talking about names of people who meant a lot to you and Lexa.” Octavia’s lip is trembling. “I think if I have a daughter, I want to name her Aurora, after my mother.”

“That’s beautiful, O. That’s a good choice.” Clarke wraps her arms gently around Octavia, careful not to press their stomachs together. “It’s okay to miss those you lost.”

“The Ark was cruel. It wasn’t fair how they floated her only because I was born. I killed her.”

“Whoa hey, O.” Clarke looks into Octavia’s eyes. “You didn’t kill her. It wasn’t your fault. The Ark killed her because their rules were mostly ridiculous. Think about it, they floated your mother and after that they locked you up. It’s heartless how the Ark was all about abortions if someone would be pregnant of a second child. I’d never be able to do that.”

Octavia leans her head onto Clarke’s shoulder. “Our life here is much better.” She feels a hand rubbing her back. Much to her surprise, it isn’t Clarke’s, it is Indra’s.

“You belong here, Octavia.” Indra says with a serious tone. “You have always belonged here. You were born to be a grounder.”

Clarke takes Octavia’s hand and gently tugs her along. Indra follows after them.

“Where are we going, Clarke?” Octavia asks while she lets herself be tugged along.

“Well, you may not be allowed to train anyone, but that doesn’t mean we can’t watch. The nightbloods are training now. I think Anya is there too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is standing next to Mordecai as the nightbloods are training. Her eyes are trained onto Anya.

Anya is trying to attack a tree to practice. She keeps glancing at Aden to copy his moves.

“Oh my god!” Clarke shouts from behind Lexa so loud that her wife jumps up. “Why is Anya holding a dagger?”

“She is training with the other nightbloods.”

Clarke is not pleased about this. “Look, I’m okay with our daughter training with a stick if everyone is being careful, but I’m not okay with her holding a weapon. She could get hurt.”

“Anya is fine.” Lexa assures her wife. “I am watching over her.”

Clarke crosses her arms. “You’re doing a really good job watching over her.” She snaps. “When I watch over her, I give her weapons too.” The sarcasm seeps through her voice.

“Anya is a natblida.”

“I don’t care. She’s a child, our child.” Clarke walks up to Anya. “Give it to mommy.”

Anya tilts her head and stares at her mother, confusion swirling through her green orbs.

Clarke has never seen Anya look so much like Lexa before. Their daughter is definitely more like her wife than she’s like her. “Give the dagger to mommy.” She holds her hand out.

Anya shakes her head. “Ain.” _Mine._

Clarke sighs and snatches the dagger out of Anya’s hand.

“Foto, mommy!” _Bad mommy._ Anya looks up at her mother and stretches her arms out in a hopeless attempt to reach for her dagger. “Em ste ain.” _It is mine._

“No, Anya. You’re too young. You could hurt yourself.”

Anya glares angrily and walks away. She walks up to Lexa and wraps her arms around her leg. “Nomon, em ste ain.” _Mother, it is mine._

Lexa picks Anya up. “Moba, Onya.” _I’m sorry, Anya._ She kisses Anya’s cheek.

“Great, now I’m the bad one!” Clarke snaps. “Anya shouldn’t have a weapon, she’s too young! You should have talked with me about this, I’m her mother too. Now I’m the bad parent because I took it away from her.”

“Are you not implying I would be a bad mother because I gave her that dagger?”

“That’s not the point, Lexa! You should have talked with me about this.” Clarke looks at Octavia. “Is it okay if I sleep in your room tonight?”

“Clarke, take a deep breath.” Octavia whispers. “I know you don’t like this, and I’m not saying I agree with this situation because I don’t, but you have to hear your wife out too. Anya is a nightblood, she wants to train. Nobody is forcing Anya to train. I’m not saying it’s great that she was holding a dagger, but everyone is keeping a close eye on her.” She grabs the dagger from Clarke’s hand and runs the blade over her finger. “Just like I thought, it’s blunt.”

“I see how it is, so you’re on her side.” Clarke points to her wife. “Well fine, I’ll sleep somewhere else then.”

Lexa sighs. “Clarke, it does not have to be like this. It was not my intention to upset you.”

“No, I get it. You give our daughter anything she wants, even weapons and when I disagree, I’m the bad one and then she runs off in your arms.”

Octavia places a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Calm down, you shouldn’t fight like this in front of Anya.” She knows this is not good.

Clarke looks at Anya who’s staring at her with wide eyes and hurt. She turns around and sees that the nightbloods stopped training and are staring down. Realization sinks in about the scene she just made. With tears in her eyes she walks away.

Octavia holds her hands out for Anya. “I’ll take her. You should talk to your wife.”

“I have upset her.”

“Clarke just has a lot of hormones messing with her body right now. Everything she feels is intensified. I know because I’m pregnant as well, so trust me. She reacted a bit harshly, but I can see her concern for Anya.”

Lexa hands Anya over to Octavia and walks away to go find Clarke.

“Your mommies love you both very much.” Octavia whispers to Anya. “Your mommy is worried about you. She’s worried that you would get hurt. Do you know what that means?”

Anya shakes her head.

“Do you know what an auwie is?”

Anya nods. “When I fall.”

“Yes, when you fall you can get an auwie. Sometimes people get an auwie that hurts a lot. It can feel like ten auwies or more. Your mommy doesn’t want you to get an auwie. She thinks your dagger was going to give you many, many auwies. Sometimes people can get a big auwie and then kisses don’t help to make it better. Do you understand?”

“Yes, auntie O.”

“Good, smart girl.” Octavia kisses Anya’s cheek. “So you see, your mommy didn’t mean to make you sad.”

“Mommy took my toy.” Anya whispers. “No auwies.”

“Your mommy didn’t know your toy has no auwies. Some toys have many auwies.” Octavia holds one arm out where she still has a cut that was quite deep. “Auwies like this.”

Anya scrunches her nose up. “Hurt?” She points at Octavia’s arm.

“Not anymore, but it did hurt when I got it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is in her room, packing a few nightgowns and some clothes that she will need when she spends a few nights in someone else room.

Lexa feels like she can’t breathe when she walks in and sees that her wife is packing. “Please don’t leave me again.” She’s scared Clarke would run away again.

Clarke’s heart breaks as she hears her wife’s fragile voice and her choice of words. She turns around and sees tears glistering in Lexa’s eyes. She did this, she caused her wife that pain.

“I am sorry. You are right, Clarke. I should have talked with you about it. Please don’t leave.” Lexa can’t handle her wife leaving again. It would ruin her. “I want to make this right, together.” Tears roll down her cheeks.

Clarke reaches out for her wife and pulls her close.

For a moment, neither one of them says anything. They cry on each other’s shoulder in silence. They have bickered before, but never so bad, especially not in the presence of others.

“I’m sorry.”

“I am sorry.”

They say it at the same time.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you, Lex. When I saw Anya holding that dagger, I freaked out. All I could think about was how she’d get hurt. It wasn’t my intention to imply that you would be a bad mother. You’re a good mother, great even. You’re always spoiling Anya with everything. I just didn’t think you’d actually give her a dagger. It scares me when you give her things like that, even if she really wants it. If Anya really wants one, she can have on, but not yet.”

Lexa rests her forehead against her wife’s. “I am sorry for the way I hurt you. Could we try to compromise? I want this to work, you and I.”

“You would really give her a dagger for her second birthday, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. I had one when I was two.”

Clarke takes a few deep breaths, willing herself to be calm. “If it’s blunt, she can keep it, but only when one of us is watching her. I don’t want her to have a sharp one until she is at least five years old, that’s sort of the age when most nightbloods are discovered isn’t it?”

“I agree with your suggestion.” Lexa pulls back to look at the clothes her wife had been packing. “I could sleep elsewhere for a few nights. You do not have to sleep in another room.”

Clarke shakes her head. “I want to stay here, with you and our daughter. I’m sorry about the scene I caused. Will we be okay?”

“Yes, we will be.” Lexa takes a shaky breath. “We will have to communicate better with each other.”

“You’re right we should communicate better with each other. I’ll try not to freak out so fast. Can you try to share things with me before acting upon it?”

Lexa nods.

Clarke laces her fingers with her wife’s. Lexa’s skin feels supple and smooth. She doesn’t want to let go, not now, not ever. Together they will get through this, they always do.

They go back outside to where the nightbloods are training. Octavia is watching over them with Anya in her arms.

Clarke caresses Anya’s cheek. “Moba, Onya.” _I’m sorry, Anya._

Anya wiggles in Octavia’s arms until Octavia hands her to Clarke. “No sad, mommy.” With her hands she wipes at the tears on Clarke’s cheeks.

Clarke kisses Anya’s forehead. “Mommy loves you. I’m sorry I was angry.”

Anya shows Clarke her arms. “No auwies.” She holds her arms up high enough for Clarke to see.

“Yeah baby, I see. No auwies.”

Anya shifts her eyes between her mothers. “No sad mommies.” She pouts.

Lexa wraps her arms around her wife and their daughter. “Happy mommies who love you very much.” She whispers.

Octavia smiles at their little family moment. She’s happy that they worked it out together. Clarke and Lexa fit like a glove. Even if they don’t always see eye to eye, she knows they’ll get through it. Those two dorks love each other too much to let something ruin them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Octavia are walking around the market in Polis when they see Raven collapse. They hurry to get to her to help her up. When they’re by her side, Roan is too.

Raven groans with pain. “My leg, it gave out on me and I fell.”

Clarke gently touches Raven’s bad leg. “Does your leg hurt?”

Raven shakes her head. “No, but falling down did.” It wasn’t a soft landing.

Roan scoops Raven into his arms.

“My mom is around.” Clarke says. “Follow me to bring Raven there.” Her mother had told her she has a surprise for Raven. She has no idea what it is.

Raven rolls her eyes to the back of her head. Abby can’t help her, nobody can. She’s damaged goods. It’s amazing that Roan even wanted her. He’s very gentle with her, sometimes too gentle. She’s crippled, but it’s not like she’ll break if he hugs her or something.

Abby looks at Raven when Roan carries her into the room she’s staying at. “Oh honey.” She gestures for Roan to put Raven down on the bed.

“It is fine, Abby. It is what it is.” Raven says. “I still have one good leg, I’ll manage.”

Abby squeezes Raven’s hand and smiles brightly. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Well you sound awfully chipper.” Raven grins. “A surprise for me?”

“We have been experimenting with a new advanced medical treatment in Arkadia.” Abby explains. “I’m ninety-nine percent sure I have found a way to treat your damaged nerves, so you will be able to walk again. There might be some pain at first, but we designed improved painkillers that will ease the pain you’ll be feeling. Eventually the pain will be gone and you’ll walk without pain.”

Raven’s eyes widen and her jaw drops. “Wow, for real? I’ll be able to walk again without pain?” She pinches herself to check if this is just a dream where she will wake up eventually.

“You can stop pinching yourself, honey. I assure you that this is real. If I have your permission, I can begin your treatment.”

“Are there any complications?”

“If your leg doesn’t turn blue and purple it’ll be fine.”

Raven tenses at the idea of that happening.

“I was kidding, honey. The treatment has been used a few times so far and it has been going well.”

“Okay Abby, I trust you.” Raven really hopes she’ll be able to walk again without pain. “You can give me the treatment.”

Raven falls asleep while the treatment begins. She had been exhausted and she really needed a nap. When she wakes up, her friends are in the room and Abby is standing next to her with a needle.

“Tell me when you feel something.”

Raven wonders if having hope would result in having it crushed. She feels a small pinch. “I felt that.” She sits up to see where Abby is pinching her. “I felt that, Abby, I felt it.” Her emotions overwhelm her and she cries tears of joy.

Abby puts Raven through a few more short tests. “You have your feeling in your leg back. Now, it can hurt a bit for a while, as I warned you.” She fishes into her pocket and hands Raven a bottle of pills. “Take one of these each morning until your bottle is empty. After that, you should be good to go.”

Raven jumps up and slings her arms around Abby’s neck. “Thank you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you!” She’s beyond excited.

Abby pats Raven’s back. “You’re welcome, honey.”

Raven is so excited that she leaves the room and literally sprints through Polis. Her friends are running after her and telling her to take it easy, but she ignores them. She’s so happy that Abby fixed her. Nothing will wipe the smile off of her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia is wincing in pain. “Dammit, Clarke. I said I wouldn’t be holding your hand!”

“You also said and I quote ‘you’re Clarke Griffin, anything can happen’ and well now here we are."

"Ugh, I take those words back."

"If you still love me after this, I get to be the aunt, right?”

“Yes, you’ll be the aunt of my child and I’ll be the aunt of yours.” Octavia replies in between her breaths. “God, is it supposed to hurt this much? It’s like my child is trying to kill me.” Compared to this, breaking her hand and receiving many cuts was a fun picnic. 

“It does hurt quite a bit, but just wait until you hold your child in your arms for the first time, that’s when the magic happens.” Clarke promises. “Prepare to fall in love.”

“You’re going to squish my hand completely.”

“Speak for yourself, it feels like you’re about to break mine.”

Octavia manages a short laugh. “I’m the commander of strength, remember.” With her other hand she’s squeezing Lincoln’s hand. “Lincoln isn’t complaining.”

“Lincoln is too nice to complain, like Lexa.”

Lexa and Lincoln exchange looks with each other while their wives are talking.

Abby is trying to help Clarke while Jackson is trying to help Octavia. They’re giving them clear instructions.

Clarke has already been through this once before, but for Octavia this is brand new.

“You have to push.” Abby instructs. “Take deep breaths, in and out. I can already see the head.”

“The same for you, Octavia.” Jackson says. “You can do this.”

“Damn dude, how about you try to push a baby out?” Octavia winces in pain.

Clarke turns her face and looks at Octavia. “You can do this, O. We both got this.” She grits her teeth and pushes.

Lexa silently curses under her breath as her wife’s nails dig deeply in her hand.

Abby is smiling when she holds her grandchild. She hands her grandchild to Clarke. “Congratulations, it’s a boy.”

Clarke smiles at her son. “Hello, Jake. Welcome to our family.” A tear leaks from the corner of her eyes. She watches the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and the tiny tears in his eyes. 

Lexa softly caresses Jake’s cheek. “Hei, ai yongon.” _Hello, my child._ She’s happy to have a beautiful son with her wife, after they already have a beautiful daughter.

In their little family moment, they briefly forget that Octavia is there too. They are startled when Octavia gasps loudly, followed by a scream.

Concern washes over Clarke for her friend. “Are you okay? What happened? O?” She anxiously holds her breath, wondering if something bad happened. “O?”

Octavia is sweating a lot. She feels completely exhausted. “Clarke…” Her tears are making it difficult to talk.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

Octavia takes a deep shaky breath. “I… I…” She’s trying to process her shock. “I have twins.”

"Okay wow, I can see why that made you scream. I'd be shocked as well."

"Clarke..."

"Yes, O?"

Octavia holds one hand of each of her children up. "Look, Clarke." She waits for her friend to see. "Jackson pricked their fingers with a needle, they're..."

Clarke finishes Octavia's sentence for her. "Natblidas... oh my god."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven has suffered enough, so she deserves this. Letting Clarke have twins was never my plan, so I didn't go with that, but letting Octavia have twins who are nightbloods was my plan. 
> 
> Dun, dun, dun. Good thing they changed that conclave eh. Not that I will let Lexa die, because I won't, just to be clear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is not right with Jake.

Clarke smiles as she rocks Jake in her arms. “He’s so peaceful and silent, look at our little guy.” She’s so happy to have him. Her dad would have been proud. It’s a shame he doesn’t get to meet Anya and little Jake.

Lexa picks Anya up so she can see her brother. “Look Anya that is your brother, Jake.” She’s curious to know what Anya’s reaction will be.

Anya looks at her tiny brother. “Jake?” She asks curiously.

“Yes baby.” Clarke replies. “His name is Jake. He is your little brother.”

“Ain?” _Mine?_

“Yun.” _Yours._ Lexa whispers.

Anya smiles and places one of her hands against Jake’s cheek. “My baby.” She purses her lips and kisses his forehead.

“Oh my god, Lex!” Clarke shrieks. “Did you see that? That’s so adorable!” She loves how Anya kissed Jake’s forehead.

Lexa chuckles at her wife’s excitement. “Yes, Clarke. I am standing right here.” Clarke is beautiful and their children are perfect.

Clarke looks at Anya. “Jake is your brother. Not your baby, but your brother.” She explains carefully.

Anya blinks her eyes a few times. “Ai fyucha.” _My baby._ She takes one of Jake’s tiny hands. “Ain.” _Mine._

“Lexa help, our daughter is trying to steal our son.” Clarke’s voice is light and bubbly. “It looks like Jake will have many people to protect him.”

“Best not to get on our daughter’s bad side.” Lexa notes.

“You’re right, our two year old can be quite furious.”

“I know who she has that from.”

“Shh.” Clarke replies. “Jake seems different though, he’s really calm. I haven’t heard a peep from him yet.”

“He is young and he is sleeping. That does not count, Clarke.”

“I’m counting it.” Clarke turns her attention to Octavia. “I’m curious to know what you and Lincoln will be naming your twins.”

“My babies?” Anya asks while pointing at the twins.

Clarke shakes her head. “No, the twins are Octavia’s babies and uncle Lincoln’s babies.”

Octavia smiles at Lincoln. “Will you share their names or shall I?” She’s happy to have twins. It feels like an amazing rush. It’s a relief the conclave has changed. Who could have known she’d have twins and that on top of that, they’re both nightbloods.

Lincoln smiles back at his wife. “You can tell them.”

“Okay.” Octavia smiles wider. She looks at Clarke. “Lincoln and I have decided we will name them Aurora and Artigas, after my mother and the young Trikru warrior who was lost.”

“That’s beautiful, O.” Clarke feels guilt gnawing at her. Artigas is a boy Finn killed, because Finn had been looking for her and he thought what he did was right, but it wasn’t.

Octavia looks at her son and her daughter. It seems to be a thing to name children after people they lost. It’s meaningful. She didn’t know Artigas that long yet when Finn killed him, but Artigas was a good guy and she cared for him.

“How do you feel about your children being nightbloods?”

“It’s a bit scary, but I know nothing bad will happen to them because the conclave has been changed.”

Abby takes a needle and she carefully takes hold of one of Jake’s fingers.

Clarke nods at her mother. It’ll just be a tiny prick and she wants to know.

Abby pricks Jake’s finger. Not a nightblood.

Jake opens his eyes after being pricked. Small tears roll down his cheeks, but there is no cry ripping through the air.

Abby cocks her head and studies her grandchild. “Can I have him for a moment?”

Clarke looks up at her mother. “Why? What’s wrong?” She doesn’t like the look on her mother’s face, it spells trouble.

“You’ll have to trust me. I just need to test a few things.”

Clarke sighs and reluctantly hands Jake over to her mother.

Lexa holds her wife’s hand while Abby is doing some tests. When Abby pinches Jake and slaps his butt, she’s about to take her dagger and hold it to Abby’s throat, not caring that she’s Clarke’s mother. She doesn’t like the way Abby is handling their son.

Abby grabs some of her equipment. She shines a flashlight into Jake’s mouth and uses a few small tools.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” Clarke is getting really worried now. “What are you doing to him?” She wants answers. This is all confusing her.

Abby stops and hands Jake back to Clarke. “There’s no easy way to say this. His vocal cords are not right. Jake is mute. He won’t be able to speak. When he cries, you can only see tears and not hear him because he’s mute.”

Lexa is taken aback by this. Can they never catch a break? First Anya is a nightblood which turned their world upside down, now Jake is a mute. That makes both of their children special, in different ways.

“You’re saying Jake will never talk?” Clarke feels desperate. She had already been so worried when Anya was born, now she’s worried about Jake. “Mom?”

“I’m sorry, Clarke. Jake is mute. He won’t talk, ever.”

Lexa looks at Abby. “How will he communicate with us when he is older?”

Clarke knows what usually happens with children who are… different. Usually children like Jake are cast out and abandoned, to remove the stain from the bloodline. Being mute shouldn’t be seen as a stain, but it is. She knows how the grounder culture works, she has learned enough about it. There is no way she will let Jake be cast out.

“Sign language. When he’s older, you can teach him sign language.”

Lexa looks at Octavia and Lincoln. “Do not tell anyone Jake is mute.” It’s a command.

“We won’t tell anyone.” Octavia assures. “We swear it.”

Lexa meets Abby’s eyes. “The same goes for you. Not a word to anyone.” Her voice is cold and warning. This is not open for discussion. “If any of you tells anyone, I will kill you.” She’s not kidding. “I will not hesitate to do so when needed, you have been warned.” She can see the fear written on her wife’s face because their son is mute.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa keep it a secret that Jake is mute. Only their inner circle knows. He’s still a baby and others don’t need to know. It’s unnecessary to cause a possible rise. If others know, they will accuse the commander that she’s being weak because she’s protecting Jake.

Raven plops down at the table where Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Lincoln are seated with their children on their laps. “I have great news!” She’s excited to share it once she catches her breath. She had been running.

Roan breathlessly sits down next to Raven.

Octavia looks at Raven who has a big smile on her face. “What’s your news?” She wants to know what is making Raven so happy.

“There is going to be a prince or a princess.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. “You’re pregnant?”

Raven grins. “Yup, as pregnant as I can be. It’s amazing, first I’m able to walk and run again, I don’t even have pain anymore! Abby is a miracle worker, I tell you. Now, I’m pregnant. Luck is turning on my side.”

Azgeda warriors gather around their table, trying to catch their breath. They’re muttering apologies to Roan for being late.

Lexa gentle nudges her wife. “You thought I was bad for having Indra guard you when you were pregnant.” Amusement sounds through her voice.

Clarke waves her hand. “Yeah, yeah.” She knows her wife is right. “Congrats, Rae, I’m happy for you. You too, Roan.”

Octavia pats Raven’s back. “I’m happy for you, Rae. I’ll be an aunt, right?”

Raven nods. “Yeah, you and Clarke will be aunties.” She would have asked them anyway.

Roan looks at Lexa. “Are they always like this?” He asks.

“They create their own family as they please it.” Lexa replies softly. “It is what they do.” She has gotten used to it.

Congratulations go around the table.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke puts Jake down in his crib, while her wife puts Anya down in hers.

Lexa sings until their eyes are closed.

It hurts Clarke to know that she will never hear Jake’s voice. She will never hear him call her mommy. What would he have sounded like? She will do everything she can to make him happy and to protect him.

They take their time to kiss their children goodnight.

“Lexa, we need to talk.”

Lexa sits down on their bed and taps the space next to her. “I am listening. What do you want to talk about, Clarke?” She has a feeling this will be about their son.

Clarke sits down next to her wife and takes her hand. “I know that according to the grounder culture, when children are different, they are being cast out and abandoned, to erase the stain from the bloodline. If others would know that Jake is mute, they would want him to meet that fate, isn’t it? It doesn’t even seem fair. Our son is mute, but that doesn’t make him any less than other children. He’s still our perfect little guy.”

“I would never abandon our son, Clarke. It is true if it would be known, it would not go down well. As the commander, I am an example for all our people. Keeping our son means I am showing weakness.”

“It’s not fair, it’s really not. I don’t agree with the whole out casting and abandoning children who are a little bit different. We should change it.”

Lexa is startled by her wife’s words. “Clarke…”

“No wait, I’m not saying we should go tell everyone about Jake. I’m saying we should change it. All the children who are born differently deserve that.”

“If I seek to change this, sooner or late it will be known that our son is mute. When we changed our ways for the conclave, few accused me of doing this purely for Anya, since I had not made any attempts to change it previous to Anya’s birth. If I am to change another habit, this one for our son, the accusations could be worse.”

“No child should ever be cast out, Lexa. You told me what happens to those children, how they either end up somewhere in the dead zone or how animals find them.”

“If we will do this, we cannot hide Jake being mute. Not for long at least. If you really want this, I shall stand by your side. I do urge you to consider the consequences.”

“Our children deserve a good life. I wish we could stop worrying about them, but maybe we can never stop doing that. What we can do is try to make this world a better place for them, and not only for them, but for every other child as well.”

“Your soul is beautiful, Clarke. Your love is pure and honest.”

“How difficult could the ambassadors possibly be about this? In each clan there is a risk of children being born differently. How is it that children who are mute, blind, deaf or deformed in any way are being cast out and abandoned, while children with black blood are being seen as sacred? You don’t have to give me the rundown about nightbloods where one of them is always destined to be the commander. I’m just saying it doesn’t seem fair. Each child is different and unique. I know you will help me protect our son. We shouldn’t close our eyes to the other children who are different.”

Lexa wants to offer her wife comfort, but it is complicated in this situation. “Why did you not ask for this change sooner? We have already changed much, Clarke.” If they keep making changes, it could cause uproar.

“I should have asked for this sooner, I just didn’t really stop to think about it.” Clarke shifts a bit so she can face her wife better. “Are you with me on this or not?”

Lexa answers within a beat. “Always.” It’s as simple as that. Of course she is with her wife on this. She will always support Clarke, no matter what.

“Thanks to you, we have had peace for a long time now. Our people are happy. You have accomplished a lot and you’re an amazing commander. Our people look up to you and admire you.”

Lexa melts at how highly her wife speaks of her. “I have much to thank you for, Clarke. Without you, none of this would have been possible.”

Clarke smiles at her wife and holds her hand out. “Are you ready to do this with me? To go through meetings where the ambassadors will probably be difficult, so we can make this change?”

“Yes.” Lexa slips her hand in her wife’s and laces their fingers together. “We will try.”

“We could carefully ease the clans into that change, rather than being blunt and direct about it.” Clarke suggests. She thinks that might be better than spitting it out right away. “We could talk about how many children each clan has had to cast out of lately, and we could inquire how they feel about that.”

“I agree.”

Together they cuddle and relax until they fall asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is seeping through when Clarke and Lexa wake up.

Clarke rubs her eyes and yawns while she gets up. Her wife follows after her.

“Where is Anya?”

Clarke stares into Anya’s empty crib. In a wave of panic, she hurries towards Jake’s crib. She sees their daughter is lying down next to their son, with one arm draped over his tiny frame.

Lexa chuckles lightly. “Anya must have crawled out of her crib and crawled into his.” She doesn’t see how else their daughter got in their son’s crib.

“She must have more Trikru in her blood than we think.” Clarke muses.

“Anya will be a good big sister for Jake, I can tell.”

Anya opens her eyes and looks up at her mothers. She wraps both her arms protectively around Jake, who is now opening his eyes as well. “My baby.” She kisses his cheek.

Clarke waves her index finger. “No, Jake is not your baby. He is your brother.” She looks at her wife. “Help me with this?”

“Onya, Jake ste nou yun fyucha.” _Anya, Jake is not your baby._ Lexa whispers gently. “Jake ste yun  strik bro.” _Jake is your little brother._

Anya stares at Jake with what looks like utter concentration. “Ai strik bro.” _My little brother._

“Sha, Onya. Yun strik bro.” _Yes, Anya. Your little brother._

Anya smiles at Jake. “Ai na hod yu in feva, strik bro.” _I’ll love you forever, little brother._ She rubs one hand through the small patch of hair on his head. “Ai na shil yu op.” _I’ll protect you._

Clarke whispers to her wife. “It’s creepy and cute at the same time how fast she’s learning to speak.” There’s a twinge of sadness to have the knowledge that Jake will never be able to do that.

“Anya has been picking up a lot from others, mostly the other natblidas.”

Clarke gently scoops Jake into her arms. “I’ll feed him. Can you dress Anya? When I’m done I’ll get ready and then we can go have some breakfast.”

Lexa nods. She kisses Jake’s cheek and takes a moment to kiss her wife.

Anya is watching Clarke like a hawk while she walks away with Jake.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Lincoln are already waiting for Clarke and Lexa with their twins on their laps.

Lexa gently lowers herself to sit with Jake in her arms. After her wife had fed him, she had taken him over.

Clarke sits down next to her wife, laughing as Anya wiggles herself in between them. She looks at Octavia’s twins. Their skin has a light brown tint, it looks warm and pleasant. Octavia is one of the very few people who know that Jake is mute. She knows Octavia won’t tell anyone and neither would Lincoln. They’re both good people.

Raven sits down with Roan, all smiles and loving words. She knows Jake is mute, but Roan doesn’t know. Even though he’s her husband, she won’t tell him. Roan is the king of Azgeda and it is uncertain how he would react if he’d know. She can’t take that risk. Clarke trusted her with that secret and she won’t spoil it. She can tease sometimes, but she can also take things seriously.

The nightbloods crowd around their table, pushing themselves past Roan’s warriors.

“Moba, heda.” _I’m sorry, commander._ Mordecai says. “The nightbloods want to see the twins.”

Lexa nods to let Mordecai know it is okay.

The nightbloods look at the twins Octavia and Lincoln are holding. They had heard they’re nightbloods too and they wanted to see them.

“A boy and a girl.” Aden whispers. “Anya is not the youngest anymore. When the twins are older, Anya can spar with them.” He says thoughtfully.

“I like that idea.” Octavia agrees. “In a few years, they can do that.”

The nightbloods ask Octavia different questions.

“Will they be strong like you?” One nightblood asks.

Octavia smiles. “I hope so. They have a strong grip.” She holds one finger up where her daughter’s hand is wrapped around. “She is a strong little one, and her brother is strong too.”

“What are their names?”

“Now that’s a good question.” Octavia replies. “Their names are Aurora and Artigas.”

Aden looks at the baby boy the commander is holding. “What is his name?”

“His name is Jake.”

“Can I hold him?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Not yet, he is too little.” She knows her wife would be too concerned. “After a few months, you may.” Aden is careful, but Jake’s head needs to be supported well enough and none of the nightbloods have any experience with holding a baby.

Aden nods in understanding. He feels like a big brother to the commander’s children, even though he knows he isn’t.

“Mordecai.” Lexa calls out.

“Yes, commander?”

“Will the meeting today with the ambassadors still take place?”

“Yes, commander. It will. Do you wish me to cancel it?”

Lexa shakes her head. “Octavia, while my wife and I are having that meeting, will you look after our children and supervise the natblidas during their training?” Mordecai will be at her side during the meeting, so he can’t watch over the natblidas as they train.

Octavia nods. “Sure, I’ll do that.” She’s pleased that she can help the nightbloods with their training today. She hands Aurora to Lincoln.

Lincoln smiles as he’s holding their twins.

Octavia reaches her arms out to take Jake from Lexa.

Lexa knows she can trust Octavia. She hands Jake to Octavia.

Clarke stands up to follow her wife and Mordecai for their meeting with the ambassadors.

Roan excuses himself to Raven for the meeting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Gabriel, you will spar against Aden today.” Octavia orders. She can see the confused look on his face as he’s being ordered to spar with a nightblood. Usually she would train him herself, but she has her hands full with Jake.

Aden picks up a stick and throws one at Gabriel.

Anya grabs a stick and marches towards the nightbloods.

Octavia lets Anya spar with the littlest one there is, a five year old boy who had been brought to Polis recently. Despite the nightbloods now being allowed to stay in touch with their families, it still seemed to be a tradition to bring them to Polis to let them grow up here.

Anya swings her stick and looks at Octavia. “Good?” She swings it again.

Octavia can see her hands are not placed correctly. “Aden, fix the way Anya is holding her stick.” She would do it herself, if it wasn’t for holding Jake.

Lincoln is standing next to his wife with their twins in his arms. “It is surprising our commander is allowing you to train the nightbloods. This shows how much she trusts you.”

“I’m happy that she trusts me. I intend to keep that trust.”

Octavia wouldn’t want to break the trust she has earned from Lexa. She wants to keep it intact. The commander is highly selective in who she trusts. For example, Raven and Lincoln know that Jake is mute, but you wouldn’t see either one of them holding Jake. Even when Abby is holding Jake, Clarke and Lexa look at Abby as if she’s going to break him. It’s an honor to receive so much trust, especially from the commander.

“When do you want to train our children?” Lincoln asks.

“Hmm.” Octavia sort of has a guess when she wants to do that. “I’m thinking they can do little things when they turn two, just with small sticks. Once they’re five or so, their training could be a bit more intense.”

“You seem calm about this.”

“That’s because I am calm.” It’s no big deal for Octavia that their twins are nightbloods. If anything, it just makes them even more special. “Together they will be invincible, I bet.” She can already see them teaming up together against others once they’re older.

Lincoln laughs at his wife’s enthusiasm.

“When they were born I was shocked at first, because I didn’t expect two children, you know? Then the nightblood part was a shock as well, but I got through that first shock and through the second one.” Octavia looks into Lincoln’s eyes. “We have two children, a boy and a girl, just like we wanted. It’s perfect.” She’s relieved she won’t have to go through being pregnant twice. “Having two at once is much more efficient really.” Having baby fever is one thing, but having babies is not easy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The ambassadors are silent when Clarke and Lexa enter.

Lexa sits down on her throne, while her wife stands on one side of her and Mordecai on the other side of her. The ambassadors are waiting for her to speak first. She will do what her wife wants to do. “How many children with mutations have been banished in the last few months?” She asks casually, as Clarke had suggested she should do.

The ambassadors seem surprised to receive that type of question, but one by one they answer anyway. Some haven’t had any. Others had one or a few.

Uzac’s clan has cast out the most, replying that his clan had to abandon four children in the last three months.

“How did that make you feel?”

“I did not feel anything, commander.”

Lexa’s eyes are cold. Her stoic look does not betray any feelings. “Would you cast out your own child if your child would be different?”

Uzac is convinced that the commander is testing his loyalty to the grounder culture. “Yes, commander. Stains in the bloodline have to be erased.” There is no doubt in his answer.

Clarke swallows hard. How can they be so cold? She struggles to understand how sometimes they can be so careless. Having a different child should not mean it’s a stain in the bloodline. She knows this is their culture, but it’s really tough to be okay with it. It was never like that on the Ark. Not that the Ark was never cruel, because they were, but the Skaikru wouldn’t abandon children in the woods for being different. Even though the Skaikru is a part of the coalition, they don’t do everything the way the grounders do things. She knows Arkadia has had a few children who were born slightly different.

Lexa decides to question Uzac further. “If you were allowed to keep a different child, would you?”

Uzac shakes his head. “No, commander. I would not.” He knows it does not fit in their culture.

“If your child would be different and you would be allowed to keep it, would you then?”

“No, commander. As I said, stains have to be erased.”

Lexa knows this will not be easy. She hopes her wife is sure that this is what she wanted. She asks the same questions to the other ambassadors. It is clear they assume this is a test, which it is not. She doesn’t blame them for seeing it as such. On certain occasions, she does test the ambassadors, to make sure their loyalty lies with her.

Kane doesn’t care if this is a test or not. He freely speaks his mind when the commander asks him the same questions. “I don’t think different children should be seen as a stain in the bloodline. If a warrior is wounded and loses an arm or a leg, you don’t cast them out. Why would you cast a child out when they are born differently? The Skaikru does not abandon any children, no matter in which way they are born.”

Kane’s words cause a rise from a few ambassadors.

“Skaikru is oblivious to our ways!”

“Skaikru ignores our grounder cultures.”

“Kane is unfit to lead his clan.”

“Skaikru has no respect.”

“Skaikru is ignoring our ways!”

“Kane is a branwada.”

Lexa stands up. “Em pleni!” _Enough!_ She looks at her wife. Her eyes convey ‘I told you this would not be easy’. She’s sure Clarke will be able to read her eyes, as always. “Shof op, goufas!” _Be quiet, children!_

Lexa hates it when she has to reprimand the ambassadors. They act like children.  In fact, they are worse than children. The children are more obedient than the ambassadors.  The ambassadors could learn much from the children. It is infuriating how they argue. Each time she wants to change something, the Skaikru cannot say a single word without the other ambassadors sneering at Kane.

Clarke lets her wife know with her eyes that she understands. She would be deluding herself if she thought this would be easy. No, she knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she didn’t know the ambassadors would be so difficult. Once again, the Skaikru is receiving a shitstorm for wanting to make the right choice. This time even the Trikru is disagreeing with Kane, while their ambassador usually gets along with Kane. Grounder traditions are tough to change. Her wife is right that they have already changed so much. She had a small shimmer of hope things would be easier to change after having changed so much, but it is the polar opposite. Since they changed so much, things are more complicated to change.

Lexa decides to get it out. “I wish to no longer cast different children out. Kane is right children who are different should not be seen as a stain in the bloodline. You may all vote now.” She knows the voting won’t go well, but it’s better to start this now rather than later.

Clarke mentally fights with herself not to sigh. Did her wife really have to rip off the band aid like that? By the way it went the ambassadors are left to assume that either the commander already wanted this or that she was convinced by Kane’s words. Neither one of those options is good. By the commotion from the ambassadors, it is clear they assume Kane’s words have influenced the commander, thus landing the Skaikru in the middle of the storm.

“Banish the Skaikru from the coalition!”

“The Skaikru are not grounders!”

Lexa holds her hand up and silences them all. “This is my idea. I say different children are NOT a stain in the bloodline. The Skaikru will remain in the coalition. You may all take a vote now.”

“Skaikru supports this vote.”

After more commotion, the Trikru ambassador stands up. “Trikru supports this.”

The other ambassadors are whispering and are looking at each other.

Luna stands up. “Floukru supports the commander’s vote.” She smiles briefly at the commander.

Roan clears his throat. “Azgeda supports this vote.”

Clarke looks around. Four votes out of thirteen is not a bad start, but it’s not good enough. This voting system sucks anyway. Within the Skaikru, voting is based on whoever receives the most votes or whatever receives the most votes. In the grounder culture, a vote has to be unanimous for it to count.

“To those of you who have not agreed with this vote yet, why would you want different children to be cast out and left to die? Innocent babies?” Clarke asks.

One of them replies to Clarke. “Why would you care, sky girl?”

“First of all, it is not sky girl, it is wanheda.” Clarke’s eyes harden as she speaks. “Second of all children should not be abandoned for being different. For example, Emori. She is different and was cast out. Now she is often found in Polis with a trade stand with some of the finest meat. If the nature would want to reclaim those who are different, then nature shall do so. We do not have to leave anyone out in the woods. When their time arrives, I, wanheda, will command their deaths.” She knows the last part isn’t true, but the grounders believe it is.

“This meeting is over.” Lexa announces. “We will meet you all again one week from now. Think this through. We will vote again in a week.”

The ambassadors mumble while they leave the throne room. A few of them take a short moment to congratulate the commander and the commander’s wife for having a son.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There is my little guy.” Clarke smiles at Jake and carefully takes him out of Octavia’s arms.

“He’s been good.” Octavia says. “He wasn’t fussy at all.” She sees the look Clarke is giving her. “Not like that, Clarke.” She wasn’t joking about Jake being mute. “He has been still in my arms. Sometimes I think he was looking at me with his big blue eyes. It was really cute.”

Lexa caresses Jake’s cheek. He’s perfect. She will never cast him out.

“How’d the meeting go?” Octavia asks. By the way Clarke and Lexa are sadly looking at Jake, she knows enough. “That good, huh? Sounds like those ambassadors are being really difficult again.”

“Kane received quite the storm.” Clarke replies sadly. “He’s a good man. He was the first to support our vote. The things he said caused a rise from the other ambassadors.”

“I hope they’ll come around. I really do.” Octavia takes Aurora over from Lincoln, while he continues to hold Artigas in his arms. “I know what it feels like to want to do anything for your children. I’d stick my hand in fire if it would help to help my children. Being a mother brings many responsibilities. Whatever happens, you’ll always have my support.”

“Thanks, O.” Clarke is able to smile. “You’re a good friend.”

“So I’ve been demoted from family to friend now?” Octavia teases.

Clarke is about to say something, but her wife beats her to it. “We are happy to have you in our family, Octavia.”

Octavia wipes her eye with her thumb. “I have some uh… sand in my eye.”

Anya smiles at her mother. “Look, mommies.” When they are watching her, she swings her stick the way Aden has been teaching her.

Lexa is a proud mom. “I see Anya has improved.” Her hands are better placed and her swings are more calculated. Not bad at all.

“Aden helped him.”

Lexa nods and her eyes search for Aden. “Who gave Aden that bruise on his cheek?”

“Uh…” Octavia is feeling nervous. “My second did. They were sparring together.”

“I see.”

“Will Gabriel be in trouble? If he would in trouble for this, blame me. I’m his mentor, I told him to spar with Aden. So basically, I gave Aden that bruise.”

Lexa takes two sticks and holds one out to Octavia. “If you let someone else take Aurora over from you, you can find out.” A playful smile tugs at the corner of her lips.

Octavia carefully hands Aurora to Lincoln and accepts a stick from Lexa. “Prepare to go down, commander.”

“I believe it is the other way around.”

“Nah, ufheda is going to take you down. My babies are watching, I have to look good.”

“The nightbloods are watching me. I am the commander.”

“Right now you are all talk and no fight, commander.”

“Prepare to fight, Octavia.”

“Psh please, I was born for this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with the ambassadors.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a time jump now.   
> A clexa moment is involved.

Clarke is tired of the meetings. It has been nearly three years and it has been rough. The storm with the ambassadors had continued and had gotten worse, so after a while she pushed it aside with Lexa and decided they will try again later. They are all so stubborn and she hates it. Obviously it was never going to be easy, but this is plain ridiculous. Few grounders have asked why Jake hasn’t been talking yet. They assume he is either a late bloomer or that he just doesn’t talk in their presence.

It’s Anya’s fifth birthday today. She’s happily twirling around in her dress. Her slightly curly blonde hair has gotten longer. It’s her pride and joy. She compares her hair with her mother’s own blonde locks.

“You look beautiful, sweetie.” Clarke says with a big smile on her face. “You’re such a pretty princess.”

“Thank you, mommy.” Anya smiles up at her mother. “Will you braid my hair?”

Clarke is surprised. “You want me to braid your hair?” Her wife is much better at it.

“Yes, mommy. I want the same braids you have.”

“Okay, baby.” Clarke weaves her fingers swiftly through Anya’s hair.

“The small candles and the cakes have been prepared.” Lexa announces. “Five tiny candles will be one the biggest cake, made for our princess.” She can hardly believe Anya is five already. It’s all going so fast.

“You didn’t go all out again with the birthday cakes, right?” Clarke gives her wife a stern look. “I haven’t forgotten her four previous birthdays. The candles you ordered last year were excessive. After the celebrations, we had enough candles to last us months.”

“It is only a small amount this year, Clarke.” Lexa replies evenly. “There is nothing wrong with wanting a few spare candles.”

“A few? Lex, we literally have a second closet that we don’t even use for clothes because it’s filled with candles.”

“No matter how much candles I light, you will always give me the warmest feeling.”

“Are you being a sap so you can have more candles?”

Lexa smiles like she just has been caught. “It depends. Would it help?”

“Candlelight dinner and I can pretend I never saw that closet full of candles.”

Lexa hums and kisses her wife. “Candlelight dinner it is.” After their celebrations, she can have a moment like that with Clarke.

Anya waves her hand at Jake. “Hey, little brother.” She crouches down. “Can I get a hug?” She wraps her arms around herself first and then opens them for her brother.

Jake smiles and hugs his sister. He will be three years old soon.

Anya points her finger to her cheek. “Kiss.”

Clarke is happy how attentive Anya is towards Jake. She always explains her words with gestures, to teach Jake to understand her words. It’s endearing. Anya is a wonderful big sister and she’s fiercely protective. When Anya is communicating with Jake, she keeps it simple.

Jake kisses Anya’s cheek.

Anya slowly moves her arms up. “Do you want to go up?” She moves her arms a few times up and down until Jake nods. When he nods, she picks him up.

“Careful with your brother, Anya.” Clarke warns.

“Yes, mommy. No worries.”

Clarke gets dressed with her wife. “If anyone asks why Jake isn’t talking, we’ll just say he’s shy.” She whispers in Lexa’s ear. It’s an excuse she has used before. So far they can keep that façade up.

Lexa snakes her arms around her wife’s waist and kisses her. “Everything will be okay. After our celebrations, we will bring the voting up again. Things have cooled down for now. It may be the right time.” At least she hopes it will be.

Jake is not getting any younger. It is not such a big deal that they have kept Jake, rather than abandoning him in the woods to let nature reclaim him. In Clarke’s words it would be described as something that’s frowned up. Grounders could frown upon them keeping Jake. Grounders cast children like Jake out so their bloodline can be purified. It’s a strange belief.

Together they are trying to make everything better. The peace they have has been good and there have been positive changes that benefit everyone. If they can change this as well, no child would ever have to flee to the dead zone with their parents. Some children end up in the woods alone, while others are being taken away by their parents and end up in the dead zone to live there. It’s not ideal.

Clarke smooths her clothes. “I’m ready to go outside to go say hi to our guests.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is fast to meet up with the natblidas first. They all congratulate her for her fifth birthday. She smiles at the twins who look cute. She gently places Jake down for a little while. Over the time that has passed, a few more nightbloods have been brought to Polis. There are currently sixteen nightbloods in Polis.

“Hei, Onya.” _Hello, Anya._ The natblidas wave at her.

Anya waves back at them. “Hei.” _Hello._ They are her friends.

“Hapotei!” _Happy birthday!_

“Mochof, natblidas.” _Thank you, nightbloods._ Anya smiles and points at her cheek. “Smuch ai op.” _Kiss me._

One by one, the nightbloods kiss Anya’s cheeks.

One young boy blushes as he hands Anya a flower.

Clarke and Lexa watch the interaction with a smile on their faces. They know the other nightbloods like Anya a lot.

“Hey, Anya.” Octavia has a bright smile and she waves at her niece. “Happy birthday, sweetie!” She kneels down.

Anya runs up to her aunt. “Auntie, O.” She wraps her arms around Octavia’s neck.

“Lincoln and I have a present for you.” Octavia whistles and Lincoln shows up with a horse. “You’re still a bit too little for a horse, but you’re doing so well with your pony, so Lincoln and I want to give you this horse. Her name is Midnight.”

The horse is as black as the night. She’s a bit shorter than most horses, but fast and precise.

Anya squeals. “Thank you auntie O and uncle Lincoln!” She looks up at her horse. “She is beautiful.”

Clarke laughs. “Seriously O, you accuse Lexa and I of spoiling her, but you’re spoiling her as well.” She knows Octavia likes Anya.

“I can’t help it, Clarke.” Octavia shrugs. “It’s her cuteness level. Besides, wait until Raven brings her gift. She’s a queen.”

As if on cue, Raven approaches with Roan and their son Ronan in tow.

“I’m not that bad, O.” Raven says while grinning. “We have brought furs and meat.”

Anya hugs her auntie Raven.

Raven lifts Anya’s up and looks at her. “You’re getting so big.” She hadn’t seen Anya in a few months. “I’ve missed you.” She looks at Lexa. “Did you get moonshine from Jasper and Monty?”

Lexa nods. She arranged it. It is a celebration after all. The Skaikru’s specialty could not be missing from the festivities.

“Raven peers around. “Where are Jasper and Monty?” Her eyes are searching for them.

“They’re sitting at a table with Luna and a few of her people.” Clarke replies. She points at a table somewhere. “Jasper hasn’t been able to tear himself away from some young woman Luna brought with her. Her name is Shay, I think.”

“That’s good, I’m happy for him.” Raven puts Anya down again. “I’ll go over to their table for a while it’s been ages since I’ve seen them.” She has missed those two.

“That’s because you’re always sitting in your palace in Azgeda.”

Raven laughs. “It’s not a palace, Clarke, just a small castle.” She winks at Clarke. “You’ve got a tower, so you’re all good.”

“Anya.” Lexa calls out. She crouches down and waits for her daughter to approach. “This is for you.” She takes a dagger with special carvings in it. “You deserve it.” Her best blacksmith has spent months perfecting it.

Anya hesitates to take it. “Is mommy okay with this?” She doesn’t want her mommies to fight about it.

“Yes, sweetie, I am.” Clarke assures Anya. “Your mother and I talked about this. We know you’ll be careful. Don’t be too hard on Aden, okay?” She had a calm and thoughtful conversation about it with Lexa.

Anya laughs and takes the dagger. “Mochof, nomon.” _Thank you, mother._ She kisses Lexa’s cheek.

Clarke kneels down to hug Anya. She hands her a leather sheath she can use to put her dagger in. Only the best is good enough for their little princess. She knows how long Anya has wanted these things.

“Thank you, mommy.” Anya kisses Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke and Lexa walk to their table, followed by Anya who is carrying Jake.

The natblidas trial after them and take place at their table.

Octavia and Lincoln squeeze in to have a seat at their table.

One of the bakers places a big cake in front of Anya with five small candles on it. Her name is spelled out on the cake.

Anya blows the candles out. She closes her eyes and wishes that children like her brother wouldn’t have to be abandoned in the woods.

Lexa holds Anya’s hand to cut the cake into pieces for the people sitting at their table. They cut off a small piece for Jake.

One of the nightbloods gives Jake a strange look. “Why does Jake never say anything?” He shuts up when Aden elbows him.

Aden sternly shakes his head at the other nightblood. He knows something is off with Jake, he has noticed, but he won’t say anything to anyone. Jake is the commander’s son. He would never betray his commander who has raised him as if he were her son. Not to forget how protective Anya is of Jake. They’re both really cute.

Clarke and Lexa both say nothing.

“So uh, I think the twins are ready to train with the other nightbloods.” Octavia says, breaking the uncomfortable tension and changing the conversation to a different topic. “They’ll be three years old soon. They can train with sticks.”

Lexa nods. “That is a good idea, Octavia.” Sticks are always a good basic to begin with. She’s grateful that her friend is turning the conversation. It works because the nightbloods are talking to each other about the twins joining them.

Aden playfully pokes Anya. “You will have competition from the twins.”

Anya shakes her head. “They are little I can take them down easily.”

“You two should pick someone from your own size.” Octavia notes. “Let the twins train for a year or so and then they’ll take you down.” She will help to train Aurora and Artigas personally. When they grow up, they will be unstoppable.

Clarke shakes her head at Octavia. “We’re not going to play my horse is bigger than your horse.”

Lexa looks at her wife. “I have the biggest horse in all of Polis, Clarke.” Her tone is serious.

Octavia and Clarke grin at each other while Lexa looks confused.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa have put Anya and Jake to sleep. They changed into their nightgowns, ready to go to bed.

“Shh.” Clarke chuckles. She grasps Lexa’s wrist and clumsily falls down in bed with her wife. “We’ll wake our children if we won’t be silent.”

Lexa stifles a laugh of her own. “You pulled me down with you.” It is true Clarke had gripped her wrist when she was falling down so she had no choice but to fall down with her.

Clarke meets her wife’s lips with a hungry, needy and eager kiss. Her fingers search for the hem of Lexa’s nightgown. Once she finds it, she grasps her hands around it and slowly rises the silky fabric up.

Lexa lies down on her back and with her eyes she searches for her wife’s eyes that now look slightly darkened.

Clarke takes her time to lifts her wife’s nightgown up. Lexa’s skin is soft and smooth. She wants to kiss every inch of her wife’s body. While she’s riding Lexa’s nightgown up, her lips latch onto her wife’s. She sucks Lexa’s bottom lip between her teeth, earning a soft moan from her wife. Knowing that they have to be silent makes her want this more. Lexa’s skin is like a puzzle and with her tongue she can puzzle all the pieces together.

Lexa cups her wife’s breasts. Her thumb strokes over Clarke’s nipples, through the fabric of her nightgown. She fists her hands in the edges of the suave fabric and pulls it over her wife’s head. Her mouth runs dry as she takes in the sight in front of her. Clarke is beautiful. If she wouldn’t know any better, she would think her wife is the daughter of a literal angel. Clarke’s silky skin is perfect. Every curve and dimple her wife has is a masterpiece. Clarke’s body is a landscape and she wants to explore it, visit every place.

Clarke sucks her own bottom lip between her teeth as her wife’s eyes rake over her body. It makes her shiver in all the right ways. After all these years, Lexa still looks at her like she’s the most gorgeous creature she has ever laid eyes upon. Once again, she knows that she’s the luckiest person walking around. Even in the dark of the night, she can see the way her wife’s wavy chestnut brown hair is splayed out over the pillow underneath her. She twirls one lock around her fingers. How is it possible for Lexa to be so perfect? If anyone would ask her, she would swear her wife is more stunning with each passing day.

Lexa lets one hand rest on the small of her wife’s back. It feels comfortable and familiar. Each time she touches Clarke, electricity jolts through her body. She snakes one hand behind her wife’s neck and gently pulls her down. Their lips crash together. She parts her lips, leaving an open invitation for Clarke.

Clarke whimpers as she parts her lips to let her tongue dance around her wife’s tongue. Lexa tastes like sweet honey and a hint of cinnamon, with a small aftertaste of alcohol. She pulls away so she can take her wife’s nightgown off, the teasing piece of fabric that had been in her way. Before Lexa’s nightgown even touches the floor, she’s leaving a trial of butterfly kisses all across her wife’s chest. She cups one of Lexa’s breasts with one hand, while moving her mouth onto her wife’s other breast. Her tongue licks teasingly around Lexa’s nipple. She hums in pleasure as her eyes glance up to her wife, just long enough to see how hard Lexa is biting her lip to avoid moaning out loud. This spurs her on more. All the secrecy, all the having to be silent, it turns her on. She presses one knee between her wife’s legs and grins as Lexa arches her back and moves her hips ever so slightly upwards, barely a movement for her to notice, but she does.

Lexa places her hands on her wife’s hips and rolls them over. She will not lie still while Clarke teases her. It’s her turn to tease her wife. She kisses Clarke’s neck and as her teeth graze her wife’s skin, she hears Clarke moan. “Shh Clarke, we have to be silent.” She can’t help the smug smile that pulls at her lips after those words leave her mouth. Oh how the tables have turned.

Clarke bites her own hand to be silent, while her wife kisses her inner thighs and moves up. Maybe she shouldn’t have been teasing Lexa so much. She should have known revenge would follow, it always does. Her wife is doing this on purpose. She tangles her free hand in Lexa’s hair. Her nails scrape gentle against her wife’s scalp.

Lexa kisses every inch of her wife’s body, with love and adoration. “You are absolutely beautiful, Clarke. Every inch of you is perfect. I wish I would not have to blink my eyes, for I do not wish to miss a single moment of your beauty.” She whispers earnestly.

Clarke gently flips her wife over. With her fingers she traces small patterns all over Lexa’s body. “Scars and all, nobody can hold a candle to you.” She whispers in her wife’s ear, soon semi-regretting her choice of words.

Lexa perks up. “Candles? We should light a few.” Her eyes shine while she thinks about all the candles she has, all the different shapes and designs.

Clarke smiles at her wife. “Come here, you dork.” She presses her lips tenderly against Lexa’s and everything around them fades away. In this moment there is only the two of them, getting lost in each other, their bodies slowly melting together into one.

When Clarke falls asleep on top of her wife’s chest, Lexa strokes her hair and kisses her forehead, until her eyes flutter shut and sleep finds her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mommy, wake up.” Anya tugs at the furs. “Nomon.” _Mother._ She tries to stir them awake. “Beja.” _Please._

Clarke and Lexa open their eyes. It rarely happens that Anya wakes them at night.

“What is it, baby?” Clarke asks.

“Jake tugged at my pajama, something is wrong.”

This alarms Clarke immediately. Anya shares a small bed with Jake. Each time Jake wants to share something with Anya, he tugs at her sleeves or tries to stir her, to signal that he has something he is trying to let her know. It’s Jake’s way of getting someone’s attention. It is night, so something must indeed be wrong. They sleep together because Anya wants to stay close to her little brother.

Lexa matches her wife’s concerned expression. She doesn’t like to hear that something is wrong with Jake. He’s still so tiny and fragile. She knows it already breaks Clarke’s heart when a tear rolls down Jake’s cheek, mostly because it’s hard to tell why he’s crying when he does. Her wife being who she is, always thinks the worst.

They climb out of their bed, quickly put their nightgowns back on and go to check up on their son.

Jake has tears streaming down his cheeks. His face looks red, like he has been crying for a while.

It’s very difficult for them to know what the matter is because Jake can’t tell them. He’s still young so he can’t sign much yet. If Anya hadn’t woken them up, they wouldn’t have noticed something was wrong until the morning. It’s painful that they can’t even hear their son cry.

Clarke places a hand on Jake’s forehead. His head feels warm. “He has a fever. His head is glowing.” She picks him up. “We need to cool him down, so his fever will go down.” Her voice is calm and collected, despite the anxious turmoil inside of her.

“I will get your mother.” Lexa is relieved that Abby is staying for a few days due to the celebrations. She hurries to leave their room, so she can collect Abby.

“Can I help, mommy?” Anya asks. She looks at her little brother with big concerned eyes.

Clarke is thankful that Anya has woken them up. “Get a washcloth and put water on it. Can you do that?” Her voice is soft and gentle. She has to be calm. If she would sound panicked, Jake would pick up on it. Certain sounds can be scary for him.

While Jake has been growing up, they have noticed that if sounds are loud, like when someone is yelling or if someone sounds really panicked, their son’s chest heavies and his eyes look scared. Because of that, they do their best to avoid those things.

Anya nods and walks away to get what her mother asked.

Clarke hums while she waits for her wife to come back with her mother.

Abby is rubbing her eyes when she walks in right on Lexa’s heels, with a first aid kit with some medicines in it. She was sleeping when Lexa woke up her up to say Jake has a fever. It startled her when a figure was standing next to the bed she was sleeping in, whispering in her ear.

Kane walks in after Abby, rubbing his eyes as well. He woke up as well when Lexa whispered in the darkness.

Clarke has a cold washcloth pressed against Jake’s forehead. It’s not much, but it’s a start.

“Here.” Abby hands her daughter a small pill. “If he takes this, his fever will go down soon.”

Lexa fills a cup with water.

“Open your mouth, Jake.” Clarke whispers. While she says her words, she opens and closes her mouth a few times while pointing at it. Gently she puts the pill in his mouth. She’s relieved that it’s tiny.

“Drink.” Lexa whispers. She holds the cup against Jake’s lips and lets him drink slowly. “It will make you better.”

When it’s done, they grab a new pajama for him. He had been sweating a lot and they want him to have a clean and fresh pajama.

“If he has a fever again in the morning, give him another one of these.” Abby gives her daughter a small bottle with a few pills. “Make sure he drinks enough.”

“Thanks, mom.”

“Of course, honey.” Abby whispers. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, mom.” Clarke manages a small smile. “Goodnight, Kane.”

“Goodnight, Abby and Kane.” Lexa says politely.

Anya waves her grandparents goodnight.

Clarke cradles Jake against her chest. Her wife lies down next to her with Anya snuggling into her arms. For this night they can all sleep in the same bed.

Jake’s fever dissipates and he peacefully falls asleep in Clarke’s arms.

Anya drapes one arm protectively over her little brother before falling asleep as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is shining brightly today. It’s warm. Much to Clarke’s and Lexa’s relief, Jake’s head isn’t warm.

When they are dressed, they slip out of their room and make their way to their table for breakfast.

People have gathered outside and are sitting down to eat.

Anya and Jake are seated between their mothers, under their watchful eyes.

Octavia and Lincoln are the first to arrive at their table with their twins. They sit down across from Clarke and Lexa.

Octavia smiles widely. “Good morning, sunshines.” She slept well. “It’s warm today, perfect weather to do a lot of things. I was thinking, perhaps a horse ride and stop by a small river where our children can play?”

“Good morning, O.” Clarke replies with a smile. “That sounds lovely, but we have a meeting with the ambassadors after breakfast.”

Lexa nods to agree with her wife. “Good morning, Octavia and Lincoln.” She politely greets back. “It is unfortunate that we have a meeting. After our meeting, we could leave for a horse ride.”

Octavia holds her thumb up. “Sounds good to me.” It’ll be a great moment for their children to bond more.

Abby and Kane approach their table. They hesitate until Lexa gestures for them to take a seat.

“Good morning, mom.” Clarke greets. “Morning, Kane.”

Abby smiles weakly. “Good morning, honey.” She looks at Jake. “How is he?”

“He doesn’t have a fever anymore.”

“That’s good.”

Octavia looks at Jake. “Aw, was my little nephew sick?” She shifts her eyes over to Anya. “You took good care of your little brother, right?”

“Yes, auntie O.”

“I have a proposition.” Abby announces. “I’ve been thinking about it, and maybe you might like the idea.” She looks at Lexa.

Lexa meets Abby’s eyes. “What is your proposition, Abby?”

“Well, I was thinking. When someone is quite badly injured or needs a certain treatment, they always find their way to Arkadia, and that’s good, but I was thinking that perhaps we could create a medical bay here in Polis. That way people would be able to choose if they are closer to travel down to Arkadia or to come here for their treatment. I was thinking that if you agree, I could stay here for a while and perhaps someone from my medical team can permanently stay here. We could train apprentices to assist us until they learn enough to have their own apprentices.”

“That’s a great idea, mom.” Clarke really likes her mother’s idea. “We could really use that, it can be very helpful. Maybe in the future we could branch it out a bit more and ensure that each clan has a small medical bay of sorts where they can treat people.”

Abby smiles at her daughter. “Yes, that would be wonderful. It could help so many people, if Lexa agrees.” She wonders if she’s supposed to call Lexa the commander now, but they’re having breakfast without others around, so it should be okay.

Lexa agrees that it is a great idea. “I will make sure a place here in Polis will be cleared where you can create a medical bay. Our people can work together to set it all up. I will have someone bring the healers of Polis to you. Together you can search for possible apprentices.” She wonders why she hadn’t thought of this herself.

“Thanks, honey. I look forward to setting it all up and to work together with people from other clans.”

Lexa calls one of her warriors over. “Bring Abby and Kane to our healers. If they ask for anything, give it to them. Send riders to Arkadia to retrieve medical supplies and ask for a few of their doctors to return with the riders to Polis.”

“Yes, commander.”

Abby and Kane get up to follow after the warrior.

“I really like my mother’s idea.” Clarke says. “It’ll be helpful.”

“Good morning, babes.” Raven sounds chipper and she waves at them. “It’s hot today.” She waves her hand in front of her face. “I’m sweating already.” She sits down next to Octavia.

Octavia peers around. “Where’s Roan and Ronan?” Usually they’re always around Raven.

“Ah they’ll be here soon.” Raven assures.

“We’re going for a horse ride and to a river after Clarke and Lexa get through their meeting with the ambassadors.” Octavia says, sharing their plans with Raven. “Are you joining us?”

“Yeah sure, sounds good. Your children barely know Ronan. It’ll be nice for him.” Raven replies. “It’s like Azgeda doesn’t like children or something. There are barely children there, especially young ones. There’s one toddler that’s about Ronan’s age. She’s the daughter of a servant, but each time they’re playing together, that servant freaks out and picks her child up, worried that Roan will get angry or something. That servant thinks that Roan wouldn’t want our son to play with the daughter of a servant. Even after all the years that have passed, some people are still scared because they remember the time where Nia was in charge.”

Octavia squeezes Raven’s hand. “I hope they’ll come around. It would be nice for your little prince to have a friend in your little snow castle.” She misses Raven a lot, since her friend doesn’t visit Polis often.

“My legs feel so good. I could kiss Abby for the miracle she has given me.”

“Ew.” Clarke crinkles her nose up. “Please don’t. That’s my mom you’re talking about.”

“Your mom is kinda hot.”

“You’re my best friend. Don’t say those things about my mom, it’s weird.”

Raven grins. “I’m just telling you the truth. Mrs G looks good for her age.” She likes to tease Clarke a bit.

“My mom is old enough to be your mom as well. Plus she’s with Kane and you’re with Roan.”

Raven turns to face Octavia. “What do you think about Abby, O? She looks good right?” She winks to let Octavia knows that she’s kidding, which her friend probably knows.

“Definitely, if it wasn’t for Lincoln, Abby would be in my top five.”

Raven raises an eyebrow. “You have a top five?” She watches as Octavia nods at her. “I wanna hear it.”

“Okay first I want to say that I’m in love with Lincoln and our marriage is forever.” Octavia squeezes her husband’s hand reassuringly. “Now that that’s off of the table. Okay, so don’t be butt hurt. My top five would be Lexa, Raven, Clarke, Luna and Abby.”

“Your top five doesn’t have any guys in it?” Raven is surprised. “And hey why am I in second place and not first?”

“Well I thought we were talking about females only.” Octavia reasons. “You’re second because that’s just how it is. Sorry Rae, but have you seen Lexa. I mean damn.”

Lexa clears her throat. This is awkward. She is sitting right here at the table with them.

Clarke groans. “First my mother, now my wife. I hate you both.” It’s so weird to hear all of this.

Raven shakes her head. “You know you love us.” She looks at Octavia. “I’m offended that you’ve put me second, cuz I’d put you first.”

Octavia places a hand on her chest. “I’m flattered.” It’s nice to hear that.

“You’ve put Luna in fourth place.” Raven notes. “Damn, I barely met her. She seems nice though.”

Octavia nods. “Yeah, Luna is nice.”

Raven grins at Lincoln. “You’ve got a lot of competition going around.” She winks playfully at him.

“I am not concerned.” Lincoln says with confidence. “Everyone on her list is already taken.”

Raven smiles at Octavia and Lincoln. They’re a great couple.

Anya places her elbows on the table and rests her chin in her hands. “I’m in love with Aden.” She stares dreamily ahead of her.

Clarke and Lexa exchange a look that says ‘did our five year old really say she’s in love with Aden?’

“Isn’t Aden a bit too old for you?” Clarke carefully asks. “Aden is a teenager, he is eighteen and you’re five.”

“Aden is my favorite, mommy. He is my big brother.”

“Oh okay.” Clarke laughs. “Thank you for letting us know that we seem to have adopted Aden.”

“Yes, we had no knowledge of that.” Lexa adds.

Anya looks at her mothers. “Everyone else knows.” She sees Aden walking in the distance. “Aden, sit with us!”

Aden walks over to their table with a plate in his hands.

“Hei, biga bro.” _Hello, big brother._

Aden smiles warmly at Anya. “Hei, strisis.” _Hello, little sister._ He waves his hand at Jake. “Hei, strik bro.” _Hello, little brother._

Clarke face palms while Lexa looks like she has seen a ghost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anya can be a handful when she decided by herself that Aden is suddenly her big brother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet moments are involved.

The meeting with the ambassadors is not going well. Only half of them agree with the commander and the commander’s wife that they should not abandon children who are born differently. It sounds like another failed meeting is taking place. They seem on edge because Clarke and Lexa brought the vote up again, after nearly a year of not mentioning it.

“Instead of changing the way of purifying a bloodline, we want to offer something else.” Clarke announces. She hopes this offer will work. They’re running out of options. “We want each clan to have their own choice what they want to do with children who are being born differently. If certain clans choose to keep children who are different, they may. If others choose not to keep children who are different, then that’s okay as well.” Not that she likes the latter, but this could be the only way. “If you agree with this offer to be left with a choice, you may vote now.”

Kane stands up right away. “Skaikru supports this vote. Everyone should be free to choose.” He had already been supporting the vote from the beginning. Every positive change is one he supports.

“Trikru supports this choice.”

“Azgeda support this.”

“Floukru seconds this vote.”

One by one, the ambassadors rise and support their vote. It worked. They had been too stubborn to permanently change it, but they are okay with each clan having their own choice whether they want to cast different children out or not. Having a choice is fair.

Clarke knows it’s sad that some clans will still choose to abandon children who are different, but this is about as far as they could possibly get. At least a few clans will choose not to let children who are born differently meet such a fate. There might be some hope after all. Not all is lost. This is an improvement and a small victory. Hopefully within time the clans who still choose to abandon children who are different will decide that there’s nothing wrong with keeping such children.

Lexa is proud of her wife for having found some middle ground. This will help many children. Unfortunately not all children who are born different, but it will make a noticeable change. Everything has been better since Clarke has been in Polis. Her wife is a positive influence. Finally their concern for Jake can have some rest.

They discuss a few trades with the ambassadors, before finally dismissing their meeting.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Lincoln are waiting outside with their twins. Raven, Roan and Ronan are standing next to them.

Clarke and Lexa approach with Anya and Jake, ready for their horse ride to a small river where the children can play.

Anya smiles as she sees her horse. “Midnight!” She runs up to her. “I will ride her.”

Clarke is hesitant. Anya knows how to ride a horse, but she’s not sure if she should let their daughter ride alone. She still sees Anya as a baby. It still feels like she gave birth to her recently.

Lexa lifts Anya up and places her on top of the black horse. “Be careful.” She warns.

Everyone mounts their horse so they can leave for their little… family trip. They’re an odd family, but in a way they are family, slightly dysfunctional at times, but a family all the same. Not all families are connected by blood. Some families are made by the bonds they share and some bonds can be stronger than blood.

Octavia is a perfect example of that. Her family bond with Clarke and Raven is stronger than any bond she ever had with her brother. After everything with Pike, she hasn’t had much contact with Bellamy. Clarke and Raven have always been there for her, right by her side. Together they have been through a lot. Her family is in Polis, her family lies within the grounders. She is no longer Skaikru, she is Trikru only, like her husband, Lincoln.

Clarke is happy that she can make this small trip with her wife, their children and her best friends. Lincoln is a good comrade as well, and Roan isn’t half that bad. Moments like this are rare and this is something she wants to do more. Their peace has lasted a long time. Now that everything is settled with the ambassadors, they might be able to have little family trips more often.

Jake is securely sitting in front of Lexa, who has one arm protectively wrapped around his waist, making sure he won’t fall.

Clarke lets her white horse walk next to Anya’s horse, so she can keep a close eye on her. Their daughter is learning everything so fast. She knows Anya won’t stay little forever, she only wishes she would stay little for a while longer.

Jake is happily clapping his hands together and pointing at everything around him. He has never left Polis before. Even the trees seem to fascinate him. The smile on his face is precious. For Clarke and Lexa it is not a defect in any way that their son can’t talk. Jake is a beautiful baby boy.

Roan looks at Jake. “He is almost three years old, isn’t he?” He asks Lexa.

“Yes.” Lexa nods. “Almost.” She will make sure it will be a big celebration.

“I never heard him say a word.” Roan notes. “He still doesn’t talk?”

“No, he does not and he will not.” Lexa no longer has to hide the truth. They all have a choice now. She already made hers when Jake was born.

Roan looks confused. “What do you mean he never will?”

“Jake is mute. He cannot talk, ever.”

“So that is why you began to bring up that vote after he was born. I see now, it’s all falling together. You did this to justify why you have kept your son, for when people would begin to find out about him being mute.”

Lexa is not going to argue with Roan about this. “If your son had been mute, would you have casted him out?” She knows some clans would. In Roan’s case, she’s not entirely sure.

Roan shakes his head. “I would never abandon my own child.” His tone is serious and has no doubt in it.

“Good, then you understand.”

Roan looks at the others, who all look away from him. Even his wife avoids looking at him.

Raven had known this all along, but she never told Roan. A secret is a secret. She had promised Clarke and Lexa not to tell anyone, so she never did. It’s their secret to share. She’s glad that Roan is taking it so well. If he would have answered that he would cast their son out if he had been mute, she would have kicked his ass from Azgeda all the way to Arkadia. Thankfully Roan is a good man. He has his heart in the right place.

Anya gently kicks her horse to move faster. She smiles as the wind flows through her hair.

“Whoa slow down.” Clarke says as she sees Anya passing her by. “Not so fast, Anya.” She moves faster to catch up with Anya.

“But we are going so slow, mommy.”

“This is supposed to be a relaxed horse ride, not a race.”

Octavia moves her horse next to Clarke’s. Aurora is sitting in front of her. Her daughter’s black hair has gotten quite long. “When the twins turn three, it’ll be so nice that they can celebrate their birthday together with Jake.” It’s a special moment she shares with Clarke.

Clarke smiles brightly. “Yeah, that’s true. I look forward to that.” She likes how the twins were born on the same day as Jake. “I bet Lexa will go over the top with cakes and candles.” She wonders how many her wife will order this time.

Octavia laughs loudly. “Yeah, she always does.” Clarke has a good point.

“I do not.” Lexa interjects.

“Oh you so do.” Clarke accuses her wife. “I’m surprised you haven’t turned the tower into one big candle yet.”

“You are entirely exaggerating.”

“Mommy is right.” Anya pitches in.

Lexa points at Anya and looks at her wife. “And you say she is a lot like me, yet here she is choosing your side.” Her voice is light and calm.

“This little family trip is sweet.” Raven comments. “Fresh air, sun up in the sky, yup this is life.” She fills her lungs with air and smiles. It’s awesome how she can mount and dismount her horse by herself. Her legs are in great shape.

Clarke rolls her eyes at her wife. “Anya is a lot like you, Lex. It’s a fact and everyone knows it.”

Anya sits tall up her horse. “Someday I will be the commander, like mother.” She tilts her chin up slightly.

“You’ll have to defeat the twins first.” Octavia points out. “Once I’m done training them, you won’t be able to defeat them.” She will make sure Aurora and Artigas become strong warriors.

“You will be surprised, auntie O.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa are sitting near a river, watching over their children.

“Anya, come here for a moment.” Clarke motions for their daughter to approach them.

Anya walks up to her mommies and sits down next to them.

Clarke takes one of Anya’s hands. “You said Aden is your big brother.” Anya is nodding her head at her. “You know that’s not true, right? Aden is not your big brother.”

“Your mommy and I only have you and Jake.” Lexa adds.

“But Aden is my big brother.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No sweetie, Aden is not your brother. He can be your friend.” She remembers when Anya kept calling Jake her son, and how difficult it had been to make it clear that Jake is her brother and not her son. Now she has to make sure that Anya knows that Aden is not actually her brother.

Anya pulls her hand away. “Auntie O and auntie Raven are not your sisters, but they are my aunties. Why can’t Aden be my brother?” She doesn’t understand. “You chose them as family, why can’t I choose family?”

“Oh sweetie…” Clarke can see what their daughter means. “That’s not really how it works…It’s complicated. Raven and Octavia are my best friends, but they are not Abby’s children. I call them your aunties because they are really good friends.”

“Aden is my good friend and I call him brother.”

Lexa looks at Anya. “Do you think Aden is our son?” She wants to know how exactly their daughter thinks.

“I don’t know. Aden is my brother. You both love him like mommies do.”

“That’s because uh…” Clarke is thinking. “When nightbloods arrive in Polis, your mother and I take care of them. Mordecai does too, but we’re not their parents.”

“Is it bad that I call Aden my brother? All the nightbloods are like brothers and sisters to me.”

“Okay sweetie, if you want to call them that, that’s fine, but you know they’re just your friends, right?”

“Yes, mommy. Can I go play in the river now?”

Clarke smiles at Anya. “Of course, sweetie. Go have fun.”

“Our daughter is right about our family dynamics.” Lexa whispers. “You chose Octavia and Raven as her aunts, thus setting an example. There would be no harm in our daughter calling Aden her brother and there is no harm if she would do the same for other nightbloods. Anya is smart she will know the difference between actual siblings and friends.”

“You’re right, Lex.” Clarke sighs. “Do you think I shouldn’t have talked with her about all of that?”

“You do what you believe is right. There is no harm in that.”

Anya is splashing some water at Jake, Aurora, Artigas and Ronan while giggling. They retaliate and splash water back at her. She tries her best to be careful because she’s bigger than them.

“Clarke, you should join us in the river!” Octavia shouts. “Come on, the water feels good. You too, Lexa.”

Clarke and Lexa stand up to walk over to the river, where they are all playing. It feels good to be carefree for a while.

The children are being children. They laugh and have fun.

Their parents are able to have fun as well and to forget about their responsibilities for a while. In this moment, Lexa is being Lexa and not the commander. She is splashing water at her wife and at their friends.

“Ooooh I know something we can do!” Raven shrieks like she just invented the most amazing thing ever. “Okay so I’ll go on top of Roan’s shoulders. Octavia goes on top of Lincoln’s shoulders and Clarke can go on top of Lexa’s shoulders. Then we have to try and push each other of the other’s shoulders and into the water. It’s an old game I heard about in stories on the Ark.”

Octavia is excited to play and agrees. She waits for Lincoln to lift her up on his shoulders.

Raven is already climbing on Roan’s shoulders before he can say anything.

Lexa crouches down so Clarke can get on top of her shoulders.

When they are ready, they walk into the river to where it’s a bit deeper.

“Ow, Clarke!” Raven grumbles. “You’re not supposed to kick me.”

“Okay, so just my hands then?”

“Yes, genius, only your hands.” Raven grins. “If you kick me again, I’ll drown you.”

Clarke and Octavia team up to push Raven into the water. When Raven splutters around, they laugh and give each other a high five.

Roan helps Raven to get up. “You are like a dead fish in the water. You have poor swimming skills.”

“That’s because I can’t swim.” Raven points at Clarke and Octavia. “Neither can those two.”

Lexa looks at Clarke. “You cannot swim and you went on to play this game?” She’s not happy about that. What if her wife would have drowned?

“I was safely on top of your shoulders. It’s not even that deep here, we won’t drown.”

“I will teach you how to swim.” Lexa wants to make sure her wife can swim. “You should have told me, Clarke.”

Clarke groans. “Yes, mom.” She mumbles under her breath.

“What did you say?”

“I love you.”

Raven laughs at Clarke. “You’re totally whipped.” She moves her arm across the surface of the water and pulls a small wave over Clarke by doing so. “Getting wet already, tsk. You have no chill around Lexa.”

Clarke jumps on top of Raven and they both stumble down in the water.

Octavia grasps their arms. “Children, children, children.” She smiles at them. “That is not how you should do things around here.”

Raven rolls her eyes. “Shush, O.” She pushes Octavia lightly.

“Make me.”

“Kissing could shut you up fast, but Lincoln and Roan might run after me if I do that.” Raven grins widely. “Although my legs are great, so they might struggle to catch me.”

Clarke crosses her arms. “You two always tell me that I’m so gay.” She shifts her eyes between the two of them. “I’m so proud.” She pretends to wipe tears away that aren’t even there. “My besties have unleashed their gay.”

Octavia is not going to let Clarke win so easily. “Oh I know who I’d unleash it on alright.” She winks at Lexa. “How are you doing today?”

Clarke groans. “Oh my god, O!”

“That’s what he said.” Octavia continues teasing. “I could make Lexa say it too.”

Raven holds her hand up for Octavia. “Nice one, O.” She high fives the younger woman.

“You two always team up against me.” Clarke splashes more water at them. “Take that.”

“Ah yes.” Raven replies. “More please, it’s nice and refreshing. I’d take my shirt off if the children wouldn’t be here. Whose bad idea was it to bring the children here?”

“Gee thanks, Rae.” Octavia huffs. “What happened to sounds good and it’ll be nice for Ronan?”

“That flew out of the window when I realized that this water is begging us to go skinny dipping.” Raven looks around. “How about Roan and Lincoln go for a walk in the woods with the children while us ladies have some fun?”

Clarke shakes her head. “How about no.” She’s not going to let them watch Lexa undress.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One of the nightbloods runs up to Lexa and Clarke. “Commander, come quickly.” He is trying to catch his breath from running so fast. “There’s a fight.”

Clarke and Lexa run after the boy.

Aden is holding the tiny fury in his arms. His arms are wind around Anya’s waist, trying to stop her from fighting. Jake is standing nearby with tears in his eyes. Two boys are down on the ground, clutching their stomach.

Anya is yelling angrily at the two boys who are down on the ground. “Don’t touch my brother! I will kill you!” She’s trying to get away from Aden’s grip.

Clarke gasps. “What is going on?” She’s shocked to see this scene in front of her.

“What happened, Aden?” Lexa asks as calmly as possible. She scoops Jake up in her arms and whispers to him. “Shh, it is okay.” She wipes his tears away and kisses his cheeks.

Aden points at the two boys who are down on the ground. “They were saying mean things to Jake about how he does not talk. Then they were poking him and pushing him. Anya became furious and she jumped them. She hit them until they fell down on the ground. That is when I got close enough to interrupt.”

The parents of the boys arrive at the scene. “Our apologies commander, forgive us. Forgive our sons.” Their voices are panicked. They know that hurting the commander’s children is strictly forbidden and is punished by death.

Lexa holds her hand up to dismiss them.

Clarke crouches down next to the two boys. “I’ll bring them to the medical bay to see if they need any help.” She looks at her wife. “You can talk to Anya about this.” She leaves with the two boys and their worried parents.

Lexa kneels down to be at eyelevel with Anya. This is not easy. As the commander, she can punish people easily. One part of her is proud that her daughter was defending her son, and that she sort of beat up two boys easily. The other part of her is telling her that this is behavior that she should not encourage. It is hard to find the right balance. If someone says something wrong to her or her wife, she has their tongue. So telling Anya that children can say wrong things to Jake without punishment is not right.

Anya balls her fists. “Those boys were being really mean. They said Jake is stupid. Will mommy order their deaths now?” She knows Clarke is wanheda.

“Sometimes children say mean things to each other. They do not always mean everything they say. We do not kill children.”

“But why would someone say things they don’t mean? They pushed Jake, so I hit them.”

Lexa takes one of Anya’s hands and looks into her eyes. “Fighting is not the answer to everything. It was not nice of them to say those things to Jake and to push them, but you do not have to fight them for that. You should tell them what they are saying and doing is not nice, so they can apologize.”

“I did that, but they didn’t listen.” Anya pouts. “I had to make them stop.”

“I will make a compromise with you. Do you know what a compromise is?”

“Sha, nomon.” _Yes, mother._

“If something like this happens again and they do not stop, come to me.” Lexa knows that nobody would dare to even look at Jake in the wrong way when she’s around. “Can you do that for me?”

Anya nods.

Clarke returns to her wife and their children. “The boys will be fine. They said they’re really sorry.” She is relieved that the boys got away without any broken bones. They got away with some sore muscles and a scare.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa are walking through Polis. Anya and Jake are walking a bit ahead of them. Other children in Polis step away when Anya is close to them. Their daughter has already built quite a reputation for herself. Nobody messes with her or her brother.

“Heda, Roan kom Azgeda ste hir.” _Commander, Roan of the ice nation is here._ Mordecai says while approaching Lexa. “Kom natblida.” _With a nightblood._

Lexa nods and follows Mordecai. Her words to Roan had been true. She had told him the ice nation would have another nightblood, after losing Ontari. Now the day has arrived where an ice nation nightblood is being brought to Polis.

Roan dismounts his horse and reveals the ice nation nightblood. It’s a little girl who can’t be older than Anya. Her skin is pale and her hair is as white as snow. Roan tells them the child is an orphan, and that he had brought her here the moment it was discovered that she has black blood. Polis will be her home now. She is introduced as Yuki.

Lexa flicks her wrist. “Mordecai, teik em.” _Mordecai, take her._ He knows what to do.

Roan is smiling now that there is an ice nation nightblood. He leaves to go back to his castle.

Anya follows Mordecai and talks to Yuki. She wants to make the new nightblood feel welcome. With a smile on her face, she slips her hand into Yuki’s and tells her all about Polis and the other nightbloods.

Clarke picks Jake up and continues her walk with her wife. “Roan must be happy now that there is an ice nation nightblood. It’s what he wanted.” She bounces Jake on her hip. “He will be turning three really soon. Have you told the bakers about the cakes yet? They’ll need some time to prepare everything.”

Lexa nods. “I have. Everything will be ready.”

“And the invitations?”

“I will send riders to each clan.”

“You’ll have cakes for Aurora and Artigas as well. Right, Lex?”

Lexa nods. She has thought about the twins.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke holds Jake above her head and smiles at him. “Our little guy is three years old.” She lowers him and kisses his nose. “You’re growing up so fast.”

Jake smiles and places one of his tiny hands against Clarke’s cheeks. He looks at her fondly.

“Look Lex, he’s smiling at me again.” Clarke coos. She puts him down and looks at her wife. “Ah there you are with his clothes. Oh my god Lex, again with the cape?” She eyes the piece of fabric in Lexa’s hands.

“I did the same for Anya, Clarke.”

“Aw he will look so cute. I mean he always does, but he’s going to look so adorable with that tiny cape.”

Lexa kneels down and attaches the tiny cape properly.

Jake looks up at his mothers. He points a finger at himself, shapes his hands like a heart and then points his finger at his mothers.

Clarke kisses his cheek. “I love you too, Jake.” She melts each time Jake does that.

“Ai hod yu in, ai yongon.” _I love you, my child._ Lexa whispers. She kisses the crown of his head.

Clarke wants to comment about her wife talking in Trigedasleng to their son, but she doesn’t. She feels like two languages might be too difficult for him. Jake seems to understand quite a bit of what they say. He responds when they call his name or when it’s time to eat, and little things like that.

Jake holds three fingers up.

“Yes, that’s right.” Clarke beams. “You’re three years old. Look Lex, our son is a genius.” Love and admiration seeps through her voice.

Lexa chuckles lightly. “Yes, Clarke. Both our children are wise.” She loves her little family.

Anya takes Jake’s hand and walks outside with him.

Clarke and Lexa follow after them.

Anya approaches the nightbloods first.

“Hei, Onya!” _Hello, Anya!_ The nightbloods greet. “Hei, Jeik.” _Hello, Jake._ They crowd around them. “Hapotei, Jeik!” _Happy birthday, Jake!_ They hug him one by one and kiss his cheek.

Jake blushes and hides behind Anya’s legs. He’s a bit shy.

Anya holds her hand out to Yuki. The two of them became fast friends since Yuki arrived in Polis.

Clarke and Lexa are happy that Anya has a friend who is her age.

Octavia and Lincoln approach with Aurora and Artigas.

Clarke ruffles the twins’ hair. “Happy birthday, you two cuties.” She’s happy to be their aunt.

The nightbloods take place at one table. They make room for Jake to sit with them. When they talk to Jake, they keep it simple so he can reply with basic gestures or by shaking or nodding his head.

“Our children are happy here.” Clarke says with a big smile on her face. She loves how both their children are fully accepted. “The icing of the cake is all over their faces, they look so cute.” She takes her wife’s hand. “All of this is perfect. Our children, you, us. It’s amazing. Everyone is being so sweet to Jake, it warms my heart.”

“Our children’s happiness and yours is what makes me happy, Clarke.”

Jake closes his eyes when he tries to blow his candles out. His sister has to help him a bit. He smiles when all the nightbloods lean over the table to help and blow his candles out. He wishes that everyone here will always be happy.

Aurora pecks Jake’s lips and giggles. Jake’s cheeks flush bright red.

Clarke nudges her wife. “Did you see what I saw?”

Lexa closes her mouth and nods. That was unexpected and a bit sweet as well.

Octavia laughs. “I think we all saw, Clarke.” She thinks it’s really cute.

Clarke and Lexa give Jake his own little pony for his birthday. They also give him a handful of cards they specially made for him. The cards have pictures on it, which Clarke had spent hours on drawing. One picture is of a cup with 'drink' written under it. Another is a picture of food with 'food' written under it. There is a wide variety of cards. They can slowly teach Jake what each card means, so he can hold one of them up when he wants to communicate something. Jake's smile reaches up to his ears when Lexa shows him a tiny throne next to Anya's little throne. He gets a big teddy bear that Lexa had been sewing herself. 

Anya gives Jake a flower crown she made for him. 

For the entire day, Lexa lets Jake be the commander. She asks him questions about their people and waits for him to nod or shake his head. She wants Jake to know how special he is. 

 

* * *

 

 

The night has fallen.

Clarke and Lexa are outside, enjoying the cool night air. The stars in the sky are beautiful. Sometimes at night they like to sneak out so they can have a moment for themselves.

Lexa cups her wife’s cheeks and kisses her. She feels the soft tremble of Clarke’s lip.

Clarke embraces her wife in her arms. She relaxes and places her head on Lexa’s shoulder. It’s comforting how her wife is gently stroking her back.

This is Clarke’s home, this is their home and it will always be that way. She is happy here and their children are happy here as well. They’re growing up so fast. Everyone adores their children and they are the most beautiful children she could have ever asked for. They are perfect. Anya is a little sweetheart who always helps others. When new nightbloods arrive, she makes them feel at home. She has been glued to Yuki and those two always have fun together.

Jake has the warmest smiles. He is soft and gentle. When he hugs someone, it is like a tiny comfort blanket. If someone is crying, he is always the first to wipe their tears away. Nobody is making him feel any less than anyone else, because he isn’t. He is perfect in his own way. He can’t talk, but what he does speaks volumes.

Clarke looks up at the stars in the sky. This night is perfect. She blinks a few tears away as memories wash over her. The ones who are gone who once haunted her haunt her no longer. Those days are long gone. She has made peace with the past. To those who are lost, there is a chance they may meet again. She values and cherishes each moment she has with her wife and their children, as well as each moment with her friends who she loves dearly. Each moment with her loved ones is special. She will hold on to those moments. A few more tears escape her eyes as she looks up.

“I’ve lost so many people, Lex.”

Lexa looks at her wife. “Those who you have lost are not lost, Clarke.” She can see all the emotions that are swirling in Clarke’s eyes, there are so many of them. “They are home, not lost.” She presses one hand flat against her wife’s chest, close to her heart. “They are all right there.” She knows that Clarke keeps them there, safely and secured, where nobody can take them away from her. “They will always be right there.”

“I love you so much, Lexa.” Clarke whispers earnestly. “You are everything to me.”

Lexa presses her forehead against her wife’s. “I love you too, Clarke.” She feels Clarke’s breath mingling with her own.

For a while there is nothing but silence. They stand there under the stars, with their fingers laced together.

Clarke looks up at the stars and smiles. She knows he is there, always watching. Even if she can’t see him anymore, she knows he’s there. He should have met her wife and their children.

“You would have loved it here dad, I know I do. I’m home dad.” Clarke holds both her hands close to her heart. “You’re home, we all are.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that is a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed it! :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story was supposed to be over, but I couldn't let it go yet. I was pending to simply make a sequel, but decided to just add it to this one.

Clarke sighs as she stares ahead of her. “Our children are growing up so fast.” She still remembers when they were babies, tiny, fragile and innocent.

Lexa nods. “They are.” She agrees with her wife.

“Can you believe it that Anya is already ten years old and Jake is eight?” Clarke is amazed how fast time flew by. “It feels like I blinked my eyes and suddenly the years passed by in a quick rush. It’s like it was only yesterday where they were still babies and I held them.” She misses those days.

“It is hard for me to believe as well.” Lexa admits. “Our children are happy and healthy.” She’s glad they are.

“Yes, and they are perfect, all three of them.” Clarke smiles as she thinks about their children. “I feel blessed to have you and our children.” She couldn’t be happier. “You really surprised me when you asked if I was okay with having a third child.” She didn’t saw that coming at all. Even after all those years, her wife can still surprise her.

Lexa matches her wife’s smile. “I still remember the way you looked at me. I will never forget that.” She recalls the way Clarke’s smile was brightening her day and the tears of joy that sprung from her eyes.

“Our little Tris is adorable.” Clarke coos happily. “I’m worried she will grow up too fast as well.” Time never stops for anyone.

“We will cherish every moment, Clarke.” Lexa assures her wife. “We can have more family trips.” She knows Clarke really likes those, and she does too.

“I’d love that.” Clarke leans closer to kiss her wife. “Tris really is the little one in our family pack. It’s difficult to accept that she’s already one year old. I guess I’ll have to stop blinking my eyes.” She crosses her arms. “Anya is always so protective over her siblings. This morning when I got up, she was trying to lift Tris out of her crib. She’s so much like you. She’s like a little mother.”

Octavia is gently bouncing Tris on her hip. “It’s amazing you two decided to go for a third child.” She didn’t think they’d go for another, but with those two love birds one can never know for sure.

Tris is a healthy child. She is not a nightblood like Anya and nothing is different about her, like Jake. Sometimes it feels like Jake is the silence, Anya is the storm and Tris fits in between those two. They complete each other perfectly.

Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Mordecai are watching as the nightbloods are training. They have all grown up quite a bit. Since five years have passed, more nightbloods have arrived to Polis. The nightbloods who Lexa had seen when she became the commander are now adults. There are also a few teenagers and the rest are young children.

Aurora and Artigas are sparring together. Octavia wasn’t kidding when she said she was going to train them well. Despite only being eight years old, together they are pretty damn good. Not as good as warriors yet, but they are getting there. Octavia can be proud.

Gabriel is no longer Octavia’s second. He is a strong adult warrior now. Octavia has a new second. Lexa agreed right away. Clarke was a bit iffy about it. Octavia has been training her new second for the last two years.

Anya is sparring with Yuki, although they’re not sparring when they give each other quick kisses. It’s something Clarke and Lexa have accepted. They should have seen it coming. Their daughter had befriended the ice nation nightblood ever since Yuki arrived in Polis five years ago. They have been inseparable and recently Anya announced that Yuki is hers. Anya is fierce when she fights, but when she’s facing Yuki she’s suddenly tender and soft. A few boys in Polis had been very disappointed that Anya chose Yuki over them.

Jake is sparring with the twins. Even though he’s not a nightblood, they often let him spar as well. It’s not as if someone would undermine Lexa’s decision. Jake is smiling when he spars with the twins. They’re his best friends. The three of them are always hanging out together. His sign language has improved, for when he wants to communicate something. The sweetest part is that all the nightbloods have been trying to pick up as much sign language as they can, even though Jake can hear what they say. Sometimes Jake likes to sit down in silence and just use sign language to communicate without someone. They have noticed that he seeks silence out.

“That was a good blow, Jake!” Octavia shouts after seeing him sweeping Artigas off of his feet. “You’re doing great.”

Jake smiles and holds his thumb up.

Clarke stretches her arms out to take Tris over from Octavia. “Hey, my little angel.” Tris’ eyes are a light shade of green. Her hair is brown, almost the same as Lexa’s chestnut brown hair.

Octavia laughs as Mordecai tells Anya and Yuki that they should spar more and kiss less. They’re little cuties in love. It’s so adorable. Mordecai seems slightly irritated when the two nightbloods show more interest in each other than they show in training.

Clarke is relieved that conclaves will not be to the death anymore. There are so many nightbloods now. Usually grounders would have gone through a few commanders by now, but not this time. With the current nightbloods, you could say the adults are from the first batch, the teenagers from the second one and the young children from the third. Lexa has been the commander for sixteen years so far.

Polis has never seen so many nightbloods before. Instead of one room, the nightbloods are sleeping in three different rooms, because there are nearly thirty of them by now. Aden is one of the oldest nightbloods. He is always watching over the younger nightbloods.

Lexa is happy to know that Anya will never have to kill anyone she loves. She will have the chance to grow up happy and healthy, living a long life.

When the nightbloods stop sparring, Anya runs up to Octavia, to hear what she has to say. She’s happy that she had been chosen as Octavia’s second. When her auntie selected her, she had to plead to her mothers to say yes. Her auntie is one of the best warriors. She wants to be just like her and like her mothers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke, Lexa, Octavia and Lincoln are sitting at a table together with their children. They miss Raven, she doesn’t visit often. Every few moons Raven visits with Roan and Ronan. Mostly for a quick medical checkup, even though it doesn’t seem necessary since her leg has been great.

The medical bay has branched out over the years. Abby had been tempted to stay in Polis, but she couldn’t leave Kane, so she decided to stay in Arkadia and visit from time to time. Jackson lives in Polis and he has been training multiple apprentices. Healers now have more experience to help people. A few clans have opened a medical bay as well, although it seemed tough to find volunteers to live with other clans long enough to teach apprentices.

Anya lets Yuki sit next to her. Anywhere she goes, her girlfriend is always nearby. She had asked her mothers if she can sleep in the room where Yuki sleeps with some of the other nightbloods, but her mothers hadn’t agreed with that. She sleeps in a bed across from her mothers’ bed. Sometimes Jake cuddles with her to sleep.

Aurora and Artigas are talking while Jake sits with them. Sometimes Jake nods his head or shakes his head, or uses small gestures with his hands. During Raven’s last visit, she had joked that Aurora, Artigas and Jake behave like triplets.

Lexa is the first to pick up a conversation with Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln. “The twins are doing well.” She looks at Octavia and Lincoln, who smile like proud parents. “They learn fast and they listen.”

"Anya is also doing well." Octavia replies. She feels like she has chosen well. "She's a better second than Gabriel was, but don't tell him that."

Anya smiles at Octavia's words. "I would definitely be able to defeat Gabriel. I'm better than a few of the other nightbloods, even older ones."

"That's because you're a tiny version of Lexa." Octavia points out. 

Clarke nods. "I second that. She really is." She winks at her wife. "Don't you dare deny it, you know it's true."

Lexa holds her hands up in fake surrender. "I was not going to deny anything, Clarke." She looks at Anya and then at her wife. "She is a lot like you as well."

Anya smiles proudly. "I got all the good things from both my mommies." She bends her arms to show her muscles. "Look how much I have been training."

The twins perk up. "Artigas and I would defeat you, Anya." Aurora says. "Together we are stronger."

"That would be two against one, and I'd still win."

Aurora sticks her tongue out. "Our mommy is ufheda, we are stronger."

"My mommies are heda and wanheda."

Octavia laughs at Clarke. "They are going for the horses again." She knows who they got that from. 

Lexa looks at the children and then at Octavia. "They are still sitting at our table, Octavia." She doesn't know what Octavia is talking about, they're not going for the horses. 

Clarke and Octavia laugh while Lexa just sits there wondering what's so funny. 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is in her room, putting Tris, Jake and Anya to bed. Her wife had been requested for a late meeting with the ambassadors. She didn’t tag along because she was busy with the children.

Tris is wailing when Clarke puts her down in her crib.

“Aw Tris, shh.” Clarke picks Tris up again and rocks her in her arms. “Mommy has you.” She presses a soft kiss on the crown of her daughter’s head. “It is late and I want you to get some sleep.” She smiles as Tris is looking directly at her. “Your eyes are almost the same as your mother’s. Yours are like fresh grass in spring, light and beautiful. You have a strong look, like her. When you are older, guys and girls will be swooning all over you.”

“You say that to all of us, mommy.” Anya points out. “You said it to me and you said it to Jake too.”

“That’s because it’s true. All of you are so beautiful everyone will fall in love with all of you.”

“Too bad for them, I’m already taken.”

Clarke chuckles lightly. “Yes, that’s too bad for them. Yuki is a sweet little girl, I like her.” It surprises her that Yuki is a nightblood, she feels like the young girl would be more suitable to be a healer.

“Her hands are really soft. When she holds my hand, it feels like I’m holding my pillow.” Anya looks up at Clarke. “When you put Tris to bed, can you tell me again about how you and mother fell in love?”

“Of course, sweetie.” It makes Clarke smile every time Anya wants to hear her tell that story again. It seems to be her favorite bedtime story. “Sit down on my bed, I’ll be right there.”

Tris is silent this time when Clarke places her in her crib. “Goodnight, my little star.” She tucks her daughter in and kisses her cheek.

Jake and Anya are sitting on their mothers’ bed, waiting for their bedtime story.

Clarke sits down between them. She lets Jake and Anya rest their heads on her lap, as always. While telling the bedtime story, she strokes their hair.

“Once upon a time, mommy lived in space. I was drawing and I dreamed of earth, wondering what the ground would look like. When I was almost eighteen, I was being sent down with many others so we could see if our people could live here. Mommy thought that nobody else lived down here. One day I was going to meet the commander. That’s the day I met your mother. She was sitting on her throne. I had never seen a woman as beautiful as your mother. When your mommies met, both of our hearts were guarded. When your mother kissed me for the first time, I saw stars everywhere when I closed my eyes, but I was not ready yet and I told her I needed time.”

Anya tugs Clarke’s sleeve. “Don’t stop yet, mommy. You still have to get to the good parts.”

Clarke smiles and continues the bedtime story. “When I was brought to Polis for the first time, I told your mother I hated her because she had left me in a time of war, but I didn’t mean it. I could never hate your mother. Even after she had left me, which hurt, my heart silently ached for her. Here in Polis, I got to know your mother better. One day your auntie O was asking me for help. There were problems with the Skaikru. The Skaikru were my people, I couldn’t abandon them in such a rough time. When your mother stood in front of me to say goodbye, she took my breath away. It felt like I was looking at an angel. I kissed your mother, because that time I was ready. After that day, the flowers between us kept blooming. Peace was ensured, thanks to your mother.”

“Mother said you brought peace.” Anya interrupts briefly. “She said that you color her world.”

“Your mother said that about me? That’s beautiful.” Clarke wipes a tear away. “Your mother wanted to marry me. She went to my mother to talk about it. When your mother proposed to me, I had no doubt. My answer would always be yes. Your mother gave me this ring that has been passed on in my family. When we got married, we were happy, but something was missing. One day, Anya came into our lives and we were even happier than we had been. Still, we felt like our family wasn’t complete yet. That’s when Jake came into our lives, and our happiness increased. As your mother and I watched you both grow up, we realized it was all going really fast. That’s when your little sister Tris came into our lives. Your mother and I love all three of you very much, and we always will.”

“Mommy?”

“Yes, Anya?”

“Tell us again when you knew for the first time that you loved our mother.”

Clarke absentmindedly strokes their hair. “I have already told you this a hundred times.” Her voice is soft and gentle.

“Please, mommy. I want to hear it a hundred times more.”

“You’re so much like your mother.” Clarke adores how every day, Anya is more and more like Lexa. She keeps falling in love. “People would say it is a cliché and I admit that it can be, but for me it was love at first sight. The moment I was your mother, I knew she was special. Not because she is the commander, but by the way she carried herself. One look into her eyes and I knew.”

“You’re right mommy that sounds cliché.” Anya laughs lightly. “It’s a beautiful story. I also like auntie O’s story about how she met uncle Lincoln. She said Lincoln is handsome.” She chuckles at that.

Clarke loves the sound of Anya’s laugh and the big smile on Jake’s face. “Okay, it’s time for bed now, off you go.”

“Aw but mommy.” Anya whines. “One more story.”

“Okay, but only one and then you’re both of to bed.” Clarke gives in. It’s difficult to say no to them. “Jake can choose this one.” She looks at Jake.

Jake smiles and signs with his hands.

Clarke smiles at his choice. He wants a fairytale. “Once upon a time, a beautiful prince lived up a hill in a big palace made of candy. His name was Jake. His people loved him and brought him more candy every day. One day, his people told him a fair maiden was in danger. Prince Jake, strong and fierce took his best horse and his sword to go save the fair maiden. Jake slayed the pauna and saved the fair maiden. She asked how she could ever thank Jake. All Prince Jake wanted was chocolate sprinkles-” She feels Jake tugging her sleeve. “Okay, okay. Prince Jake wanted a kiss. The fair maiden kissed him and all was well. The end.” She gently nudges Jake and Anya. “Time for bed.”

“But mommy.” Anya whispers, whining again. “You didn’t tell good pieces like the prince marrying the fair maiden.”

“That’s because the prince loved his mommies so much that he never wanted to leave them.”

“One of the nightbloods has a crush on Jake.”

Jake’s eyes widen and he smiles.

“Okay, look at the time.” Clarke stands up and takes their hands. “Time to sleep you two.” Her son is a bit too young for crushes and all that.

Anya leans closer to her brother and whispers in his ear. “Don’t worry little bro, I’ll introduce you to her tomorrow.” She pats his back reassuringly.

Clarke looks at Anya. “I heard that.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, mommy.”

Clarke laughs. “Ah there is the evidence that you’re also mine.” Her children are adorable little monsters. “Now go to bed or I’ll eat you up.”

Anya grins. “Catch us if you can.” She runs through the room and Jake follows her.

When Jake and Anya finally crawl into their bed after Clarke captured them, she tucks them in and kisses their foreheads. They’re precious.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lexa enters the room, she doesn’t say a single word. The meeting with the ambassadors has been awful.

Clarke can tell something is wrong. “Lex, what’s the matter?” She takes her wife’s hand. “Does it have to do with the meeting?” A late meeting is a bit unusual.

“The Desert Clan and Shallow Valley have had conflicts.” Lexa sighs deeply. The meeting has worn her down. “They declared war upon each other. Both ambassadors demanded other clans to support them, this caused more conflicts. They are no longer a part of the coalition. Unfortunately, they are both trying to drag other clans with them, for their war with each other.”

“But the peace…” Clarke didn’t expect this. “The peace has lasted for so many years. Now they have conflicts and they declare war upon each other for that?”

“Unfortunately, yes. As we speak, the coalition now has eleven clans, not thirteen.”

“I’m so sorry, Lex. You worked so hard to create the coalition.”

“I am concerned more clans will break from the coalition.” Lexa doesn’t want another war to take place, but by the way things are going, that is what’s happening. “They had arguments about trades.”

“It’s ridiculous that they’re giving up the peace that has existed for so many years, because of some conflicts.”

“There are issues with Azgeda and Skaikru as well. Not with each other, but with other clans.” Lexa explains. “Skaikru is staying loyal to the coalition. If a war would break out, they will be on our side. Azgeda is on the verge of a war with other clans. Roan hesitated to ally with another clan, which would mean the ice nation would join a war against Skaikru and a few other clans. Roan decided to stay in the coalition and to continue allying with us.”

“Raven…”

“Yes, she is the bridge that holds Azgeda and the Skaikru together.” Lexa is pleased that Azgeda is still on their side. “Roan told me privately that Raven threatened to divorce him if he would ever ally against the Skaikru and against us. I ensured Roan as long as his alliance lies with us, our army will aid him.”

Clarke sighs deeply. Who knew the coalition would begin to tear into pieces after so many years? Lexa had done what nobody else ever did before her. Now certain clans are ruining that due to petty conflicts.

“Azgeda is having a harsh winter. Their food supplies are slim. Another clan used to aid them during those harsh winters, but they are now allying against Azgeda, because the ice nation refuses to ally against the Skaikru.”

Clarke is trying to process all the information. “We have to help them with food supplies. Other clans can help. We have enough food, we can bring them more.” She doesn’t want all of this to go wrong. The peace has been so good.

“Roan has requested me to offer Raven and Ronan shelter in Polis if a war breaks out.”

“You will give them shelter, right? Raven is my friend and Ronan is a young boy.”

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa squeezes her wife’s hand. “I hope it does not come to that.”

Clarke can read her wife’s eyes perfectly. Lexa’s eyes are like an open book for her. “You think a war is going to break out.” Everything about her wife is betraying her concern.

“I think it has already begun.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A week later Clarke and Lexa are eating breakfast with their children. It’s peaceful and silent until they are being interrupted.

A messenger runs up to them. “Commander.” He dips his head quickly in respect.

Lexa looks at the messenger. He is from the ice nation. “What message do you bring?”

“Arkadia is burning. There was an attack from Sankru. King Roan was visiting the Skaikru with his wife and son.”

Clarke drops her fork. “Where is Raven, is she okay? Is anyone hurt? Did they make it out?” She thinks about her mother and everyone else in Arkadia. The panic she feels makes it difficult to breathe.

“The Skaikru is outside at the gates. Some did not survive the fire. The guards outside the gate allowed us to bring the wounded to the medical bay and allowed me to bring this message.”

Lexa snaps her fingers and two warriors appear. “Open the gates. Let the Skaikru in.” She stands up and her wife follows her.

Few clans have been angry with the way the Skaikru has been on the commander’s side at all times, and feel like the Skaikru is offered better trades because few believe that the commander favors the Skaikru. Therefore they made the Skaikru pay the ultimate price by burning their home.

Clarke is relieved when she sees her mother. “Mom, are you okay?” She hugs her tightly.

Abby’s face is red with tears. “We lost half of our people in the fire. There were innocent children, they never harmed anyone.” There is a burned smell stuck in her clothes.

“Where is Raven?”

“They took her to the medical bay with other wounded people.” Abby explains. “Raven stuck her arm through fire to pull children out of their rooms. Most of our people were sleeping.”

Clarke realizes now that the attack happened at night and that the survivors traveled all night to get to Polis. It hurts that the Skaikru lost half of their people. That’s more than ‘some’, that’s a lot.

Kane is holding a young boy in his arms. Clarke recognizes him as Raven’s son. “I’ll take care of him.” She holds one hand out. When Kane lets Ronan walk, she takes one of his hands.

Lexa is barking commands to a few of her warriors.

They clear as many rooms as possible to place the Skaikru in them, or at least what is left of them.

The healers in the medical bay have their hands full. They count nearly fifty people with wounds from the fire.

Lexa halts the messenger before he leaves. “Where is King Roan?” She doesn’t see him in the small crowd.

“He went back to Azgeda to prepare his army.”

Lexa nods and lets the messenger go. She looks at her wife. “It is time.” Her voice is cold and her eyes are hardened.

Clarke knows her wife is right. The clan who did this to the Skaikru and the clans who ally with that clan have to pay for what they have done. This won’t be their only act of war. “To war.” Her voice is stern and she holds her head up high.

Lexa looks around. “Indra!” She calls out loudly.

“Yes, commander?”

“Prepare our army, we are going to war. Send riders to each clan who are a part of our coalition.”

Clarke goes into the medical bay to see how Raven is doing and to see who else is wounded. She is angry at the grounders that did this when she sees the wounded people. Raven is hissing in pain while a healer is tending to her arm.

“That was really dangerous of you to do, Rae.” Clarke whispers. She can tell the way Raven’s arm is burned is not lightly. “You could have died in that fire.”

Abby shows up behind them. “Raven pulled six children out.” Her voice is laced with admiration.

Clarke smiles through her tears. “Why did you have to play the hero, Raven?” She’s glad that her friend saved lives, but it hurts to see Raven hurt.

Raven tries to smile despite her pain. “Can’t you see that I was on fire?” She jokes.

“I can’t lose you, you hear me?”

“You can’t lose me even if you try. You and O are stuck with me forever.”

Octavia breathlessly appears on Raven’s side. “Raven, babe, are you okay?”  She’s really worried.

Raven smiles at Octavia. “Much better now.” She manages to wink at her.

“I can see your tongue isn’t burned.” Octavia gently squeezes Raven’s hand. “I hope they’ll take good care of you in here or I’ll kick their asses. It was good to see you again, I’ve missed you. I have to go prepare now. Gabriel will be here shortly with the rest of the Trikru and I have to make sure my second is ready.”

Clarke’s heart drops. That’s right, Anya is Octavia’s second. Her daughter will be wrapped up in this war. It unsettles her. Anya is still a young girl. She knows that when someone is being someone’s second, it means following them in war.

Octavia feels remorse that she chose Anya as a second two years ago. It had been tough to persuade Clarke, but they were at peace for so many years, it didn’t feel as if something would go wrong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The warriors in Polis are gathering. Adults from the Skaikru who survived are joining the army. Trikru has arrived at Polis, ready to join the army.

The oldest nightbloods are arming themselves. They will be fighting in this war.

Mentors and their seconds are lining up.

Anya has two daggers placed in her sheaths. There is a sword strapped onto her back. She is ready for this. Her hair is neatly braided with intricate braids. She is standing next to Octavia.

“You should stay here with our children, Clarke.” Lexa whispers. “Jake and Tris need you here.”

“I can’t let you go alone, Lex.”

“One of us has to stay here to look out over Jake and Tris. Ronan needs you as well. Artigas and Aurora also need someone.”

Clarke knows her wife has a good point. Someone will have to stay behind to take care of them. “My mother can look after them, we’re in this together. I told you I wouldn’t leave your side, so I’m not going to leave your side now that we’re going to war.” She is determined to stay close.

Lexa can feel that she won’t be able to talk her wife out of this. “Together.” She nods and takes Clarke’s hand.

Everyone gets a chance to say a few words to their families before they will march out to go to war.

Octavia and Lincoln hug their twins.

“We want to fight, mommy.” Aurora whispers. “We are strong.”

Octavia shakes her head. “Now is not your time.” She won’t let their eight year olds fight.

Artigas looks at Octavia. “But mommy, Anya will be fighting. Why is she allowed to fight while we aren’t?”

“Anya is my second.” Octavia kisses their cheeks. “You father and I love you both very much. Be good, okay?”

The twins nod. “Yes, mommy.”

Octavia grips their forearms. “May we meet again.” She wants to be able to see them grow up.

Jake hugs his mothers and his sister really tight.

Anya struggles to pull away from Jake’s hug. “Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim, strik bro.” _May we meet again, little brother._ She will try her best to make everyone proud.

Yuki winds her arms around Anya’s waist. She is not allowed to go to war, even though she’s Anya’s age. Nobody claimed her as their second. “You have to come back to me, Anya.” She kisses her girlfriend.

Anya cups Yuki’s cheeks in her hands. “May we meet again.” She gives her girlfriend one last quick kiss.

Octavia mounts her horse. She waits for Anya to show up next to her on her horse. Lincoln is on her other side.

Aden shows up next to Anya, with a few other nightbloods behind him. He won’t leave her side. A few nightbloods complain that they are not allowed to go to war, while Anya is.

Anya is the youngest warrior to go to war, being ten years old. In a few months, she will be eleven. She admires her mothers, who are at the front of their army. She wonders how many marks she will earn after this war.

Clarke’s vision is blurry as she’s trying not to let her tears fall down. She has to be wanheda now. Blood has already been shed. More blood will follow. She has to be strong to make sure her family can be safe. Anya is too young for this. She doesn’t like this one bit.

Lexa lifts her sword up in the air. Her army does the same. “Kom wor!” _To war!_ Her voice roars through Polis.

Anya whips Midnight’s reigns to make her move forward. “Teina osir gonplei!” _Together we fight!_   She lifts her sword up as high as she can. “Gon oso seingeda.” _For our family._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're off to war. Not everyone will make it. I confirm I won't kill clexa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: explicit violence in this chapter***

Lexa’s army marches towards the dead zone, where the Desert Clan is nearby. They will be ready as well, and they will not be alone. It's highly likely that the Desert Clan will have certain allies who are dumb enough to ally against the commander. 

From the right side, Roan’s army approaches to make the commander’s army bigger and stronger. He wants revenge because his wife got burned. The Skaikru have suffered great losses and he knows how much they meant to Raven. Even he has to admit that they were good people. 

The warriors with horses are keeping a slow pace so the warriors on foot can keep up with them. They have a long way to go. It will take a few days. In between they will have to rest, especially for those who are walking.

Anya being ten years old is the youngest and littlest one to be going to war. She is glad that a few of her comrades are by her side. Nearly half of the nightbloods are following the commander’s army. Aside from Anya, the youngest one of them is fourteen. She misses Yuki who is not with her, but she’s glad that her girlfriend will be safe in Polis. She also misses her little brother and her little sister. When this war is over, she will return home to them with her mothers.

Lexa is riding next to her wife. “The army we will be fighting against will be smaller than ours. It should not be difficult to defeat them.” She knows her army is bigger. Even though half of the Skaikru are wiped out, they still have more numbers. “We have at least thousand warriors fighting with us. Our enemies are not likely to have more than a few hundred.”

“It’s true that their army will be smaller, but there will still be bloodshed.” Clarke replies wryly. “Having a smaller army won’t stop them from trying. There will be losses on both sides.”

“Victory stands-”

“On the back of sacrifice.” Clarke finishes for her wife. “I know it does, I just wish it wouldn’t have to be that way. Everything was going good, we had peace. Now they’re messing it all up. What do they even wish to accomplish with this? No good will come from this.” She looks at the small radio in her hands. “When we make our first stop, we can radio my mother to hear how Jake and Tris are doing, and Raven as well.”

“It is unfortunate that all of this happened. If I would have known Skaikru would be attacked… I should have sent an army there to protect them.” Lexa knew the coalition was shattering a bit, she knew few clans despised the Skaikru. “There should have been an army to aid them. That fire should never have happened.”

“It’s not your fault, Lex.” Clarke’s voice is calm. She doesn’t blame her wife for any of this. “Nobody could have known that the Skaikru would be attacked at night. Nobody could know so many innocents would die in a fire while they were sleeping. There is no honor in what our enemies have done.”

Lexa takes a deep breath. “Each life is valuable. As the commander, I suffer each loss as my own. That is our way.” Hearing about the deaths of so many sky people has wounded her deeply. The Skaikru’s technology and medical treatments has aided grounders many times. “When this war is over, we will rebuild Arkadia.”

“I hope this war will be over soon and that not too much blood will be shed. Do you think the bloodshed will ever end? It seemed like it would have ended when we had peace. Everything was going perfect. Maybe that was just it again, wasn’t it? Things were going perfect, so of course something had to crash down and ruin it all. Sometimes things really are too good to be true.”

“We will look our demons in the eyes and slay them. Once this war is over, we can ensure peace once again.”

Clarke scoffs at that. “It is weird how we have to go through war to get our peace back, right?” She hates war. “When we make our first stop, I can radio my mother. I bet Jake and Tris are missing us as much as we miss them.”

“We will return to them in due time.” Lexa wants to return to them, and if she can’t, at the very least her wife has to. “It takes as long as it takes, as always.”

"We have had peace for more than ten years... this is awful." Clarke doesn't understand why this is happening. "How can they start a war based upon a few disagreements about trades?"

"Hmm." Lexa considers her wife's words. "Maybe it is not."

"What?"

"Maybe that is not the reason."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven winces in pain as Abby applies a bandage around her right arm.

“I have to do this so there can’t get any dirt onto your arm and so your arm can’t be irritated by clothing.” Abby explains softly. She tries her best to be careful. “It’s a second degree burn. It doesn’t look so good.” She says earnestly. “But it could have been worse.”

Raven holds her arm still. “I can’t catch a break eh? At least my legs are fine.” She’s been through worse.

“You saved six children from that fire.”

“They were innocent and while I pulled them out all I could think about was what I would have done if it was my son, so that’s what I did, I had to save them.” Raven did what she felt what the right thing to do was. If her son had been stuck in the fire, she would have wanted someone to save him as well. The fire had broken through one half faster than the other. “I wish I would have saved more.”

“Not many have done what you did, Raven. Thanks to you, six children are still alive who wouldn’t have been here anymore if it wasn’t for you. Don’t beat yourself up over the ones we couldn’t save.”

“We lost good people in that fire.” Raven bites her bottom lip hard, thinking about it. “I know I’ve been living with the ice nation, but I still consider myself a part of the Skaikru you know?”

Abby places her hand on top of Raven’s shoulder. “We saved as many people as we could. I know that it hurts to lose people.” She wishes the fire would have never happened.

“It’s not fair. Monty was my friend, you know?” Raven feels a tear rolling down her cheek. “Harper and Miller were both good people as well. Jasper is going to be broken when he hears that Monty is dead. He was finally happy since he met Shay and since he’s been living with Luna’s people.”

Abby cups Raven’s cheeks and wipes her tears away.

Ronan is standing next to the table his mother is on. Jake is standing next to him with Tris in his arms.

Raven looks at the children. “Did they really take Anya with them to war?”

Abby sighs. “Yes, she’s Octavia’s second so they took her.” She doesn’t like the idea, but it’s the grounder culture.

“Damn, I didn’t think Clarke would actually let Anya go. I thought she’d ask to make an exception or something.”

Abby hands Raven a cup of water and some painkillers. “Take those and drink some water, it will help with the pain you’re feeling.” She tilts Raven’s head up so she can drink properly.

Raven gently swats her hand away. “I’m not cripple or anything Abby, it’s just a small burn on my right arm, and I’m fine.” She doesn’t need anyone to hold her up. “Why are the children here?”

“I have to watch over them. Clarke asked me to. I tried to get someone else to watch them, but they don’t want to leave you here.”

Raven sits up. “Ronan, my boy.” She ruffles his hair. “Ah and my cute little niece and nephew are here too.” She smiles as Jake smiles at her. “Aren’t you tired from holding Tris?”

Jake shakes his head.

Abby manages to laugh a little. “Jake refuses to let anyone take Tris from him.”

“He’s just being a protective brother. It seems to run in his little family.” Raven watches as a sad look takes over on Jake’s face. “I know you miss Anya, little buddy.”

Yuki runs into the medical bay. When she stretches her arms out for Tris, Jake doesn’t hesitate to hand Tris over to her.

Abby crosses her arms. “I see how it is.” She smiles at her grandson. “I can’t hold her, but Yuki can.”

Jake just shrugs.

“Ah Yuki, Anya’s little girlfriend.” Raven recalls. She looks up at Abby. “Any radio contact yet?”

“No, not yet. I think they will radio us tonight.”

Raven stands up. She sees Aurora and Artigas walking in. “I’ll go outside with the children.” She knows the medical bay is a bit full at the moment and they don’t need children running around. “Come kids, follow me.” She walks outside with Yuki, Jake, Tris, Ronan, Aurora and Artigas.

Throughout the day, Raven realizes that they’re sticking close to her. She so did not sign up to be their babysitter. Yuki usually hangs around with Anya or the older nightbloods, but they are out to war. Jake and Tris are usually with their parents, but they are gone to war as well, same for Aurora and Artigas. Of course Abby has been asked to watch over them, but as a doctor she’s really occupied in the medical bay.

The remaining nightbloods are called by Mordecai to train.

Yuki holds Tris out to Raven. “It’s a bit difficult for me now, with my arm.” She looks at Jake. “What about you?”

Jake shakes his head and takes a stick to train with the nightbloods, like he has been allowed to.

While the children are training, Mordecai is awkwardly watching over them with Tris in his arms.

Raven laughs and keeps teasing Mordecai. “Who knew you could be the fatherly type, Mordy?” She winks at him.

“It is a shame she cannot walk yet.”

“Yeah, Anya seemed to be a lot faster at that when she was little. You could always let her crawl though, but then you’d have your hands full even more because you’d have to watch where she’d be going.” Raven knows that letting Anya crawl around freely right now would not be a good idea. “Have you ever thought of having children, Mordy?”

“I do not want any children. The nightbloods are all the children I need.”

“See! I knew you’re the fatherly type.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the army passes through what was once Arkadia, Clarke’s gasps. The burned smell is still lingering. All that is left is ashes and pieces of scrap metal. She coughs as the smoke is troubling the fresh air. It’s all gone. Arkadia is no more.

Kane is looking sadly at what used to be his home and the home of his people. He is getting older and he has always wanted peace. His people were close to electing a new chancellor when their home got burned down. The fire was spreading fast and it had been surrounding them. Too many people either suffocated from the smoke or burned alive. When he closes his eyes, he sees it happening all over again and he can still hear their screams.

Only half of the sky people got out on time, several of them with wounds. All they have left is the clothes on their back. When the fire spread fast, none of them had the time to pack their things. Kane is grateful that the commander has allowed what is left of his people to take shelter in Polis. He can’t trade the commander anything for it, because his people have nothing left.

Anya stares blankly at all the damage that has been done. In her head she is reciting all the lessons Octavia has taught her and all the trainings she had with the nightbloods. She knows what to do when they encounter their enemies. If she can attack them high enough, she will aim for their throats.

Lexa watches the burned wasteland. The sky people have lost so much. How could the Desert Clan do this? Wars can always happen, but too many innocent lives have been lost. How could they stoop so low to burn all their homes? How could they set fire to a place where children were sleeping? It has been more than an act of war. It’s dishonorable.

Not many Skaikru warriors are marching with the army. The ones who are a part of the army want to avenge the people they have lost.

As they pass by, the army begins to chant loudly.

“Jus drein jus daun!” _Blood must have blood!_

“Ai nou fir raun! Ai mana jomp in!” _I am fearless! I mean to fight!_

“Oso throu daun ogeda!” _We fight together!_

After the chanting, the grounders loudly sing their grounder anthem.

Anya holds her head high while she sings along with them. She is born for this. “Ai laik yu gona. Ai na get raun, you.” _I am your soldier. I will atone._

Lexa has given Mordecai clear instructions. He will know what to do. If she does not make it, a conclave will take place so the next commander can take her place. She has faith in her natblidas. One by one, they are all worthy of their nightblood.

Octavia is looking at Anya, who looks so fierce on top of her horse. A child so young should not have been involved in this. Much blood will be shed. Anya is her second and her niece. She will watch over her. Bellamy died in the fire. Despite the difficulties they have had and despite not having been close with him for quite a while, he was her brother. She heard he got a few people out before the fire trapped him completely. He died an honorable death. The Desert Clan will burn for this. Blood must have blood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the night is falling, Raven is in the room Clarke and Lexa always sleep in. It feels strange to be in their room, like she is invading their personal space or something.

Raven opens a closet to look for a pajama, but it seems to be filled with candles. Well okay then, that’s probably what she gets, knowing that this is Lexa’s room. She walks to another closet and thankfully finds pajamas in it.

Jake is sharing his bed with Ronan. He has enough space to share. Ronan stares at Jake when he tries to talk to Jake and he doesn’t reply. Ronan stares as Jake makes gestures with his hands that he doesn’t understand.

Raven has tried to explain Jake being a mute, but Ronan doesn’t understand it so good yet. Her son just wants a friend, that’s all.

Aurora and Artigas get to sleep in Anya’s bed. They wanted to go to war with their parents.

Abby looks exhausted when she’s putting Tris to sleep in her crib. There had been a lot of work in the medical bay.

Raven sits down on the bed and waits for Abby to sit down next to her. Due to all the sky people that are being given shelter, the space is limited. They both have been assigned to Clarke’s and Lexa’s room with Jake, Tris, Ronan, Artigas and Aurora.

“I’ll sleep on your left.” Abby whispers. She doesn’t want to risk bumping against Raven’s right arm and hurting her.

Raven nods slowly. She has a radio clutched in her hands, waiting for Clarke to radio her. “This bed is huge.” She points at all the space. “I bet we could easily fit another person in it.”

Abby’s back is aching when she lies down. She probably won’t sleep much. The medical bay will need her again in the morning.

“I warn you, Abby, I’m a snugger.” Raven whispers. “If you mind, we might want to place pillows in the middle so I’ll stay on my side.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Raven.” Abby waves her hand to dismiss that idea. “Be careful with your right arm if you roll in your sleep.”

Raven nuzzles her head against Abby’s chest. “It’s been a long day and last night was long as well.” She has a feeling it won’t get any better soon. “That long walk at night was exhausting and there has been much to do throughout the day while we’ve been here.”

Abby strokes Raven’s hair and hums.

They wait for the radio to crackle so they can talk to Clarke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night is falling and Lexa’s army halts to rest. Temporary camps are being set up.

There will be warriors keeping watch.

Anya sits down outside of her tent with her dagger in her hands. Aden slumps down next to her.

Clarke and Lexa are in a tent that’s been set up for them.

“I’ll contact my mother now, Lex.” Clarke grabs the radio. “I hope they’re all okay there. That sounds ridiculous, I know, since we’re out here to go to war while they’re safe in Polis, but just…”

Lexa gently squeezes her wife’s shoulder. “You worry because you’re you.” She leans her forehead against Clarke’s.

For a while there is silence, until Clarke pushes the button on the radio.

“Mom, are you there? It’s me.”

_“Hey, honey.”_

“Is everything okay there? How are the children? How is Raven?”

_“It has been an exhausting day, but we are fine. People in Polis have given us food, water, clothes and shelter. Thank Lexa for me. The children are okay, they’re sleeping. Raven is next to me, she will be healing eventually.”_

“Lexa is standing right next to me, mom. She can hear everything you say. We’re glad to hear that the children are okay. When they wake up, let them know that we love them and that we miss them. Roan and his army have joined ours, so Raven doesn’t have to kick his ass.”

Raven’s laughter sounds through the radio.

_“Hey Clarke, Raven here. Does Lexa know that Mordecai is totally a fatherly type? He was holding Tris while the children were training. You should have seen the look on his face. Anyway, he said the sweetest thing about the nightbloods being like children to him. Contact us again tomorrow, okay?”_

“We are past Ar-” Clarke swallows her words. It’s difficult to say that they past Arkadia, or well… the ashes and scrap that’s left from it. “We have past the Trikru territory and are moving onwards. For tonight we set up a camp to rest. I will bring the radio to Octavia now, so you have a chance to talk to her as well.”

_“Okay Clarke, love ya.”_

“I love you as well, Rae.”

Clarke brings the radio outside and searches for Octavia. When she finds her, she hands her the radio. “Here, if you want to contact Raven.” She goes back to her tent, to her wife.

Lexa has stepped outside with her sword in her hands. She holds a finger to her lips.

Clarke stops her movements and listens. “It is silent.” She nods at her wife in understanding. “Too silent.” Something is off.

The warriors who are standing nearby fall silent as they watch their commander.

Their silence is over when arrows fly through the air, and warriors are being hit.

Lexa grits her teeth. “Frag emo op!” _Kill them all!_ She is angry. Their enemies either followed them at some point or found them, and decided to attack at night.

The warriors slip between the trees and attack their enemies. Loud noises of battle cries and clattering swords ring through the air.

Anya jumps up on her feet and zigzags swiftly between the trees. She isn’t anything if not fast. Her hands are tightly wrapped around the hilt of her sword. Smoothly she climbs up a tree. When she spots an enemy, she jumps down, thus tackling the enemy to the ground. With her dagger, she slits his throat. Her blood is pumping through her veins. Her first kill. Before she can think about it, Aden is hoisting her up. He must have followed her.

Aden and Anya encounter more enemies. It is dark and it is difficult to see.

Clarke and Lexa are running through the woods together, fighting enemies. Their eyes are scanning around them, looking for Anya. Their enemies had ambushed them.

As the warriors fight enemies in the woods, it is clear this was definitely an ambush. Traps have been set up. The Trikru are angry that their enemies are doing this so close to their territory, with traps that they usually set up and use.

Octavia finds Clarke and Lexa, but she doesn’t know where Anya is. When the arrows were flying through the air, she abruptly had to end her radio contact with Raven. By then she already couldn’t spot Anya anywhere.

It feels like their enemies are everywhere. This is more than only the Desert Clan. As Lexa guts enemies, she recognizes warriors from three different clans. When Clarke kills an enemy from a fourth clan, Lexa realizes that this war is worse than she thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Aden and Anya are running through the woods. The other natblidas have caught up to them. Aden had followed Anya the second she jumped up on her feet and the other natblidas had followed after Aden.

There are enemies around them.

Anya feels a sword piercing her shoulder. Before it can go deeper, Aden is slashing his sword at the enemy. She clutches one hand to her shoulder, where blood is seeping through her clothes. She clenches her jaw and continues to fight. 

A dagger lands in Aden’s upper arm.

The enemy who attacked them gasps. “Natblidas.” His eyes widen and he drops his sword.

The enemies around the natblidas are wearing thin. A few of them fled after discovering that they are nightbloods, fearing what the commander would do. Even if Lexa dies, the next commander would unleash his or her wrath. Natblidas are sacred. Anyone who kills a nightblood will suffer the pain of hundred deaths.

Not all enemies care about that.

Anya uses all the strength she has to push enemies down so she can kill them. She doesn’t always have the time to climb up a tree to jump up on them. She hears her comrades shouting things along with her name. Strong arms are pulling at her. She faintly hears Aden yelling her name when a bag is being placed over her head.

Aden is trying to get to Anya, but there are too many enemies. His blood freezes as a few of his comrades cry out in agony.

Trikru and Azgeda warriors find the nightbloods and help to defeat the enemies.

Aden kneels down next to the four fallen natblidas. “Yu gonplei ste odon, strik bros en strisis.” _Your fight is over, little brothers and little sister._ He closes their eyes.

Lexa growls furiously when she finds the four natblidas on the ground, in a pool of their own blood. This ambush has cost her nearly a hundred of her warriors. This war is far from over. During this ambush, there weren’t so many enemies. She will make her enemies bleed for this.

“Aden.” Clarke runs up to him. “Where is Anya?” Her eyes shift worriedly around, looking for Anya.

Aden shuts his eyes. “They took her. I wanted to help her, but there were too many enemies. Someone pulled a bag over her head and they took her.” He opens his eyes and looks at Clarke. “I think they took her on purpose.”

Octavia is dragging an enemy around who is bleeding profoundly. She pushes him in Lexa’s direction.

Lexa’s wastes no time. She grabs a fistful of his shirt. “Who took her?”

The enemy shakes his head.

Lexa presses her dagger against his cheek and cuts slowly. “I will not ask you again. Tell me who took her.” She knows that he knows what she’s talking about. “Answer me or I will make your death slow and painful, so much so that you will beg me to kill you.”

The enemy’s eyes fill with panic. “Kira has her. She wanted her.” He hisses in pain as Lexa cuts deeper. “We had been waiting, we knew you would come.”

Lexa grits her teeth. “Who is Kira!?” She never heard that name before.

Blood is seeping from the enemy’s mouth. He has a devilish grin on his face.

Clarke has a very bad feeling about this. Something about that grin is really unsettling. Her stomach turns and she feels sick. It’s painful to hear that the enemy knew they would be coming and that they had planned this ambush. The war hasn’t properly begun yet and they have already lost so many. She should have stayed close to Anya.

Lexa stabs her dagger in the enemy’s shoulder. “Who is Kira?” Her voice is cold and demanding. She twists her dagger around to hurt the enemy more.

Clarke has had enough. She takes her dagger and stabs it through one of the enemy’s eyes. “The commander has asked you nicely.” She spits. “I will not ask nicely.”

A loud scream escapes the enemy’s mouth as wanheda is torturing him.

Clarke is lost in blind rage. She wants her little girl back and she will gut entire enemies to get Anya back. Nobody lays a finger on wanheda’s child without paying the price for it. She digs her nails in his ribs and pushes until she hears one of his ribs crack.

The grin is wiped off of the enemy’s face and replaced with a painful grimace.

Clarke ghosts her blade over his throat and leans closer to whisper in his ear. “I will only ask this one more time, if you do not answer me now, you are going to beg you never made me ask in the first place. If I don’t get an answer, I will make you gurgle in your own blood, slowly cut you into pieces and feed you to the pauna.” She takes another dagger. “Here hold this for me.” She stabs it deep in his leg. “Who is Kira?” Her voice is laced with venom.

The enemy is crying out in pain. “Kira is…” More blood seeps from his mouth.

Clarke pulls her dagger out of his leg and the enemy screams again.

“Kira is Nia’s daughter.”

Roan shakes his head. “Impossible, my mother told me I had a sister who died before I was born. You are lying.”

The enemy spits blood out of his mouth. “Kira never died. Nia’s daughter is alive. I serve Kira and no other.”

Lexa’s blood is boiling. She hasn’t forgotten what Nia was like.

Roan is confused. “What reason could my mother have had to lie? If I have a sister who is alive, she wouldn’t have told me my sister died before I was born.” He doesn’t believe this enemy.

“Kira bathes in blood.” The enemy looks at the commander. “You will wish you never killed Nia. Kira will not send Anya’s head to you in a box. She will send you her fingers first then her ears and her eyes and a canteen filled with Anya’s blood. Kira has waited a long time for this.” A smug grin appears on his face as blood drips down his chin. “Arkadia has fallen. Tell me commander, your army is out here." His grin widens. "Who is protecting Polis?”

Lexa grabs her sword and slits his throat.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting real... Anya is abducted to what appears to be Nia's daughter and Polis is threatened. 
> 
> Dun, dun, dun. 
> 
> Wanheda is going to be furious. What is more deathly than wanheda? An angry mother who wants to protect her children.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven does something when Clarke informs her about Polis being a target. 
> 
> Enjoy, maybe. :)

“I swear I have no knowledge of Kira.” Roan says once again, repeating the same words he has said at least ten times by now. “If I would have known I would have told all of you. I don’t even know what Kira looks like.” He says earnestly.

Lexa believes Roan. He has been loyal and has helped many times. If he would have had any ill intentions, he would not have helped the time where they defeated Ontari and all the other times he has helped. It’s clear that Azgeda has been a target as well, so whatever Kira’s problem is, her problem includes the ice nation. Maybe Kira has promised certain things to the clans who are helping her. She wonders what kind of woman Kira is, aside from what that enemy told her. Nia must have meant a lot to Kira, if Kira is intent on making her wish she would have never killed Nia. She will never wish that, she doesn’t regret spearing Nia.

Roan is still going on about how he didn’t know, and how he would have told them if he would have known. He sounds upset about what’s been happening.

Lexa holds her hand up to silence Roan. She nods briefly to let him know she believes him. There is no way she would listen to his explanations any longer.

Clarke grabs the radio and pushes the button. She knows Raven and her mother are probably sleeping right now, but this is an emergency. They have to warn the people in Polis, before it’s too late. This is more important than their sleep.

Octavia is relieved that she had brought that enemy to Lexa and Clarke, so they could get some answers, but she doesn’t like what she has heard. She is really worried about what could happen to Polis and what could happen to Anya. She has heard all the stories about Nia. It’s scary that there is someone who is worse than Nia. She will do anything she can to help.

Clarke talks into the radio. “Mom, Raven, is any of you two there? Respond now.” She hopes they will respond. After the fall of Arkadia, they can’t let Polis fall as well. “Please, respond. Right now, please it is urgent. This is an emergency.” Despair is overwhelming her, too many lives are at stake.

_“Clarke? Hey, it’s me, Raven. What’s going on?”_

“Go and wake every warrior and adult in Polis, right now.” Clarke commands sternly. “We have been ambushed and Polis has been threatened. We are fairly sure Polis will be the next target. The enemy clearly said Arkadia has fallen and made it obvious that Polis is about to be next.” She can’t discard this.

_“Oh shit, no way. Ambushed? That’s really messed up. Polis is threatened?”_

“Raven, focus.” Clarke tries to keep her voice calm and steady. “Go wake the warriors and the adults. Tell them the commander has ordered them to place more guards at the gates. We don’t know how many enemies are planning to attack Polis, but since Polis is big, it will be more than a few.” She hopes the attack on Polis won’t be hundreds of warriors. If Polis falls things will turn really ugly.

_“Okay, I’m on it. Hey Abby, wake up, right now. We gotta go wake everyone up. Yeah I know it’s late, Abby. Come on, we gotta wake the others, the enemies are going to attack Polis. Clarke said so, come on.”_

Clarke’s lip is trembling. “Protect the children as much as you can.” She hopes they will be okay, they have to be okay. They all have to make it.

_“What’s going on? Are you crying? Clarke, shit is it Anya? It is Anya isn’t it? What happened? Shit did she…tell me she didn’t…”_

“They took her, we don’t know to where. Apparently Nia has a daughter named Kira that we didn’t know about. She will torture Anya. One of her people said that…he said that Kira will send us Anya’s fingers… and her ears, her eyes and a canteen filled with her blood.”

_“Oh hell no. Wait until I get my hands on that bitch. Anyone who messes with my family is messing with me. I hope you’ll find Anya soon. She’s a sweet little angel. I’ll go wake everyone now. Take care, okay? Fuck.”_

Clarke whispers into the radio. “May we meet again, Raven.” She wants to, she hopes she will be able to.

Lexa orders her army to move on. They have no time to rest. Their enemies will not sit and wait for them to get closer. They have to keep moving to stop their enemies. Anya’s torture might already begin tonight.

“Indra, take fifty warriors with you to return to Polis.” Lexa commands. “Get there as fast as you can.”

Indra nods. “Yes, commander.”

Indra leaves to return to Polis with fifty warriors. It all happens fast.

Lexa can only hope that Polis wouldn’t fall too fast and that Indra can get there on time to reduce the lives that they may lose. She should have left more warriors behind in Polis. Maybe she should have known that after Arkadia, Polis was going to be the next target. Don’t those enemies feel any remorse? Currently Polis is sheltering many children, elderly grounders and wounded grounders. There will be no honor for their enemies to kill the people in Polis. There aren’t many warriors in Polis, only a few to watch the gates.

The commander’s army runs through the woods and finds more enemies. The enemies they encounter are being killed quickly.

Clarke is filled with murderous rage. With two swords in her hands, she slashes through enemies until her clothes are soaked with their blood. All she can think about is Anya who has been taken and her children in Polis. She thinks about the people she loves. It would break her if any of them would get hurt. When will all of this end?

Polis being threatened is making Lexa’s army angry. They want to gut their enemies and color the ground with their blood. The tensions are running up high.

Lexa wants Anya back fast. If Kira touches one hair on her head, she will rip Kira’s heart out with her bare hands after clawing her eyes out first. Kira’s army will burn to the ground. She hates how Kira has been silently preparing all of this. The war has never been about disagreements about trades, that was no more than a hoax.

All of this had been one big trap from the get go. It was all planned. Kira must have known that the commander was going to march with such a big army, leaving Polis fairly vulnerable. Kira must have known Anya would be with them, unless that was sheer luck for Kira, but it doesn’t feel like it. This has been planned too much. Lexa must have had at least one traitor within her walls who passed on information to Kira.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven and Abby hurry to wake all the warriors and adults up. There is no time to waste. For each warrior and adult they wake up, they tell them to help wake the others up as well.

Raven stumbles into the rooms where the nightbloods are sleeping. They startle quickly and jump up on their feet, dagger already in their hands. Well they are certainly prepared. She tells them shortly what’s going on.

The warriors and adults hurry to guard the gates, armed with everything they have. Wounded people from the medical bay are standing near the gates, ready to fight if it comes down to that.

The nightbloods have gathered and are armed, ready to fight.

Raven grasps Mordecai’s arm. “I need you to give me everything I’m going to ask you to give me okay?” She watches as he nods. “Okay good, I’m going to make a few bombs and when those assholes march up to Polis, I’m going to blow them to pieces. Nobody is going to get through these gates. Over my dead body.”

Raven can build bombs quite fast. She has much experience with them. Let’s just say Roan hadn’t been all too happy about what she did in Azgda when she would get bored. At least it felt nice and warm. It was quite the contrast with the cold in the ice nation. Okay yes, she blew up a few tents and other things, but it was not like anyone was ever in inside when she blew them up. Now it comes in handy. She knows what she’s doing.

Mordecai orders a few grounders to bring the things Raven is asking for. They nearly trip over their feet because they’re hurrying, while Raven silently scolds them that they have to be careful.

Raven sits down and builds the bombs. She ignores the pain in her arm. It’s not that bad anyway. She carefully mixes gunpowder with other things. When she’s done making the bombs, she orders a few warriors to open the gates so she can place a few of her bombs out in the woods, far enough away to not have Polis getting caught up in the blast. Now they are ready.

A few of the Skaikru warriors that are in Polis with burned marks are holding guns and wait for any movements between the trees. As soon as they will spot any enemies, they will shoot at the bombs and make them explode, the way Raven has instructed them.

Raven crosses her arms and waits. She whispers to herself. “You’re messing with the wrong people, bitches.” Polis will not go down. Those dumbasses think they’re all sleeping, but they’re not. It’s good that Clarke warned her so she could warn everyone else. “You won’t get past my toys. Come out and play.”

Everything in Polis is silent. It feels as if everyone is holding their breath. The Skaikru warriors with the guns spot torches in the woods and enemies. Wordlessly, one warrior holds his thumb up at Raven.

Raven nods and holds her thumb up, giving them the all clear signal. “Game, set…”

The warriors shoot the first bomb. It explodes and the enemies with the torches are caught up in the explosion.

“Match.” Raven grins widely. “Good luck puzzling your limbs back together, assholes.” She bets they didn’t saw that coming.

Enemies outside the gates of Polis are screaming and cursing loudly. Silence is now nowhere to be found. It was peaceful while it lasted.

When the warriors spot another small group with torches, they shoot at another bomb with perfect precision and it explodes as well.

“I got a lot more were those came from.” Raven whispers. She holds her hand up and Mordecai gives her a high five. “Not bad eh, Mordy?”

When the enemies are blown to pieces, the warriors cheer and Raven is being lifted onto their shoulders.

Raven smiles at them. “Anyone in the mood to puzzle?”

They continue to guard the gates for what feels like hours.

One warrior shouts. “Hod op!” _Wait!_ There goes their silence again.

Raven wonders why they should wait. She walks closer to the gates that are now being opened. The nightbloods are close to her with their swords, despite none of them being older than fourteen. She reaches her good arm out as Aurora and Artigas run through the gates with their swords. She’s the worst babysitter ever. Octavia is going to kill her.

Abby runs after the twins that she’s supposed to be watching, as an equally bad babysitter. It’s not easy to keep up when they’re both bundles of energy. She’s not as fast as they are. It doesn’t help that she feels so exhausted. It has been a very short sleep, and she had already been worn out to begin with. She has to catch the twins before they do something stupid. Octavia would never forgive her if something would happen to Aurora and Artigas.

Everyone stops running when they’re faced with Indra and a bunch of  Trikru warriors.

“We heard explosions.” Indra says. “We came here as fast as we could. The commander sent us.”

“Yeah I made bombs.” Raven replies flatly. “We blew the enemies up. You should all get inside so we can close the gates again. I have more bombs.” She feels like they shouldn’t stay out here in the open.

Indra nods and motions for her warriors to go behind the gates. Once they are behind the gates, the gates are being closed again.

Abby is relieved that Lexa has sent reinforcements to aid them, even though Raven seems to have it covered pretty well with her bombs.

“I bet those enemies will be really frustrated that their fire didn’t kill me.” Raven scoffs. “After everything, they’ll need more than that to bring me down.”

“You’re one of the strongest people I know, Raven.”

“Thanks, Abs.”

“How does your arm feel?”

“It hurts a little.” Raven sighs with a small shrug. “I’ll live though.” She looks at the people around them. “Okay, so I’ve got three more bombs, and I can easily make even more than that. I still got two outside the gates, in case more enemies approach. I don’t know how many my bombs have blown up so far, but I sure had a blast.” She winks at Abby who is smiling a little at her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke has the radio strapped through to her thigh when she hears it springing to live and crackling. It’s dark outside and they’re somewhere in the woods. Quite frankly she doesn’t even know where they are. She takes the radio and pushes the button.

“Hello?”

_“Hey Clarke, it is Raven here.”_

“Raven hey, how are things in Polis? Was there an attack? Is everyone okay?”

_“Take deep breaths, Clarke. Everyone in Polis is okay. Abby and I woke everyone up. I built bombs and made them go boom, because that’s my thing. There were enemies approaching, but I blew them all up, we got rid of them.”_

Clarke lets out a breath of relief. “Good job, Rae.” She’s glad to hear Raven got rid of the ones who were going to attack Polis. Raven has done well.

_“Indra has arrived here with the warriors that Lexa had ordered to come to Polis. Polis is going to be okay. I have more bombs, if more enemies approach, I’ll blow them up as well.”_

“That’s really good to hear, Rae. You’re a genius. Make sure Polis stays safe.”

Lexa looks at her wife. “Clarke, tell Raven that I am putting Indra in charge of Polis. Raven is allowed to create any weapon she wants to.” She knows Raven is a valuable asset and can be trusted to make weapons to defeat their enemies.

Clarke nods and pushes the button of the radio again. “Raven, Lexa says Indra is in charge now of Polis. You are granted the authority to make any weapon you want that you can use against the enemies. It can always happen that more enemies will target Polis.”

_“Okay, Clarke. Hey Indra, the commander says you’re in charge and that I’m allowed to make any weapons I can use against our enemies.”_

“Take care, Raven. Let our children know we love them, the same for the children of the other warriors.”

_“Oh hey wait, the nightbloods ask how the other nightbloods are doing and if you found Anya yet.”_

Clarke takes a shaky breath. “We haven’t found Anya yet, but we’re looking for her. We lost four nightbloods in the ambush.” She hates how they always keep losing lives.

There is a pause for a while, until the radio crackles again.

_“Is Aden still alive?”_

“Yes, Aden is alive. He is a bit wounded, but he is well.”

_“Okay good, well not the wounded part but you get what I mean. I hope you’ll find Anya soon. Try to stay in touch as much as you can, okay?_

“Yes, Raven. We’ll talk again soon.”

The radio contact ends. The commander’s army moves further between the trees. They are trying to look for tracks, but it’s not easy to see them while it is dark. Thanks to the majority of their army being on foot, they are slowed down quite a bit and it doesn’t help that the warriors are tired. Most of them would have been sleeping, if it wouldn’t have been for the ambush that was awaiting them.

Clarke won’t rest until she has Anya back. She will go on until her little girl is safely in her arms again. Kira will meet the wrath of wanheda. She will tear that woman apart. Kira will become a clear example of why nobody should touch her children, in case someone didn’t know that yet.

“We will find her, Clarke.” Lexa assures her wife. “We will do all that we can.”

“We should have never let her march with our army. She’s still a little girl, still our little baby.”

“You are right. Anya is our eldest child, our firstborn. She is still young.”

Clarke grits her teeth. “If Kira hurts her… if she dares. Even death by a thousand cuts wouldn’t be punishment enough for that. We can’t lose our baby girl.” Her voice is breaking. “Do you remember when she was born?”

“I remember her birth as if she has been born yesterday.” Lexa replies earnestly. “We will find our princess and we will bring her home.” She remembers everything from Anya’s first smile, to her first steps and the first time Anya called her mother. Her heart is strongly mixed into this war.

“All this time our enemies had planned this.” Clarke is still shocked to have that knowledge. “We just… we walked right into it.”

“It will be okay, Clarke.” Lexa wants to be the one her wife can lean on. “We will get through this.”

“So many lives are lost, Lex. We have lost so many. It just… it never stops. Once this war is over, there is always the risk of something else going wrong.”

Lexa wishes she could promise her wife that there will be peace and that everything will be good, but she can’t promise those things for sure. “I will try to ensure that we can have peace again after this, and I will try my hardest to keep that peace.” If she dies, the next commander will make sure of that.

“It’s shocking that Nia has a daughter and that she told Roan that his sister was long dead.”

“Nia was ruthless. It appears Kira is ruthless as well.”

Clarke feels nervous about all of this. “I would say ruthless might be an understatement from the torture that’s been described to us. What kind of sick maniac does someone have to be to do that? I know I’m wanheda. When… the mountain… all those innocents. I’m not going to say all my actions have been right, I’ve made mistakes, but I wasn’t torturing children. If Kira has such a big issue, she should have taken me, not our daughter.”

“Enemies exploit what one’s weakness is. Our children make us vulnerable. They are the perfect weapon to use against us, to hurt us. There is a reason why commanders usually do not bind themselves to someone and have children.”

Clarke can’t disagree with her wife. Their children are their ultimate weakness. They would do anything to protect their children. Even a single cut can already hurt them deeply.

Lexa stretches her arm out to hold her wife’s hand. “I love you, Clarke.” She wants Clarke to know that.

“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke slips her hands into her wife’s hand. “I’ll always love you and I love our children. I love our family, our friends, and our people.”

“I do as well, Clarke.”

Octavia moves her horse next to Lexa. “I’m sorry I wasn’t keeping a good eye on Anya, I should have stayed by her side at all times.” She’s her mentor.

Clarke shakes her head and holds a hand up. “This is not on you, O. It really isn’t. Lexa and I are Anya’s mothers. She was gone before we could find her. I should have kept her close.” She doesn’t want Octavia to blame herself for this, this is not on her.

Aden is talking to the other nightbloods. When they left Polis, there were fifteen of them who went along with the commander’s army. Now Anya is gone and four others are dead, leaving only ten of them to march with the commander’s army. The rest of the nightbloods is still in Polis. One of the four who died was a nightblood who had been in Polis with him since his first few weeks. He is trying to comfort the ones who are still marching along with the commander’s army.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is trying to wriggle herself loose from the enemy who is holding her. While the enemy is trying to restrain her on a horse she head-butts him. When he curses about a broken nose, she moves again and falls down from the horse. She lands roughly on the ground. Despite the bag on her head, she jumps up to her feet and runs. Her hands are tied, but her feet aren’t. The enemies are not so smart.

A woman shouts loudly. “Grab her! Do not let the commander’s daughter escape!” She sounds angry and agitated.

Someone grasps Anya. “You are not going anywhere.” He hisses near her ears.

When Anya hears  the man hissing near her ears, she assumes he must be close. She takes a wild guess and knocks her head in the direction his voice is coming from. Her head hurts, but by the cracking sound, she knows she broke his nose. The moment she hears the sound, the grip on her is gone and she runs again.

 “Branwoda, em ste goufa! Sis em op!” _Fool, she is a child! Grab her!_ An angry woman shouts.

Anya feels arms gripping her again. She kicks her feet around, hitting the legs of the one who’s grabbing her. When he doesn’t let go, she stomps roughly on his feet. With all her might, she wriggles against the arms that are trying to pick her up.

“Em ste yuj, Kira!” _She is strong, Kira!_

The angry woman snaps back. “Yu ste kwelen!” _You are weak!_

Anya listens as they talk. So the woman who seems to be in charge is named Kira. She hasn’t heard that name before. Yes, she is strong. Her mothers are heda and wanheda. Ufheda is her mentor. Of course she is strong. If Kira would fight her in a one on one combat, she thinks she would defeat her. As she is being jostled around, she doesn’t cooperate. If they think they can drag her along easily, they will have to think again. She will meet her family again.

“Ai laik Onya!” _I am Anya!_ Anya shouts at them. “Ai laik wanhedas yongon!” _I am the commander of death’s child!_ She doesn’t fear them. “Ai lid yo in wamplei!” _I bring you death!_ She thinks about her family. Jake is silence, she is the storm. Tris fits in the middle. “Ai laik skaikrasha!” _I am the storm!_ Newfound energy courses through her body.

The sharp end of a blade connects with Anya’s left arm. “Shof op, goufa!” _Be quiet, child!_ Kira hisses at her.

Anya groans, but she won’t give them the satisfaction that it hurt to feel that blade connecting with her arm. They will not break her. She is strong and fierce like her mothers.

The enemies are talking in hushed tones, rapidly in Trigesleng. So fast that it is tough for Anya to catch everything they are saying.

More voices ring through the air, shouting things at each other. Anya hates that bag over her head. Several arms are gripping at her. She hears grunts around her and thumps from what could be bodies falling to the ground.

“Kefa, Jaspa!” _Careful, Jasper!_

Anya feels herself being lifted up by a pair of strong arms that are wrapped around her waist. She tries to move, but the grip is too strong. She hears Kira angrily shouting things.

“Jomp em op!” _Attack them!_

“Kot em op!” _Cut them!_

“Frag em op!” _Kill them!_

“Nou teik em sis em op!” _Don’t let them take her!_

Anya hears swords and more people are shouting. The person with the strong grip lets her go for a moment and she hears sword clattering together, and then she hears more painful grunts. The strong arms grip around her again. The arms hold her tightly and she feels herself being moved onto a horse. She hears the sound of hooves as Kira’s angry shouts fade into the distance.

It feels like a long time has passed when someone finally pulls the bag off of Anya’s head. The angry shouts that had been growing louder, fading and growing louder again have finally faded. When the bag is gone, the ropes are being cut and her arms are free to move. She turns to look at the person who had been holding her on top of the horse, the person who grabbed her, who is still riding with her on the horse.

A hand moves through Anya’s hair, placing a lock of her hair behind her ear. “Hei, Onya.” _Hello, Anya._

Anya smiles brightly. “Hei, Luna.” _Hello, Luna._ She wraps her arms around Luna’s neck. As she watches over Luna’s shoulder, she recognizes a few of Luna’s people she has met at celebrations in Polis and she sees a few people she doesn’t recognize. “Mochof.” _Thank you._

“Pro, Onya.” _You’re welcome, Anya._ Luna gently strokes Anya’s back.

Anya is happy to know that it had been Luna’s strong arms that had wrapped around her. She knows Luna is an old friend from one of her mothers, and a friend from her uncle Lincoln. Luna has always been kind to her at celebrations.

“Ha yu?” _How are you?_ Luna’s voice is soft and sweet. With her hand she feels the blood seeping from Anya’s arm and from Anya’s shoulder. “Yu ste laksen.” _You are hurt._ Her voice is full of concern.

Anya waves it off like it’s nothing. She will live. Her wounds are small and shallow-ish.

Jasper shows up next to them. “I think we shook them off now, but yeah, we definitely have to keep moving.” He looks at Anya. “We were going to visit Arkadia, but it was… it was just… gone. We saw grounders from other clans and followed them silently. At some point the group we were following met up with another group and they had you.”

“Yes, and that is when we had to do something.” Luna adds. “Can you tell us what is going on Anya? Is there a war?”

“Yes, there is a war.” Anya replies. She takes her time to tell them everything she knows, including how Arkadia burned and how half of the sky people died. “I think Kira is their leader, but I don’t know who she is.”

Luna shakes her head. “I do not know who she is either.” She hasn’t heard that name before.

“You saved me.” Anya is thankful for their help.

“We were not going to let them take you.” Jasper says with a serious tone. “When we saw strange things and heard you shouting, we couldn’t just let them take you away.” His voice is sad. “Half the people in Arkadia are really gone?” He looks hurt.

Anya nods sadly. She looks up at Luna. “My mother said you left your conclave, vowing to never kill again.” She wonders why Luna took the risk of saving her.

“Your mother is right, I did.” Luna replies. She looks at Anya. “You are a child. I was not going to let them take you away. At times like this, we do what we must.”

“Where are you taking me?”

“I can take you to my people or back to Polis.”

Anya shakes her head. “I have to fight. I’m Octavia’s second. My mommies won’t know where I am.” She doesn’t want to give up. “I’m a warrior, I fight.”

“You are already hurt, Anya.”

“My fight is not over. My family needs me.” Anya stares deeply into Luna’s eyes. “You can either fight with me or let me go alone, but I am going.”

Luna caresses Anya’s cheek. “You are so much like your mother.” She looks at the people who are with her. They aren’t exactly warriors. Her people are peaceful. She already broke her vow when she killed five enemies to grab Anya. It all happened in barely the blink of an eye.

Anya stubbornly slides down from Luna’s horse. “I’m thankful that you all saved me from the ones who captured me, but I have to go find my mommies and their army to help them.” She walks away, determined to find them and help. This is what she is born for.

“Onya, hod op.” _Anya, wait._ Luna follows after Anya and pulls her back on her horse. “Oso throu daun ogeda. Oso kik thru ogeda.” _We fight together. We survive together._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody actually thought I was going to leave Anya in the hands of the psycho, right? :)
> 
> Did anyone see the part with Luna coming? Well, I did. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa realizes there must be a traitor.

Abby sighs when she sees that Jake got out of his bed as well. The children should be sleeping, it’s really late and it probably won’t take long before the morning breaks through. Times of war are difficult. They interfere with so many things.

Raven kneels down next to Jake. “Hey, little buddy.” She ruffles his hair and smiles a little at him. “Couldn’t sleep anymore?”

Jake shakes his head, but he doesn’t smile back. His eyes are wide and worried.

Aurora speaks up. “Jake wants to know if Anya is okay.”

Jake nods.

Raven exchanges a worried look with Abby. They won’t be able to hide it forever and lying might do more harm than good. She takes Jake’s hands in hers. “Your mommy talked to me on the radio, she said that someone took Anya, but both your mommies are going to do everything they can to find her, okay?” She hates the pained look on Jake’s face.

Jake nods sadly with tears in his eyes.

Yuki is not happy with what she heard. “The enemies took Anya?” She grabs two daggers firmly in her hands. “I have to go find her.” She hadn’t heard this news yet. When they woke her up, she went to go wake Jake and the twins.

Raven shakes her head. “It’s better if you stay here with us in Polis.” She can’t let Yuki go, there’s a reason why Yuki wasn’t marching with Lexa’s army in the first place. “You’re too young, sweetie.”

“Anya is my girlfriend, and she is my age.”

Raven knows that what Yuki is saying is true, but Anya is Octavia’s second, so of course they took Anya with them. It’s still surprising Clarke and Lexa let her, but it’s the grounder culture. Now wouldn’t be a good time to bring that up for discussion anyway. Surely, Clarke, Lexa and Octavia probably feel really guilty for that as it is. She knows those three. They’ll be beating themselves up for not leaving Anya in Polis.

The other nightbloods gather around Yuki.

“We are going with her to find Anya.” Artigas says.

“Yes.” Aurora agrees. “They took one of us. We have to get her back.”

“You all have to stay here, children.” Abby says softly. “Here in Polis you will be safe.” She looks at Indra. “The commander left you in charge.” This will be Indra’s decision now.

Indra holds her head up. “Nobody is leaving Polis, we are all staying here.” She knows the commander would not be pleased with her if she would let the rest of the nightbloods leave Polis. It’s bad enough that four nightbloods died already. It’s possible the army will lose more nightbloods. “We have lost four nightbloods so far of the fifteen who marched with the commander’s army. A fifth is taken by our enemies. Ten nightbloods are still marching with the commander’s army as we speak.” She looks at the twelve youngest nightbloods who are here in Polis. “None of you is going anywhere.”

Yuki is not happy that she’s not allowed to go. She will have to find a way to sneak out.

Mordecai leads the natblidas back to their sleeping quarters, much to their dismay.

“Hey Abs, you should take Jake, Ronan, Aurora and Artigas back to bed.” Raven says to Abby. She can see the dark circles under the older woman’s eyes. “You should get some sleep as well, you can use it.”

“Is it that clear that I’m tired?” Abby smiles at Raven. “I’ll take the children to bed. Make sure to get some rest as well, honey. You didn’t sleep last night and you need to get enough rest to heal well.”

“I’ll be fine. I have to make a few things to strengthen our defenses in case more enemies would attempt to attack Polis. I hope the ones caught up in my bombs were all that were going to attack us, but you never know for sure.”

“Okay honey, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Abs.”

Jake hugs his auntie Raven. He points at the radio in her hands and then looks into her eyes, with his head slightly tilted.

“Yes Jake, when I hear more from your mommies I will let you know.” Raven assures him. “Go get some sleep now and I’ll see if I have more news in the morning, okay?”

Jake nods.

“Okay, good kid.” Raven kisses his cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Mami?” Ronan whispers.

Raven looks at her son. “Yes, sweetie?”

“Is father okay?”

“I believe he is.” Raven kisses his forehead and pushes him gently in Abby’s direction. “Now go with Abs so you can get some sleep, okay?”

“Yes, mami.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa looks around at her people. The ones on foot appear exhausted. A few are slumping a bit, but most of them are trying to hide how tired they are. Even though most are trying to hide their exhaustion, she can still tell. She’s really tired as well, but if she stops, it would feel like giving up on Anya and she can never do that.

Nobody is complaining that their sleep has been taken away from them. There are a few soft grunts, but nobody is willing to say that they need to rest.

Lexa dismounts her horse. Most of her people are walking, she will walk too. She gestures her hand to two natblidas to approach her, two of the youngest who are marching with her army. “Mount my horse, get some rest.” She nods at them as they tilt their head.

Clarke does the same and offers her horse to two more natblidas.

Lexa is proud of her people when everyone who has a horse dismounts their horse to offer it to someone else for a while. It may not be much, but it can offer them a bit of rest. She laces her fingers together with her wife’s, as they walk at the front of their army.

They follow the tracks that they can find.

Clarke sighs deeply. “They must have had horses, if you look closely, you can see their tracks.” She squeezes her eyes to see the imprints in the sand.

“The enemy is moving faster than us.”

“What if we split our army?” Clarke suggests. “I mean think about it, they are moving faster. With their horses, they won’t be going slow. We’re going slowly because so many of us are walking. If we would split up a bit, we can let some of us take a few horses and hurry.”

Lexa thinks about her wife’s suggestion. “We only have one radio.” That would be the flaw in Clarke’s idea. “If the army splits up, we would not be able to stay in touch with those who split up from us.”

“You’re right we wouldn’t be able to contact the others anymore.” Clarke thinks about Anya. Their daughter needs them. “I could go. I’ll return with our daughter.”

“I cannot let you go, Clarke.”

“Our daughter has been taken by our enemies. We have to get her back. I can hurry and find her.”

Lexa shakes her head. “We do not know how many enemies there will be. It could be hundreds, or more.” She knows the risk would be high to let her wife go.

“I’m wanheda. I’m not scared of Kira and the army she may have on her side.”

“You are strong. I have always known you are strong from the day I met you. You do not fear Kira or our other enemies. I know you are not scared of them.” Lexa knows her wife. That also means that she knows how fragile Clarke’s heart can be. “You are scared Anya will be hurt. Right now you are making decision with your heart and not your head.”

As tears roll down Clarke’s cheek, she squeezes her wife’s hand. “That is my only fear. Family can be my ultimate weakness, but it is also my strength. The rage I feel for what Kira is doing gives me strength.” She takes a deep breath. “You say I’m making this decision with my heart and not my head, and yes I agree. I am making this decision with my heart, but isn’t that the same reason why you are still letting our army march, rather than letting them rest for a while?”

Lexa nods. If she would make this decision with her head, it would mean she would have to let their army rest and let Anya be a possible sacrifice, but she can’t do that. Victory stands on the back of sacrifice, but she will never be strong enough to sacrifice her own family. What she would do however, is sacrifice her own life in exchange for theirs. She carries weakness because she won’t be able to let her family die.

“I know what you’re thinking, Lex. It’s written in your eyes. Even in the dark, I can see it.”

Lexa is not surprised at all that her wife knows what she is thinking. Clarke has always been able to see right through her. Her wife can do what others can’t.

“This is not weakness.” Clarke whispers reassuringly. “This will never be weakness. It’s strength. It’s pushing yourself to your limits and beyond to keep your family safe, to keep your people safe. Our family, our people. We always do what we must.”

“Hey, I’m sorry to interrupt.” Octavia cuts into their conversation. “I could take my horse and set out to find our enemies before our army does.”

“That would be a death sentence, O.”

“It doesn’t have to be one.” Octavia counters. “I’ll sneak up on them silently, I can do this.”

Lexa holds her hand up and their army stops walking. “We will give everyone a short break to drink and eat something, while we discuss a plan.” She turns around to look at their army. “You may all eat and drink something!” Her voice strongly spreads through the crowd.

Clarke sits down with her wife and Octavia to discuss a plan.

“I can find them with my horse.” Octavia says, sure of her words. “Once I find them, I can spy on them. If I spot Anya, I can figure out a way to help her.”

“Figure out a way?” Clarke asks. “Is figuring out a way jumping in the middle of them, while you try to help Anya escape?”

“No, I was thinking I could take out and enemy, steal their clothes and pretend to be one of them.”

“Hmm.” Clarke hums in agreement. “That’s actually not such a bad plan.”

“It is if they know who Octavia is.” Lexa adds, disagreeing with that idea. “The one who told us about Kira said they had been waiting for us. He said they knew we would come and that Kira wanted Anya.”

Clarke looks at her wife. “You think someone has been passing on information to Kira.” It’s not a question she knows that’s what Lexa is getting at.

“From what that enemy told us, it all sounded planned out. They knew we would come out here, they knew we would pass Arkadia. They knew Polis would be left quite vulnerable.”

Clarke thinks about who the traitor could be. “I have no idea who the traitor could be.” It’s a sad conclusion, but she doesn’t know who it could be. “For all we know, the traitor is marching with our army as we speak.” It’s a possibility.

Lexa agrees with her wife. Someone has to be a traitor, they only need to find out whom and where that traitor is. She hopes the traitor is not in Polis, because that would be the worst outcome.

Clarke, Lexa and Octavia continue their conversation in hushed tones, making sure the others can’t hear them, in case the traitor is in their midst.

Lexa takes the radio from her wife and hands it to Octavia. “Sneak between the trees, away from the rest of us, climb one and radio Raven.” She orders. “Tell Raven to take Indra to a place where nobody else can hear them. Once they do that, tell them there could be a traitor in Polis. Tell them to keep an eye on everyone and to report anything that does not appear normal, but they have to keep it silent and not raise any suspicion.”

Octavia wraps her fingers around the radio and nods.

Clarke creates a distraction while Octavia unnoticeably disappears between the trees in the darkness of the night. She clears her throat and talks loudly to their army.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia begrudgingly puts the radio in her mouth and shimmies up a tree. She is far enough away. She can’t hear any voices anymore. If she wasn’t far enough away, she would have heard them because Clarke was talking loudly, to ensure that she would walk away far enough. Nobody followed her. Once she is up the tree, she pushes the button of the radio.

“Hey, are you there? Rae, it’s me, Octavia.”

It takes a few counts before the radio crackles.

_“Hey, O. Any more news?”_

Octavia thinks about how she will approach this. She can’t be suspicious about it. If she asks Raven who is around her, it might sound suspicious right off the bat. The traitor could be standing next to Raven for all she knows. She will have to spin a story that she can get away with. Okay, here goes nothing.

“Can you go somewhere alone with Indra? I want to talk to you both, it’s about Lincoln.” Octavia sniffles a little. “I just need to talk for a while you know? I’d talk to Lexa and Clarke, but they’re sad about Anya, and I don’t know who else I can really talk to.” It’s a believable story. Now she just has to sell it more. “Could you go somewhere alone with Indra so we can talk?” She sniffles more. “I’m just really upset, and it would mean a lot to me.”

_“Shit, O. Yeah of course. Hang in there, okay? I’ll go somewhere with Indra so we can talk. Hey, Indra come, O is upset.”_

The radio is silent for a while.

Octavia sniffles into the radio. “Are you still there?” She hates lying like this. Raven is her best friend.

_“Yeah, I’m here. I’m right here. Hang on, O. Hey you four, fuck off alright. My friend needs us. She’s really upset right now, this is girl stuff.”_

Octavia hears more noises from the radio.

_“Okay, O. I’m here with Indra. It’s just the three of us now. What happened?”_

Octavia takes a deep breath and her sniffles stop. “Is it only you and Indra right now? There is nobody else to hear me talk about Lincoln, because this is just so private, you know?”

_“Yeah, it’s only me and Indra, no others.”_

“Okay first of all, I’m sorry but what I said about Lincoln isn’t true. Now before you get mad, I needed to make sure I could talk to you and Indra privately, without having anyone around. The commander has a message and it’s important.”

_“Oh my god, O. You really worried me for a while, even Indra was worried. What Indra, it’s true? I saw it on your face. Okay, what’s the commander’s message?”_

“There could be a traitor in Polis. We don’t know who it is, none of us have a clue, but you have to be careful. The commander wants you both to keep an eye on everyone, but to not raise any suspicion. You have to keep this on the down low. Just act casual and the same as you always would act. If you see anything, anything at all, that doesn’t seem normal you have to report to us. Of course when you report, make sure nobody else is around and make sure we can talk privately as well, like I just spun that fake story about Lincoln.”

_“Okay, so there could be a traitor here? Got it, we’ll keep an extra eye on everyone, without making it obvious. If we see or notice anything, we’ll let you know.”_

“The traitor must have known we would pass Arkadia and that Polis would be left somewhat vulnerable, well at least more vulnerable than usual. Of course they probably hadn’t foreseen your bombs, Rae. Great job with the bombs, I could kiss you for that.”

_“That’s good to know. I’ll put you on my list.”_

Octavia rolls her eyes as she can hear the wink that goes with Raven’s words. “Whoever the traitor is must have passed on information to that Kira woman. We don’t know if the traitor is in Polis with you guys, or here with us. It could be anyone.”

_“Hmm, well I have no clue who it could be. From the information, it must be someone who has been in Polis often and who was around after the attack on Arkadia. If you say it could be anyone, well then it literally could be anyone. It could be one of the handmaidens, a baker, a guard from the gates. Hell, it could even be a kid for all we know.”_

Octavia hears Raven scoffing at the last part. Before she can reply, Raven is talking again.

_“I mean this Kira woman pops up out of nowhere and is apparently Nia’s daughter that nobody knew about. For all we know, Kira might have a kid that’s been walking right under our noses here in Polis. After everything I heard from what’s been happening, that wouldn’t seem so crazy.”_

Octavia gasps as she hears Raven’s words. What if Raven is right? Nobody knew Nia had a daughter. Nobody knew about Kira, not even Roan knew. Raven might be mocking a bit, but what if she’s right? What if Kira does have a son or a daughter and they have been in Polis.

_“O? Are you still there?”_

“I uh yeah… I was thinking about your words and processing them. You know what? The things you said don’t sound crazy at all. You could be right. It is possible Kira has a child who has been in Polis. It could be a child who’s friends with our children, someone who could easily get information from our children and sit at the commander’s table along with the commander’s children.”

_“Okay you know what? I’m just going to put the highest suspicion on the children. Maybe it’s a child who bullied Jake in the past. There are a few of those who don’t like Anya so much.”_

“That sounds unlikely, but it’s possible. Hmm let’s see. Well Anya has always been close with her brother obviously, but it’s not him that’s for sure. She’s also close with my twins, but they wouldn’t do anything like that either. Your son wouldn’t be a traitor either. Anya is close with all the nightbloods, well especially Aden who is like a big brother for her, oh and Yuki of course, Anya’s girlfriend. Some children are orphans though, like Yuki.”

_“Yeah that’s true. All the nightbloods are close really. They wanted to march out of Polis to go find Anya. Yuki said she had to go find her, and the other nightbloods jumped right along with her, wanting to go find Anya. Of course we didn’t let them and Indra gave a clear order that they have to stay in Polis. It’s sad for the kids, really. They’re all sad that Anya has been taken. They’re not happy they’re not allowed to go search for her, but they’re just young children, you know?”_

“If the traitor is really in Polis, it is possible it’s a child. One we would easily overlook, because who would suspect a child to be a traitor? It’s possible it’s a child. That would be a smart move from that Kira woman.” Octavia feels like they’re sticking one guess on top of the other. They’re basing this on a lot of guessing and uncertainty. “If it’s a child, well, the nightbloods are the closest to Anya and the commander. It would be insane if the traitor would be one of the nightbloods.”

_“I bet the commander would go nuts if the traitor is a nightblood, well she will go nuts anyway once she finds the traitor. I’m not insulting the commander, Indra. I’m just saying she will not be happy.”_

“Okay, I have to go back to the rest and I’ll inform the commander and Clarke about all of this. Good thinking, Rae.” Octavia likes the new light Raven has shed upon this situation. “Remember, be casual, keep an eye on everyone and just, you know, handle it in a delicate way.”

_“Delicate is my middle name.”_

“Somehow I doubt that. Okay if I know more, I’ll let you know. You all take care, okay?”

_“Okay, O. Love ya, be safe.”_

“Love you too, Rae.”

The radio contact ends. Octavia shimmies back down the tree, to go back to Clarke and Lexa so she can let them know what Raven told her. Wait until they hear all of this. If it’s really a child, what would the punishment be? If that time comes, she’ll probably find out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Lexa are leaning against a tree while they’re drinking some water.

Their army is whispering to each other, while they eat and drink.

The nightbloods are sitting in a circle and seem to be wrapped up in things that Aden is telling them. They hang onto his words like everything he is saying is precious. It’s no secret that all the nightbloods like Aden. It would be tough for anyone to dislike Aden.

Clarke is shifting her eyes around, scanning their army, looking for anything suspicious. As far as she can tell, nobody from their army attacked someone else from their army while they were being ambushed and had their first fight. That still doesn’t mean that the traitor wouldn’t be among them. For all they know, it could even be more than one traitor. They might even have a dozen of them walking with them, pretending to be on their side while they aren’t. She fears that there is a traitor in Polis and she is worried what that traitor could do. What if that traitor goes after Jake next, or after little Tris? She can’t let that happen.

Lexa is worried about her wife. She knows this is affecting Clarke a lot. Hopefully they are not too late to warn Raven and Indra. What if the traitor is in Polis and already did certain things that shouldn’t be happening? With so many people, it is tough to find out who the traitor is. They lack any suspicions of who it could be. In her mind, she is scanning through the interactions she has had with people.

Clarke whispers to her wife. “Mordecai has always been close. He was there at every meeting and he knows a lot about us.” She thinks about all the things he has said and done and if there is anything suspicious. “I just don’t know it could be anyone. Mordecai is friends with Raven though, but that doesn’t mean I’d say for sure that it wouldn’t be him.”

“It must have been someone who was around after Arkadia had been attacked. Someone who knew we would march our army out and that we had Anya with us. The traitor is someone who was there when we left, and either left with us or stayed in Polis.”

“This is like looking for water in the dead zone.” Clarke feels like this is as good as hopeless. “It’ll be difficult to find out who it is. If the traitor is in Polis, I hope Raven and Indra will find anything suspicious. Not that I want bad stuff to happen, I just want the traitor to slip up so he or she can be caught.”

Lexa nods. Her wife is right again. “We have to be careful with who we trust.” Even someone who seems like a friend could be the traitor.

“You’re right we definitely have to be careful. I trust our family and our closest friends. They’d never be a traitor. My mom, Kane, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Indra… they’re good people.”

“I agree. They are.”

“Not to place any favors or anything, but I doubt the traitor would be from the Skaikru, since their home literally got burned to the ground. In my opinion, we can already out rule them as suspects.”

Octavia slowly walks up to Clarke and Lexa and crouches down next to them. She hands the radio back to Clarke.

Clarke looks at Octavia. “How did it go?” She whispers silently.

“Okay, so I contacted Raven and Indra. I had to spin them a story that something would be wrong and that it would include Lincoln, so I could get them alone to talk without sounding suspicious, in case the traitor would have been standing next to Raven.”

Lexa nods approvingly. “That was smart, Octavia.” She likes the way Octavia thinks.

“Thanks.” Octavia smiles a little. “I told Raven and Indra what we know. They’ll keep an extra eye on everyone without making it look suspicious. If they see anything that doesn’t seem normal, they will report to us. Mind you, when they will report to us, they might make up a weird story at first so they can make sure they can talk to you both privately without anyone overhearing.”

“You have done well, O.” Clarke says. “I hope nothing bad will happen in Polis.”

“Oh one more thing, Raven kind of has a theory about the traitor.”

Clarke tugs at Octavia’s wrist so she they can be huddled up closer to each other. “What is Raven’s theory?”

Octavia squeezes herself in between Clarke and Lexa. This is a weird position to be in. “I told Raven the traitor could be anyone, because we have no idea who the traitor is. Raven said that in that case, it literally could be anyone. Like one of the handmaidens, a baker, a guard from the gates or even a child.” She recalls Raven’s words clearly. “Raven said that for all we know, it really could be a child. She said that Kira pops up out of nowhere, a daughter of Nia that nobody knew about. Not even Roan knew about Kira. She said that for all we know, Kira might have a child that has been walking right underneath our noses in Polis the whole time.”

Clarke swallows thickly as she lets the theory sink in.

Octavia continues her explanation. “Raven said that after everything that has been happening, it would not seem so crazy. I believe that her theory is actually not bad. Raven could be right. Nobody knew Nia had a daughter. What if Kira has a child and that child has been staying with us in Polis? It could be a child who is friends with Anya and Jake, a child who could easily get information from Anya and Jake and maybe from my twins as well, while sitting at our table along with our children.”

“Wow.” Clarke is shocked. “That theory does not seem crazy, you’re right and Raven is right. It is possible that the traitor is a child because we would easily overlook children.”

“Yes, exactly.” Octavia says. “We see the children as young and innocent. Nobody would suspect them. It’s a lot of guessing, but it’s possible. We know nothing about Kira, only what that enemy told us. Who knows, Kira herself may have walked around in Polis. We don’t know what she looks like.”

“There’s a lot of guessing to do. We can tell she hates us for killing Nia.” Clarke points out the fact that they do have. “But she holds a grudge against Azgeda too, that’s what it looks like since the enemies are against the ice nation as well.”

Octavia shrugs. “Maybe Kira is mad that Roan is the king? If she’s supposed to be his older sister, the throne would’ve been hers to take. Isn’t that how it goes? I’m no expert, but I think that’s how it goes.”

“We do not know why Roan was told Kira was dead.” Lexa pitches in. There are too many puzzles to solve. “All we know so far is that Kira is Nia’s daughter who nobody knew about. She has Anya. There is a traitor who knew about our army. Right now, we have to keep moving.”

Octavia nods and stands up.

Clarke and Lexa get up on their feet, while Lexa commands their army to follow them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luna cuts off a piece from her shirt and wraps it around Anya’s arm. “Jasper, take our people back home.” She can’t let her people march with the commander’s army. They are not trained for that.

“Are you sure, Luna? You want to go out there by yourself? You could get hurt.”

“I will be fine. Bring our people to safety. We nearly lost people.”

Jasper can’t deny that Luna is right. When they were saving Anya, someone nearly stabbed him in the chest when he was helping Shay. If it wasn’t for Luna and her fast reactions, he would have been dead now. He knows the people that are with them are not skilled to fight. He would ask to stay, but someone has to bring his wife and the few others home. He nods and leaves.

Anya looks up at Luna, who said she will fight with her. Together they keep moving on Luna’s horse, searching for the commander’s army.

Luna strokes Anya’s hair reassuringly while they keep moving.

Anya talks about her family and her friends.

When Luna hears noises in the nearby distance, she wraps one of her hands around Anya’s mouth. When she’s sure that Anya will be silent, she lets go. She dismounts her horse and holds her arms out for Anya. Gently, she lifts Anya off of her horse.

They slip between the trees together, while they listen to the voices, waiting for them to pass.

Anya smiles when she sees her mothers. She jumps away from her hiding spot with Luna and runs up to her mother. “Mommies!” She runs so fast that she bumps into them.

Clarke and Lexa look shocked, as if they just saw a ghost appear.

Lexa kneels down and picks Anya up. She feels their daughter’s legs wrapping around her waist. “Ai yongon.” _My child_. She kisses Anya’s cheek.

Clarke pulls her wife and their daughter in a hug. “Anya how did you…?” She’s so happy to see Anya. Tears escape from her eyes.

Anya points at Luna.

Clarke turns around and looks at Luna. “Thank you.” She wraps her arms around Luna. “Thank you so much.”

Lexa places her hand on Luna’s shoulder. “Mochof.” _Thank you._

“Pro, ai lukot.” _You’re welcome, my friend._

Clarke smiles brightly. She takes the radio to let the people in Polis know the good news. “Hey Raven, we have some good news. We have Anya back.” She sounds relieved.

_“That’s really good to hear, Clarke. I’m happy that you have Anya back.”_

Clarke can hear in Raven’s voice that something is wrong. “Raven, what’s wrong?” Maybe Raven found the traitor.

_“We have a problem. The commander and you are not going to like this.”_

“What happened? What’s the problem?”

_“The nightbloods snuck out and Jake too. They’re not in Polis anymore.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa has Anya back. The nightbloods and Jake are not in Polis anymore.   
> They don't know who the traitor is and where the traitor is. 
> 
> Dun, dun, dun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: violence is included.***

Raven sighs as Abby shows up next to her, muttering apologies. “It’s not your fault, Abby. You have been exhausted. You couldn’t have known they’d sneak out.” She won’t blame Abby for this. “None of us have seen them sneak out.”

The radio crackles again and Clarke’s voice sounds through it.

_“How the hell did you lose thirteen children? The twelve remaining nightbloods in Polis snuck out with Jake and nobody saw!?”_

“You might want to keep your voice down a bit, Clarke, wouldn’t want to scream it from the treetops.” Raven feels like shouting is a bad idea. If the traitor is there with the commander’s army, it’s not good if that traitor would know that thirteen children snuck out. If the traitor is in Polis, then it’s already known, but they can’t take extra risks. “We’re sorry. We were all just really busy. The nightbloods snuck out of their room. The twins must have snuck away with Jake to follow them while Abby was passed out on the bed. They all really wanted to go find Anya.”

_“Anya is safe here, with us.”_

“Well yeah, but when you radioed me to say that we had just find out that the nightbloods and Jake had left. Mordecai noticed their room was suddenly empty, when he went to check up on them and then we found out that the twins and Jake left as well.”

_“I’m going to give the radio to Lexa. She wants to say a few things.”_

“Okay, Clarke.”

_“Tell Indra to take twenty warriors with her and to scan the woods. They have to find the natblidas and Jake. You are in charge of Polis now, Raven, while Indra will be scanning the woods. Do not do anything drastic. This is important.”_

“Yes, commander.” Raven is surprised she’s being left in charge. “I understand.”

_“Make sure nobody else leaves Polis.”_

“Okay, copy that.”

_“Copy?”_

“I understand. Nobody else will be leaving Polis. Indra will leave now with twenty warriors. We will close the gates behind them and make sure nobody else leaves.”

_“Can you make sure Indra has a radio before she leaves?”_

“Ah yeah, I’ve got another one around somewhere. I’ll hook her up with it and then she’ll be ready to leave. I’ll put the frequency right so she can stay in touch with the both of us.”

_“That is all. May we meet again.”_

Raven stares at the radio and then pushes the button again to reply. “May we meet again.” She repeats.

Indra is preparing herself to leave with twenty warriors. She listens carefully as Raven explains how to work the frequencies on the radio. When she has heard all she needs to know, she leaves Polis with twenty of her warriors to scan the woods, hoping to find the children soon.

Raven knows that Clarke and Lexa are not happy about this. It’s not like anyone is happy about this. If those children die in the woods, the commander and wanheda will throw one hell of a fit. None of those children is older than fourteen. Jake probably went with them because he wants to find his sister. She gets that the nightbloods and Jake have been training, but they’re just little kids. They won’t know what they’re up against once they’re faced with enemies.

Some of them are reasonably good at fighting, but they’re still children. They won’t be a match for actual warriors. Those enemies won’t care that they’re young children. After the things she heard about Kira, she knows those enemies won’t give a damn. If Kira gets her hands on Jake, she might not even need Anya she would just use Jake instead.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It never stops, does it?” Octavia sadly looks at Clarke. “Now that Anya is back, we hear that the other nightbloods are gone and your son as well.”

Clarke wraps her arms around Octavia. “I’m sorry to hear about your twins.” She’s concerned about the children.

“Our children really are stubborn.” Octavia sounds sad, but she’s trying to stay strong. “They take a lot after us. We have to get this all over with, get our children back and return home.”

Lexa clears her throat so she can address their army. “We will move onward!” She lifts her sword up high. “Kom wor!” _To war!_

The warriors raise their weapons. “Kom wor!” _To war!_

Lexa rides her horse. Anya is on her right side with her wife right next to their daughter as well. To her surprise, Luna is on her left. “Yu laik hir kom osir.” _You are here with us._ She looks at Luna. It’s surprising that Luna hasn’t left. “Osir laik gon wor.” _We are at war._ She knows Luna is peaceful and that she made a vow.

“Sha, Leksa.” _Yes, Lexa._ Luna replies with a husky tone. “Chof kom Onya, ai laik hir” _Thanks to Anya, I am here._

“Chof kom ai yongon?” _Thanks to my child?_

“Onya don tel ai op kom gonplei.” _Anya told me to fight._ Luna smiles. She looks at Anya and then back at Lexa. “Ai na nou bants em kom gonplei soulou.” _I could not leave her to fight alone._  

Lexa nods. “Yu laik hir gon Onya.” _You are here for Anya._ She knows Anya can be persuasive. It’s a talent she inherited from Clarke, even if her wife would deny it.

“En gon yu, Leksa. Yu laik ai lukot. Yu laik ai natblida sis.” _And for you, Lexa. You are my friend. You are my nightblood sister._

“Yumi na teik won sonraun au?” _And will you take a life with me?_

Luna nods. She shuts her eyes and opens them again. “Jus drein jus daun.” _Blood must have blood._ Her eyes darken slightly. “Chon yu bilaik en chon yu gaf in bilaik na kik thru, emo laik tu krei noseim diyo.” _Who we are and who we need to be to survive are very different things._

“Yu don hon Onya op.” _You found Anya._

“Sha, kom ripas.” _Yes, with murderers._

Lexa nods in understanding. “Kom Kira?” _With Kira?_

Luna nods.

“I heard one of them calling someone Kira, mommy.” Anya says, overhearing their conversation. “I think she was their leader. They listened to her. She stabbed me when I was shouting things.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. Kira stabbed her daughter? Oh now she’ll definitely be dead. “Where did she stab you, baby?” With her eyes she scans Anya to check for wounds.

“In my arm. It hurt a bit, but I didn’t cry, mommy.” Anya sits up straight. “Luna and her people found me, and they saved me.”

Clarke looks around. She knows Luna approached them alone with Anya. “Where are your people?” She asks Luna.

“We had plans to visit Arkadia. When we arrived, it was gone. We saw a small group of warriors and we followed them. At some point that group met up with another small group and they had Anya.”

Clarke has a sad look on her face. It’s awful what happened to Arkadia. “Did Anya tell you what happened to Arkadia?” She’ll never forget the burned smell that was stuck in her mother’s clothes.

Luna nods. Anya told her everything. It is a shame that the sky people have lost their home. Lexa has shown kindness by taking them into Polis, giving them food, water, clothes and shelter. Once this war is done, the sky people will be welcome at her home as well, if they so please.

“We will rebuild Arkadia.” Lexa says. “When the war is over, we will restore the home of the sky people.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

One of the nightbloods yawns as Aurora tugs at his sleeve. “We have to keep moving, we have to find Anya.” She whispers in his ear.

Yuki and Jake are walking side by side in front of the tiny army of young natblidas. Yuki didn’t expect all the natblidas to sneak out with them, but they had already made up their minds. It had been a bit tricky to sneak out, but the adults were so busy with other things that they didn’t even notice.

Jake wants his sister back. He doesn’t like that their enemies took Anya. If they hurt her he will be really sad, angry and upset. Anya has always been there for him and she’s really sweet. He has a dagger securely strapped to his hip. The adults worry too much because they’re young, but they’ve been practicing a lot. Some day he will be a strong warrior and then his mommies will be proud of him. His mommies always told him that he could become anything, even a warrior. He’s happy that Yuki is helping him. She had a good plan to sneak out.

Aurora and Artigas are walking behind Yuki and Jake. They will fight like strong warriors. When they find the enemies, they will get Anya back. They will help the commander’s army. The commander said they’re too young, but ufheda, the commander of strength is their mother.

Yuki raises her dagger up in the air. “Mafta ai op, natblidas en Jeik.” _Follow me, nightbloods and Jake._ She begins to run instead of walking.  

Aurora runs after Yuki. “Weron laik yu buk au kom?” _Where are you running to?_ She doesn’t know the way, they ran from Polis and are running somewhere in the woods.

Yuki crouches down and points at the tracks in the sand. “Oso gonakru .” _Our army._ She stands back up and runs again, knowing exactly where to go.

Artigas catches up with Yuki. “Osir don mo swiss.” _We have more knives._ He’s not sure what made Yuki be in charge, but it appears that she is.

“Os.” _Good._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa’s army is marching onwards when suddenly there is another attack. Arrows zip through the air. Axes and daggers are flying around, hitting warriors from the left and the right, directly in their chest or their head.

Lexa grits her teeth and growls loudly. “Frag emo op!” _Kill them all!_   Her voice is filled with anger. She is furious that they dare to attack again.

There are enemies on their left and enemies on their right.

Lexa takes off to the left, followed closely by Clarke, Anya, Luna, Octavia and the biggest part of her army, while the rest of her army splits off and goes after their enemies on the right.

The enemies are running away like cowards. Lexa moves her horse faster to follow after them. When she catches up to them, they have chased them deep into the woods.

Clarke, Anya, Luna and Octavia are the first ones to catch up with Lexa. With their swords, they slash their enemies.

The smell of blood is stuck in their clothes.

Anya jumps off her horse, directly onto an enemy and slashes his throat with her sword. She roars loudly as she attacks one enemy after another. She can feel her mother’s, her aunt’s and Luna’s eyes burning into her. The four of them are watching over her. After she had been taken by the enemies, she can’t blame them for keeping a close eye on her.

Clarke wildly swings her sword around. She pierces the sharp edge through an enemy’s chest and pushes it deeper to hit a second enemy as well. When her sword pierced them well enough, she places her right foot onto the stomach of the first and pushes hardly while pulling her sword back out.

Lexa swings two swords around. In one swift move, she cuts the heads of two enemies clean off. When another enemy runs up through her, she lands her sword in his stomach and quickly pulls it upwards, slicing him open.

Luna throws a dagger, directly between the eyes of one of their enemies. Three more approach her. She elbows one of them in his gut, while her foot connects with another’s knee. As they momentarily fall, she jumps on the third’s back and snaps his neck.

Octavia sends one enemy spinning when she slams her fist in his face, breaking his nose. She grabs another enemy by his throat. Her fist connects so hard with his chin that a tooth falls from his mouth, mixed with blood. When another is nearing, she slices her dagger across his face, painfully damaging his eyes.

Aden and the other nightbloods arrive to help them fight. They had run after Anya once they saw that she followed the enemies on their left.

As Aden swings his sword around, killing enemies, he silently counts his numbers. If he counts the ones he is killing now with the ones he killed during the first attack, he would earn seven kill marks.

When Lexa sees that the enemies are down, that’s when she releases how small the amount of grounders is that she still has with her. Due to this attack, nearly half of her warriors moved to the right, for the enemies who attacked from their right. When she moved her horse ahead in a quick pace, many of her warriors by foot fell behind.

Clarke feels nervous as she looks around. They’re left with less than thirty of their warriors. The others either went the other side or fell behind. “This was a trick. It was their intention to split us up.” That’s the logical answer as to why their enemies attacked from two sides and ran. In the darkness, she doesn’t see anyone else from their warriors and she doesn’t hear anything either.

Lexa is angered even more. “Our enemies are playing games.” She hates this. Kira should come out and face her, so they can fight. “We will move back to find our army again.”

Clarke mutters to herself as they move forward. “We had peace.” They had peace, and it was so good.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jake is running deeper into the woods the natblidas. It will be a long way to go, but he has to find his sister. He has to bring Anya home. If someone would take him, his sister would look for him too. He won’t abandon her.

The twins are running close to Jake. They’re talking to each other, in between their breaths.

They stop running when they hear voices and the sound of twigs snapping and leafs cracking.

Jake holds a finger to his lips and looks at the natblidas. They all fall silent.

The twins hope they found the commander’s army, but that would be too soon. They have been running, but there is no way they could have caught up to them yet.

Enemies appear from between the bushes and the trees around them.

Aurora holds her dagger out. She shuffles herself in front of Jake. “Stay behind us.” Artigas takes place next to his sister with his dagger in his hand.

“We got this.” Artigas assures. “Our mommy trained us.”

The enemies laugh at them. “Goufas kom swiss.” _Children with knives._

Aurora flings her dagger at the enemy who talked and hits him in his throat. “Haha.” She fake laughs to mock them back. “Osir laik yuj.” _We are strong._ She takes another dagger. “Chon laik nes?” _Who’s next?_

The natblidas crowd together and attack their enemies. Jake tries to help the natblidas.

There are only thirteen of them, and there are at least twenty enemies. Their enemies are much bigger and much older. The nightbloods didn’t think they would run into enemies so soon.

Jake is confused. If his mommies are far away with his army, then why are these enemies here? Were they on their way to Polis to attack? That’s possible.

When one enemy fists his hand in Jake’s shirt and lifts him up from the ground, the twins jump around his legs and stab him. He tries to kick them off. Jake is swinging his arms around, trying to hit the enemy who is holding him.

Yuki is fighting next to the other natblidas. Two enemies grab her arms and lift her up.

The oldest natblida, a fourteen year old boy, tries to protect the younger natblidas. He moves forward with a sword in his hands and cuts one enemy and then another. He has been training and living in Polis since he was eight, that’s when his people found out he’s a natblida. With all of his might, he tries to help Jake, as the twins are being roughly kicked away.

Aurora and Artigas land on their backs on the ground, but they jump back up. Their mother taught them that.

The enemies grunt while they try to cut the twins. When one of them cuts Aurora’s arm, he grins devilishly. “Natblidas.”

Artigas throws a fit after his sister has been cut. He jumps onto the next enemy and stabs him over and over again. Another enemy grabs him by his collar. If they would have been his size, he would definitely be able to take them down. It’s not fair how easily their enemies can pluck them into the air.

Jake falls down when the oldest natblida manages to kill the enemy who had been holding him. The natblida pushes Jake. “Ron we, Jeik!” _Run away, Jake!_ He pushes Jake further. “Gon we houm!” _Go home!_

Jake looks startled. He can see the natblidas fighting and struggling against these enemies. The twins and Yuki have been plucked into the air, while others are still fighting.

An enemy swings his sword in their direction and the oldest natblida blocks it. “Beja, Jeik! Buk au!” _Please, Jake! Run!_ He curses as more enemies slip from between the trees. They’ll never win this.

Jake’s eyes fill with tears as two swords pierce through the oldest natblida’s chest at once.

“Ron we, Jeik.” _Run away, Jake._ The oldest natblida coughs his own blood up. “Ai gonplei ste odon.” _My fight is over._ He falls down and his eyes close.

Jake sees that the twins and Yuki are in trouble, like all the natblidas are. He wipes his tears away and runs. He wants to get to Polis fast so he can go get help. He doesn’t get far when strong arms lift him up. No matter how much he wriggles, he can’t get loose.

The twins are angry little balls of fury, swinging their fists around at the enemies who are holding them. They grunt loudly when they are being dropped onto the ground.

A few more natblidas try to help Jake. It’s no use. The commander was right they aren’t ready to fight a war.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Indra and her warriors walk deeper into the woods, looking for Jake and the nightbloods. They try to follow the tracks of the commander’s army, hoping the children have done the same.

Everything around them is silent. They walk further into the woods, until they spot something on the ground, a bit ahead of them.

Indra’s eyes fill with tears as she finds the small bodies in the woods. She rarely ever cries, but this hurts. She kneels down. “Yu gonplei ste odon.” _Your fight is over._ She is surprised when she hears groaning noises close to her. When she moves further, she finds Aurora and Artigas.

Aurora and Artigas are bleeding, but they are alive.

Indra crouches down next to them. It hurts to see Octavia’s children like this. Octavia is like a daughter to her.

Aurora stretches one hand out. “Moba, Indra.” _Apologies, Indra._ She winces in pain. “Tona ripas.” _Many murderers._

Artigas tells Indra what happened, about the enemies they encountered and who they took.

Indra snaps her fingers at her warriors.

The twins are being picked up. “Lid em in kom Polis.” _Bring them to Polis._ Indra commands.

Indra takes the radio and pushes the button. Her hands are shaking. She’s trying to will her tears away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is riding her horse, next to her wife, looking for their army when the radio crackles.

_“Commander?”_

Clarke hands the radio to her wife with a hopeful look. Maybe Indra and her warriors found the nightbloods and their son. That would be great.

Lexa pushes the button on the radio to reply. “Yes, Indra?” She hopes Indra will share good news.

Clarke, Anya, Luna, Octavia and the nightbloods who are with them perk their ears to hear what Indra will say to the commander.

_“I do not know how to tell you this, commander.”_

Lexa is taken aback to hear Indra sound so broken. “What happened?” She asks with a soft tone.

_“The natblidas have been attacked. They were walking in the woods and enemies appeared. It happened before we found them. The natblidas did not have a chance, there were too many enemies. They have done everything they could to fight back.”_

Lexa can see the panic showing on the faces of her people. “Tell me everything you know.” Now she knows she won’t like what she’ll be hearing.

Aden holds his breath. There are eleven natblidas marching with the commander’s army. There used to be fifteen, but four already died. There were twelve natblidas in Polis, but they ran away with Jake because they thought Anya was still gone. There were twenty-seven natblidas before the war. They have already been cut down to twenty-three.

_“Six natblidas are dead. We found their bodies in the woods. Three-”_

“Nooooo!” Anya screams loudly. “No, no, no!” She doesn’t want her special brothers and sisters to die. If six nightbloods are dead, then what happened to her little brother?

Lexa swallows hard and pushes the button on the radio. “Go on, Indra.” She needs to hear the rest of the information.

_“Three natblidas are wounded. They are being taken to Polis. Aurora and Artigas are two of them. The enemies took three natblidas and Jake.”_

Anya is crying and she looks at her mother. “Nomon…” _Mother._ She sounds broken. Her green eyes fill with more tears.

Lexa pushes the button on the radio again. “Yuki?” She knows how much Anya cares about Yuki.

_“The enemies took her. We do not know if Jake and the three natblidas they took are still alive. There are no tracks, they must have erased them.”_

Aden feels like someone stabbed a dagger through his heart. Only seventeen natblidas left now. It hurts to know that ten of his little brothers and sisters died. How can the enemies be so cruel? The six who are recently killed were no older than fourteen. Their enemies brutally killed young children.

Lexa wants revenge for this. She looks at her wife. “It must have been a trap. The children could not possibly have reached the enemies so fast. They have been ambushed.” It angers her to no end.

Clarke nods sadly. Her wife is right. It must have been a trap. “That can only mean one thing. Either someone saw them snuck out and let them… but I fear…” She doesn’t want to believe something like that would be true. “I fear that one of the nightbloods snuck them out on purpose to take them to the ambush…”

Octavia is crying. She’s glad Indra found her twins, but hurt to know that they’re wounded. It hurts that children have died.

Anya shakes her head. “No, mommy!” She can’t believe that. “They would never do that!”

Aden and the other natblidas agree with Anya. It’s hard to believe that one of their own would have betrayed them like that.

_“Commander?”_

“Indra, go back to Polis with the three wounded natblidas. Let Abby look after them.”

_“Yes, commander.”_

Anya won’t stop sobbing. She’s upset that so many of her friends are gone. They need to end their enemies. She wants her girlfriend and her little brother back. Their enemies are meanies. Together with her mommies, she will bring them down.

Clarke stretches her arms out for Anya. “Come here, baby.” She wraps her arms tightly around her daughter. “It will be okay.” She tries to soothe Anya as best as she can.

Lexa is relieved when she finds her army again, or well most of her army. She can see her numbers are lesser now.

Kane is dragging a prisoner along. “Commander, this one can take us to Kira.” He pushes the enemy in Lexa’s direction.

Lexa grabs the prisoner roughly. “Take us to Kira, right now.” Her voice is cold and strong.

The commander’s army follows as they follow the prisoner to find Kira and their other enemies. There have been enough sick games and ambushes. The prisoner tells them they are getting close and will arrive at first light.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Abby is shocked when she sees Indra and her warriors returning with three wounded children. She rushes with them into the medical bay. The twins and the other child look really hurt.

Indra stands next to Abby and watches as Abby and other healers help the children.

“Where are the other children, Indra?” Abby asks. She worries if she even wants to hear the answer to that question.

“Six are dead. Three others are taken by our enemies, along with Jake.”

Abby feels tears well up. “They’re innocent little children… just children, how could those enemies do that? I thought nightbloods were sacred? And Jake is just a young boy…”

“Nightbloods are sacred. The ones who are responsible for this will receive a painful death.”

Raven bursts into the medical bay. “Aurora, Artigas, hey kiddos.” Her voice is soft and sweet. She sees how wounded they are. “The ones who did that will pay for this.” She turns to Abby. “Where’s Jake?”

Abby wipes her tears away. “The enemies took him.” She doesn’t want Jake to get hurt.

Raven balls her fists. “Wait until I get my hands on them! I’m going to blow them into pieces!” She walks angrily out of the medical bay. “Mordecai, I need more of those items I asked for!”

Mordecai is startled by Raven’s anger. “What will you do with it?” He curiously asks.

“I’m going to blow those assholes off of the fucking map! I’m going to make a bomb so big that you won’t know anything was ever there where Kira lives with those other enemies!”

Abby walks out and takes Raven’s hands. “Take a deep breath, honey. I know you’re upset.” She lowers her voice. “Try not to do anything drastic.”

“They’re messing with my family! They will pay for that because Kira- oh my god!”

“Raven, what’s the matter?”

“Kira is Roan’s sister that he didn’t know about. So that bitch is…oh hell no! I’m not going to accept that she would be family!” Raven’s anger reaches a new level. Kira is related to Roan. She’s Ronan’s aunt. “This is gross Kira is my sister in law.”

“Honey, listen to me.” Abby’s eyes search to meet Raven’s. “You already have a family. She doesn’t have to be your family.  She holds one hand out and flats it against the younger woman’s chest. “Your family is who you choose to keep in there. That’s your family.”

Raven leans into Abby’s touch. “Thanks, Abs. I’m just so angry about all of this. We had peace for so long, then that nutcase shows up with enemies and ruins it all.” She slumps against Abby’s shoulders.

Abby soothingly strokes small circles on Raven’s back. This war needs to end. Everyone needs to have their peace back. “I’ll be in the medical bay, if you need anything or want to talk, you can find me there.” She offers with a small smile.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Mordecai cries as Indra's warriors carry the lifeless bodies of six natblidas into Polis so they can build a funeral pyre for them, to give them a proper goodbye. He cared for each of them. At night he tucked them in and he would regularly check up on them. He felt like a father to them. They were good children. 

Raven has never seen Mordecai cry like that before. She wraps her arms around him. "We will make those enemies pay, Mordy." She whispers it like a promise in his ear. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kira is in her tent with her radio. She is frustrated that everything is taking so long. Her people are too slow. She gives them simply tasks and yet they still take too long. They already lost Anya because Luna simply couldn’t stop being annoying and interrupting her plans. That woman doesn’t know who she is up against.

One of Kira’s warriors walks in her tent. “Kira, goufa ste hir.” _Kira, the child is here._ He looks at Kira and dips his head.

Kira walks out of her tent. “Ai yongon, fali.” _My child, finally._ She narrows her eyes. “Ena?” _Well?_

“Nomon, em ste odon.” _Mother, it is done._

Kira looks at her warriors and the prisoners. The commander’s son, interesting. “Teik emo kom Monti en ostof gon Skaikru honon.”  _Take them to Monty and the rest of the sky people prisoners._ Once the commander’s army arrives, she will break them. The sky people who march with the commander’s army will stop once they learn that she has five sky people who she collected before the fire. Now that she has the commander’s son and natblidas, it is even better.

Kira’s warriors take the children away. She halts one of them. “Nou em.” _Not him._ She grasps Jake’s wrist, the commander’s son who cannot talk. That’s a shame. She won’t be able to hear him scream, where is the fun in that? Her plan was to get Anya, not this mute boy.

Jake tries to pull away from Kira’s grip, but he’s no match for her. He’s being dragged into a tent.

Kira pushes Jake down onto a chair. She ties his ankles and one of his arms, so he can’t move.

Jake watches as Kira places a cup with water in front of him.

Kira pushes the cup closer towards Jake and nods her head at it. “Yumi laik nou krei noseim, Jeik.” _You and I are not so different, Jake._ She stretches her hand out and grins as Jake flinches, she picks the cup up and holds it out for Jake.

Jake takes the cup tentatively in his hand. He tilts his head while he wonders what Kira is talking about. He has a lot to process. Someone who he used to trust betrayed him and the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's army is getting close. 
> 
> Anyone got an inkling yet who the traitor is? :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come out and play... 
> 
> Warning for violence. Kira is insane.

The sun is slowly rising up to the sky. Abby has spent the entire night in the medical bay, tending to the wounded people.

Aurora and Artigas are sitting up. Abby has cleaned all their wounds and stitched them up. It has been an exhausting night. They feel bad that they couldn’t defeat the group of enemies who attacked them. They couldn’t stop them from taking Jake and three nightbloods. They couldn’t stop them from killing six nightbloods. Thanks to Yuki, they’re still alive.

Indra has felt slightly tempted to reprimand the children because they disobeyed and snuck out without permission, but they have already suffered enough. She wonders how many nightbloods there will be left after the war. Before the war, they had twenty-seven. Now they have seventeen, and they may lose more in the war. Her heart aches for the children who have died. She despises the enemies. Murdering children is low.

The funeral pyres have been built.

The grounders in Polis gather around the funeral pyres.

Aurora and Artigas hold a torch together. “Yu gonplei ste odon.” _Your fight is over._ They hold the torch closer and let the funeral pyres burn. They will miss their fallen brothers and sisters.

Everyone in Polis is silent, mourning their losses. This should have never happened.

Raven looks at the dark ever-growing circles under Abby’s eyes. Abby has to get some rest. She knows she has to get some rest as well, but she had spent the rest of the night building a new, bigger and better bomb. It could always come in handy.

Abby is holding Tris in her arms. She finds it difficult to soothe her granddaughter when she’s wailing. Clarke and Lexa aren’t here now. Neither is Anya, Jake or Yuki and she feels like Tris can sense that. Tris had slept peacefully through the night, but as soon as the sun rose, she became a bit iffy.

Raven holds her arms out for Tris. “I’ll take her over for a while, you should get some rest.” Her voice is calm and laced with concern. “You haven’t slept in a long time, I’ll handle her.”

Abby sighs and gives in. She hands Tris over to Raven. She knows she needs sleep, but in times like this that is a lot easier said than done.

Raven tries to sing to Tris, like Clarke and Lexa would do. Even Anya and Yuki sing to Tris sometimes. “Everything is okay, Tris.” Well that’s not exactly true now is it? “Shh, I got you.” She’s not so good at this.

Abby walks into the medical bay and slumps into a chair. It’s not the greatest choice, but this way she will be nearby if a patient needs her. The other healers are tired as well. Everyone has been up all night. She hasn’t slept in two days, thanks to the way Arkadia had been burned down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa’s army arrives where the prisoner took them. The camp is not so big. The prisoner had told them that Kira is angry because most of her people are taken out by the commander’s army already.

Clarke wants to know who the traitor is. There are many questions left unanswered. It’s not like she can ask nicely and receive answers.

When the commander’s army approaches, enemies from all sides attack.

Lexa rushes towards the camp with a small part of her army.

A warrior holds his hands up to the commander. “Kira has prisoners. She has sky people, natblidas and the commander’s son. If you wish for them to live, the commander and her wife will follow me!” He shouts.

Clarke looks at her wife. She doesn’t need to be told twice. Of course she wants them to live.

Lexa tells her army not to interfere while Kira’s warriors take her and her wife away.

Octavia, Lincoln, Luna, Anya and the nightbloods watch from between the trees. They won’t leave it at that. They march towards the camp with more warriors, preparing to find the prisoners and set them free.

Anya wants her brother and her girlfriend back. She will find them.

Clarke and Lexa are being led into a tent. They see their son sitting on a chair. At first sight he looks unharmed, but they can’t be sure of that.

Jake’s eyes widen as he sees his mothers.

Kira turns around and looks at the commander and the commander’s wife. “You have finally found me. It took you both long enough.” She scoffs. Patience is not her strongest side.

Lexa clenches her jaw as Kira holds a dagger close to Jake. If she even dares to move an inch, she will rip through those warriors to save Jake.

Clarke feels her anger boiling. Kira is messing with the wrong people. “So you are Nia’s daughter.” Her voice is cold and deadly. “Your brother thought you were dead.”

“You look at me as if I’m about to cut Jake.” Kira glares at Clarke. “The idea has crossed my mind. Unfortunately, I like it when someone creams and Jake can’t scream, now can he? Now, he is not able to scream, but others are.”

“What is it that you want, Kira?” Lexa asks through gritted teeth.

“You two are responsible for Nia’s death. Roan is a weakling who took the throne.”

Clarke squints her eyes at Kira. “Why did Nia tell Roan you were dead?”

“I was supposed to be dead, but I’m not.” There are no emotions in Kira’s voice. She grasps the hem of her shirt with one hand and lifts it up. “Because of this.”

Clarke and Lexa are shocked. They did not expect that Kira would be different. Her stomach is deformed.

“Our ways are different now.” Lexa says, stating a fact. “Anyone who is born differently does not have to be abandoned.”

“Yeah, we changed that.” Clarke adds. “If Nia casted you out, why are you taking revenge on us?”

“Nia was my mother.”

Clarke feels her switch flipping over. Wanheda steps up to the plate. “Nia was your mother. You wanted her love, but she didn’t give it to you. She didn’t want you because she felt like you were staining her bloodline. You bathe in blood because you were always told yours isn’t pure. You were once young and all you wanted was love from your mother, which she never gave you. She threw you out like dirt. I’m amazed you didn’t spear her yourself.”

Kira laughs maniacally. “That is part of the reason why I hate you both. You are quite accurate, but not entirely. I was going to kill her. You two took that away from me. Not what you expected, wanheda? I never wanted love from her. I never wanted anything from her. You have many questions, I can tell. You will receive your answers. Did it feel good when you defeated the Mountain Men? It’s a shame I didn’t get to play with them.” She holds her blade to Jake’s throat. “How does it feel to be so close to your son and yet so far away?”

Clarke decides to play out her wild guess. “You tell us how it felt to be far away from your child.” She knows she’s basing this upon suspicions and what ifs.

“I would not be able to tell you.” If anything is colder than ice, it’s Kira’s voice. “There is no love for my child. My child is nothing more than a piece in my game.”

Clarke’s eyes twinkle mischievously. They had been right the traitor had been a child, or well more like Raven had been right with her theory. The question is who is that child? She eyes Kira from head to toe, to check if she can recall any of the children looking like her.

Kira is a pale woman. She has many scars. Her hair is long and blonde, but lighter than Clarke’s blonde locks.

Lexa glares at Kira as she scans her.

“I want you both dead.” Kira states flatly. “It has been fun seeing the coalition shatter. I haven’t had so much fun in years, but I can always have more. I’ll tell you both what will happen. The commander will die. Many more people will die. Most of your people I will kill for my pleasure. My child will become the next commander. There will never be peace again. Celebrations in Polis will be bloodbaths instead.”

“Are you always a sunshine like this?” Clarke asks dryly. “You’re right, peace is so awful.” She adds sarcastically. “Who could ever want that?”

“Everyone will suffer. The ground will be colored with the blood of your people. It’s almost a shame you have to die, wanheda. You could be fun to play with.”

Clarke takes a step forward, by doing so a sword pricks lightly into her shoulder. “Let Jake go. You said it yourself, he can’t scream. Take me instead.” She wants to make sure Jake gets out of here alive.

“This is my game and you’ll play it by my rules.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya and the natblidas cut through enemies. They run closer toward the tents. Octavia, Lincoln and Luna are directly behind them, intent to keep them out of trouble.

Anya is swinging two swords around, roaring as she slashes through one enemy after another. Maybe it’s a good thing that nightbloods don’t get marks for the people they kill. She would soon have too many of those. She jumps an enemy and holds the sharp edge of her blade against his throat.

Octavia grabs his shirt. “Take us to the prisoners, now.” She shoves him roughly and holds her sword out.

The enemy grunts as he takes them along.

The rest of the commander’s army is fighting enemies. The commander’s army is bigger than these enemies. Their enemies are nothing but bitter grounders with a blood thirst based upon revenge, even by damage that has been caused indirectly. How did Kira ever expect to win this?

Octavia gasps as she sees that Monty is one of the prisoners. “Monty, you’re alive!” Everyone thought he had burned in the fire. She didn’t think she’d ever see him again.

“It’s good to see you too, Octavia.” Monty smiles weakly. “The woman who runs this camp is crazy. Yesterday she cut one of us, let their blood drip into a strange big bowl and then she placed her feet in it while she relaxed. They say she bathes in blood and from what I’ve seen, I believe she does.” He cringes at the gruesome memory.

Anya helps to unchain the prisoners. She sees two natblidas, but not her brother and not her girlfriend. What did Kira do to them? She has to go find them and she has to get her mothers back. She runs back outside to go look into other tents to find them.

Octavia, Luna and Aden try to keep up with Anya who seems to be having her own personal race. Anya is a fast runner, but if things go wrong, well, nobody can outrun death.

Anya runs from one tent into another, gutting enemies. Her anger makes her stronger. She will find her loved ones.

Octavia is gutting enemies so fast that she can’t even keep count of the kill marks this is earning her. She doesn’t have the time to count them.

Luna places herself back to back with Octavia. Together they slash through enemies.

When they both turn around and face each other, Octavia sees an enemy behind Luna. “Watch out, behind you!” She shouts and slices both her swords underneath Luna’s arms, as Luna lifts her arms up. Her swords stab the enemy and she pulls them away again.

Luna’s swords connect behind Octavia’s neck and kill another army.

Octavia smiles as they kick and slash enemies. “We’re a good team, you and I.” She points out.

Luna nods. “We are, you fight well.”

“For a peacekeeper you fight well too.”

“If you say so.” Luna winks at Octavia. “Commander of strength.”

“It’s a nice nickname, and you know it.”

Lincoln slashes through enemies until he’s next to his wife and his friend.

Octavia feels his strong arms winding around her waist, as he pulls her away just in time to avoid an axe that was being thrown at her. She takes one of her daggers and flings it at the enemy who threw the axe. Her dagger lands in his throat. She hears him choke in his own blood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s face pales as a few warriors bring in Kira’s child. Now she finally knows who it is. Maybe she should have suspected something, but she didn’t.

Lexa is hurt by this betrayal and she can tell that her wife is too, but she knows someone who will be hurt a lot more by this. She can’t believe it, all this time, and right under her nose, with their children. This is despicable.

Yuki looks at Clarke and Lexa. “I’m sorry for this.” She looks at them with sad eyes and guilt.  

Kira scoffs at Yuki. “Don’t say sorry to our enemies, you weakling.” She hates having a weak child.

Clarke can’t peel her eyes away from Yuki. “How could you, Yuki? How could you do this to Anya?” She gets that Yuki is a traitor, but did she really have to get into a relationship with Anya while it was all fake? Her daughter will be broken by this.

Yuki visibly stiffens.

“Yuki doesn’t have any friends.” Kira says coldly. “Any friends she made were nothing but a game.”

“It’s not a game when you play with someone’s heart!” Clarke is angry. They have gone way too far.

“Your people take friendship far too serious. You are all weak.”

Lexa has a feeling something is not adding up. The way Yuki stiffened at her wife’s words, the way Kira keeps referring to others as Yuki’s friends and the way Yuki looks anxious are betraying that Kira might not know about Yuki’s relationship with Anya. Clarke will realize that soon as well.

“Our daughter’s girlfriend will be angry if Anya gets hurt.” Lexa tries, testing Kira’s reaction.

Yuki bites her lip and stares at the ground.

Clarke understands what is happening now. The puzzle is falling together. Kira doesn’t know. Yuki never told her.

“I don’t care if your daughter’s girlfriend will be angry. Love is a sickness.” Kira glares at Yuki and pushes her. “You should have told me Anya has a girlfriend.” If she had this information, she could have captured Anya’s girlfriend. “You can’t do anything right.” She shoves Yuki until she falls on the ground and scrapes her knee.

Yuki knows that her mother is not pleased with her. The warriors who ambushed them had told on her how she had kicked them and stabbed a dagger in one’s leg. She did that when one of them was going to kill the twins who were down on the ground. It’s difficult to do what her mother wants. For each thing she does, it is never enough. She never wanted her friends to get hurt. Her mother sees her as weak. When she was five and her nightblood was discovered, it was because her mother had made her bleed and made sure she would be discovered, so she could end up in Polis.

Anya runs into the tent. “Mommies!” She looks up at them. “Jake!” She sees her brother sitting, tied up. Then she sees her girlfriend. “Yuki!” She’s happy to see them all.

Kira grins as she sees Anya. She twists her dagger around and steps closer. “Look who has come out to play.” She is getting close when Yuki jumps in her way, in front of Anya.

Yuki stands in front of Anya. “No mother, don’t hurt her.” She pleads.

“Out of my way, Yuki!” Kira yells furiously. “You don’t belong with those people!”

“Anya is mine.”

Kira bares her teeth. “How dare you!? Love is a filthy disease!” She stabs Yuki’s arm and pushes her out of the way. She grabs a fistful of Anya’s shirt, lifting her up.

Clarke has had enough. If Kira is so brutal with her own child, then what would she do to other children? Nobody touches her children. She knocks the first enemy down and moves onto another. She barely feels the cuts she is receiving. All she can think about is her children. She slams her fists around, breaking noses, jaws and ribs.

Lexa follows her wife and fights against the enemies. She ignores the blades that cut at her. Like a wild animal, she jumps enemies. She sinks her teeth into their necks and bites through their main artery. With her nails she claws their eyes out.

Kira laughs amused at their weak attempt. She holds Anya up and holds her dagger out with her other hand. It’s fun to play with them. When she’s done with this, she wants to go play with the pauna. She presses her dagger against Anya’s cheek.

Anya falls down when Kira drops her. She doesn’t know why she’s been dropped. Kira’s eyes had suddenly widened and she had let go.

Kira groans in pain as she feels a sharp sting in one of her legs where a dagger hit her. She turns around to see who attacked her.

Yuki is standing in front of her mother with red eyes and tears all over her cheeks. “I told you not to hurt her. I told you she is mine. You didn’t listen, you never listen. You should have listened. I’m sorry. I can’t let you hurt my family. I’m done being your slave. You never loved me.” She stabs her sword through her mother’s heart and plunges it in deeper.

Kira falls down and her blood pools around her.

Octavia, Lincoln, Luna and the nightbloods rush into the tent.

The last of Kira’s warriors are quickly killed.

Anya stares at Yuki. Kira was Yuki’s mother? But Yuki… she thought Yuki was an orphan. Yuki never told her. Her girlfriend betrayed her family? How could she do that? She trusted Yuki. Her whole family trusted her.

Yuki wraps her arms tightly around Anya. “I can’t let anyone hurt you. I’m so sorry.” She cries onto Anya’s shoulder.

Anya slightly pulls away and cups Yuki’s cheeks. “You killed your own mother for me?” She is still shocked.

“She was going to hurt you. I can’t let anyone hurt you. You’re my family.”

Anya bites back her tears. “Those nightbloods who died, they were our family too.” She feels bitter about this. “You snuck them out and led them to their deaths.”

“Nobody was ever supposed to die. My mother told me many lies.”

Anya points her finger at Yuki’s chest and pushes. “You lied to me.” Yuki should have told her everything from the beginning.

Clarke sighs and looks at her wife. “Now what?” She has no idea what to do with Yuki. She’s just a child who had an evil mother.

Lexa cuts Jake loose and scoops him into her arms. She looks at her wife. “Now we go home.” Her voice is stern and certain. “The war is over. We go home, we rebuild Arkadia, and there will be peace again.” It’s time for everyone to move past this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The commander’s army cheers loudly and raises their swords in the air, happy with their victory. The war is over now.

Clarke grabs the radio and pushes the button. “Hey, Raven?” Her voice carries hope now.

_“Yeah, Clarke?”_

“The war is over. Kira and our other enemies are dead. We are coming home.”

_“Woohoo! Yeah, good job! That’s really good news!”_

“Monty is still alive, he was a prisoner.”

_“Oh my god, for real? I’m so happy to hear that! Jasper is going to be so happy too. Get home fast, Clarke. Love ya!”_

Clarke cracks a smile. “Love you too, Rae. We will be home tomorrow. Everyone is exhausted and needs to rest, so we won’t be home by nightfall yet. You can expect us tomorrow.”

Anya mounts her horse and pulls Yuki on it with her. They will have quite a bit to work out. Anya wants to forgive her, but she will need some time. She smiles fondly at her brother.

Jake smiles back at his sister.

“Lex, you’re hurt.” Clarke says, while her eyes linger into her wife. “You have cuts all over your arms.”

“I know. So do you.”

Clarke stares at her arms. “Oh yeah, it appears that I do.” She didn’t really register those while she was fighting. “This war is over. There will be peace again.” She has missed her baby girl and the others. She can’t wait to be home again.

When the commander’s army reaches what was once Arkadia, she tells them they can take a break. This time they can all get some rest. They had been walking and fighting all night long.

The army gratefully slumps down and most of them fall asleep fast.

Clarke and Lexa are sitting against a tree with Anya and Jake in their arms. Soon they will be home.

Anya looks up at Lexa. “Mother, did you know that Luna is a really good fighter?”

“Yes, I was aware.” Lexa replies earnestly. “Luna has always been a strong fighter.”

“I’m glad she helped us.”

Clarke nods in agreement. “I’m glad that she helped as well.” She appreciates everything Luna has done. “Our army has fought well.”

Anya smiles at her mothers. “When we’re home, I’m going to cuddle Tris.” She looks at Jake and pulls him close for a hug. “For now I’ll cuddle with Jake.” She kisses Jake’s cheek. “I love you my baby brother.”

Jake points his index finger at himself, makes a heart with his hands and points at Anya. He loves her too.

Food and water is being passed around. After a long time of resting, Lexa commands everyone to move again. When the night falls, they can stop to sleep, by then they will be close to Polis.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven is standing behind the gates in Polis, with Tris in her arms. Tris is wailing once again and won’t stop.

A few people are close to her. They are all waiting for the commander to return. It’s morning now, so they should be here any moment, like they said they would be.

Guards from the gates are shouting that they are spotting the commander and her army. They open the gates quickly to let them trough.  

When Clarke walks through the gates, she runs up to Raven and takes Tris into her arms. The second she holds Tris, she stops wailing. “Hey baby girl, mommy has missed you.” She kisses Tris’ cheeks. “Mommy loves you so much.”

Tris smiles up at her mother. “Mommy.”

Clarke’s eyes fill with tears. “Lex, did you hear that?” She turns around and looks at her wife. “Our baby girl said her first word.”

Lexa kisses her wife tenderly and kisses Tris’ cheek. “I heard.” She’s so proud of their little girl.

Jake and Anya wrap themselves around their mothers’ legs, trying to reach out for Tris.

Clarke carefully crouches down so Anya and Jake can hug Tris.

Abby runs up to Clarke to hug her. “I missed you.” After hugging Clarke, she hugs Lexa. “I missed you as well.” She feels Lexa stiffen at first, and she smiles as Lexa relaxes a bit. Lastly she kneels down to hug her grandchildren. “I missed you, little angels.”

Lexa has a lot of affection to get used to. Her wife and their children are not the only ones who like to hug her. After Abby, Raven wraps her into a hug as well.

Aurora and Artigas run up to their parents.

Octavia falls onto her knees and smiles as her twins wrap themselves around her neck. “I missed you both so much.” She peppers their cheeks with kisses. “Never do something so dangerous ever again, okay? I was really worried, and your father was worried too.” She looks at her husband. “Right, Lincoln?”

Lincoln kneels down and nods. “Yes children, your mother and I were worried.” He ruffles through their hair.

Roan walks through the gates. He lifts Raven up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. “I have missed you.” He leans in and kisses her.

Raven smiles against his lips. “I missed you too.” She whispers.

More grounders are falling into each other’s arms. They are all home now. They can rebuild Arkadia and rebuild their peace. Everything will be okay now.

Lexa clears her throat until she has everyone’s attention. She makes sure to talk loud enough.

“We have suffered losses during this war. Lives of good people have been lost. Their blood has not been spilled in vain. Their sacrifices have brought us closer to our victory. Those who we have lost died as warriors, an honorable death. We will rebuild. Our peace shall be restored, stronger than before. Together we unite.”

The commander’s words ring through the air.

Everyone takes their time to talk and catch up.

Yuki sits down and it hurts to know that right now, Anya can barely look at her. She knows that Anya will need time, and she has every right to take as much time as she wants and needs. Certain things she has done were wrong. She should have told Anya about her mother from the beginning.

Clarke agrees with her wife that they won’t punish Yuki. She’s still a young child. Clarke feels like Yuki has been punished enough already by what she had to suffer from Kira, and she already tried to make things right by killing her own mother. Not all families are created by blood.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Lexa has a meeting with the ambassadors. The meeting goes surprisingly well. This time nobody even tries to argue or disagree in the slightest. They all silently agree with everything Lexa says.

Kane from the Skaikru has stepped down. He is no longer the chancellor, he felt like it was time for someone younger to take over. The sky people have elected a new chancellor. Monty promises that he will always try to make the best choices for his people as the new chancellor of the Skaikru.

Lexa gladly gives Monty the brand. He is a good man. She has faith that he will lead the Skaikru wisely.

The thirteen clans are being united in the coalition again.

The twelve other clans all agree they will help the Skaikru rebuild their home.

Lexa is proud of them that they are not bickering and that there is no hate towards the Skaikru this time. Helping the sky people rebuild their home is a positive sign to show that they want peace.

A new time of peace has arrived. They agree to have a celebration in Polis in a week from now, so they can celebrate their newfound peace.

Clarke is relieved that the meeting went so well. Maybe this time everything can be okay. The war has cost their people a lot, but their peace will now be stronger than it has ever been. The war had a big impact on each clan. Due to that impact, they have all been brought closer together.

Lexa is walking through Polis, her fingers laced together with her wife’s, exactly where she belongs.

Anya and Jake are walking in front of them, each holding one of Tris’ hands, carefully letting her walk. Tris is still a bit wobbly, but she manages with the help of her older sister and her older brother.

People in Polis hand them small gifts.

Clarke snakes her arms around her wife’s waist and rests her head on her shoulder. “I think we’ll be okay now.” She whispers softly. “It feels good to be here with our family.”

Lexa gently cups her wife’s cheeks in her hands. “We will be okay.” She surges forward and their lips meet.

The world fades away into their kiss. Everything they feel right now is soft, tender and sweet. Lexa’s nose bumps lightly against Clarke’s. She can feel her wife smiling into their kiss. In this moment she knows exactly what Clarke is thinking. She traces her tongue along her wife’s lips until Clarke parts her lips and allows her entrance. Their kiss is telling each other words they’re not saying out loud right now. They love each other, and they always will. Their love can never be broken.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to write any torture happening to clexa or the clexa children, so I didn't. 
> 
> For the next chapter there will be fluff and just family moments, basically.


	20. Chapter 20

The celebration in Polis is big. Grounders from every clan have been invited. Everyone who wants to come has been welcomed by the commander to do so. During the week that has passed, grounders have been helping what is left from the Skaikru to rebuild Arkadia. It’s still in the early stages of rebuilding, but they will get there eventually. The twelve other clans have each promised they will help with the materials the sky people need, along with food, water, clothes and other necessities. All in due time, Arkadia will be standing again. It will look different, but at least the Skaikru will have a home again and that’s what matters.

For now a part of the Skaikru has been staying in Polis. A few have resorted to live with Luna’s people and a few are temporarily living with the ice nation. To thank the twelve other clans, the sky people have promised they will make sure each clan will have their own medical bay, along with properly trained healers.

Lexa is pleased how each clan is working together, as they should. Everything that had happened had sent quite the shock throughout the clans. The losses have been mourned. The death of ten natblidas was one of the biggest losses they had. The coalition is much stronger now.

The bakers in Polis have baked as many cakes as they could to prepare for the celebration. Grounders are seated at tables, while some have settled to sit down in circles on the ground, due to the large amount of grounders that are present during this celebration. The woodworkers have made more tables, but there aren’t enough tables for everyone.

Raven smiles as she sees Jasper arrive with Shay and others of the Boat People. Her smile turns brighter as Jasper spots Monty and those two hug each other like the total bros they are. She nudges Clarke and Octavia. “I’m going to sit with them, see you both later.” She winks at them and runs off to Jasper, Monty, Shay and a few of Luna’s people.

Jasper proudly reveals some moonshine. “Look what I brought.” He holds it out to Raven and Monty like it’s a treasure.

Raven swings her arms around them. “At least you know how to party.” She takes the moonshine from his hands. “There’s a table over there.” She nods her head in the direction of an empty table. “So Monty, how does it feel to be the chancellor of the sky people?”

“I can’t believe we’re still being called the sky people, we have been down on the ground for so many years.” Monty takes a cup and fills it with moonshine. “It feels different to be the chancellor, but in a good way. How does it feel for you to be a queen?”

Raven fills a cup for herself. “It makes me feel old.” She takes a sip from her cup and grins at Monty and Jasper. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Clarke is crouched down. Her arms are stretched out in front of her. “Look, Lex, she’s trying to walk towards me.” She smiles as Tris is taking careful little steps.

Lexa shakes her head. “I believe she is trying to walk towards me.” She’s crouched down a small distance in front of her wife. Tris is walking between them.

Anya kneels down on another side of Tris. “I bet she’ll walk towards me, you’ll see.” She holds her arms out. “Right, Tris? Come here cutie.” She coos.

Jake crouches down on the only side that is still free, now having the four of them all cornering Tris. He holds his arms out and smiles at his little sister.

Tris giggles. Her eyes look around at her mothers, her sister and her brother. She claps her hands, slowly and a bit clumsily walks up to Jake and falls in his arms. “Jajaja.” She giggles more.

Jake wraps his arms tightly around his little sister, nuzzles his head on top of hers and smiles at his mothers and his sisters. He loves Tris, she is really cute.

Clarke and Lexa feel their heart swell. They love how Tris calls Jake either ‘Jaja’ or ‘Jajaja’. It’s their daughter’s second and third word, if it can really count as words.

“I should have known.” Anya says. She laughs heartily. “Okay, but she would have picked me if it wasn’t for Jake.” She stands up. “Oh and Jake, do you still want me to introduce you properly to that girl who likes you?”

Clarke coughs and stands up. “Anyone want some cake?” Her voice is too high pitched to pass as neutral. “Yummy cake. Right children?” She wants to change this topic fast.

Lexa actually snorts at her wife’s behavior. Clarke is being ridiculously adorable. Her wife is perfect in every way. She will always love Clarke there is no doubt about that. She knows that her wife is worried that their children are growing up too fast.

Clarke pokes her wife. “Don’t you snort at me like that.” She tackles Lexa into a hug. “You’re supposed to support me.”

“I am supporting you, Clarke.” Lexa smiles up at her wife. “The cake will be yummy.” She whispers in a husky tone.

“I’m going to wipe the icing of the cake all over your face.” Clarke playfully threatens. “That will shut you up.”

Lexa stands up and holds her hand out to her wife. When her little family is all up to their feet her eyes twinkle mischievously. “Race you all to our table.” She places one leg further from her other and leans lightly on her knee. “Ready?”

Anya and Jake nod. They both take a hold of Tris’ tiny hands.

Clarke laughs. She doesn’t believe her wife would actually do that. “Yeah right, as if the commander would race to-” The rest of her words falter as Lexa already makes a sprint for it, followed by Anya and Jake who are trying to swing Tris along with them. “Hey! Wait for me!” She runs after them. “How rude! I wasn’t ready!”

Octavia falls into a fit of laughter as she sees Lexa making a sprint to their table, followed by Anya, Jake, Tris and Clarke. She gently nudges her husband with her elbow to get his attention.

Lincoln and the twins look up to see what is making Octavia laugh so much. Lincoln raises an eyebrow at the sight of the commander running with her little family. Well that is… new. That’s not something he would see every day. It makes him smile.

Lexa slows down a bit so Anya, Jake and Tris can arrive at their table first. She arrives at their table after them and Clarke is the last to arrive.

As they sit down, Clarke is trying to catch her breath. “That’s not fair, Lex. You let our children win and not me.” She tries to pout a little.

“You already won my heart, Clarke.”

“Alright you sap, where’s that cake?” Clarke looks at their table.

Bakers quickly bring cakes to their table, all in different sizes and shapes.

Clarke picks up a chocolate cake. “Hey, Lex. Would you like some of this?” She asks as sweetly as possible.

Lexa eyes her wife warily. She’s up to no good. “Yes, I would love some.” She offers Clarke a small smile.

Clarke grins and pushes the chocolate cake in her wife’s face. “There you go, my love.” She wipes up a bit with her finger and puts it in her mouth. “Mhm, delicious.”

Anya, Aurora and Artigas laugh. Tris giggles while she looks at her mother.

Lincoln is like a frozen statue, unsure of how to react to this.

Octavia stares at Clarke and Lexa, mouth agape. She can’t believe Clarke just did that. “Oooh someone is in trouble.” She says as Lexa stands up and hoovers over Clarke.

Lexa takes two cakes into her hands and smacks them in her wife’s face. “Sweet revenge.” She swipes her index finger across Clarke’s cheek, scooping up some of the cake and puts it in her mouth. “Very sweet.”

‘FOOD FIGHT!” Raven shouts from her table.

People begin to throw their cakes, rather than eating them. Lexa definitely blames her wife for this, she started this.

The bakers scream like little girls as they see their cakes flying through the air.

Luna walks up to the commander’s table. Before she can sit down, cake is already being thrown at her by Lexa. “Oh that does it.” She glares at Lexa. “I’m going to get you, Lexa.” She tackles Lexa down and tickles her. “This reminds me of old times.” When she was growing up in Polis with Lexa, she tickled her a lot. At least when Titus wasn’t on their heels about it.

Lexa laughs from all the tickling. “It reminds me of old times as well.” She remembers how Luna would always tickle her at any opportunity she had. “Not the food fight, of course.” She adds to make clear she’s not talking about that, even though Luna probably knows that.

Everyone in Polis is being carefree as cake flies through the air. The grounders never had a food fight before. Since the Skaikru has landed, a lot has changed.

Now that Clarke and Lexa are distracted by the food fight, Anya takes Jake’s hand to introduce him better to the girl who has a crush on him.

Jake smiles shyly as he finds out who the girl is that likes him. He has seen her many times when the nightbloods were sparring. His mommy thinks he’s too young because he’s eight, so she always acts weird when Anya brings it up.

The young natblida is still recovering a bit from the encounter with the enemies. She had been brought to the medical bay in Polis, along with the twins.

Anya smiles at her and gently pushes Jake towards her. “My brother is a bit shy, but I think he likes you too.” She says. “He has hearteyes for you, like our mother has hearteyes for our mommy.”

Jake opens his mouth and pushes Anya to shut her up. He shakes his head and stomps his foot. He does not have hearteyes.

“Pssh come on, Jake.” Anya has seen the way her little brother had looked at the girl many times. “I know you like her. Go have a walk with her or something, she likes you too.”

“Hi, Jake.” Melina waves at him.

Jake’s cheeks flush. He holds his hand out to Melina and smiles as she slips her hand in his.

Anya walks back to her table and plops down next to her mommies. “Jake has hearteyes for Melina.” She announces shamelessly as she takes a cup with water to drink.

Clarke snaps out of her distraction from the food fight to look at Anya. “Did you hear that, Lex?” She looks at her wife for support.

“Yes, I hear how our daughter is sneaky, like you.”

“Oh look, Lex.” Clarke points at a cake. “This one has got your name written all over it.”

“I do not see any name written on-”

Clarke throws the cake at her wife and laughs.

Octavia holds her hand up to high five Clarke. “Nice one, Clarke.” She laughs as Lexa’s face is covered with cake.

“That’s what she gets for sassing me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya sees Yuki sitting alone a bit in the distance. She’s not sure how she should feel. When she thinks about Yuki, she thinks about the betrayal and the natblidas that are gone forever. She also thinks about what Yuki did to help her. It’s complicated.

“Hey.” Clarke rests her hand on top of Anya’s. “Have you talked to Yuki yet?” She can see how Anya has been staring at Yuki.

“Not really.” Anya shrugs. “It’s not nice what she did.”

“There are certain things that Yuki didn’t know about. It wasn’t easy for her to have a mother who didn’t love her and who pushed her around all the time.”

“She never told me, mommy. I thought she had no parents.”

Clarke caresses Anya’s cheek. “I know, baby, I know.” She whispers softly.

“What should I do?”

Clarke places one hand against Anya’s chest. “Do what you feel in there, what your heart tells you.” She points her index finger at her daughter’s head. “Don’t worry so much about what’s in there.”

Anya sighs and leans on the table. “Mother betrayed you once, at the mountain. How did you overcome that?” She has heard enough stories from others.

Clarke is slightly startled. She didn’t expect this. “People do what they think is best for their people. When your mother betrayed me at the mountain, she was saving twelve clans. Back then the sky people were not a part of your mother’s coalition. It hurt when she left, but deep down I knew that she was doing what was best for others. What Yuki did, she did what her mother wanted her to do, what her people wanted from her. She must have thought she was doing what was best as well. Sometimes people make bad choices, but that doesn’t mean they’re bad people. I overcame your mother’s betrayal by seeing it for what it is. In the end, I still survived and your mother was right there to help me through everything that was hurting.” She hopes her explanation is not too complex for her ten year old. Anya will be eleven soon, but she’s still a little girl.

Anya places her head against her mother’s chest and listens to her words.

“After what Yuki did, she was there for you. She realized that what she had done was wrong and she wanted to protect you.” Clarke strokes Anya’s hair. “Even though you feel betrayed, you survived. You’re here and Yuki is here. If you want, you can get through this together, but you don’t have to. You could talk to her and hear what she has to say, unless you don’t want that.”

Lexa has overheard their conversation. She stands up and takes Anya’s hand to speak privately with her for a moment. When they’re far enough away from the others, she kneels down to be at eyelevel with her.

“I know you are hurt.” Lexa begins sadly. “You are young and still have so much to learn. I wish you would not have to learn this yet. In fact, I wish you would never have to learn this.” She doesn’t want to see Anya in any pain. “Yuki caused you pain. You did not think she would betray all of us. You trusted her. I want you to know that betraying someone you love hurts a lot as well.” She knows what that’s like. “The things Yuki has done after Kira saw you, she did that to make amends, to try and fix what she had broken. If you talk to her and give her a chance to share her side, you will know she is hurt too. Sometimes people carry a burden, a responsibility. Yuki was tied down to her mother.”

“What happened when you betrayed mommy?”

“I broke my own heart when I betrayed her.”

Anya tries to understand her mother’s words. “What happened after that when you saw mommy again?”

“I chose her, and from that day on, I was always choosing her.”

Anya’s lip is trembling. “Do you think Yuki chose me when she… when she killed her own mother? She told Kira that she had told her not to hurt me and that she didn’t listen. She killed her because she was going to hurt me.” Tears escape from her eyes.

Lexa gently wipes her daughter’s tears away. She wishes she could absorb Anya’s pain. “I do not know everything about Yuki. What I do know is that she loves you.” She has no doubt about that.

“I think I’ll go talk to her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya slumps down on the ground next to Yuki. It’s silent where they are sitting.

Yuki has her knees pulled up under her chin, her arms tightly wrapped around her legs.

Anya places a hand on Yuki’s back. “Tell me. I will listen.” She whispers.

It’s silent for a while. Yuki stretches her legs out in front of her. She stares at the ground.

“When my mother told me I had to sneak out, she wanted me to bring her Tris. I couldn’t do that. Tris was sleeping and I was not going to steal her away. Jake and the natblidas snuck outside with me. I never thought… what happened wasn’t supposed to happen. My mother never told me anyone would be killed. She has always been mean, always pushing me around and punishing me. When you were in her tent and she was going to hurt you, I couldn’t let her hurt you.”

Anya takes Yuki’s hands in hers. “My mommies haven’t told anyone that you were the traitor. They told people the traitor is dead. Jake and I are the only others who know it was you.” She squeezes Yuki’s hand. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Yuki turns to look at Anya. She’s shaking a bit when her eyes meet Anya’s. “Why not?” She expects Anya to be mad and to go tell everyone so she can be punished.

“Because you are hurt.” Anya understands now. She softly cups Yuki’s cheeks. “And because you are mine.”

They hug each other and let their tears flow.

Lexa kneels down next to them after a while. She holds her hand out to Anya. Her daughter wraps herself around her. She winds her right arm around Anya. She holds her other arm out for Yuki.

Yuki is confused. Why would the commander hold her arm out to her? She doesn’t deserve that. Hesitantly she stands up.

Lexa wraps her left arm around Yuki. She bounces Anya and Yuki on her hips and walks back to their table.

Clarke smiles at them. “Ah our family is complete now. Sit down.” She taps the spot next to her.

Lexa gently lowers the girls so they can sit.

Anya smiles and looks around the table. She sees her mommies, her brother, her sister, auntie Octavia, uncle Lincoln, auntie Raven, the twins, Ronan, Abby, Kane, Aden, the other natblidas and her girlfriend who is sitting next to her.

Raven laughs as spaghetti is being placed on the table. “Aren’t we doing this all in the wrong order? We just had cake. Isn’t desert supposed to be after dinner?”

Clarke winks. “Yeah, desert comes after dinner.” She looks at her wife, whose cheeks are turning a dark shade of red.

“And you say I’m bad.” Raven rolls her eyes at her friend. “Gee, Clarke.”

“Technically we did not eat any cake.” Lexa points out truthfully. “We threw the cake.”

Octavia holds her thumb up. “Best cake ever.” She grins as she sees a chocolate smudge on Lincoln’s face. “You still got a little over there.” She licks her finger and gets it for him.

“That is entirely your fault.” Lincoln replies. “You threw three cakes at me.”

“Um no, I threw two, our twins threw the third.”

“It was teamwork.” Aurora says proudly. “Right, Artigas?”

“Yup, we used our twin powers.”

Octavia laughs. “I’ll use my tickle powers.” She bends her fingers and tickles them.

“Ufheda, the tickle monster.” Raven taunts. “Oh hey guys, I made something special for tonight, you’re all going to love this.”

“Oh no.” Clarke replies. She knows Raven. “What are you going to blow up now?”

“Who says I’m going to blow something up?” Raven feigns hurt. “Nah, I made something much better.”

Octavia looks at the others. “Are you all thinking what I’m thinking?”

“If you’re thinking what the nearest exit is, then yes.” Clarke replies dryly. “We could make a run for the gates.” She suggests.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you both?” Raven asks sarcastically. “Cuz it’s a lot, in case you were wondering.”

Lexa looks at Raven. “What did you make for tonight?” She asks curiously.

Raven runs away to grab a few things. When she has gathered everything, she clears her throat. She has to shout a few times to get everyone’s attention.

“People of Polis, I salute you!” Raven laughs and then goes on. “No wait, I have a surprise. Okay, don’t freak out! It’s not a weapon, I swear! It’s something to enjoy!”

Clarke gasps as she sees what Raven is doing. “Is that… are those… fireworks?” She hopes Raven won’t burn a village down or something.

Octavia shares Clarke’s concerned look and crosses her fingers.

The fireworks shoot into the sky and burst out in various colors. The grounders are startled at the first one, but eventually relax as more follow, showing them every color they can think off.

Raven grabs a bottle of moonshine. She points up at the sky. “Now that,” she takes a swig from the moonshine. “And this is how you have a good celebration.”

Lexa watches in awe at the colors. She has always seen the night sky as beautiful, with the moon and the stars, but what Raven created is stunning. That thing her wife calls fireworks. She has never seen anything like it.

Raven is pleased that everyone seems to enjoy her latest handiwork.

Octavia leans on Raven’s shoulder as they watch the firework. “Tell me something, Rae. Is there anything you can’t do?” She definitely wants to see fireworks more often.

Raven grins proudly. “I’m glad you like it, O.”

“Like? More like love.” Octavia kisses Raven’s cheek. “It’s beautiful, babe.”

“I agree with O.” Clarke chimes in. She leans on Raven’s other shoulder. “This is fab.”

“Fab?” Raven snorts. “Well if you agree with O, where the hell is my kiss?”

Clarke kisses Raven’s cheek. “Are you happy now?”

“Ecstatic.” Raven is happy, for sure. “I was thinking, I could teach the kids how to make fireworks and-”

“No.” Clarke and Octavia say in unison, cutting Raven off.

“Okay fine, then my son will be the only one to learn.”

Clarke laughs. “I bet Roan can’t wait until you teach Ronan that.” She teases.

“Yeah, he’ll be so thrilled to hear that.” Octavia adds.

Raven waves them off. “I’ll bribe him.” She’ll find a way to convince Roan. “If it doesn’t work, I’ll just teach Ronan behind his back.”

Roan speaks up from the table. “I heard you, Raven.”

Raven turns around. “It was all Clarke’s and Octavia’s idea.” She points at them. “Those two are never up to any good.”

Clarke and Octavia both tackle Raven down and tickle her.

Raven squeals. “Reinforcements!” She shouts loudly.

The children run up to them and tickle all of them.

“That’s not how reinforcements are supposed to work.” Raven complains. “Little devils, I will tickle you all back.”

Anya sticks her tongue out. “You love us, auntie Raven.”

“Shh, stop being so right all the time, mini Lexa.”

Anya tilts her chin up and fixes her cloak with one hand. “You are jealous because I have style.” Her voice is bubbly and youthful.

Raven laughs. “Okay now you sound like Clarke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I don’t sound like that, Rae.” She retorts.

Lexa watches as they roll on the ground, tickling each other. Now that is interesting. She can’t watch for long when her wife pulls her down. She lands on top of Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke chuckles lightly. “Enjoyed your landing?” She asks teasingly.

“Not as much as I enjoyed yours.”

“Aw come on, Lex.” Clarke groans with a smile on her face. “You’re such a sap.”

“You asked, I answered.”

“Shh shut up and kiss me.”

Lexa leans down and kisses her wife. Their lips melt perfectly together.

“Um guys hellooo.” Octavia whispers. “We’re right here.”

Lexa pulls back and looks at Octavia. “Hello, Octavia.” She replies with amusement.

“Oh shut up, Lexa.”

Lexa laughs halfheartedly. “I will not be kissing you, Octavia.”

Octavia pushes Lexa down. “If it wasn’t for Lincoln, I’d say that’s a shame.” She gives Lexa a wink.

Clarke doesn’t want to hear that. “Oh my god, O, you’re talking about my wife.”

“Lexa is hot.”

“Amen to that.” Raven adds. “Not as hot as O though.”

“Awe thanks babe.” Octavia kisses Raven’s cheek. “You’re the sweetest.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “You two disgust me.” She’s laughing too much to be taken seriously.

When Clarke and Lexa get up, they step aside for a moment with Yuki.

Yuki flinches when they both crouch down in front of her. She’s worried they will still punish her or even kill her. The commander and wanheda can be very intimidating. She’s not sure which one of them she should fear the most.

“Nobody is going to hurt you.” Clarke assures Yuki with a soft voice. She doesn’t move closer, she doesn’t want to scare Yuki more than she already has been scared.

“If you ever want to talk, you know where to find us.” Lexa whispers.

Yuki cautiously meets the commander’s eyes. “Really…?” She can’t believe that nothing bad has happened yet. They’re not hitting her or stabbing her like her mother would always do.

Lexa holds her hand out for Yuki, but she doesn’t push anything. “Yes, you belong with us.”

“Nobody will hurt me?” Yuki finds that hard to believe.

“I promise.”

Yuki carefully takes Lexa’s hand, ready to pull back if she would make a move to hurt her. “If I want to talk… I can?” Her voice sounds small. “Even… even at night?”

“Even if I am in a meeting.” Lexa replies earnestly. “You can seek me out and talk, or we can sit in silence together. Whichever you are comfortable with.” She can tell Yuki has been through a lot. The scars Yuki physically has aren’t her only scars.

Yuki is still wary. “What’s the catch?”

“There is no catch, sweetie.” Clarke assures.

Yuki lets herself sink into their hug. This is what it must be like to have loving parents.

 

 

* * *

 

 

More food ends up on the ground rather than in their mouths. The spaghetti quickly ends up flying through the air.

Jake smiles as his face is covered with tomato sauce. He shyly ducks his head away when Melina kisses him.

Anya pinches Jake’s cheek. “You’re so cute, little brother.” She coos

Jake swats her hand away. He’ll have to get used to his sister teasing him.

Raven sits down next to Anya and Yuki. She wraps her arms around a very surprised Yuki. “Can you believe that this little cutie is my niece?” She ruffles Yuki’s hair. “Gotta love the kids.”

When Raven lets go, Yuki stares at her. She knows now that her mother was not an only child. Roan is her uncle. That would make Raven her aunt.

“You can call me auntie if you want.” Raven says to Yuki. “It’s up to you.”

Raven was shocked when she heard that Yuki was Kira’s kid. That woman really was insane. Clarke and Lexa told her how Yuki was a prisoner and how she was captured in the tent, like Jake. It’s crazy how Kira stabbed Yuki, when she heard that it was a pity that Kira was already dead, otherwise she would have killed her. Yuki is a sweet kid. She must have gone through a lot to have a mother like that.

Yuki smiles up at Raven. “I would like that.” It feels nice to have a family who won’t hurt her. She is grateful that Anya, Jake and their mothers haven’t told anyone she was the traitor.

Anya takes Yuki’s hand to offer her comfort, to let her know that it’s okay.

Lexa and Clarke exchange a look with each other, after seeing and hearing the interaction between Raven and Yuki. Their people know that Yuki was Kira’s daughter, and that Kira was very cruel, even towards Yuki. They know Yuki killed Kira when she was about to hurt Anya, after Kira had already stabbed her arm.

Octavia and Abby are bickering about who gets to hold Tris.

Lexa lifts Tris up and hands her to Luna, who is not bickering.

Luna smiles brightly at Tris. “She is beautiful, Lexa.” She caresses Tris’ cheek.

Lexa smiles proudly. “She is beautiful, like her mother.”

Clarke smiles at her wife. “You’re being a sap again, Lex.” She loves Lexa so much.

“If this is your code again to tell me that you love, I want you to know that I love you too.”

“Auntie Luna.” Anya tugs gently at Luna’s sleeve. “I want to hold Tris next.”

“Hey wait a minute.” Clarke cuts in. “Since when did Luna turn into auntie Luna?”

Luna is as surprised as Clarke is.

Lexa shakes her head. She has nothing to do with this.

“Because Luna is like a sister for mother.” Anya explains. “Like auntie Raven and auntie O are sisters to mommy.”

Clarke laughs. “Well Luna, welcome to our family.” If the children select someone, there’s no way back. “It looks like you’re their aunt as well now.”

Luna looks at Clarke and then at Lexa. “Lexa?”

Lexa nods and smiles. “Welcome to our family.” She doesn’t mind having a sister.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya yawns when she follows her mothers to their room. Jake is walking next to her with Tris in his arms who seems to be sound asleep.

Clarke takes Tris over from Jake, so she can put her in her crib. “Goodnight, my baby girl.” She tucks her in and kisses her forehead.

Lexa leans down. “Reshop, ai strik houpgeda.”  _Goodnight, my little rainbow._ She kisses Tris’ cheek tenderly.

Jake crawls into his bed. He is tired. It has been a long night. He had a lot of fun. After the food fight with the spaghetti he was lying down and looking up at the stars with Melina. He played with her and other children. The children in Polis are sweet. He has many friends. His friends know that he’s different because he can’t talk, but nobody bullies him.

“Goodnight, my little man.” Clarke caresses his cheek and kisses his forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

Lexa leans in to kiss Jake’s forehead. “Reshop, ai strik skaifaya.” _Goodnight, my little star._

Anya hugs her mothers before crawling into her bed. She had a good night. It was great to sit at the table with her family. They laughed so much. She loves everyone in her family.

“Goodnight, my princess.” Clarke kisses Anya’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

“Goodnight, mommy.”

Lexa kisses Anya’s forehead. “Reshop, ai strik skaikrasha.” _Goodnight, my little storm._ She whispers softly.

“Reshop, nomon.” _Goodnight, mother._

Clarke and Lexa make their way to their bed when they hear a soft knock on their doors.

Lexa offers her wife an apologetic look, before walking towards the doors. She opens them to see who it is.

Mordecai is standing in front of the doors with Yuki.  

Yuki is staring at the floor. “Ai nou na rid op.” _I cannot sleep._ She whispers.

Lexa dismisses Mordecai with a flick of her wrist. She holds her hand out for Yuki and lets her enter.

Anya smiles when she sees Yuki next to her bed. She moves over to create some space for her girlfriend. Yuki has been her best friend for five years. She knows Yuki has been hurting a lot and she tries to understand as much as she can. It’s painful to know the things that Yuki’s mother did to Yuki. Her mothers would never do anything like that, nobody she knows would ever do that.

Yuki cuddles up with Anya.

Lexa places a soft kiss on Yuki’s forehead. “Reshop, goufa.” _Goodnight, child._ She walks away to go to bed with her wife.

Clarke is blinking a few tears away. “I love you, Lexa.” She pulls her wife close so she can kiss her.

“I love you too, Clarke.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke gently pushes her wife down on the furs. She kisses Lexa’s jaw, teasingly slow and makes her way to kiss her wife’s lips. Once their lips meet, she lightly bites Lexa’s bottom lip and sucks it between her teeth. The soft whimper that is escaping from her wife’s mouth makes her want to kiss Lexa more. She wants to melt their bodies together as one.

Lexa parts her lips just a tad, to see if her wife will seek entrance. Her eyes are fluttered shut as Clarke’s tongue slips into her mouth, twirling slowly around her own. She responds by tangling her tongue around her wife’s, while weaving her fingers through Clarke’s hair.

Clarke’s hands move down to the hem of her wife’s nightgown. She rides the fabric up and lets her hands rest on Lexa’s stomach.

Lexa takes a shuddering breath as her wife’s supple skin is touching hers. She presses her fingers against Clarke’s scalp and urges her to deepen their kiss. When her wife pulls away to catch her breath, she kisses Clarke’s neck. She works her way up to her wife’s earlobe, gently nibbling.

Clarke bites her bottom lip to hold back a moan. Her wife always knows how to use her body and what to do. She can never get enough of Lexa, her beautiful wife. Her family is perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm considering if I would add an epilogue where there's a time jump.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, so I decided to write it. Usually I write AU's, so I hope this doesn't turn out bad.
> 
> ***DO NOT POST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
